


Fire Emblem X

by Xandyflare



Series: Reign of Shadows [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blackmail, Brainwashed, Brainwashing, Break the Cutie, Character Development, Crossover, Enslaved, Established Relationship, Execution, Fluff, Hostage Situation, Kidnapping, Limb loss, Mind Control, Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Characters - Freeform, Reploidification, Robot Racism, Royalty, Ryoma is there for one chapter, There is a whole chapter dedicated to ships, Two stories at once, Villain Protagonists, accidental love confession, ambiguous ending, assassination attempt, but they become heroes eventually, forced murder, original characters death, past character deaths, prison revolt, species equality, traumatization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 86,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandyflare/pseuds/Xandyflare
Summary: Set after the events of Mega Man X8/The Jakob Elevator incident, the world is obviously in chaos, and the Maverick Hunters are at their wit's end trying to both contain and stop the spread of Mavericks.Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, a small family proclaim themselves the royal family of the Mavericks. However, just as the two daughters of the family are about to join in the fight, their home goes under siege, and Seraphina, the eldest is kidnapped by unknown forces, one of them a mercenary by the name of Marth. Dragging along the family architect Lumine, Liberty, the youngest, sets out to save her, but, with unlikely friends, finds she has to save her and herself from something else, uncovering a plot threatening to destroy worlds beyond her own, and learns whether it is best to rebuild or repair.Meanwhile, a young prince named Takumi is saved by mercenaries from kidnappers, and quickly gets slammed into the middle of a vendetta between two sides. To make it in this unknown world, he needs to trust one side, and turn against either the people who saved him, or the ones who opened his eyes.





	1. Premonition

Seraphina didn't really know what to expect from this...fever dream, as her bodyguard called it.

It felt so real, as all the others have. She could guess the time was around noon, as the sun was set high in the cloudless blue sky. The plains she stood in were a fresh green, the blades of grass and the occasional flower blowing gently in the breeze.

The dream was so fresh and vivid in her mind. Her robe was blowing slightly in the wind, her hood up as well. The few green curls that drifted out followed the current as she stood there, motionless and watching the sky with intent.

"Still watching the sky, are you, Sera?" Seraphina turned her head to look at a man in blue behind her, smiling warmly. His face...why could she never think of his face?

Her words seemed to come out automatically. "Of course I am, _____. It's one of my personal little hobbies."

The man approached, arms crossed as a cape torn at the bottom drifted slightly after his footsteps. "How so? There's nothing to watch. Not a cloud in the sky."

"Nonetheless, it's relaxing to just look up and forget of all the worries and responsibilities that come with being _____ of the _____. Although the war between _____ and _____ is over, and the blood of _____ is expelled from my veins...There is still much to concern myself with, as with the state of OUR land."

The man gave a laugh. The melody behind it sent a twinge of love through Seraphina's body. "That is true, Sera. Sometimes, I like to forget I lead a whole country as its _____. And focus on you and our children. And haven't I told you?"

"Huh?" Seraphina looked in surprise as, in one fluid movement, the man reached and pulled down her hood, revealing a young woman with bottle green eyes that did not line up to her hair of a darker shade of green.

"I like you better with your hood down, love."

Seraphina paused before smiling. "I guess you have reminded me numerous times, _____."

As in most of the dreams that felt more like forgotten memories, the man's hand found its way into hers, fingers lacing together. While his face above his mouth was unknown to her, it always felt like they locked eyes in that moment. Their faces leaned in, as if to share a tender kiss.

In the split second before their lips connected, a sudden blast of darkness blinded them both, sending them flying away from each other. Seraphina skidded through the dirt, sprawling.

The young woman sat up, looking at the darkness surrounding her, seeming to threaten to consume her. Getting up, she reached out for the man. "_____!"

Getting up, the man in blue sprung into action. Rushing forward, he reached out for her, only to be struck back by an invisible force. Seraphina couldn't stop a gasp from escaping her mouth.

He was obviously injured, seeing the way he clutched his side. Sitting up, he breathed deeply before meeting eyes with Seraphina. "I...I'll find you, Sera! If it may take months or years...I will not forget you! I WILL FIND YOU!"

The last of the dream had Seraphina yanked back, as if she was on a string. As she flew backwards, she reached out for the man on his knees holding out an arm in a futile effort to grab at her before her entire vision was blanketed by darkness.

And then she woke up.

Eyes shooting open, Seraphina gasped for air. Holding her chest, it took her a moment to recollect herself before she forced one arm out to open the cover of the stationary pod she was in.

Taking a step forward, she dropped out of the upright pod, stumbling slightly. After a pause, she let out an exhale before rubbing her face.

What was all of that? Those dreams...They always felt like more than dreams...

Something in her told her that they were just dreams. That she should forget about them. But that feeling never stopped her from telling her allies about it.

_Seraphina  
Eldest Princess of the Mavericks_

Stepping outside of her room, the young woman looked around. Both ways down the hallway were empty of any other person. Stepping out, she looked as her footsteps echoed in the empty halls. With another sigh, she moved forward her sluggish feet, systems whirring to their normal pace.

As she went down the hall, she looked out a window, pressing a hand gently on the glass. She stared down into the small, overgrown courtyard below that was currently being ravaged by a ferocious fight.

A girl with brown hair and a scar over a clouded eye skidded back, creating lines in the dirt with her boots. Holding a pure red scythe tightly in her hands, she gave a grin before charging again.

_Liberty  
Youngest Princess of the Mavericks_

The opponent she was facing backflipped easily out of her reach. Also leaving trails in the grass and dust, they took a battle position, the sunlight of the fresh new day gleaming off of their butterfly mask that had the same blue shade as their outfit.

_Marth  
Mercenary employed by Mavericks_

Both were equally matched in combat, as Seraphina watched them exchange blows. Neither seemed to hurt the other, as this was obviously merely a training run.

"Watching your sister as always, milady?" Seraphina turned to see a man in full armor walk up to her, hand behind his back in a poised position.

_Fox  
Bodyguard of Seraphina_

Seraphina smiled slightly in return. "It is my duty as the eldest sister to keep an eye on her."

Fox joined her at her side at the window. "You seem...off."

"Just from a glance?"

The man towering over her turned, looking down on her with a smile. "I have learned to know your body language well."

"...Well...It happened again. Another dream."

Fox looked concerned. "Again? Milady, you should not let those figments of your imagination concern you."

"I don't think it's imagination. It...They all seemed...too real. Like I could just reach out and...feel with startling detail what was before me."

"...I must speak to your father on that. And I am sure he would be...interested."

"Fox, I made you swear to keep all of it a secret."

"Milady..." Fox sighed, his head tilting slightly in an exasperated manner. "These...visions, they...they are interfering with your life. They can't now. Not when we are about to enact our plans. Your Father must know, or...We may lose you."

"...I believe you're right. So I...I believe I must break my silence as well." Seraphina nodded. "I can presume it will be best as well for my sister to know."

Her bodyguard seemed to consider that, and opened his mouth as if to counter that. However, by better judgement or something else, he closed it, instead furrowing his brow in deep thought.

Finally, he spoke. "Alright. If that is what you wish, I can allow that. I tell your father, and you tell your sister. Do we have a deal?"

"...Deal." Seraphina nodded.

Down in the courtyard, Marth and Liberty clashed blades one last time before jumping away from each other. After a pause, they relaxed their stances, putting away their weapons.

Marth slid their exotic blade into the sheath on their side. "You have certainly improved...princess."

Liberty laughed, pressing on the handle of her scythe. It retracted into a small stick glinting ruby red, and she strapped it to her belt. "I have nothing better to do, cooped up in this place."

"Do not take this peace for granted." Both turned at a male voice. "Outside this prison to you is a world in chaos and war."

The holder of the voice in question leaned against the open doorframe into the courtyard, amber eyes staring at crystals of technological power fly around his arm.

_Lumine  
Architect of the Mavericks_

Liberty laughed, putting her hands on her hips. "That's why we're working with Father to go and, y'know, fix the world."

"Fix? Heh." Lumine walked over. "The world is irreparable. Those damn Hunters and humans-"

Marth cleared their throat. "Ahem."

"Quiet, you. They've destroyed much. We can't repair it, but we can rebuild it. Save it."

"Doesn't that mean the same as repair?" Liberty questioned.

"No. Repairing is keeping what they made, just making it better. Rebuilding is starting over fresh, making it all better than before!" Lumine threw in hand gestures to reinforce his point. "THAT, Princess, is what we need to do."

Before Liberty could retort, Seraphina called out. "Sister!" The younger one turned to see the green-haired woman walking up, waving an arm.

Marth looked estatic upon seeing their friend. Jogging over, they called, "Seraphina! I was about to go and look for you. There's...something important I need to tell you. In private."

"Oh. Of course. That can be-"

"Not done." Lumine crossed his arms. "Marth, you are being a bit too frontal...and suspicious."

"...Very well. I'll announce it for you all, then. ...I'm leaving."

Liberty looked shocked. "Huh?! But why?!"

"My services are needed elsewhere. I'm going to be gone by tonight. But fear not. I am definite that we will see each other past tomorrow."

"...Well, I have something to say, as well. It's personal."

"Then mercenary, kindly leave," Lumine spoke.

Seraphina shook her head. "No. I've given it consideration on the way here, and I trust Marth enough. You see...I've been having dreams lately. More like...memories that I have never made. They're so...vivid and real. And they always have this man in them...in blue, and has the same sword Marth does."

Marth's eyes widened behind their mask. "A man in blue? I-I mean...He sounds familiar."

Liberty pouted. "And you only tell me this now why?"

"No offense, but I wanted to keep it more private. Fox only found out by accident."

Lumine huffed. "Fox is a man with a million ears. He hears all of what happens here. It's almost...frightening."

"More like creepy, but yea," Liberty agreed. "He knows everything that goes down."

"Everything, hm...?" Marth murmured to herself.

Seraphina looked. "Did you say something?"

"...Take care, sisters. Tonight will change your lives...for better or worse." Marth started walking off, making the sisters look at each other with confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was a cloudy twilight, signaling the end of the day. On the fortress wall, Liberty stood, arms crossed as she stared at the last rays of sun slipping out of sight to make way for the violet darkness.  
  
"I believe it is time to retire for the night, princess." Liberty looked to see Lumine walk up, arms crossed. "You must be at 100% at an early time."  
  
"You can just say I have to wake up early," the girl snarked in return.  
  
"Reploids don't go to sleep or wake up."  
  
"Oh, you and your correct speech," Liberty mocked.  
  
The architect sighed. "You are...quite bothersome, to say the least."  
  
Liberty pouted. "You wound me, little buddy."  
  
"...Wait, what did you just call me?" Lumine paused.  
  
"Little buddy. You're shorter than me, and...well, you're my friend."  
  
Lumine blinked a few times, seeming to not comprehend that. "...I'm your...friend?"  
  
Meanwhile, Liberty treated her words as if they were completely normal. "Yea, of course! Why wouldn't you be?"  
  
"Because my position is more of an ally than a friend."  
  
Liberty nudged Lumine's side with her elbow, causing him to flinch away slightly. "Oh, lighten up, little guy! No matter what, I'll see you as a friend, and you can't change that on purpose, even if you tried!"  
  
"..." Lumine looked surprised when Liberty's face lit up in a soft orange glow. "Who turned on the lights?"  
  
"I don't think there's lights on the wall, is the-?" Liberty was cut off by Lumine tackling her to the ground.  
  
Before she could say a word, what looked like a fireball of heat and plasma shot through the air, zooming where her head was only moments before, before arching downwards and landing in the courtyard in a bright, small explosion of fire. Both scrambled up and sat up to see gunfire start to ring from the wall and the foliage beyond eyesight.  
  
Lumine swore. "Damn! It's the Hunters!"  
  
"Those New Gun-hunting enthusiasts you kept telling us about?!" Liberty's eyes widened. "Dad said they couldn't find us here!"  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious? He was wrong! Now, come on! It's not my duty to allow you to get captured or killed!" Lumine wasted no time in sprinting along the wall. Liberty, regaining her bearings, took a few seconds to follow.  
  
As they ran along, streaks of bright, hot colors lit up the skies, painting it more red that purple. From all of the lights of the ensuing firefight, it was as if dawn had returned to grace the small, but sturdy fortress with its rosey red light.  
  
The entire wall shook under Liberty's feet as she ran, covering her face with one arm. Her hand on her belt itched with the thought of jumping down and finally getting in on the action, but ultimately decided against it.  
  
Running inside, Lumine slammed and bolted shut the door behind them before turning on his heel to face Liberty. "Quick. Where did you last see your sister?"  
  
"In the library, like always! Let's go-"  
  
"No. You go to your father. I'll get your sister. You are not about to die." Lumine started running. "He'll be in the throne room, knowing him!"  
  
"Throne room..." Liberty chuckled. "Why do we have a throne if there's nothing to rule?" Still, she ran in a different direction, heading for the location that the architect pointed out.  
  
The whole building seemed to shake as Lumine ran down the hall, gritting his teeth. As being the genius of the fortress, he should've seen this coming, or at least put up fortifications or ways to know what was coming.  
  
He nearly leveled the door when he burst into the library. "PRINCESS! WE NEED TO-!" He froze. "...Marth?"  
  
Seraphina was out cold, being pulled onto a Hunter's shoulder. Next to the Hunter stood the familiar mercenary, and yet she made no move to attack.  
  
Marth looked at Lumine. "Lumine..."  
  
"...You're with the Hunters."  
  
"Please let me explain. You all are being deceived."  
  
"The only one that's deceived us is you! Turning your back on us and ratting us out to the Hunters! You traitor!"  
  
Marth sighed. "You need time. Time away from here."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"The Jakob Elevator. The New Gens. Most people would see it as your fault, but...I know better. I've learned what's happening behind the scenes of this fortress. You, along with Fallus and Liberty and Mother-"  
  
"Mother?! You mean Princess Seraphina?! I've known her my entire existence, and never have I-!"  
  
"Those are false memories."  
  
"I know that they are true! What's the point of arguing a fruitless lie, Marth?!"  
  
Marth seemed to pause, head hanging slightly, before opening her mouth to speak again. "It seems we have no other choice."  
  
"What are you talking-?" Lumine choked when he felt a force from behind slam into him, sending him sprawling. He hit the ground with a thud, and felt something snap around his neck. "Gah! What are you doing to m-" The device sprung to life, and Lumine felt powerful shock currents go through his circuits. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"  
  
Marth watched Lumine writhe on the ground in pain, trying to tear off the shock collar with his hands. Her mouth formed a grimace at the sight of the architect thrashing around, strands of electricity looping around his whole body while his scream pierced the air.  
  
Finally, it started to die out as his struggles began to cease. Lying there and twitching, he lifted his head and reached out. "Marth..." was able to be uttered before his systems were shut offline, and he fell limp, his head hitting the ground.  
  
The mercenary turned away, tearing her eyesight away from Lumine on the ground and now being picked up by the Hunter who tackled him. After a pause, she sighed. "Have we found Fallus and Liberty yet?"  
  
"Neither. Our main forces have not broken into the fortress yet."  
  
"Then I believe it is best for us to fall back and make way for them." Marth stepped to the window before jumping out, arms spread out.  
  
Meanwhile, down the hall and up a floor, Liberty burst into the throne room herself before looking around. "Dad?!"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
The princess whipped her head around to look at the throne. There, on a throne of white and gold, sat a man that leaned on one arm of the throne. His hair was messy, very similar to Liberty's, but had a more red hue to it. Red, patient eyes stared up at Liberty, a black sickle-like blade in his hand and being rested on the throne by the point.  
  
_Fallus_  
King of the Mavericks  
  
"Okay, so you MAY have heard-"  
  
Fallus raised a hand to silence her. "If you mean the deafening gunfire and the way this whole place is shaking to the core..." on cue, there was a boom, and a small amount of dust fell from the ceiling. "Then yes, I MAY have heard of it."  
  
Liberty sighed. "...Yea. That's it." She looked over her shoulder. "Lumine said he'll come here with Seraphina..."  
  
Fallus grimaced. "If I am not correct, I believe they are after your sister."  
  
The young girl paused on that. "...Really?"  
  
The King stood up, sickle by his side. "When Fox first brought Seraphina here, he said there were people looking for her. That she is connected to something much more than us. However, as she had lost her memory, Fox said it was best for her to start anew."  
  
Liberty huffed. "I remember that. She was like a stone for weeks, staring off into the distance. So, she was with the Hunters?"  
  
"I don't know. Fox never made it clear on where she came from. The Hunters is a theory, but they could just be helping somebody else."   
  
There was a sudden bang on the door. Liberty jumped back, tensing up and looking a bit frightened.  
  
Fallus, however, kept his steely face and raised his sickle so it was positioned by his chest, pointing at the door. "I suggest you leave now."  
  
"What about Seraphina and Lumine?"  
  
"As much as I hate to say it, I don't think they're coming."  
  
Liberty frowned. "I'm not leaving without either my sister or my friend."  
  
Fallus sighed and turned, putting a hand on Liberty's shoulder. "Little bird, listen to me. There's nothing you can do. You can only run for now."  
  
"Wait, then...what about you?"  
  
"I'm going to give you time to escape. But you have to promise me you WILL escape. Don't try and be a hero. You will be overpowered and captured or...killed. And I don't want that. I want you to be safe."  
  
"..."  
  
"Can you promise me that?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Swear on it?"  
  
"I-I swear on it." Liberty's voice cracked with emotion before she pulled Fallus into a hug.  
  
"Good. Just pretend this is a game of hide-and-tag. You hide, and don't get tagged by the Hunters."  
  
"..."  
  
"What are you waiting for? Go! Run!" Fallus finally spurred Liberty into running across the throne room and opening the window at the end of it.  
  
Liberty put her hands on the frame, one foot out, then paused, before looking back. The door was splintering at the seams from the endless banging, Fallus taking a battle position to prepare for the onslaught about to come. She hesitated for a moment more, then jumped out.  
  
As soon as she went out of sight, skidding onto a roof in front of the window, she heard the splintering of wood and blades clashing. Looking up, a Hunter was thrown out of a window, hitting the ground below with a smack.  
  
Liberty started to stand up from her sitting position, but her foot slipped. She started skidding down the roof, flailing.  
  
At the edge, she put her faith into her legs and leaped, arching across the sky in a not-so-graceful, screeching, flailing mess, before eating rock when slamming onto the wall.  
  
Getting up with pebbles stuck in her face, Liberty stood up shakily, teetering backwards a bit, but that was all. She brushed everything off her face, then looked to see the wall empty of soldiers, but full of holes.  
  
The young girl sniffled, and realized she was crying. "Huh? Why am I crying? I know Dad will be okay. I just need to get out of here..." She started walking. "I-I guess I'm worried about my sister and my close friend. I haven't seen either of them, and..." She gasped. "They'll be going to the throne room!" She turned around. "I need to go back and-!"  
  
The clicking of a gun answered her, and her eyes widened when a gun was pointing at her forehead, tightly gripped by who seemed to be a Hunter. "You will do no such thing. Hands in front of you, and come along quietly if you want your precious friend to be okay."  
  
Liberty quickly did so. "Okay, just don't hurt him! He's my only friend besides my family!"  
  
The Hunter paused at that before putting on the cuffs on her. "Really, now? As far as I know, he hates you."  
  
"Well, I don't return THOSE feelings to him. It may be justice, but it doesn't make it right. I have no real reason to hate him."  
  
The Hunter only responded by grabbing her by the cuffs and pulling her along, pulling out a com. "Hound, I have her. Go on and join the convoy. We'll meet up with you soon."  
  
Liberty walked along, staring at the Hunter. "...You're short."  
  
"I swear to God, I'm wearing elevated boots." The Hunter seemed salty about his height.  
  
"Just saying." Liberty innocently whistled.  
  
Being tugged along, Liberty looked around as she stepped outside the walls for the first time in as long as she can remember. The moment her legs strides over that thin, invisible border that acted as a passable shield in place of the blown-down door, despite being in cuffs, the girl felt a new sense of freedom.  
  
The Hunter holding her stopped and looked around before suddenly pulling her along and rushing off the beaten road, going into the overgrowth. "Come on!"  
  
Having no choice, Liberty stumbled after. "Whoa, okay!"  
  
When they ran into the thick forest, the Hunter quickly took off Liberty's cuffs. "Sorry about that, princess. I needed to do that in case anyone was watching."  
  
"What? Sorry, who are you?"  
  
The Hunter glowed white. "You're lucky I managed to escape from my captors." The light faded to reveal a familiar face. "You would be wandering around like a headless chicken."  
  
Liberty hugged Lumine tightly. "Lumine! You're okay!"  
  
"I have to be so I am available to protect you. Though, I'm sorry to say that I could not protect your sister..."  
  
She froze. "She's...DEAD?!"  
  
Lumine slapped his hand over her mouth. "Keep your voice down, first of all! Secondly, she's not dead. She's been captured...by Marth."  
  
"Mmy Murtf?!"  
  
"I know. It surprised me, too. Apparently, she's with the Hunters. And gave our location to them." Lumine removed his hand. "Don't worry, as Fox is under disguise as well, following the convoy. He may be able to free her, but if not, he'll have to spring her out from a Hunter base."  
  
"Poor Sera...She must feel betrayed!"  
  
The architect huffed. "Mercenaries only work for the highest bidder. I guess I shouldn't be as shocked as I am about her betrayal. Still, what she said to me was cryptic..."  
  
Liberty waved a hand dismissively. "Nevermind that! Let's go meet up with Fox!"  
  
"What?! We?! Absolutely not, princess!"  
  
Liberty paused. "Huh? Why?"  
  
"It is my duty to protect you with my life. Charging into battle with a whole base of Hunters...It will kill you! I trust Fox will survive on his own."  
  
"Then...what do we do?" Liberty asked with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
Lumine sighed. "Well, I need to think of the safest place to go. But for now, let's start moving and keep away from any prying eyes."  
  
Liberty crossed her arms. "I hope Seraphina will be okay..." A pause, then she realized something. "Do you really wear elevated boots?"  
  
"...Let's not talk about that."  
  
"You're even shorter than you are right now?"  
  
"I said let's not talk about it, princess!"  
  


_Wild Card_

His eyes crusted with dried blood from head wounds, a chained and muzzled boy forced his eyes open. His clothes hung limply on his pale and malnourished skin as his body was forced in a tight, curled-up position in a box of sorts. His entire body ached and felt on fire the same time it was numb with cold.

The boards above him creaked with footsteps. There had been gunfire a few minutes ago, and now, it was deathly quiet save for the whimpers of the other prisoners above him. 

Now, it seemed the prisoners were leaving, emptying the moving caravan of sorts. A female and male voice were calling the prisoners over and out to freedom, but not a single one knew of the special prisoner.

The boy sniffled. He was going to die here. Trapped under the floorboards, slowly rotting away. His family would never know what happened to him. He was as good as-

Creaking footsteps entered the caravan, one thundering. "Think we got them all, old man?" The woman's voice broke the silence.

"No...something's off," a gruff voice answered. "The report we found said...twenty prisoners. We got nineteen. We have to be missing something."

The smaller footsteps approached the boy's claustrophobic prison. "Well, they said it was a special little boy. Maybe they switched him over to a higher-security-" The footsteps stopped on top of the hollow part of the floor. "...Hold on." They started stamping, and the boy couldn't help but whimper quietly.

"Kurami, what are you doing?"

"Hey, it sounds hollow over here! Get your scythe in the floorboards and pry it up!"

The thunderous footsteps came over. At first, it was silence, then a brilliant orange light invaded the boy's senses, a blade slicing down and making a gash in the floor. It was pulled out after a moment before a new, much brighter light replaced it when the boards were yanked out.

Two people stood over him. One was the woman, a dark-skinned lady with a black outfit and long, white hair. The other wasn't even human, a large, towering man with grey skin and a jagged cut over an eye.

The woman gaped. "Whoa...holy crap, look at his condition."

"I can see it." The man reached down. "Come on." He watched as the boy shrank away, whimpering, and spoke gently in a reassuring tone. "Hey, hey, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you. It's going to be alright, kid." Slowly, he pulled the thin boy out and in his arms, making sure to hold him gently enough to not aggravate one of his numerous infected wounds.

The woman took off the muzzle on his face, looking at the cuts from it scoring his jaw. "What's your name, kid?"

"...Ta-" A hoarse wheeze came out, and he coughed, gasping.

"Yea, yea, I got you." The woman unscrewed the lid off of a bottle and held it to the boy's lips. "Drink up."

The cool water was heaven to him. Gulping it down thirstily, the boy made sure he got every drop before the woman took it away.

"...T...Takumi..." He managed to get out this time.

_Takumi  
Second Prince of Hoshido_

"Yup. Matches the name in the profile." The woman crossed her arms.

The man shifted Takumi slightly in his arms. "Either way, Takumi, it would be cruel to just dump you off somewhere."

"Wait, so we're bringing him back?" The woman seemed surprised.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"...Touché." She shrugged, chuckling. "Guess you're crashing with us. I'm Kurami. He's Red. We'll be your parent chaperones." She put in jazz hands for a comical perspective. "I bet you're gonna be out like a rock before we get back."

_Kurami_  
Mercenary of Darkness  
  
_Red  
Leader of Red Alert_

And indeed, Takumi was passed out before either of them kicked their cycles into gear. Shifting Takumi so he was sleeping against his chest and secured by his arms, Red took point, Kurami following right behind.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about noon or so, the sun high, but mostly blanketed by clouds, signaling rain would come soon. Liberty was behind Lumine as the two walked through a thick forest, with no apparent end in sight.  
  
Of course, the younger one complained about this. "Ugh! Lumineeee! When can we take a break?"  
  
"When we are far enough from the fortress. We've only been walking for an hour. That's not far enough."  
  
"It feels far enough..." Liberty pouted.  
  
Lumine finally stopped, rubbing his eyes. "Good lord, you've been complaining this whole time...Look, if we stop for, say, ten minutes, will you shut up?"  
  
"Fine...Okay." Liberty nodded.  
  
The architect sat down, crossing his legs. The princess, however, simply plopped down, lying on the grass and staring at the sky.  
  
After a few minutes, Lumine looked at Liberty. "Well, how about-?" He paused, noticing her snoring. "...Recharging..." He sighed. "Does she have to NOW? Well, I can admit, I guess her energy is low, because of her lack of recharging time..."  
  
After a few minutes more, Lumine became aware of strange noises. There was either human or Reploid yelling and...something...roaring. It was faint, but close enough so it could be heard.  
  
Looking confused, Lumine reached out to Liberty, then stopped, seeming to consider something, before standing up and brushing sticks and leaves over the girl with his foot in a camoflauge of sorts. Once he had covered her enough to not be seen at a first glance, he started walking towards the noises.  
  
Peeking out of the foliage, Lumine paused, eyes widening. He was standing at the edge of a clearing now, leveled at the scene playing before him.  
  
Judging by their old, dented armor, the Reploids had to be older models, most likely mercenaries. Most of them held rope in one hand and spears and lances in the other, surrounding...something. It had to be some sort of mechanical creature, as there was no way the mysterious blue and white...dragon? was real.  
  
Two of the mercenaries had ropes wound around its long neck. Limping on one leg, it roared, revealing it was the source of the howling, and whacked one into a tree with its mighty tail before spinning around and snagging another in its fangs, shaking it around like a rag doll, then tossing it into a third.  
  
As Lumine watched, he pondered his choices. "I could help it...but there's a chance it would register me as a threat...However, such a mighty...thing on our side could prove tactical in the long run..."  
  
Still thinking, he was startled by the last mercenary thrown into the tree hiding him, turning it into splinters. He ducked, covering his head, then looked up to see the dragon now aware of his presence and looking in his direction, despite the apparent lack of eyes. The ropes around its neck now hung loose as it started limping over.  
  
Lumine, fearful, backed away, hands up slightly. "Whoa, whoa..." The head of the dragon leaning in to survey him. "I-I mean...no harm. Do not attack. I have somebody with me that needs to get to safety as soon as possible, and she will certainly not survive on her own."  
  
This elected a reaction. Instantly, the air around the dragon changed, and it relaxed. Still, it seemed to sniff him, not yet trusting the architect.  
  
Lumine realized that it wouldn't get a human scent the same time it didn't find any. Snorting, it was about to whack him aside with a leg, then crumpled, the injured leg hindering them. Lumine flinched, then opened his eyes to see it sitting down, nudging its injured leg bent.  
  
Slowly, he came forward, and it reeled away. "Hey! Hey. I...I can help you." He reached out for the leg, and it watched him look it over. "..." His face was priceless. "So...you are flesh. How is this possible? Such a creature cannot-" A snort made Lumine jump. "I-I'll think about that later!"  
  
After a pause, Lumine sighed, then looked up. "There is no fracture, but the bone is popped out of its socket. I need to realign it, but it will hurt. Okay?" The dragon gave a nod. So it understood him. "...Okay." He took a deep breath before yanking the leg upwards.  
  
There was a pop, and the dragon roared before the leg automatically kicked Lumine out of self-defense, sending him careening into a tree. He hit it with a loud smack, and thudded against the ground. Groaning, he lifted his head to see the dragon approaching, then nudging him with its head.  
  
Lumine sat up, rubbing its head. "Was that necessary...?" The dragon sat down in front of him, wagging its tail like a dog. "...Hm. So I guess you trust me, now." He crossed his arms, looking away. "Just so you now, that wasn't out of pity, okay?"  
  
The dragon gave a low hum, as it it was laughing, before once more nudging its head against Lumine's chest, making him flush. It continued to do so even when Lumine tried to push it away, still humming, as if this was some sort of silly game to it.  
  
Finally, Lumine sighed. "Well? Go. Shoo to...wherever you came from." He started walking away. "Hopefully, I can get back and get all the stuff off of the princess before she wakes up and-"  
  
"Lumine, why am I covered in dirt?"  
  
Lumine jumped, seeing a grumpy Liberty in front of him. "P-Princess! That was camoflauge!"  
  
"..." Liberty looked behind Lumine. "Is that a pony?"  
  
Lumine glanced to see the dragon standing there, watching the two. "Huh? No! Go away!" It tilted its head, then came closer. "No, that's come closer. I'm saying go away."  
  
"Aw, it likes you!" Liberty walked over to it.  
  
"No, no, no, it's danger-!" Lumine paused when Liberty started petting the dragon, it purring. "...ous."  
  
"I'm gonna name it Bubbles!" Liberty laughed.  
  
"No, no, we're not naming it. If we name it, we get attached, and it needs to go. We need to keep ourselves out of sight. It sticks out, don't you think?"  
  
Liberty simply gave him a dull expression, holding up her fingers and popping one up from her balled-up fist whenever she said a sentence. "Faster transportation. Aerial routes. A lot more protection. It's a goddamn dragon, what's the chance that we'll find another one?"  
  
"..." Lumine growled, seeing that they weighed to the positives more. "Right. It can...stay. But it has to stay a distance away from us, in cover, and-Are you...riding it?"  
  
Liberty was climbing on, the dragon guiding her with its tail. "It doesn't seem to mind that I do!"  
  
Lumine crossed his arms. "Princess, I order you to get down right now."  
  
Now on the dragon, Liberty crossed her arms, smirking. "Make me." The dragon hummed its laughter again.  
  
Lumine marched over and tried to reach Liberty, but failed, too short to do so. "Nngh...Just...lean down, okay? I-" He felt the dragon's tail wrap around his waist, and the next thing he knew, he was dangling in the air. "Hey! HEY! PUT ME DOWN AT ONCE!"  
  
The dragon, responding with its hum, ignored Lumine's yelling. Instead, it started walking along, Liberty peacefully riding it and Lumine screaming threats at it, held in the air by the tail.  
  
As they went along, Lumine eventually quelled down, pouting and dangling with his arms crossed. It was mostly silent, save for snoring, as Liberty had fallen asleep again.  
  
Lumine sighed before pulling out a com and flipping it open. "Fox, are you there?" He looked as the dragon lifted their head to look at him. "Fox is an ally! It's okay!" He couldn't stop from sounding fearful, and he exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding in as the dragon looked away.  
  
 _"Who are you talking to?"_ Lumine looked to see a Hunter holding the com. _"And it's Hound. We need to keep this under wraps."  
_  
Lumine sighed. "Right. Look, how is your side of the mission going?"  
  
 _"We've arrived...at the MAIN Hunter base."_ Fox in a Hunter disguise looked around.  
  
"You have got to be kidding."  
  
 _"And Seraphina's getting some sort of special treatment. She gets free roam, has discussions with Marth a lot...Marth's calling her Mother now."_  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
 _"Nothing good. I need to retrieve her, but they're on guard. They're expecting me to break her out as soon as possible. I need to wait until things die down."_  
  
"I presume the wait will be a long one...Alright. Though we have a problem on our end, too. We have nowhere to go, and now we a very noticeable dragon that's not going to leave anytime soon."  
  
 _"...A dragon."_  
  
Lumine turned the com so Fox could see the dragon. "Yea..."  
  
 _"...So it is true..."_  
  
"Huh? What is?" Lumine flipped the com back.  
  
 _"I don't know if you've heard, but...From what I can distinguish, something is happening. Strange people, creatures...They're popping up randomly. They seem peaceful, but now are running amok. The Hunters seem to be trying to make friends with them, but they're too scared to come out of their hiding."_  
  
Lumine nodded. "So this dragon is one of them..."  
  
 _"They have to be coming from other...worlds or dimensions. They can't just materialize out of nowhere."_  
  
"I see...That certainly explains it. Dragons aren't very native to this part of the world..." Lumine paused when there was rumbling, and, looking up, he began to see the faintest of raindrops. "Looks like it'll rain soon. I'll have to call you back, Hound."  
  
 _"I'll radio you with an update as soon as possible, Seraph."_  
  
"Seraph? What kind of code name is-" Fox hung up as the rain progressively started to get worse. "...Great. We're going to get soaked." He looked as he was put on the dragon's back, finally. "Huh? What are you doing?"  
  
The dragon, as per norm, didn't answer. Instead, they raised their wings as if they were about to fly, and Lumine instinctively held onto the loose ropes around the neck, flinching. When nothing happened, no flapping of its leathery wings or the wind screaming in his ear, Lumine looked to see the wings raised over them, protecting both him and the passed-out Liberty from the ensuing downpour.  
  
After pausing, Lumine patted the dragon's neck. "Good dragon," he said in a serious voice, not smiling in the slightest. However, he did lean against the neck as Liberty did, looking up before crossing his arms and legs, closing his eyes and letting Liberty lean into him, the architect joining his princess in slumber, rocked to sleep by the constant motion of the dragon.  
  


_Wild Card_

Takumi cracked his eyes open, his time not having to force them open in pain. Instead, it was in a tired way, as if he was begrudgingly getting himself up. He rubbed his eyes before lifting his head.

He was lying in a small bed, the sheets pulled up on his sleeping form. Looking to the side, he could see a cup of water and a note, too.

After gulping down the water, he looked at the note. It was messy and careless, with the simple words _"Head downstairs, we have breakfast, whatever"_  as just an informative letter.

The mere thought of food sent hunger pangs through his stomach. Getting out of his bed, he winced when he flared up in pain from his wounds. Looking, he could see his wounds all disinfected and bandaged. They already felt better than before, but they still hurt a lot, and nagged at him.

Walking out of his room, he looked around. The building wasn't in best condition, with holes in the roof and some parts caved in. Thankfully, the way to the stairs was stable and clear enough, but he still flinched on the stairs, the wooden, small platforms creaking with every step.

Before he hit the bottom, the smell of food sent another growl through his stomach. He had to restrain himself from sprinting, instead walking in with a dignified manner, having to remind himself he was royalty.

The man, Red, was in a seat, holding a cup of coffee with the mug chipped at the edges and reading a newspaper. The woman, Kurami, was asleep at the table, her head on the surface. At a third seat, meant for his size, was a full plate of breakfast, with scrambled eggs, slices of bacon, and a large cinnamon roll.

Red looked up as Takumi sat down. "Oh, hey. You're up." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Could be better..."

"Yea, I've heard it's hard for humans to recover from harsh environments."

Takumi looked at the plate, then dug in. The food tasted like heaven, and he scarfed it down, barely allowing himself to breathe.

Kurami, who had woken up-partially-, watched him, now reclining back in her chair. "Wow. You were starving, weren'tcha?"

Takumi finished gulping down his meal, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Yea...That was really good."

"You want some more?"

"Yes, please." Takumi nodded, and Kurami got up.

Red folded up the paper before putting it aside. "So...Takumi, right? Got any family?"

"Yea. Siblings. But our parents are dead."

"...Sorry to hear that. I know how it feels to lose family. Really close family..." Takumi watched as Red tightened one hand into a fist.

"W-Well...Do you know how to get back to Hoshido?"

Red snapped out of it, looking up. "...Hoshido? No, I've never heard of it."

"...They said I would never see home again...That I was in a world that I'll never understand...Where am I?"

"Twenty miles from the sorta-proud Abel City!" Kurami called over her shoulder. "Year is 22XX, and everyone has gone to hell!"

"...22...XX?!" Takumi started panicking. "I..."

Red noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. It'll be okay."

"They were right! I'm never going home! I can't! I..."

Red let Takumi lean on him, petting him on the head in a sympathetic manner. "It's going to be alright, kid."

After a while, Takumi pulled back into his chair, sniffling and rubbing his eyes. "Okay...I'm okay, now. Just...what's going on? Who are you people?"

"Well...Do you know what Reploids are?" Takumi shook his head. The word was alien to his mind. "Well, we are beings made of metal. We act, feel, and think like humans, but just only look and function different. Kurami is a more human-looking Reploid."

"Hi."

"While I...Well, you can see that I'm Reploid from a glance. I used to lead this whole mercenary organization called Red Alert. We were like a family. Then, everything changed...My kid ran away, and everyone else died. ...I bet you don't know of the term going Maverick is."

"No."

"Well, it...it means when a Reploid goes feral, so to say. Attacks innocents and others alike with little to no control over their actions. I didn't go Maverick, but...my family did. I had to try and protect them. I couldn't go against them. One by one...They were retired. I was the last to go, and...my son was the one who fought me and won. He ran off with his new friends while this building collapsed around me." Red gestured around.

"Then Kurami came. I was buried, I couldn't breathe or move...I was certain I would shut down eventually. Before I knew it, though, this girl was pulling me out of the wreckage. She was just a scavenger back then, drifting from ruins to ruins, looking for things to sell."

"I hit the jackpot with old man." Kurami grinned, scuffing along eggs in a pan with a spatula. "I rebuilt him and tried to send him on his way, but he stood with me. Had a debt to repay to me. When he did repay it, saving me from...past friends...we already stuck together well. So we just kind of stayed together. We cleaned up this junk, and made use of what was left."

"So, you two make up Red Alert now?" Takumi guessed.

"Pretty much." Kurami shrugged a shoulder.

"Cool, but...how did you find me?"

Red leaned forward. "Well, it wasn't on accident. Besides taking up jobs to do sometimes questionable things, we try to help the Hunters undermine the Mavericks as best we can. We found out there was some prisoner cart going along with a prisoner labelled "Special"."

"Was that me?" Takumi guessed.

The mercenary nodded in response. "You sure were. Though you're skinnier than in the pictures." He wrapped an arm around Takumi, giving him a noogie while the younger one laughed.

Kurami slid a plate of eggs to Takumi. "Hope noogies make you hungry, kid."

"What, should he get more?" Red joked.

Takumi got up, running away. "Neveeeeeer!" He called as Red gave chase, laughing.

As they all laughed, scurrying around, a view of them was clear from the collapsed walls. And a distance away, a figure watched the three with his arms crossed, long purple hair blowing gently in the breeze along with an overcoat.


	4. Chapter 4

Lumine's internal clock reveals that it's been days that they were on the move. So far, by some dumb fortune, they haven't found any buildings or people, which was both good and bad. Good because they wanted to stay secret, bad because they still had no place to stay. They couldn't go and camp under the stars forever.  
  
The architect was using his GPS, which was miraculously still in range for it to work. He was walking alongside Liberty on the dragon, humming a chipper tune.  
  
After a bit, Lumine sighed, looking up. "Alright, um...Bubbles?" The dragon responded whenever the nickname was used, so he decided to keep with it. "Can I ride on you? You're quite fast for me..." Bubbles responded with plucking Lumine from the ground and putting him next to Liberty. "...Thanks."  
  
Liberty laughed. "Feet killing you, buddy?"  
  
"...Maybe."  
  
Lumine got poked in the cheek by her. "Aw, maybe? Is the twek too long and dangerwous for your bwilliant mind?"  
  
Lumine batted it away, but let a smirk show. "What does that mean to you?"  
  
"That you're a softie! And that you get scared!"  
  
"No, I don't!" Bubbles looked at the two arguing. "I don't get scared!" Lumine looked as Bubbles raised her wings. "I don't think there will be another rainfa-"  
  
His voice was drowned out when she suddenly took to the skies, words replaced with screaming. Both architect and princess grasped for the rope harnesses around her neck, taken back by the sudden force of wind in their face as Bubble shot upwards.  
  
Of course, Lumine tried to contain the situation. "BUBBLES! BUBBLES, NO! BACK TO THE GROUND, NOW!" He screamed, not even sure if the dragon could hear him over the howling wind.  
  
If she did, she ignored him, slowly righting so they soared horizontally above the clouds. Without anything blocking the sky, it was completely clear and beautiful. Even better, the sun was setting, so it painted the sky a magnificent splash of reds and purples.  
  
Lumine was clearly awestruck. "...Wow..." He breathed, eyes wide with wonder.  
  
Liberty was more on the side of excited. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS SOOOO COOOOOOL!" She waved an arm in the air, laughing with joy.  
  
Lumine looked on, eyes still wide. A new feeling was swelling in his chest, the true and pure feeling of wonder.  
  
And with the setting sun lighting his face with its casting glow, he smiled from pure joy. And it wasn't a small smile. It was an open, wide smile that came from the heart and was accompanied by eyes sparkling with awe.  
  
Lumine started laughing from happiness, holding on. "THIS IS INCREDIBLE!" He yelled.  
  
Liberty turned, looking shocked. "LUMINE!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"YOU'RE SMILING! AND LAUGHING!"  
  
Lumine looked surprised before the wide smile returned. "...I GUESS I AM! WHOO-HOOOOOOOOO!" He laughed with Liberty as Bubbles hummed her signature laughter, slowly descending back to the ground.  
  
As they landed, Bubbles softening their land with trotting as soon as she hit the ground, Liberty and Lumine were still laughing, lost in their own little minds for a minute.  
  
When they stopped, Lumine kept his smile. "I feel...good. Better than I've ever been, actually."  
  
Liberty had hers, too. "I bet you do. This is the first time you've shown emotion that I've seen, and I see you a lot."  
  
"Your pestering didn't allow otherwise." Lumine crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "Man, why haven't I smiled before? This really feels nice."  
  
As Lumine rubbed his cheek, Bubbles suddenly stopped, nearly throwing them both off her. Liberty flailed a bit, but her partner managed to stabilize her.  
  
Lumine looked at Bubbles. "Hey, are you-?" He trailed off when he noticed what they were in front of. "O...kay..."  
  
It was obvious that the Hunter base was abandoned. Judging by the blown-in door and long-offline bodies, it was an assault.  
  
Both got off Bubbles slowly. "...Bubbles. You stay out here. Okay? This...doesn't look good." Lumine gestured for Bubbles to stay put, and she did so, sensing the tense air with all three of them.  
  
Lumine and Liberty slowly made their way to the ruined door. Liberty looked at one lifeless Reploid before picking up their helmet. "...It matches my colors."  
  
"Princess!"  
  
She tossed it away, jogging after Lumine. "Sorry. Sorry!"  
  
The architect placed a hand on the door. Black marks were all over it, and judging by the pattern, they were buster marks. After a pause, he forced it open, despite it almost being stuck in place.  
  
Inside was just as bad. Synthetic blood coated the walls, long dried, as bodies lay slumped against them, half-open eyes lifeless. The two walked down the empty hall, their footsteps seeming to echo for miles.  
  
"It sure sounds empty..." Liberty looked around. "Why are all of these Reploids asleep?"  
  
"...You don't know the concept of death?" Lumine questioned.  
  
"...I do. But Fox said that Reploids can't die."  
  
The architect paused. "There is exceptions. If your power core in your chest, or your data processor in your head, your heart and brain respectively, are destroyed, then you cease to exist. We are not immortal. Some say we are gods, but we aren't."  
  
"...So all these Reploids are dead...for good?"  
  
"It is a harsh lesson to teach a young child like you, but...War is not simply the games you played with your sister, father, or Marth, princess. War takes lives, destroys peace and happiness. And it will never go away. War will go on as long as there are people fueled by hate. And there is always hate-filled people, willing to do anything for justice or revenge."  
  
Liberty was speechless, her mouth open slightly. She seemed ready to say something, but nothing came out. Again, she looked at the Reploids dead, then gulped.   
  
Lumine instantly felt put off. He had never seen Liberty like this before, and for some reason, it infuriated him that there was no smile on her face. At once, without any real control over his body, he pulled her into a soft, comforting hug, the first hug he's given in his entire existence.  
  
For a few moments, they stood in silence, Lumine holding his princess close. Slowly, she raised her arms and hugged back, holding him close tightly.  
  
"...You can die?" Liberty whispered.  
  
"It is my duty to protect you. I will die for you."  
  
"...I don't want you to die..."  
  
After a few moments more, Lumine pulled out of the hug, petting Liberty's head. "Then I'll use everything in my power to make sure we both come out alive. I can promise you that."  
  
"R-Really?"  
  
"Yes. I swear on it." Lumine looked around. "Now, come on. If we can, we can find something of worth here."  
  
Liberty nodded. "...Right."  
  
The younger New Gen followed the older one through the closest door to them. Inside, the control room of the ditched Hunter base had no sign of activated machinery, and it was obvious most of it was destroyed in the attack.  
  
Lumine picked up a data pad before dusting it off and attempting to turn it on. "...Broken." He tossed it aside. "Any luck, princess?"  
  
"No...This place doesn't seem too run-down."  
  
The architect paused, then started walking around. "Yea...The walls are stable...and I bet I can get the technology running up again...!"  
  
Liberty smiled. "I bet your mind's whirling, buddy."  
  
"It's obviously been long abandoned, the technology is still recent, and not many things seem that damaged! I can fix them easily! Princess, we can stay here!"  
  
"Are you sure it would be safe?"  
  
"The bodies are long dead, and most of the data here is gone. Whoever attacked got what they came for. It's better than roaming around, lost and dazed!"  
  
Liberty seemed to think before nodding. "Okay! If you say so! I mean, you're the smart one!"  
  
"Alright. You get Bubbles, I'll start clearing the-" Both went out into the hallway. "Bodies...out."  
  
Both stared at somebody dragging out the bodies already. The woman was very unfamiliar, with a grey and black outfit and long, cream-colored hair. She stopped, elven ears flicking, then looked up, noticing the two. "Oh! Hello!"  
  
Lumine quickly pulled Liberty behind him. "Who are you?!"  
  
"It's okay, Lumine. No need to be alarmed."  
  
He paused, comprehending this. "...You know my name?"  
  
"Of course I do! I would remember the name of the man who saved my life."  
  
"...When did I...?"  
  
"Just a couple of days ago! The mercenaries, remember?"  
  
Lumine paused before it clicked. "You...YOU'RE BUBBLES?!"  
  
The woman giggled. "My real name is Corrin, but Bubbles is fine."  
  
 _Corrin_  
 _Queen of Valla_  
  
Lumine was at a loss for words. "I...uh...You can...turn into a dragon?!"  
  
"A dragon is one thing. A dragon that turns into a human is on a whole new level of awesome." Liberty gaped, leveled with shock.  
  
Corrin walked up to the two. "Forgive me for not having turned human earlier, but I wanted to make sure I could trust you. I know all of your people share the same type of armor, and that makes it harder to put faith in somebody...You don't know who they are allied with. What makes it worse is that I still have no grasp on which sides are good and what is bad. But for now, I will take the risk and trust the Maverick royal family."  
  
Liberty laughed a little. "Good! I'll hate to be on the opposite side of you, Bubbles! But now that we know you can talk...I kinda want answers as to where you came from."  
  
"She raises a good point," Lumine agreed. "You obviously aren't from around here, and it would be nice to know where you and other mysterious people are coming from."  
  
Corrin sighed. "I wish I knew what was going on myself, but...I'll explain as best I can. I come from a kingdom that I actually rule as Queen. Valla."  
  
"You're a QUEEN?!" Lumine freaked out even more. "I'M SO SORRY FOR CALLING YOU BUBBLES, QUEEN CORRIN OF VALLA!"  
  
Liberty watched Lumine panic, then said, "Can I still call you Bubbles, though?"  
  
"Bubbles is perfectly fine, Princess. As I was saying, while in Valla, I encountered a strange figure. I didn't get much of their features, and everything else is a blur...I wake up to imprisonment in a moving...thing. Of course, I break out as fast as possible, and flee. I've been running around for who knows how long until those mercenaries came, and...you saved me, Lumine."  
  
Lumine was thinking. "So, the appearances of these people do not seem to be voluntary...in fact, they're escaped captives..."  
  
"But who are capturing them?" Liberty wondered. "And...why?"  
  
"I wish I knew that and how to get back home," Corrin replied. "But I'm afraid I have no answers to these unbearable questions."  
  
Liberty crossed her arms. "Lumine! We gotta help Bubbles!"  
  
"We can't. We're going to have to bunker down here and wait until Fox returns with Seraphina. That's the commands I was given for emergencies."  
  
"Screw the commands, Lumine! We can't sit by and not help our friend!"  
  
"...Friend..." Lumine looked down.  
  
He glanced up after a moment, about to say something else, when Corrin's ears flicked up. "...Guys! Someone's coming!"  
  
All of them heard metallic footsteps, and scattered, diving into hiding. Liberty was just pulling her leg into hiding when the door was forced open once more.  
  
A young boy entered, crossing his arms. He didn't look too old, with his spiky auburn hair and the scar adorning his face. "Wow. This place is a dump."  
  
 _Axl_  
 _Junior Maverick Hunter_  
  
The boy continued walking down the hall, looking around. His suspicion was definitely roused by the bodies. "Bodies were being dragged outside, but they seemed to stop...why?"  
  
Axl looked around, not noticing Corrin hiding on the roof and holding herself in place by her arms and legs. Lumine peeked from a storage closet, watching the Hunter go further down the hall.  
  
After a bit, Axl sighed, going towards a door. "Might as well check the old place out now that I'm-" He opened it, and jumped back at the sight of Liberty. "HEREAAAAAAAAAAH!" He tumbled on the ground.  
  
Liberty stood over him, walking forward. "...Are you...okay?"  
  
Axl groaned, then opened his eyes. "Yea...I'm-" Once he noticed the girl above him, he cut himself off. Face turning red, his jaw dropped at the sight of her. "...Whoa..."  
  
Liberty leaned in close. Like, very close. "Um...sir?"  
  
"Y-Yes, Ms. Angel Cute Girl?!"  
  
"...My name's Liberty, but...okay?" Liberty looked confused before helping Axl up.  
  
Axl's face was completely red. "I'm...I'm Axl!"  
  
"Liberty! A plea-!"  
  
Out of nowhere, Lumine, bringing out his extendable metal staff, whacked Axl upside the head with it. "Stay away from her, Hunter!"  
  
"Huh? Lumine!" Corrin dropped down.  
  
"He's a Maverick Hunter, Queen Corrin! He hunts our people!"  
  
Axl lifted his head, looking at the architect. True to Lumine's word, he suddenly had one gun out, pointing it at him. "Oh, yea, I do. I remember you, Maverick scum!"  
  
"While my memory is not clear, I was informed that we fought on _my_ creation. The Jakob Elevator."  
  
"And I am definite we killed you."  
  
Corrin looked at Liberty. "Any idea what they are talking about?"  
  
"Pssh. Not even sure Lumine knows much."  
  
"I don't," Lumine confirmed, seeming to surprise Axl. "My memory of my work in the Jakob Elevator...I have none of it. I only know what I've been told. That you are the enemy."  
  
"Nice. So you're a pawn of the Mavericks."  
  
"I'm not a-! If anyone's a pawn, it's you!"  
  
Axl paused. "...What?" He tilted his head in an inquisitive manner, still on his back on the floor.  
  
"You listen to somebody's orders, day after day! You hunt and kill for somebody else, not you!" Lumine paused. "And from what I've heard, you're Fox's pawn as well."  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
 _"He is right."_ Lumine's com buzzed. He flipped it open to show Fox in his Hound disguise. _"I do control you, thanks to the events at the Jakob Elevator."_  
  
"What are you talking about? Did you do something to me?!"  
  
 _"Lumine did. He implanted a device within you in his dying breath. Haven't you noticed you wake up in a place you remember you weren't before? Ignore it as sleepwalking. Think of it as a faulty memory system. No. I can control you at a whim, and I have. Many, many times. I can delete this whole conversation from your mind. I can erase or suppress your data. I can_ ** _free_ **_you."_  
  
"No..." Axl stood up. "No, you're lying!"  
  
 _"Am I, Gefangene?"_  
  
Axl froze. History eyes seemed to grow dull and half-lidded as he lowered his gun. "No, sir. You are not."  
  
"Fox?" Liberty questioned.  
  
 _"Silence, princess. Gefangene, I want you to be in servitude to these people until your dying breath. Cover up their tracks, no matter the cost."_  
  
"Yes, sir..."  
  
 _"Wonderful. Good job, captive."_  
  
Axl snapped back to attention. After a pause, he rubbed his head. "Ugh...what was I saying?"  
  
"Um..." Corrin, like the others, was at a lost for words.  
  
Axl snapped his fingers. "Right! The whole helping thing! I can act as a double agent for you guys in the Hunters! Infiltration is kind of my thing, you know?"  
  
"...Infiltrate her heart," Corrin simply stated, pointing at Liberty.  
  
"THAT IS THE LAST THING HE WILL INFILTRATE!" Lumine screeched.  
  
"I don't even have a heart..." Liberty sounded confused.  
  
Axl turned beet red, scratching the back of his neck. "It's...slang. I could teach you some, if you want, princess."  
  
"That would be wonderful! I'll love to!"  
  


_Wild Card_

Takumi has well-adjusted to what was now his life. Jumping over the steps that he always felt he'll break if he stepped on them one more time, he hit the ground floor, grinning.

As always, Red ruffled his hair when he walked in. "Hey there, kid. Had a good night's sleep?"

"Can you try and say something else after a week?" Takumi joked, returning Red's smile. 

The boy's arm shot out, catching the toast Kurami threw at him, then sitting down, putting it in his mouth and smirking victoriously at the huffing woman. "How do you keep catching it?"

"Kurami, I would prefer you not risk wasting food." Red glanced up at his partner. "Even though only one of us here actually needs to eat, it's always a hassle getting food."

Takumi laughed. "Let me guess: did you not like our 'shopping'?"

"At least I left money..." Red growled.

"Yea, but we still broke into a supermarket at midnight." Kurami sipped her drink. "And Takumi still wrecked the cereal aisle with our cart race."

Takumi grinned. "That was the most fun I had in years."

"By some dumb luck, you two didn't trip the alarm." Red scowled at them both.

"I already disabled it and the security cameras. And Takumi doesn't have his fingerprints in any registration, so we're clear." Kurami took another swig.

Takumi traced his cup of water with one finger. "So, what are we gonna do today?"

Red sighed. "More like what me and Kurami are doing. You're staying home. We agreed on one to three rest days per week, didn't we?"

The prince looked up, cursing in his mind. He had worked out that deal with Red when the mercenary had worried about Takumi's recovery. He was already on his way to getting back to normal, but it was true, he probably needed days to just relax.

After consideration, Takumi sighed. "Yea. We agreed."

"So, logically, seeing the controlled chaos of yesterday, I believe one of those days should be today for you. Is that okay?"

"Yea..."

Red patted Takumi's head. "I'm just looking out for your health. Once you're fully recovered, then we can really start focusing on getting you home."

Takumi paused. After stumbling over his words a bit, he said, "Yea. Home."

"...Something wrong with that?"

"What? No. No no."

Red gave Takumi a light noogie. "Then I guess it's off to bed for you, little sucker!"

Takumi laughed. "I just fixed it, Red!" Trying to flatten his hair, he chuckled, a smile on his face.

Kurami looked up. "Hey, old man. You said we'll do that one assassination job today. If we don't do it today, the target might relocate, and we wouldn't get the pay."

"Right, right. On it." Red stood up, still smiling. "Guess we gotta go, kiddo. Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Okay..." Takumi kicked the ground lightly like a child.

The boy waited until they left before seeming to brighten up. Rushing for the armory, he started rummaging until he pulled something out.

It was a small case, made of metal. Undoing the clasps, he opened it to reveal a polished recurve bow. Taking it out, he inspected it before grabbing a quiver full of arrows and rushing to the back of the Crimson Palace.

In the back, Takumi stopped in front of a tree. Throwing the quiver onto his back, with a familiar feeling, he pulled out an arrow, and fired at the tree.

However, something happened. The arrow fell way too short of the tree. The boy definitely looked baffled before trying again. However, he got the same results, the arrowhead never burrowing into the tree's bark.

After about a dozen arrows, his patience ran out. He growled, whipping out an arrow different than the others, pure metal except for orange lines on it. "Oh, THAT'S IT!" He fired it with the same results, only that it landed closer to him.

As he watched it, it started flashing, making a beeping noise. As it glowed orange, he walked closer. "What is it-?"

His vision went white when metal slammed into him. Being sent rolling, his ears rung from the arrow suddenly exploding.

When his vision slowly came back, Takumi found himself lying on the ground, short of breath from something. Sitting up slowly, he held his chest, coughing and groaning.

"Sorry about that." He looked up at a voice, noticing a towering figure in front of him. "But I wasn't about to let a kid blow himself up."

_Cedar_   
_Mercenary Sniper_

Cedar held out a hand to Takumi, who slowly took it, and helped him up. "What were you doing? You could have died, kid."

Takumi dusted himself off. "I didn't know that it would explode...Wh-Who are you?"

"I'm not keen on giving out names."

Takumi sighed. "Then let me rephrase it. What are you doing here?"

"That is information I don't give out, either."

"We're twenty miles from civilization."

After a pause, Cedar groaned. "I'm here because of a vendetta."

"Against Red Alert?"

"I've heard of the mysterious people popping up out of nowhere. You're one of them, aren't you?"

"...How did you know?"

"Your clothes. And the fact that they carted you in, starved, chained, and dying, a week ago. Look, kid, Red Alert isn't all sunshine and rainbows."

"Of course they aren't. They're mercenaries."

"You know what I mean. They're not really happy with a burden."

"...Huh?" Takumi looked up.

Cedar made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "You know, having to nurse a kid back to health? It's a hassle, and not much people want to do it. They're no exception. They'll probably drop you off somewhere when you don't need to be hand-fed anymore."

"..." Takumi looked away. "Yea. I haven't really been much help..."

"Maybe not here, but somewhere else?" Cedar gestured widely with an arm. "Think about it, kid. There's all these lost people needing help and guidance."

Takumi pondered on it for a second. "You...think I can help them?"

"I don't see you doing anything better here." Cedar started walking away. "Do think about it, though! And...see you around." The man suddenly left as quick as he came, running off.

Takumi stood there in silence for a moment, comprehending what just happened. After a moment, he nodded to himself before heading back inside the Crimson Palace.

He needed to pack up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, princess. Wake up."  
  
Liberty was startled awake, lying in her stationary pod. She looked to see Axl jostling it slightly. "...Eh? Do you need something?"  
  
"Sort of. Come on."  
  
The princess stumbled out, looking up. "What's going on?"  
  
Axl merely smiled in return. "I want to take you somewhere. Corrin's already outside waiting for us."  
  
Confused, Liberty merely followed her new friend. "Um...Alright. Where are we going?"  
  
"Just somewhere I think you'll love." Axl scribbled messy handwriting onto a sticky note and slapped it onto Liberty's pod. She glanced to make out "Lumine, Borrowing the princess. I'll bring her back somewhat safe! -Axl".  
  
Outside, it was clearly morning, the sun just beginning to rise. Corrin was in her dragon form, lazily stretched out. Her tail flicked back and forth as Axl walked up to her, patting her head before pulling himself onto her.  
  
Liberty followed suite, watching Axl fumble slightly with his incorrect grip on mounting her. "You got Corrin to take us there?"  
  
"Only close enough so it wouldn't be a five-hour walk. Trust me. To and fro is not fun, but dragon riding is." Axl patted Corrin's neck. "Okay, girl! Go!"  
  
Corrin stirred into action, jumping into the air and taking flight. Liberty instinctively wrapped her arms around Axl's waist, holding tight to him during the initial jump. The gunner obviously flushed red, and in turn held tight to Corrin, in order for neither of them to go plummeting off of her.  
  
Axl felt a rush of excitement once Corrin took off. His heart soared with an odd sense of freedom, and he looked behind him at the girl holding on to him. "Do you do this often?!"  
  
"No! Only once before!" Liberty smiled. "It was still fun, though!"  
  
Axl grinned, face growing steadily more hot at her smile. "Right! I guess this time could be just as fun, huh?!"  
  
Both children held on as Corrin made her way through the sky of the colors of warm twilight. If somebody on the ground happened to look up, they would most certainly be perplexed by a blue and white dragon flying with an S-Class Hunter and what could be commonly mistaken as a girlfriend on its back.  
  
Both were jostled as Corrin landed on the ground, now trotting along a road. Snorting, she stopped, looking at the road turning into a street and looking confused before starting to step on the sidewalk.  
  
Axl quickly stopped her. "No, no, no! You're too big! You can't fit on the sidewalk!"  
  
Corrin paused at this before nodding slowly and going back on the street. Much to bystander's confusion and surprise, she acted quit like a car would, moving along as she had space and obeying traffic laws quite well.  
  
Axl smiled. "You must have been in the city before, if you know the traffic laws." He petted Corrin. "Good girl."  
  
Liberty was completely silent, in utter awe of everything around her. Staring at the numerous buildings designated for different things, a childlike instinct took over, and she started pointing them all out. "How cute! A flower shop! And a tiny little bakery, too! Those macarons in the display look so yummy! Oh, oh! A pet shop! PUPPIES!"  
  
Axl was staring at her in utter disbelief, but amused at the same time. "You're acting as if you've never been in a city before."  
  
He was obviously taken aback when she looked at him in a quizzical manner. "What's a city? You mean a settlement?"  
  
"...No. A city is what we are in now. We're in Abel City. A city is a bigger version of a town."  
  
"...Isn't that...also a settlement?"  
  
"Is every focused area of civilization a settlement to you?"  
  
"Well, yea. What else would it be?"  
  
"I don't know. City? Town? Neighborhood? Come on, you have to have been built and raised in one."  
  
Liberty shook her head. "Nope. I lived in a fortress. Never went outside until recently." She gave a dismissive shrug to prove her point.  
  
There was suddenly a wolf whistle. All three looked at two teenagers in a white, slick convertible. "Hey there, girl! Why don't you ditch the outdated mecha dragon and come with us, eh?"  
  
Liberty was more clueless than offended or flattered. "Um...Why?"  
  
"Cause it's obviously lame! And we can show you a much better time than that little bozo you got right there!" One pulled the toothpick out of his mouth to point it at Axl.  
  
However, the Hunter only chuckled, albeit a bit nervously, seeing Corrin about to whack the convertible into a building. "So what? A mecha dragon is MUCH better than a convertible. I bet we can beat you to the next light without breaking a sweat!"  
  
Liberty flared up at the words of a challenge. "Yea! Don't be chickens, chickens!"  
  
The two boys definitely looked offended, gasping. They glanced at each other before glaring at Axl. "Oh, it is SO on!"  
  
"Prepare to eat dust!"  
  
When the light turned red, dust was expelled from the wheels of the convertible as it shot off. Corrin watched it go, then prepared to take flight to get way past it.  
  
Axl patted her neck, however. "Wait, wait wait."  
  
Liberty looked confused. "What do you mean by wait? We said we could beat them!"  
  
"Yea, but hold on."  
  
After a pause, the sirens began. As red and blue lights flashed, the three watched the convertible get pulled over by a police vehicle. Corrin looked back at Axl, both girls realizing this was part of his plan.  
  
Confirming it was Axl's grin and side glance to Liberty. "You know what jail is, right? They're going to it!"  
  
And so, they ended up going past the cop car, Corrin resuming her regular pace as the two children had the most exaggerated innocent expressions. And indeed, they beat the boys to the next light without breaking a sweat.  
  
The drivers of the police car certainly recognized Axl. The one in blue squinted, leaning forward. "Axl has a mecha dragon?"  
  
The one in red missed that point and crashed into the other one headlong. "Axl has a GIRLFRIEND?!"  
  
Back to the three, both kids were laughing at the whole ordeal. Even Corrin joined in with her humming laughter.  
  
Liberty looked at Axl, grinning. "Dude. That was the best thing that I've done! In my life!"  
  
Axl pumped his fist. "Yeah!" He paused. "Wait, you're not actually serious, are you?"  
  
"Serious as I can be!"  
  
"...Wow. You really have lived a sheltered life. That's...kind of sad."  
  
"Didn't really have a choice in the matter, but yea. I have."  
  
Axl sighed. After a moment, he looked back at Liberty. "So, what do you wanna-?"  
  
"What's going on over there?" Liberty suddenly pointed out a commotion.  
  
Axl looked over. Three girls were running down the street, seeming to be getting away from something. The one in lead, a young woman with blue hair and an odd-looking blade, seemed to be yelling at the other two, two young girls, one with green hair and the other with pink pigtails.   
  
When they vanished from view, the ground shook, and a real, actual mecha dragon ran down the street after them. Large and trembling, it roared, chasing the girls.  
  
"...What?" Liberty's reaction sold it.  
  
Axl jumped off of Corrin. "Whatever it is, it's bad, and it'll endanger civilians! Corrin?"  
  
The dragons already glowing white, forming into Corrin's human form. "On it already! Let's go!" She took the lead, Axl following.  
  
Liberty quickly extended her scythe and ran behind. "Wait! Wait! Wait up!"  
  
The three quickly made their way along the street. It was easy to navigate, as most people have abandoned the streets in favor of shelter from buildings or a safe distance away from the mecha dragon attack.  
  
It was also easy to follow where it went. Deep cracks were in the pavement from the clawed appendages, and burnt pieces of the street were prominent as well. There was also the roaring of the dragon, to add.  
  
The three skidded to a stop when they came up on a ruined part of the town. With the remaining civilians fleeing, there was nothing stopping the three girls from unleashing their power, waves of green and buster projectiles going at the dragon.  
  
Axl clicked his pistols. "You girls ready?"  
  
"BUILT READY!" Liberty cheered, charging.  
  
"WAITWAITWAIT DON'T CHARGE!"  
  


_Wild Card_

Takumi reviewed what was in his bag. Provisions, his bow and quiver, a box of matches, something labelled a 'purification straw' that sounded useful, a bottle of water, a first aid kit, and a flashlight. After nodding in approval, he zipped it up and put it on his back.

Takumi slowly descended the stairs, his footsteps becoming more forced with each footstep. At the door, he paused, a hand on the doorknob, then looked back. 

After a moment of hesitation, he shook his head. "I need to find my way home as soon as possible." He exited the door, walking out.

On his way down the beaten road, Takumi looked up and around, taking in the view of nature. The look on his face slowly turned into a bit of a smile.

"So, you went through with it."

Takumi jumped. Spinning on his heel, he looked to see Cedar leaning against a tree. "You seriously have to be some kind of stalker."

The sniper ignored him as if he didn't even say anything. "Honestly, it takes only a few words to get under your skin like that? I almost feel bad for your self-esteem."

Takumi paused, then continued walking. "Yea. You say whatever."

It was only a few more moments of silence before Cedar started up again. "You know, the world is a dangerous place for a lost little boy like you."

Takumi looked back. "Huh?"

"Let's say you get injured, or worse. You will have nobody to fall back on. Nobody to depend on." The Reploid, towering over Takumi, began circling him.

The boy knew he wasn't about to leave any time soon, and cursed at himself. "What are you proposing?"

"A deal." Cedar stopped in front of the young adult. "Hear me out, kid. Work with me. You'll learn your way around the place, and I guess we'll stumble on a way home for you sooner or later." He leaned down, and stuck out a hand. "Shake on it?"

Takumi considered his options. It was obvious Cedar wanted something to do with him. Whether it was that vendetta he mentioned or something else, he had no idea. However, in his mind, he had to get back home as soon as possible, and this seemed like the way to do it.

After a moment's pause, Takumi stuck his arm out, shaking Cedar's. "Fine. You have yourself a deal."

Cedar gave a grin. "Wonderful. I'll show you the tricks of the trade, kid. Just stick by my side, and you'll be alright." Wrapping an arm around Takumi's shoulder, he started leading him along the road.

While Takumi knew this was a bad idea, it had been obvious that Cedar would not have taken no for an answer. So he simply resigned himself to this fate, following along.

After a while of walking, Takumi could make out the city in the distance. "...Abel City?"

"Sure enough. What, you thought you lived farther away?"

"Well...Yea? Red and Kurami always used teleportation beams to transport me around."

"Huh. I thought that would kill humans...If I knew it didn't, I would've probably used that." Cedar shrugged, crossing his arms. "Now, look, kid. Abel City has seen it's fair share of rough days, but current events have taken the cake. I just got recently hired by a woman who claimed to be a princess of somewhere called Renais."

"Never heard of it." Takumi shrugged.

"Same here. She's got some little girls with her, too, and the pay's good. So, come on. Time to go sightseeing." Cedar started making his way to the city. Takumi paused, then followed, pulling out his bow.

Even now, Takumi could not get over the city's looks. With tall buildings that looked as if to reach the sky and numerous people from all over the world walking around, of course he occasionally trailed off from Cedar to sightsee, only for the sniper to go back and herd him back in the right direction like a sheepdog.

Finally, Cedar grabbed his hand, and pulled him down an alley. "Here's the meeting spot. Keep an eye out, in case this is a trap."

"It really is not." Both spun to look at a woman standing there. A sword in its sheath on her waist, she really did look like she did not belong in Abel City.

Behind her were two young girls. One had green hair and wore a large blue cloak which its hems dragged behind her, collecting dust as she went. She also held what Takumi recognized as a tome in her hands. Next to her was a girl with pink double braids, her armor clearly indicating she was a Reploid.

The woman cleared her throat. "I am Princess Eirika of Renais. These are my friends, Nino and Mint."

_Eirika  
Princess of Renais_

"Hello!"

_Nino  
Pious Mage_

"Hi!"

_Mint  
Bubbly Spirit_

"And we are in need of protection. You see, Nino and I escaped a sort of prison camp that was run by people called Mavericks. Mint aided our escape, and we've been running ever since. We have good reason to believe the Mavericks are looking for us."

"Your kind of hunches usually are right," Cedar agreed. "Mavericks are cruel and relentless, putting their own lives on the line to retrieve or do something. To be honest, you did right to go over-the-top."

"Of course." Eirika held out a hand, and dropped something into Cedar's hand. "Here is the pay, as promised."

Cedar definitely looked impressed. "So, you really do pay in gold in your place, huh?" He grinned, putting the payment away. "Pleasure doing business, princess. Me and my little friend here will keep an eye on you on the building rooftops." He started vaulting up the walls in an expert manner.

Takumi only looked up once before sighing. The girls watched him as he slowly pulled himself up the wall in a non-graceful way, struggling.

"...He has a horrible sidekick," Mint only stated.

Eirika sighed. "I don't think he'll last long."

Cedar was waiting with an impatient expression as Takumi pulled himself up onto the roof. He looked at the boy. "...Really?"

"SHUT UP!" Takumi's legs flailed as he rolled the rest of the way onto the rooftop. He stood up before brushing himself off, then looked up. "You just had a better advantage!"

Cedar chuckled. "Maybe so. Come on." Pulling out his sniper rifle, he walked along the roof. "We need to keep a constant eye on the ladies."

Takumi heaved a sigh before following, pulling out his bow and putting an arrow in it. His gaze followed the three girls resuming to their little journey as if they have never met Cedar and Takumi.

After a moment, Cedar spoke up. "So, who really are you? We haven't really exchanged names."

"...Takumi. Second Prince of Hoshido. You?"

"Cedar. Sniper. Pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

Takumi sighed. "Sarcastic or not, I would prefer you not."

Cedar only laughed in response. "I prefer to do what I want, kid."

Takumi glanced away, growling, then paused. "...Wait. Over there!" He ran up to the edge of the building, seeing two kids riding a dragon and staring at a police car, with the drivers watching them in return. "I know that dragon! Cedar, I need to get down there!"

"Can it wait, kid? We have a job to do." Cedar noticed something in his scope. "Huh?"

"No, I legitimately know her! She's family!"

"Kid..."

"I'll explain why I'm related to a dragon later! Well, she's more half-dragon than anything..."

"KID!"

Takumi turned. "Okay, what is-?!" He froze, and all color drained from his face. "...Oh...my God..."

Cedar slowly lowered his rifle. Both of them were staring at something knocking away the cars on the busy street, approaching them at a fast rate. Cedar instantly stood up, growling.

He leaned over, yelling at the girls. "GIRLS, THERE'S A LARGE MECHA DRAGON COMING OUR WAY! MAY JUST BE ME, BUT I THINK THE MAVERICKS ARE PULLING OUT ALL STOPS! HOW ABOUT YOU?!"

"...PANIC AND RUN! PANICANDRUN!" Mint's reaction sold it, sending the girls into running back down the way they came, drawing their weapons.

Cedar gestured Takumi to follow him. "Stay close, kid! This is about to get ugly!" He ran along the rooftops, jumping from building to building as the civilians scattered down below, screaming.

Takumi looked to no longer see the dragon he saw earlier. "...Right..." Sounding dejected, he followed close behind Cedar.

As they ran on the rooftops, Takumi brightened up again, seeing a familiar figure following the mechadragon with her weapon in hand, the two that had been riding her previously with her and now had weapons out, too.

The two finally stopped running when the mecha dragon stopped in a now-ruined part of the city. Magical and buster blasts came from both Nino and Mint, Eirika keeping her distance.

Cedar took a sniping position, leveling his rifle. "Alright, kid. Normal weak spots for mecha dragons are the underbelly, head, and torso. Fire fast, but true. You don't have unlimited arrows there."

Takumi knelt down as well, loading his bow. "Right."

Back on the ground, Liberty slid over to Eirika. "Having a tough time, miss?"

"Unfortunately. Are you here to help?"

"Sure! That's how we roll!" Liberty grinned.

Axl joined up with the young girls. "Hey, kiddies! Aim for specific spots, like the head and underbelly!"

Nino raised her hand, a potent blast building up. "I'll do my best!" She threw it at the head.

The reaction was immediate. Half of the face of the mecha dragon exploded from the powerful magic spell. It whipped around to face the three, only to get an arrow into the now-exposed wires with deadly accuracy.

Cedar looked surprised at Takumi's first arrow being a direct hit. He glanced to see Takumi surprised, too, before shaking it off and loading another one.

However, Liberty rushed in, delivering the final blow. She jumped up, grinning and yelling, "BANZAAAAIIIII!", and did a spin through the air in her descent, before slicing clean through the mess of wires that was the dragon's face.

Liberty landed clumsily, and fell back, but her work was done. The mecha dragon collapsed, the remains of its face sparking madly. She got up, stumbling, but grinning.

Axl ran up to her. "Wow, Liberty! Where did you learn that?!"

"From a friend. A really good friend. Her name is Marth!" Liberty smiled. "And I don't really care what others think of her!"

Eirika ran up, Nino and Mint right behind her. "I cannot thank you enough! I don't believe it would have been possible for us to take out that mechanical beast!"

Liberty gave a thumbs up. "Hey, no problem at all!" She laughed.

As the people below talked, Cedar focused on one. His face went from serious to surprised, then pure rage.

Takumi heard him loading his sniper rifle. "Wh-Cedar?!"

"That kid in the blue and red. You see him?"

Takumi turned, looking at Axl down below. "Erm...Yea."

"That's the reason of my vendetta. He killed my only friend, then tried to kill me. He took all that I had. And now..." Cedar trained the scope on Axl's head, and sported a grin. "I'll return the favor."

_BANG!_


	6. Chapter 6

"That's the reason of my vendetta. He killed my only friend, then tried to kill me. He took all that I had. And now..." Cedar trained the scope on Axl's head, and sported a grin. "I'll return the favor."  
  
 _BANG!_  
  
Axl's life was surely doomed if it weren't for somebody in blue to pull him out of the way. He rolled on the ground as the bullet dug into the already-wrecked pavement. The group scattered enough to avoid the small radius as he sat up, looking at his savior.  
  
Liberty squeed. "Marth!"  
  
Marth looked over at Liberty and smiled. "I'm glad to see you're alive and well." She looked at the bullet in the ground, then up where Cedar and Takumi were.  
  
Cedar quickly ducked. "Dammit! They saw us!"  
  
"Maybe because you tried to shoot that guy?!" Takumi replied.  
  
"I told you, he killed my friend!" Cedar replied, then threw his rifle over his shoulder. "I'm not gonna get another shot, now. Come on!" He started running.  
  
Takumi looked back down, and narrowly avoided a barrage of bullets. "Right! Right!" He ran after Cedar.  
  
Eirika stopped Axl, him about to take to the skies to follow. "Wait! Those are just mercenaries we hired!"  
  
Axl paused, then looked at Eirika. "Then...Why did they attack me?"  
  
"I don't know. They could have seen you as an enemy, but...We better go catch up with them. Come on, girls!" Eirika gave chase.  
  
Mint and Nino followed, Nino waving. "Thanks again!"  
  
Corrin waved back, smiling. "No problem!" Glancing over at Liberty hugging Marth, she giggled. "I take it you two know each other."  
  
"We do! Very well! Except now, I'm doubting her allegiance..." Liberty frowned.  
  
"I am completely honest when I say that all of that was for your own good. I betrayed Fox, not any of you."  
  
"Why specifically Fox?" Liberty wondered.  
  
"Who's Fox?" Axl whispered to Corrin, who looked at him in a baffled manner.  
  
"Fox is not the person you know. And you are not who you think you are. You don't command the Mavericks, and your sister and father don't, either. It's him. And he had horrible plans for you three."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Liberty questioned. "You're making no sense!"  
  
Marth sighed. "...Seraphina is not a princess. She is a queen. The queen of Ylisse, and my mother."  
  
All three looked shocked. "HUH?!"  
  
"What is Ylisse?!" Liberty asked. "And how is Seraphina the QUEEN?!"  
  
"I will only give you this. The Mavericks have been entering other worlds, enslaving, kidnapping, and slaughtering innocent lives."  
  
"Wait...So me...and everyone else..." Corrin paled.  
  
"My forces are doing all this damage?! Why?!" Liberty was shaken.  
  
"...I've said too much." Marth started running away.  
  
"No! Marth, wait! All you've given is more questions!" The young girl tried to call, but the mysterious swordswoman was long gone. "...I don't understand. Who's controlling our armies into doing such a terrible thing? And does Marth not trust me? Corrin, I..."  
  
"You don't need to apologize. You had no idea. But if it's one thing I know, it's that we should keep this meeting between us. This information would surely doom us all if Fox or Lumine knew. We don't know their true allegiance."  
  
"...But I trust Lumine. He's my friend." Liberty seemed upset about that.  
  
"He's steadfastly loyal to the Mavericks. I wouldn't risk it."  
  
"You're making it sound like he'll betray us at a moment's notice."  
  
"If it is a command from the correct higher-up, than...It's not out of the question."  
  
Liberty looked absolutely devastated by Corrin's words before shaking her head. "No! You're wrong! Lumine is my friend, and he would never EVER do that to me!" Scowling, she started running off.  
  
Axl looked shocked. "Liberty! Come back!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"No, I mean...Literally come back. Unless you don't have the place's coordinates registered in your teleportation data, you...You can't go back without Corrin."  
  
Liberty paused, then frowned. "I'll run off in an angsty huff later."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
The entire way back, Liberty was quiet, tears in her eyes as she crossed her arms. She was so quiet, Axl had to keep looking back to make sure she didn't fall off.   
  
Once they got back, she indeed stormed off in an angsty huff. Axl watched her go before sliding off of Corrin, sighing.  
  
"How was your trip to the city?"  
  
Axl jumped at Lumine leaning against the wall of the base and glaring. "L-Lumine! I, uh...Didn't...see you there. ...How you doing?"  
  
"I don't know. How about you? Risking the princess's life for a joyride and date?"  
  
"It-It wasn't a date!" Axl flushed red.  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
"A hangout, of course! Man..."  
  
"Which included getting two teenage boys arrested, multiple civilians dead or injured, and a repair crew needed for the destroyed part of the city?"  
  
"...How do you know all of that?" Corrin asked, now in her human form.  
  
"You thought you could just slip away without me knowing? I followed you, of course. I don't sleep when the princess is in the presence of a HUNTER."  
  
"You know I'm loyal to Fox." Axl paused, then reviewed his words in his mind. "...Wait, what?"  
  
"Loyal or not, that doesn't mean I trust you in our first meeting. Same goes for you, Queen Corrin."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Lumine sported a smug grin. "And by the way...I know of your conversation with Marth. Don't worry. I won't tell Fox. I don't fully trust him, myself, despite the fact that he rebuilt me."  
  
Axl looked in the direction that Liberty went. "Should we...go after her?"  
  
"It's Princess Liberty. I wouldn't be surprised if she bounces back, better than ever, right now. She never stays with a negative emotion for too long." Lumine smiled at footsteps approaching. "See?"  
  
Imgine their faces when Liberty burst out, holding a blue-haired man passed out, soaked in blood, and most certainly dying. "WE GOT TROUBLE!"  
  
There was a moment's hesitation, but Lumine found it within himself to play the role of medic. Once inside with Liberty laying down the man on an old medical bed in the medical wing of the old Maverick Hunter now their temporary home, he grabbed a first-aid kit and looked to see what he could do.  
  
The man was in a terrible condition. He seemed to have been gunned down, with bullet holes riddling his body and denting what armor he wore. His eyes were half-open, but glazed over, as if he was dead, though a quick pulse check proved otherwise.  
  
Liberty was entirely pale, sitting against the wall and holding her head. When asked what happened, she eventually cracked down into tears, speaking of the horrible scene she witnessed.  
  
It had been an entire party of people. A full-blown battle had broken out, but not a single Maverick body laid dead, revealing how futile and overpowered the people were. The clearing the princess found was soaked entirely in blood, bodies with deep gashes and bullet wounds that welled powerful amounts of blood strewn about, slumped over fallen trees and a few having died reaching out for another corpse. The man was the only one Liberty found alive, and he had managed to say something to her before passing out.  
  
"Eirika." Liberty finished. In her hands, she held the man's lance tightly, as if it was a lifeline. "That's what he said. Somebody's name."  
  
"Eirika..." Corrin murmured. "I've never heard of that name before." She took a glance over her shoulder, then looked up. "He looked quite like that woman from Abel City. The mecha dragon, remember?"  
  
"...Could they be siblings?" Liberty questioned to mostly herself.  
  
Before any of them answered, Lumine walked up, hands covered in blood. "I've done the best I could with him. Got out all the bullets, cleaned and dressed his wounds...Though it'll take a miracle for him to pull through."  
  
"I think he'll live," Corrin stated. "He seems like a tough guy."  
  
"Whatever you think." Lumine sighed. "I see it as a waste of medical supplies. I can't exactly waltz into any city and get new stuff. Not when everybody knows my face."  
  
"I could." Axl aimlessly shrugged. "You know, just a theory. I get good payment from the Hunters."  
  
"Yea, but have you seen the prices? Humans are running themselves dry." Lumine scowled.  
  
"It's their grave they're digging," Liberty commented. Everyone did a double take at her tone of voice, however, which was hollow and emotionless.  
  
"...Are you okay?" Corrin asked.  
  
"I just saw about twenty people dead. Twenty. They had loved ones. Family. Friends. A future. They were forced into our world. Forced to survive. And I just witnessed their blood being used to water flowers. I'm...peachy." Liberty stood up and began walking away.  
  
Once she was gone, Lumine looked at the other two. "...She dreamed of going into war."  
  
"What?" Corrin's eyes widened. "But why?"  
  
"Becuase she didn't know. Fox described it as powering down useless, old robots. Just one flick of your wrist, and they're gone. She didn't know. She didn't know what war really was. She wanted to fight and win. Not be scarred for life as her best friend or family member dies in her arms. Not mourn the fallen as others cheer for victory. Not become hollow inside. She is a child. And a spirit like hers doesn't belong on the front lines."  
  
"...Something happened to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Corrin was dead serious, gazing straight into Lumine's eyes. "You hurt on the inside. You lost something. Or maybe everything. Because of war, I presume?"  
  
"You know nothing about me." Lumine flared up, shaking. He stood up abruptly, making a move to get away.  
  
The queen of Valla followed his movements. "War has hurt you like it will hurt her! You don't want her to be scarred because you are, too!"  
  
Lumine froze, a hand on the door. Slowly, he gripped it tightly, head bowed as Axl watched the two, still on the ground.  
  
"...Maybe you do know something about me." He yanked the door open, storming inside the room.  
  
Corrin realized she had gone too far, and reached out. "Lumine-!" All she got was a door slammed into her face. With the air tense from all of that, she turned to Axl. "Did I go too far?"  
  
"You went too far the moment you started talking," was the gunner's response.  
  
"Touché." Corrin sighed. "I really don't get him sometimes."  
  
"Hey, you're not alone. It's like he can't decide whether he wants to be an emotionless brat or a moody brat." Axl stood up. "Either way? Still a brat, in my opinion."  
  
"I think you're being a little too harsh on him."  
  
"And you're being a bit too forward." Axl started walking off, leaving Corrin with his words.  
  
The queen paused before letting out a breath she had no idea she was holding. Moving down the hall, she started to make her way to the old medical wing.  
  
Of course, only one bed was filled in there. And indeed, on closer inspection, the man looked like a male version of the woman with the two girls from before. Not only that, but his armor now taken off and to the side looked to be the same design. They have to be related in some way.  
  
The old sheets were pulled up to his sides, showing bandages wound tightly around his bare chest that were already soaked with blood. He was pale, breathing lightly and barely stirring, as well as his lance leaning on the bed, evidencing that Liberty had swing by to drop it off.  
  
Corrin stared at the sight with sympathy. This man was in the same position as her, lost in a world he didn't understand. No doubt he was trying to make it out alive and go home, but was gunned down in response. Perhaps he had escaped from captors himself?  
  
She started to leave before there was a loud groan. Turning, she looked to see the man forcing his eyes open, then squeezing them shut from the light.  
  
"Careful." She walked back. "You lost a lot of blood. I don't recommend you move too much."  
  
"...Wh...Who...are you?"  
  
"My name is Corrin. Queen of Valla. And you are?"  
  
"...Ephraim."  
  
 _Ephraim_  
 _Restoration Lord_  
  
"I wish we met under better circumstances, Ephraim. I...guess by your looks, you are from another world, as I am."  
  
"...What...Where are we? Are we...in Renais...or...?"  
  
"I'm afraid you and I both are far from home..."  
  
As Corrin began speaking to their guest, Axl watched from the doorframe. Holding Lumine's com in his hand, he observed the two chatting with dull, unfocused eyes.  
  
Fox clearing his throat came from the com. _"Now, now, Gefangene. Do not stray from the report you were giving me."_  
  
"Yes, sir..."  
  
 _"Now, I've heard that Lumine is keeping something from me. I do not appreciate that. Care to tell me what it is, Gefangene?"_  
  
"Marth came to us and said you planned to do horrible things to the royal family and kidnapped numerous innocent people, sir."  
  
 _"...Heh, heh. She did, did she? Well, then. Assure the group they are merely white lies meant to manipulate you, Gefangene. I will make sure she pays very...very...dearly."_  
  
And Axl swore he could hear electricity fire up in the back and a man screaming from pain.  
  


_Wild Card_

Takumi stumbled a bit when the teleportation was complete, and Cedar let go of him. He looked to see Eirika and Nino looking extremely dizzy, Mint right next to them.

Takumi shook his head, used to the nauseating experience, before looking at Cedar walking forward. "Hey! Cedar! What the hell was that all about?!" No answer caused Takumi to scowl. "Hey! Talk to me, you-!"

Eirika gave a sudden gasp. "...The...The land...it's all...dead!"

Takumi paused, and looked around. It finally clicked in his head that Eirika was right. Instead of grass, there was loose dust that stung his eyes. The few trees here and there were blacken and gnarly. In the distance, in a large, flat plateau below the steep cliff they stood on, laid ruins of something, though of what, he couldn't make out. It, like everything else in this world, had him lost for words.

The boy looked to see Cedar sitting on a rock, staring at the structure with a face devoid of emotion. "Alright, Cedar! Where the hell have you brought us?!"

Mint made a strangled, choking noise. "...I know this place. The Eurasia colony...Or what's left of it."

Nino looked over. "It sounds like a sensitive subject."

"It...really is. It was a space colony, up in the sky...Away from all the bad things going on down here on Earth. But it caused one of the worst things. Mavericks...They took it. Set it on a crash course to here. The Maverick Hunters...you know them, right?"

"Yes. Protectors of the humans here." Eirika nodded.

"They destroyed Eurasia, delayed the crash as much as they could...But it was hopeless. The debris hit here...Nearly killed all of humanity. I remember...All of the damage...The sun didn't rise for four years...I can clearly remember the date it finally did...July 2nd, 2144...I was so happy. I never saw the sun before. I cried for the first time. And now, humans can live back on the surface again."

"I know the one that did it." Cedar spoke.

Nino looked over. "...Who?"

"...I know the Reploid hired to take down the Eurasia colony. He...He's my friend. A close one. His name...was Dynamo."

"You knew that awful person?!" Mint screamed. "Billions of humans and Reploids alike DIED!"

"..." Cedar sighed. "I knew he did it for a good reason, but god-damn...Hey, kid." He turned to glance over at Takumi standing there. "Despite me being metal...Do you see me as human?"

"...You act like one. I don't see why not. So, yes. I do."

"Heh." Cedar chuckled a bit. "Thank God for that. Cause nobody else does."

"What do you mean by that?" Takumi sat cross-legged next to Cedar on his rock.

"...I was built as a factory-working Reploid. One in a long line of Reploids. I viewed them all as my siblings. ...They're all dead, now."

"Attack?"

"No. Betrayal. One by one, all scrapped by humans. Deemed unruly, Maverick, worthless...All died because of the selfish greed of humanity." Takumi's eyes widened, listening with horror. "Step one toe out of line, not do what is protocol...Some fat cow on the top of the pyramid scheme throws you into the grinder." Cedar stood up, walking towards the edge of the cliff. "If I stayed as what I was built to be, I would've met that same fate...If it wasn't for Dynamo."

"He...saved you?"

"You can say that. He convinced me to ditch that life, become a mercenary...We kept on good terms...Until he crashed the colony and vanished. They never found a body, and he kept running away. Knowing that rat, he's alive." Cedar paused, then exhaled before continuing. "I stayed most of the time with one Reploid. Aluce. It went from acquaintances, to partners...to friends. And then..." Cedar stopped talking. "You wanna know why I took a shot at that kid?"

"Badly," Takumi answered.

"Because he took a shot at me and Aluce. And he didn't miss with Aluce. I found him dead when the kid broke into our of our missions. I managed to crawl away, despite a gaping hole in my chest. And I swore that I would bring Red Alert or at least the kid to the ground, or die trying. My siblings left me. Dynamo left me. Aluce left me. I'm tired of being left. I want to make sure that kid leaves before me."

"..." Takumi stood up. "You had no part in the Eurasia colony?"

"It was all Dynamo. Though to be honest...I still have a harboring hate for humanity. I wouldn't have stopped him."

"Hearing you out, I'm starting to think the humans of this world...deserved it!" Nino declared. "They can't be driven by selfishness and greed! They were digging this grave, weren't they? Abusing poor Reploids like this!"

"You aren't alone in that feeling." Takumi narrowed his eyes, then stuck an arm out to Cedar, who looked surprised at the gesture. "A new deal. I help you plant an arrow or bullet in that bastard's head."

"..." Cedar looked down at Takumi's hand, then back up at him, mouth slightly open. "You aren't serious."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

A moment of silence passed between them. Cedar reached a hand out to shake, then grabbed Takumi's arm and yanked him into a hug, kneeling down.

The prince was taken aback by Cedar's voice clearly showing he was on the verge of tears. "Th-Thank you...Takumi."

Takumi paused before wrapping his arms around Cedar and smiling. "You're welcome, Cedar."

Eirika smiled at the sight. "While we did hire you just to protect us, I feel now, it will become more of a bond. Protect our backs, and we will do the same for yours, I believe it is put. It would just be cruel to leave you two alone, now."

"Yea, and no doubt the mean humans will come for you!" Nino scowled. "That isn't happening on our watch! No way, no how!"

Mint looked at Cedar and sighed. "...I had mean humans, too. That's what happens when you're specifically built to serve them...They died in the Eurasia colony accident, and...I felt so bad for feeling so happy about that."

Cedar walked over to Mint and ruffled her hair. "Well, no longer will your life be plagued by mean humans. Now, you have people who treat you and I as equals to them."

Eirika put her hand on her chest. "I swear I will never let anybody degrade you just for being metal instead of flesh ever again. It is a horrible thing to hold against somebody, especially because it is uncontrollable. You are still a human being in my eyes, that cares, acts, and feels."

Mint sniffled, then hugged Eirika. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

As the older woman smiled, petting Mint's head, Takumi noticed something. A figure watching them from the plateau, silver hair blowing in the breeze. Their arms were crossed, a red visor covering their eyes.

They must have noticed Takumi had seen them, because one arm stuck up in a friendly wave. The boy was confused by this, certainly, as he watched the figure start to walk away.

"Um...Hey, Cedar?" Takumi pointed. "Is the Dynamo guy you were talking about somebody with a red visor and silver hair?"

Cedar instantly rushed to Takumi's side, looking shocked. "Wait, WHAT?!" He noticed the figure, then looked. "...Ladies, stay right here. Kid, you're about to meet an old friend of mine."

Takumi opened his mouth in response, but any thought of retaliation was silenced by Cedar wrapping an arm around his waist and jumping down. Takumi screamed, flailing in the air and holding onto Cedar as he slid down the cliffside.

Both boys landed at the bottom, Takumi trembling from the sudden drop. Cedar set him down, and the boy stumbled before shaking it off and following Cedar running down towards the ruins.

Takumi's heart began to pound when he ran under the old, ruined structure. The whole thing felt creepy and horrifying, very well knowing he was walking on the graves of billions of people who were both on the colony when it crashed and below, in what remains of a city.

Cedar stopped Takumi, looking around. "Dammit. I saw Dynamo as easy as I did you, so...Where is he?"

"Maybe he doesn't want us to find him?" Takumi questioned.

"Hm...True. I don't know what is up with that Reploid, but does he love to screw around with people."

"I do like to do that." Both of them spun to see the figure sitting on a pile of wreckage, swinging a leg idly.

 

_Dynamo_

_Reploid Idealist_

"Dynamo!" Cedar called, confirming Takumi's thought of the man being the cause of the Eurasia crash.

Dynamo jumped off the rubble, walking over to the two. "Cedar. A pleasure. And I didn't know you were a kid type of person." He glanced over at Takumi. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"None. And he's not _my_ kid."

"I'm not anyone's kid. My parents are dead."

Dynamo paused, frowning at that. "...Oh. So you're adopted by this fine man?"

"No. He's taking care of me until I find my way home."

Dynamo laughed. "So a parental guardian archetype! How adorable!"

Cedar sighed. "Is there something you need?"

"Something _I_ need? You're in my territory! It's obvious you want something from me!"

"...That's true. I come here every so often to see if I can get at least one glimpse of you."

"Well, satisfied, friend? Or do you want something...more?" Dynamo flipped his hair in a flamboyant manner.

Takumi noticed a blush creep across Cedar's face. "I'm...perfectly content."

"Heh...As am I. I made sure you were okay. All's well!" Dynamo walked up to Cedar. "I would keep a close eye on this kid if I were you. Have you heard? A very special prisoner has escaped from Maverick forces."

"What are you talking about?"

"They said something about a quality that made him special. I would watch out for him. Who knows? This quality could save your life." Dynamo started walking away. "Until next time, amigo."

Cedar didn't stop himself from running after Dynamo, who was already expertly performing acrobatic moves to scale up the ruins. "Dynamo-!" He watched him go, then dropped a hand he had held out, sighing.

The sniper looked when a hand was placed on his arm, and looked to see Takumi's gaze. "...We should head back to the girls."

"...Yea." Cedar nodded. "That...seems ideal."

The two boys started walking back, Takumi looking up at Cedar. "That was Dynamo. The man who caused the Eurasia colony crash. He seemed...surprisingly nice."

"He did it to free the Reploids. I know he did. He hated Reploids being under human commands, the fact that they could be scrapped at any given moment. ...I do, too."

"So, Earth's humans...deserved it?"

"They did. They truly did." Cedar heaved a sigh. "That's why I like all the humans apparently dragged in from other worlds. You're all a lot nicer and much less judgemental."

Takumi paused, then chuckled. "I guess we are."

On the way back, Takumi noticed something. Whenever he lagged behind, it would take a moment for Cedar to notice he wasn't at his side. Then, he would stop and wait for the boy to catch up.

Finally, they reached the edge of the cliff again, smiling at each other. Takumi laughed as Cedar noogied him on the head.

"Hey! I thought only old man did that!" Both froze, and slowly looked.

Kurami crossed her arms, tapping her foot as Red finished up tying up the girls. "Or did you replace us with your kidnapper, kid?"


	7. Chapter 7

Lumine was sitting at a dimly-lit table, tapping a pen against his head. Subconsciously, he bit into it while he stared at papers, then reacted with disgust when it burst, splattering the side of his face with blue ink. "Ugh!" He tossed it into a bin full of bitten pens.

A hand reached over, holding out a pen. "Need another one?"

He took it. "Thank you." He returned to staring at the papers. After a pause, he realized what happened, and turned to see Corrin sitting next to him. "Wh-QUEEN CORRIN?!"

"You thought you were the only one up at this hour?" She smiled.

"Well...Don't humans need sleep? I don't."

"Yes, but it's a good strategy for Reploids to gain energy as well. When's the last time you've been fully charged?"

"I don't...need a full charge to get through the day."

Corrin huffed. "Right, then. I'll rephrase that. What's your current percentage now?"

"...20."

"Didn't Liberty say the minimum to survive a day was 60?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"No buts. Get up." Corrin literally dragged the architect onto his feet, holding him in a tight grip by the arm.

Lumine stumbled along as Corrin pulled him out the room and down the hall, making sure to scrub his face with a cloth. "Hey! Hey! I don't mean to sound demanding, but I want you to cease this at once!"

"I'm a higher-up than you." Corrin tossed the now-blue cloth to the side. "You can't tell me what to do."

Lumine kicked around as she pushed him along. "I don't need to be babysat, Queen Corrin!"

"I don't care. By the way you're acting, you seem to need one." Corrin shoved Lumine into his room. "And you aren't coming out until you go to bed!" She closed the door.

Lumine growled, then listened at the door. After a long pause, footsteps indicated Corrin leaving. When they grew faint, before finally leaving Lumine's sense of hearing, he slipped out before starting to return this workstation.

"Come on!" He stopped at Axl's voice. "Lift with your knees! No, your knees! I swear, I have to get out the window and...! There we go! Good job, princess!"

"Yay!" Liberty cheered as Lumine peeked around the corner.

Corrin was standing with Liberty supporting Axl, who was standing on her shoulders. He was trying to climb out a window, his upper body sticking out.

Liberty noticed Lumine and scrambled to attention, leaving Axl's lower body dangling from the window. "Oh! Lumine!" She whispered to Corrin. "You said you would get rid of him!"

"I did!"

"Uh...Guys?" Axl kicked around, calling.

"What are you doing." Lumine narrowed his eyes.

Liberty cleared her throat. "Okay, so...Um...Funny story! You know that whole Marth thing? That she said the Mavericks were the bad guys? Weeeell...We were gonna find out for ourselves!"

"...And HOW will you go about doing that?"

"Break into one of our own bases Axl can lead us to!"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION, PRINCESS!" Axl kicked around, and his lower body sailed out the window before there was a crash. "...I'm okay!"

"...One of our OWN BASES?!" Lumine screamed.

Corrin sighed. "Well, you said you don't trust Fox either, didn't you?"

"Well...Yes, but that doesn't justify-!"

"Let's face it: Fox is not a trustworthy person. And I want to get home as soon as possible. No offense to any of you. If there's a lead, I'll take it."

Lumine scowled. "I am disappointed in you all. Especially you, princess." He paused, then sighed. "But it is true. I would trust a Hunter over Fox."

"Thank you!" Axl called from outside.

"I'm not getting involved in this, however. You three go investigate if you wish. I will stay here and keep an eye on our guest." Lumine walked off. "And the princess better come back unharmed in every way!"

"...Well, now that he knows, should we use the door?" Corrin asked.

Liberty nodded. "That seems ideal!"

"DAMMIT!" Axl yelled from outside once more as the girls walked off. "If I just waited two seconds!"

And so it went, with both Liberty and Axl back on the blue and silver dragon's back, soaring through the cloudy night sky. Axl held a device that reflected a blue light off his face, most likely a map pulled up on the screen, while Liberty was holding on to him by the waist, rocking her head back and forth and humming.

After a bit, Axl patted Corrin's neck. "Okay! Land here!"

Listening well, Corrin began her descent, slipping into the cover of trees in darkness. Once she landed, she transformed into her human form as soon as possible as the other two slipped off of her.

The trio ran through the forest silently until Axl motioned them down, where they slid into a crop of bushes. After a pause, they peeked out of hiding to stare at a building that seemed to not be guarded.

"You sure this is it?" Corrin asked. "Seems abandoned."

"They all do initially." Axl stood up, running to it with the girls close behind. At the old, rusted door, Axl placed a hand on it, investigating it. "Hey, could one of you find-?"

Sparking wires cut him off. He looked to see Liberty having yanked out a hidden panel, painted the same color as the gray wall. Sparks flew up from the mess of circuits in her hand as the door slid open.

Liberty seemed unimpressed. "Lame. They use the same door schematic for every door?" She tossed the components over her shoulder, walking inside the structure.

"...How did you-?" Corrin started.

"Like I said! Every automatic door I've seen in my life has had that same layout, with the panel in the exact same place every time! Really, can we have some originality?"

Corrin shrugged at Axl. "She got us in. That's what matters."

"...Right." Axl nodded, and the two followed the princess in.

Inside seemed empty enough. Flickering lights and the absence of light would give away to the clueless that nobody was home. But the three were smarter than that. Axl especially.

The gunner kept picking into ajar doors, looking for some hint of life or directions on how to find some. "There has to be something here...Otherwise, I wouldn't have picked up energy readings."

"I don't know, buddy," Liberty commented. "This place looks long abandoned."

"Then why would the lights still be operating? Somewhat." Axl pointed up at the bulbs. "There has to be something we're missing."

Corrin continued walking along. "Axl, I'm starting to agree with Liber-" There was a crack, and the floor gave way under her. "TYYYYYYYY!"

Axl and Liberty rushed over to the hold in the ground. "Corrin!" They both cried out for their friend.

The young princess peeked down the hole. "A-Are you okay?!"

There was a pause before Corrin's voice answered. "I'm fine, but...You guys need to come see this! Now!"

Axl picked up Liberty immediately. "You heard the queen." Without hesitation, he jumped down the hole.

Liberty instantly clung on, expecting them both to land in a heap. Instead, she heard a clicking sound, and white wings popped out from Axl's back, small rockets accompanying them. They levitated safely to the ground next to Corrin lying on the ground, sitting up right.

As soon as the gunner set the princess down, she squealed. "I didn't know you could do that, Axl! That's so cool!"

Axl flushed red, scratching the back of his neck. "Heh, heh...Thank you, princess!" He looked at Corrin staring ahead. "So, what is it that you wanted-?" He followed her gaze, and his grin faded. "To...show us..."

The walls were completely white, almost blinding, but it couldn't mask the horrors behind glass. The three could clearly see numerous people trapped, in pain and most certainly dying. A few were even strapped to tables, coated in their own blood that dripped from open chest wounds onto the marble floor.

Liberty was the first to give. Running over to the corner, she dry heaved, shaken by what she was seeing with her own eyes.

Corrin was just as traumatized. A hand over her mouth, tears pricked at her ruby eyes. "These...These people..."

"I can tell by their clothing. None are from here." Axl started walking. "They've been taken out of their worlds...like you have."

Liberty stood up slowly, looking back and forth between the cells. "They're all...dying. Being experimented on! Why would...the Mavericks do this?!"

"For whatever reason, this cannot continue," Corrin stated. "We have to free these people, and save who we can."

"Right. There has to be an override somewhere..." Axl scowled. "We'll have to go in deeper, and maybe even see something worse."

"Then I'll...stay here," Liberty volunteered. "M-Make sure nobody finds that we're here."

"Good idea, princess!" Axl gave a thumbs-up. "We'll go on ahead and see what we can find."

Liberty stayed motionless until Corrin and Axl left her, going down the hall, before falling down in a heap, sitting up. Shaking, she stared at the ground, clearly overwhelmed by what was happening before her eyes.

They were dying. The stench of the red fluid that poured out of the open wounds of live and corpses alike like corrupt fountains made warnings flash in her retinas. Of too much blood. That humans were dying. Not like she could do anything about it.

"Overwhelmed?" She looked to see a redheaded woman. Her armored clothes were worn and bloody, most likely from her.

_Titania  
Mighty Mercenary_

Liberty nodded. "Mm-hmm..."

"Then I bet you aren't one of those...people that brought us all here."

"I...I am, actually. I'm their princess. But I never knew...We did things like this!" Liberty pressed a hand to her head, curling up. "If I knew, I would have gotten my dad to order it off instantly! I-I'm so sorry for all this pain, ma'am!"

"Please, call me Titania."

"...That's...a pretty name," Liberty stated.

"Thank you. Now, dry your tears, child. I believe help is on the way for us."

"R-Right. We're here to help."

"Yes. That, and another contributing factor. You see, two prisoners escaped the other day. Siblings, from what I remember. No doubt they are looking for aid to free the rest of us. I remember the girl promised that."

"When do you think they'll find help?"

"I don't know. But I know they won't give up until they find some, then come back as soon as possible. They seen like that kind of people."

"And you...trust them?"

"Not trust. I believe."

Now, down the hall and twice to the right, the other two now stood in darkness. The pitch-black room was only illuminated by the blue glow of the multi-screen computer Axl leaned over. His fingers flew away at the keyboard as he stared at the numerous tabs displayed.

"Can you find this...over ride?" Corrin questioned, a hand on Axl's shoulder.

"I'm trying, but this stuff is way out of my league. Stupid computer!" With one swing, he punched into one screen, it turning black.

"Careful! We need that!" Corrin tried to explain.

Axl exhaled, then pulled out his fist, glass shards falling from their place. "Right." He resumed typing.

"Well, sister." A male voice spoke up. "Perhaps we do have help after all."

"Told you my hunch was right, Alfonse!"

Axl pulled out his guns, spinning on his heels. "Who's there?"

There was nothing for a second. Then, two people walked out of hiding. Both had the same white and gold outfits, but one was a boy with blue hair and golden tips, the other with long blonde hair and pink tips.

_Alfonse  
Prince of Askr_

_Sharena  
Princess of Askr_

Corrin looked surprised. "You're not Mavericks. I can tell by your outfits you're not of this world."

"Correct. We come from the land of Askr in the world of Zenith. I am Alfonse, Prince of Askr. This is my younger sister, Sharena." The boy gestured to the cheerful-looking girl next to him.

"Hello! I sure am glad we ran into you!" The young woman sported a cheerful grin on her face.

Corrin smiled a bit. "Well, I guess you are. I can presume you...were prisoners?"

"We broke out and escaped a couple of days ago," Alfonse explained. "We kept a good eye on this place so we could come back and save the others. Recently, most of their capture teams were sent out. Apparently, there has been a dramatic increase of escaped prisoners, and now they're scrambling to get them all back. Only a few soldiers were in here, so we snuck in through the back and struck them down."

"So...Not only did you break out...But you broke back in to save people you didn't even know?" Corrin smiled. "That's very courageous and kind of you."

"We were here for barely the amount of time most others were. I presume you've seen their conditions?"

"It's awful." Axl frowned. "They're all slowly dying..."

"Which is why we came back!" Sharena declared with a proud tone. "We couldn't let all these poor people suffer, left to die!"

"Then your goal is the same as ours," Axl replied. "We came here to investigate what was really going on behind the scenes of the Mavericks, and we found this."

Alfonse frowned to himself. "So that's what they're called. Mavericks..."

Corrin sighed. "Believe it or not, one of our close allies is the princess of the Mavericks. But she had no idea what was going on. She's currently keeping an eye on the prisoners and making sure nobody surprises us. Though I guess with the fact that you stated that you took care of the Mavericks here, she really has no use standing out alone in a hallway."

"Ooh! A princess?" Sharena questioned. "Maybe we can have a princess talk! Ha ha!"

"Can we worry about that later?" Axl asked, turning back to the computer. "We have an override to commence."

On cue, all three asked, "What's an over ride?"

A stream of data flowed into the screen. Axl smirked at the numbers forming. "You're about to find out." He pressed a key.

Insantly, instead of a soft blue glow, the whole room was ablaze with a red light, accompanied by the deafening blare of an alarm. All of them jumped, looking up with surprise on their face.

"Override detected. Prison hatches unlocking. Initiating emergency lockdown."

"What does that mean?!" Sharena questioned.

"Means we're in a hell a lotta trouble!" Axl ran out, and the others managed to get their legs to respond and ran after him.

Liberty caught Titania as soon as she tumbled out. Now that she was able to look at her more closely, she could see how pale she was, and how bloodstained the rags she used to call clothes were.

The princess looked up at alarms flashing. "An emergency lockdown?"

"Wh...What does that mean?" Titania questioned as the other prisoner cells opened, people scared for their lives running out.

"It means if we don't hurry, we'll get sealed inside this building." Liberty pulled Titania on her feet, and started yelling. "EVERYONE! FIND A WAY UPSTAIRS, NOW!"

The effect was immediate. People stampeded in every directions as the alarm screamed, carrying the foul reek of death with them. Liberty and Titania tagged along last, avoiding the crowd.

The other four ran up to them, Axl looking around. "Where are they going?!"

"I TOLD them to find a way upstairs to the surface level," Liberty remarked as a response.

"Why?! What's going on?!" Sharena questioned.

"I know this. The whole building is going into lockdown. It'll take about 45 seconds for it to fully seal, then it'll send a distress signal to the Mavericks if nobody shuts it down in the next two hours."

"Then we need to get out of here!" Corrin realized. "We'll be easy targets if we get locked in!"

"...I think they found the exit." Alfonse looked at all the prisoners running a specific way, practically clogging the hallway.

Sure enough, they did. They were stumbling up the stairs, supporting themselves with the wall and coating it in bloody handprints. From blood loss, some even collapsed or straight-up died on the stairs, leading to other prisoners to simply trample over the bodies.

The group pushed through the crowd, looking around. "Let's go, let's go!" Axl yelled, spurring the others ahead.

On the ground level, they could see the doors closing. The freed captives were forcing themselves out, losing blood from simply rubbing against the wall in their mad dash to freedom.

Alfonse lunged forward as the last of the captives streamed out, leaving only the group. "We can still make it! We-!"

His answer came in the form of a sealed, bloodstained door that slammed in his face.

_Wild Card_

For a second, all that was said was silence, both sides staring at each other. The wind from the Eurasia colony swirled dust in the space between them all.

Finally, Cedar moved first. He raised his rifle, and Red did the same with his scythe. "I would recommend you release the ladies."

"Then you won't listen to us, and you'll run off with the kid again," Red responded. "I don't know who you are, and want you want with us."

Cedar scoffed. "Well. I was such a normal mission for you, you saw me as another target. Well, I want revenge against you. You killed the only person I cared about. Well, not you specifically, but it was your mission. Now, my new mission is to destroy Red Alert."

"...You're that Reploid that tried to smuggle the Sigma Virus," Red realized. "I thought Axl shot you dead."

"Surprise. Even up close, he's a poor shot. Missed my power core by this much."

"The hell's the Sigma Virus?" Takumi questioned.

Kurami groaned. "Kid, we'll explain as much as we can later. Right now, how about you come back to us and we'll beat the crap out of this dude."

Cedar gripped Takumi's arm. "Come on, kid. You won't go back on our deal..." Was he shaking? "R...Right?"

"Deal, scmeal. Get over her, Taco." Kurami gestured Takumi to come over. "We need to get you home."

"Isn't that what you want?" Red asked.

Cedar sounded desperate now. "Kid, I'll help you get home. I will, I promise. Just don't leave me, okay? Okay?!"

Takumi looked at the hand gripping his arm tightly like a lifeline, then up at who owned the hand. "Cedar..."

Red sighed. "Let him go. It's hopeless for you either way."

"I ain't going down until Red Alert goes down for good!"

Kurami shrugged a shoulder. "Come on, Takumi. He's unhinged and dangerous. Get over here where it's safe. Come on, we saved your life, didn't we?"

Red held out a hand. "Come here, kiddo."

"Kid, stay. Please." Cedar begged.

Takumi looked between them before sighing. "Now I know how my sister felt..." He took a deep breath before exhaling. "I'm sorry...Red."

Red paused. "What?"

"I made a promise that I would help Cedar exact his revenge. That means turning my weapons against you. He's just somebody that made a few wrong choices and paid for it in the worst way. You've done some wrong things too, haven't you?"

"None like his!" The Red Alert leader argued.

Kurami huffed. "Well. Kid's made his choice. Let's respect it."

Red gaped at the woman. "WHAT?!"

"I don't know, let's not lose our minds over one, like, what, nineteen-year-old kid?"

"...What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I dunno, actually." Kurami gave an aimless shrug in response.

Cedar sighed, smiling. "Should've known. You seem the honest type, kid." He raised his voice. "Alright, Red Alert! Kid's made his choice! Now let the ladies go!"

"I don't think this is clear," Red growled. "I'm not leaving without Takumi."

"I stand with Cedar. I'm sorry, but that's my choice."

"That can't be your choice. He must have brainwashed you, or-"

"Can it, Red Alert!" Cedar raised his rifle again, finger on the trigger. "That choice was 100% his own!"

Red raised his scythe. "Don't make me kill you."

Both stared at each other before Cedar fired first, causing Red to slice down his scythe, deflecting the bullet. Takumi jumped out of the way as both men charged at each other, Red slamming into Cedar and sending them both flying.

Kurami sighed. "Guess that leaves me with you." She drew out a jagged, black sword, pointing it at Takumi. "Guess we really are going to drag you back, kicking and screaming."

"We don't have to fight, Kurami."

"Really? Cause right now, our old men are at each other's throats." Kurami spun her blade, walking forward.

"I would advise you step away from the child, amigo." Kurami looked just in time for a saber to slice into her, sending her flying over the cliff.

Takumi looked to see Dynamo standing there. "Dynamo?"

"I had a feeling I should've kept an eye on you. And look at my instincts being right!"

"Yea, yea. I'm gonna go rescue the girls!" Takumi ran to the tied-up ladies.

Kurami pulled herself up from clutching onto the edge for dear life, holding her side. "...OW! Where did you come from?! And who are you?!"

"The name's Dynamo, dear. And I just can't tolerate your blade coming close to hurt any of my allies." Dynamo ran forward.

A streak of green hit Kurami first, making her skid across the dusty ground. Nino ran up, Eirika running to aid Cedar as Mint hung back.

Dynamo smiled. "Good shot, little kid. I think you'd gonna go places."

"Glad I could help! If they hurt Cedar or Takumi, they'll have to go through me!"

"That's the spirit!" Dynamo drew into a battle stance as Kurami staggered back up. "Now, how about you help me take her down?"

"Done and done!" Nino threw her arm back, her cape flourishing.

Meanwhile, Red fended off two people at once. In front of him was Eirika, twirling around and jabbing at him with her blade, causing him to work to deflect last second. All around him was Cedar, camping in a position Eirika's entrance had allowed him to go to in safety and now fired very accurate rifle shots at Red. Both were providing a handful for the mercenary to counter.

Finally, Kurami was launched again by another one of Nino's blasts. She hit Red, and both went sprawling across the rocks of the cliff. Groaning, both of them sat up as the group approached.

Cedar chuckled. "Wouldn't it pay to put a bullet in between your eyes...?" He raised his rifle, only for both to suddenly teleport off to safety.

They all stumbled back, looking up. "Where are they going?" Eirika asked.

"Outta here." Cedar grumbled, throwing his rifle over his shoulder.

"...You seem more happy than you usually do when you fail to eliminate a target," Dynamo stated.

"Well, I got what I wanted in the end." Cedar reached out, patting Takumi's head. "I'll say I benefitted a lot, anyways."

Mint looked up. "Well, now what?"

"...I don't suppose you ladies have a place to stay, eh?" Cedar looked.

Eirika gave a small chuckle, but nodded. "We don't."

"Well, you're in luck. I happen to live in a place that I fully pay for, so it has running water and electricity, and has plenty of room. And I mean a lot."

Nino cheered. "Finally! A warm bed!"

Eirika looked surprised. "But...Will we have to pay?"

"The first night is for free. But if you decide to stick around, I really hope you plan to pull your weight."

Mint nodded. "We will! Promise!"

"Then I guess I should make sure none of you kill yourselves, as well." Dynamo chuckled at his own joke. "I've already had to save Cedar once."

"Huh?" Takumi looked confused.

"Well, after the whole Red Alert thing, somebody had to save me. It's not easy to crawl to your base alone with a gaping hole in your chest."

"And it's not fun to carry somebody your size about ten miles to the nearest mechanic," Dynamo agreed. "He still owes me to this day."

"I owe you nothing! That was entirely your choice!"

Eirika giggled. "You bicker like a married couple!"

"SHUT UP!" Both yelled, faces now bright red.

To be honest, seeing the kind of man Cedar was, they all expected him to be over exaggerating the quality of his home base. But nope. As soon as they walked in, they could tell that it was indeed a spacious place.

Dynamo ran a hand over the walls, which showed not a day of age. "I'm impressed, Cedar. I wonder how you came across this place."

"Gambling. Rigged gambling." Cedar leaned against the wall. "It may not be earned fairly, but it serves it's purpose. Gives me a roof over my head, a place to fall back to..."

Nino looked at an open door. "What does that go to?"

Cedar looked. After a pause, he scowled. "Get away from there. Or behind cover."

Takumi did so. "Is something wrong?"

"I locked that door before I left. Somebody broke in." Cedar walked towards the door. Once he got to it, he paused before yanking the door open wide quickly. "COME ON OUT!"

At once, the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard was heard. "Stay behind me, Apostle! I shall protect you with my life!"

Inside the room were two young girls. One, a blue-haired girl in orange clothes, was brandishing a sword at Cedar. The other, a girl in bright red clothes that looked very expensive, was held behind the other by one arm.

The girl with the sword got in a battle position. "Who are you?!"

"The question is, who are you two?"

"I asked you first!"

"You were the ones that broke into my house."

"Wait...what? We were told we could stay here and hide from those kidnappers!"

Eirika pushed past Cedar gently. "Excuse me, but let me talk to them." She cleared her throat. "Hello. I am Eirika, Princess of Renais. I believe you two are from different worlds, as well?"

The girl paused, then lowered her sword. "Yea. I'm Mia!"

_Mia  
Lady of Blades_

"And the one with me is Sanaki, the Apostle of Begnion!"

_Sanaki  
Begnion's Empress_

"Actually..." The other girl spoke up for the first time. "I'm just Empress. I cannot hear the goddess's voice, so I cannot be the apostle."

Eirika shrugged at Cedar as Mia looked embarrassed. "Oh, yea! Right! Sorry, apostle!"

"..." Sanaki pressed a hand to her face in a facepalm.

Mia then looked confused. "But didn't that man said we could stay here?"

"What man?" Eirika questioned.

Their answer came in a cleared throat. They all looked to see a man in black leaning against a table in a chair, his legs propped up. In his hands, he held a stack of cards, staring at them.

"I just thought some poor little girls could get some safety from sick people who want to experiment on innocents like them." He tilted up his hat. "I pulled an Ace of Spades when considering. Lady Luck wishes me well." He flashed a grin at them. "How you doing?"


	8. Chapter 8

Alfonse struck his blade against the metal door for the millionth time. Sparks flew, but not a single dent was made, evident when he stared at stainless steel, lowering the sword.  
  
Sharena was sitting against the wall, watching him. "Will you give it up, brother? We won't get out that way."  
  
"I have nothing better to do!" Alfonse replied, slashing at the sealed barrier once more.  
  
The younger Askrian Royal sighed before looking at Liberty watching Axl type at the computer. "How much time do we have left?"  
  
"One hour, fourty-three minutes, nineteen seconds. And counting."  
  
"You seem very smart!" Sharena exclaimed. "Can you teach me how to do that?"  
  
"Are you a Reploid?"  
  
"...Right. Nevermind. You look so REAL, though..."  
  
Corrin smiled before looking at Titania. "How are your wounds?"  
  
"I've been better, but I've also been worse. I'll survive. The others that got sealed in here with us weren't as lucky. All have bled out or died from infection."  
  
"Then was this for nothing?" Sharena questioned.  
  
"Not completely. Some managed to get out. With luck, they'll get far away from here and to safety."  
  
Alfonse paused in his attack against the door. Hesitating, he lowering his blade, relaxing his stance. "But I can see a flaw in that. They have nobody to guide them in this strange world. They'll be stumbling around, and...The Mavericks could most definitely catch them again."  
  
Titania grunted. "I would prefer not to think of those...things. I can't even call them akin to people. They took me, and many of my friends, into this...hell!"  
  
"Yea. This world really isn't one of the best," Sharena agreed. "I've barely seen what it's like, and what we've seen is not pretty."  
  
Liberty sat down next to Sharena. "The humans in...this world, they...They destroy the environment to suit their needs. They're going to kill themselves and destroy their whole species, at this rate. And when that happens...A Maverick friend of mine always told me we would swoop in, and start over. Rebuild, not repair."  
  
"Why not repair?" Alfonse questioned. "Repairing and rebuilding are the same, aren't they?"  
  
"No, they're not. Repairing is fixing something. Rebuilding is starting anew, which is usually always the best option."  
  
Sharena huffed, in the same stubborn fashion Liberty always did. Axl and Alfonse glanced at each other warily, dread and exasperation filling them both. "Not always! Repairing can help people and preserve the positive things they've done! Rebuilding is like...destroying a legacy people labored over!"  
  
Liberty tilted her head. "You don't want to preserve bad things, do you? That would come back to bite you hard."  
  
The other princess groaned. "I don't MEAN the bad things! I meant the good things! Like...Okay, okay! Imagine it like this. Imagine that you have an apple tree."  
  
"Okay..." Liberty murmured, unsure.  
  
"The apple tree usually produces good fruit. However, one day, it produces bad fruit. Would you cut it down and plant a new tree because of that, or throw out the bad ones and let it grow some more apples?"  
  
"Um...Hm...Throw out the bad ones!"  
  
Sharena grinned. "Yea, yea! See what I mean? Both are solutions to the problem, but cutting down the apple tree will make you not have apples until the tree grows again, while throwing out the bad ones will let good apples grow again! So...Repair! Not rebuild!"  
  
"I...guess I can see your logic." Liberty nodded. "Is this what princess talk is?"  
  
"Well, princess talk is basically just two princesses chatting each other up!" Sharena replied. "So...yea! It is!"  
  
Corrin smiled at the two moving on to other matters. "It seems they're getting along well."  
  
"And I guess it distracts them from our impending doom," Axl muttered, still typing away. "Dammit!"  
  
Titania walked up, a hand still glued to her side. "What are you trying to achieve?"  
  
"I'm trying to do another override to at least unlock the doors, but nothing's working! I can't do anything!" Axl punched a dent into the table next to the keyboard.  
  
The mercenary scowled in response. "Hey! If you beat yourself up like that, none of us are getting out, and we're all dead. You're our only hope of freedom, so if you can't do this over ride, find another way. An emergency back exit, or a secret passageway! I don't care! Just suck it up and pull through!"  
  
"...Titania's right," Corrin stated. "Let's not focus on one exit. Let's view all our available options."  
  
"There is no other options! Didn't you hear Liberty?!" Axl retorted.  
  
"The princess said that the building went into lockdown," Titania stated. "She said nothing about NO back exits or hidden passages."  
  
Corrin crossed her arms. "Yea, Axl. Liberty was in a fortress her entire life. Don't expect her to know everything about all Maverick activity, infrastructure..."  
  
"Yea. Yea, I get it. ...You're right." Axl returned to the computer. "So instead of an override...I need a scan of the place. Hopefully it could pick up anything our wanderings of the place missed."  
  
Alfonse sheathed his blade, huffing. "The door's impenetrable. I barely made a dent."  
  
"That's what I've been saying!" Sharena complained, throwing her arms in the air. "But you weren't listening!"  
  
"Can we not argue?" Corrin asked, holding her hands up in a defensive position. "It's clearly not the best choice of action here."  
  
"Maximized by the fact we're locked in a building on a timer," Liberty noted. "That is not good for people with anxiety and stress."  
  
All looked when Axl cheered. "I got something! Second door, just up the stairs! It's sealed, but it's structure looks much more weak than the main door!"  
  
Titania looked at the 3D structure of the outpost on the black computer screen, the green outlines displaying a clear image, and pointed. "It looks like it goes underground...Do you think you can get a scan underground?"  
  
"The map doesn't go that far. Maybe we can find a terminal or a map once we get to...whatever's down below."  
  
Sharena jumped onto her feet. "Then there's no time to waste! Up the stairs, and through the door!"  
  
In response, there really was no time wasted in heading up to the door of their supposed freedom. Axl ran first with Titania limping close behind, an impressive feat for outrunning the others.  
  
Once the last person, who happened to be Sharena, got to the top of the steps, all she saw was Axl breaking down the door with one swing of his foot. Soon, she had to still scramble to follow everyone through the doorway, stepping over the obliterated metal.  
  
Inside the room they entered, it was completely empty, save for some shelves with equipment on it. They looked around and up, hoping to find any sign of an exit.  
  
"The scan showed it led underground." Axl frowned. "Did I kick down the wrong door?"  
  
"Second door down, right?" Corrin asked. "This has to be it."  
  
Sharena shivered. "Wow. Do they arrange all their weapons like this? It's like they're all pointing at me!"  
  
Titania looked. "Wait." She checked. "...They are! Can you move aside?"  
  
Sharena looked confused, but did so, revealing a crate behind her. The mercenary walked forward and moved the box aside, revealing a button. She paused before pressing her hand on it.  
  
At her touch, the button sank into the wall, and the ground rumbled. The group scattered when a circle opened up in the ground, revealing a metal tunnel that curved and sank into darkness. No lights gave away what laid beyond it.  
  
"...Well. Ally-oop."  
  
Alfonse stopped Axl. "Hold it! We have no idea where this leads. It could be a trap, or worse."  
  
"We're already in a trap," Sharena pointed out. "Why would we need to be trapped even more?"  
  
"To prevent any more attempts of escape?" Alfonse answered with another question.  
  
"Aw, for crying out loud!" Liberty put a hand on Alfonse's back. "Into the chute, featherboy!"  
  
"Princess, wait-" She shoved him in without a second warning. "-A MINUUUUUUUUUUTE!" His figure tumbled down the chute, vanishing into the inky void that nobody could see beyond.  
  
Titania sighed. "You do realize that, if it is a trap, he has no way to get back up, right?"  
  
"I know. I used the most expendable one of us."  
  
"Well, I can't argue with that." Sharena shrugged, smiling, then leaned over. "Hey, brother! See anything down there?"  
  
"...Yea!" Alfonse's voice rang back up the metal tunnel, having an echoing tune to it. "I can see a passageway! It does seem to be an emergency exit!"  
  
That was all Liberty needed. "Then let's gooooo!" She jumped into the chute, going down as if it were one of those plastic playground slides. "Whee!"  
  
Seeing no other option before them, one by one, the others followed the princess, but became a jumbled mess when armored obstacles such as Axl's shoulder spikes slowed most of them down.  
  
Alfonse and Liberty stepped back when the whole mess finally got out, screaming as they stacked on one another. While Alfonse seemed faintly amused, Liberty was just baffled.  
  
"...We're okay, if you're wondering!" Sharena claimed. "Just...being crushed by metal. Totally not hard to breathe!"  
  
"Corrin, get off, I'm killing Sharena!" Axl responded to that comment in a priceless fashion, shoving off the dragoness.  
  
Liberty looked around as they all managed to pull themselves together and up. "So, where exactly are we?"  
  
Titania put a hand on her chin, the other on her hip where her recovered axe laid. "We seem to be underground, judging by the tunnel dug out from rocks and dirt...Nngh!" Her wound flared back to life, and she put a hand on it.  
  
"That injury is getting worse, it seems," Alfonse stated. "We might need to stay put and let it heal."  
  
"There's no time for that!" Axl argued. "The Mavericks will be here in an hour and half! Human recovery systems can't work that fast!"  
  
Titania nodded, siding with Axl. "Axl is right. We need to keep moving. And if I die on the way, so be it."  
  
"Don't say that..." Sharena retorted with a sad tone.  
  
Before any said anything, Liberty stuck an arm in the air and waved. "Oh! Hello there, miss!"  
  
All spun on their heels, following Liberty's gaze. There stood a girl with pink pigtails and a cleric staff, already on the defensive. She stood at the other side of the tunnel, a distance away from them.  
  
When she noticed she was seen, she turned tail and fled, going deeper down the rabbit hole into the darkness of the passageway. This action spurred the others to follow her.  
  
Through the darkness they went, their footsteps echoing in the otherwise empty tunnel. What was added to the commotion of noise was the thud of Titania's body hitting the ground from fainting.  
  
Liberty stopped, and so did the others. "Titania!" They ran back to help her up.  
  
Even at moving her, Titania groaned in pain. The blood, both dried and fresh, was in even larger quantities than before, staining her clothes. Her constant movement only had made the wound worse.  
  
Alfonse placed a hand on her forehead. "She's burning up. Somebody needs to carry her."  
  
Axl raised a hand. "I got her." He shifted the woman into his arms and stood up, carrying her.  
  
When they all stood up and turned, a few jumped at the girl standing there. She stared at them before looking at Titania. She gulped before pointing the end of her staff at the passed-out woman.  
  
The same time the staff glowed, Titania did, as well. Liberty watched with wide-eyed wonder as the wound vanished from her body, though the blood remained.  
  
"Wow. Thank you!" Sharena grinned.  
  
The girl huffed. "Yea, you better be thankful!"  
  
 _Serra_  
 _Outspoken Cleric_  
  
"I thought you all were going to kill me for escaping!"  
  
"Well, we weren't going to," Liberty simply replied. "Most of us are prisoners that escaped."  
  
"Well, obviously. I can see that, now. But it's just so dark, the only thing that really made me take a closer look was when that lady up and collapsed and you all forgot about the chase!"  
  
"We don't look like Mavericks, though..." Alfonse murmured mostly to himself.  
  
"Well, I'm the princess, so of course I look like a Maverick," Liberty responded, then spoke louder for Serra to hear. "My name's Liberty! What's yours?"  
  
"Serra. Cleric of Ostia. You're welcome!" Serra pointed her staff at the group.  
  
"So...Serra, right?" Axl questioned. "Is there an exit at the end of this tunnel?"  
  
"Sure is! I've been trying to get it open since I got out!"  
  
"How long is that?" Corrin asked.  
  
"I don't know, a couple of minutes?" Everyone gave a deadpan expression. "What? I am a delicate person!"  
  
Ignoring Serra's obvious high maintenance, the group proceeded on down the tunnel, ignoring her complaints of how dirty the place was or how sore her feet were.  
  
"OF COURSE IT'S DIRTY!" Axl kept yelling. "WE'RE UNDERGROUND IN A DIRT TUNNEL, WOMAN!"  
  
Serra gasped, a hand over her chest. "Well, I never! How dare you yell at such a delicate woman like me?"  
  
"Well, I ain't forcing myself to do it. It comes easy."  
  
Liberty frowned. "Axl!"  
  
"Sorry, Liberty."  
  
"Excuse me?! How come you listen to her and not to me?"  
  
Axl scowled. "Maybe cause she's a princess?"  
  
Serra's mood shifted. "Oh, goodness me! I had no idea I was in the presence of royalty! Forgive me, princess. I...ah, I've had a bad day."  
  
"I can understand that," Liberty replied. "It's quite alright, Serra. I forgive you."  
  
"Hey guys, I think I found the door!" Sharena exclaimed, pointing.  
  
It was dusty and blended in well with the environment, but they could see the metal shine of a sealed door against the dirt wall.  
  
Serra pouted, her arms crossed. "It's hopeless. Maybe we should move on and find another door."  
  
"...Alfonse or somebody else, take Titania for me, will you?" Axl spoke up.  
  
Alfonse did so. "Um...Okay." He watched Axl walk up to the door, cracking his fingers. "What exactly are you going to do?"  
  
The Reploid grabbed the door with both hands. "How about..." He pulled, and metal folding on itself was heard. "This?!" With one swing of his arms, he tore out the door and tossed it aside. It hit the wall with athud and laid there, dust kicked up all around it.  
  
"...Wow," Sharena simply said as Axl dusted off his hands.  
  
"Ladies first?" The Hunter asked.  
  
Serra pushed past him. "Well, thank you, dear!"  
  
"...Okay, new rule. I'm saying princesses first. Always."  
  
Outside, they filed out, stepping back into the outside. A distance away from the outpost, they exhaled in relief, relaxing for the first time since they entered the outpost.  
  
Serra raised her arms. "Clean, fresh air! I never thought I'll breathe it again!"  
  
Axl pulled out his com. "Hey, Lumine?"  
  
 _"Jesus Christ, Axl, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I couldn't contact you or Liberty! Were you underground?!"_  
  
"...For like ten minutes, yea. Anyways, we got a couple of guests coming in. There's four of them."  
  
 _"What-WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_  
  
"We caused a prison break! One's a healer, and could fix up Ephraim easy!" Axl noted.  
  
 _"...I hate you."_  
  
"I can't tolerate you either, man."  
  


_Wild Card_

"I just thought some poor little girls could get some safety from sick people who want to experiment on innocents like them." He tilted up his hat. "I pulled an Ace of Spades when considering. Lady Luck wishes me well." The mysterious man flashed a grin at them. "How you doing?"

"Who the hell are you?" Cedar asked.

"Name's Spider." The man stood up, walking towards the group.

_Spider  
Trickster Player  
_  
"And I presume..." He seemed to think, then pointed. "Cedar..." Cedar drew in a breath. "Eirika..." Eirika crossed her arms. "And Takumi."

Takumi gasped. "How do you know...MY name?"

"A lot of people have been talking about you. Mavericks especially. You took down one of their most powerful mechadragons. You've been registered as a threat."

"...I'll take that as a compliment." Takumi grinned.

Cedar snapped his fingers. "Spider. Spider, Spider...Didn't you die?"

"I less died, more got kidnapped and replaced. And whoever screwed around with my face in whatever way has me on wanted posters. Not that these kiddies mind. No, they _love_ me."

"Well, that is the normal human instinct when somebody saves your life and helps build a settlement for lost people like yourself," Sanaki stated.

"Shh. You're making me sound like a better person than what I am."

Eirika looked shocked. "You BUILT a settlement?"

"Less settlement, more run-down piece of crap. But it works. They like to call it the Cocoon. ...I'm not joking. They all appreciated my efforts so much, all their places are named after insects. I bet if I told them to jump off a cliff, the second half will survive by landing on the first half's bodies."

"...Wonderful," was Cedar's response. "Now if you have a home, could you go to it?"

"Hold on." Takumi stopped him. "Any of our family members or loved ones could be there!"

"He has a point." Eirika nodded. "Could we at least check it out?"

Cedar groaned. "On one hand, this could be a trap. On the other...screw it." He sighed, before waving a hand. "We should probably check it out. But my guard is up with you, Spider."

"No offense taken." Spider gave a smile in response.

Of course Spider teleported there. After inquiry of Cedar questioning where the hell he got the coordinates to his home, with Spider shrugging it off, they used the coordinates given to fire off in beams to the sky.

Takumi looked around as soon as the light faded. The new wind in his hair made it fly, and he brushed away dust flying into his face for a chance to glimpse at this so-called settlement. 

He wasn't disappointed. Before him was a wall, built and reinforced with sheets of metal, some rusted, some perfectly clean. On top of the makeshift wall, he could identify that the people walking along and talking to each other were not from this world.

Spider walked past him. "Scuse me, kid. Hey, can somebody open the door?" He yelled up.

After a pause, somebody peeked over. "What is?"

"Password? Don't give a crap. Not this time."

"...Come on in!"

As they ducked out of sight, Eirika remarked, "Don't tell me that's your actual password."

"Hey, it works, and it's hard to guess." Spider crossed his arms, smiling smugly.

"...Eh, I'll give you that."

Slowly, the handcrafted doors were pulled open, courtesy of two people, one at each door. Spider walked in first, tilting his hat with a 'Thank you' and gaining a salute from both of them in return.

Inside the walls, Takumi looked around in amazement. More pieces of metal were pulled together to make ramshackle shelters that stacked, only accessible by ladders of ziplines, which went above the group and were being used constantly.

"This is the Cocoon?" Nino asked. "I thought it would look more pretty."

"It's sustainable," Spider stated. "And that is better than looks."

"A whole thriving community..." Cedar chuckled. "Can't say I'm not impressed."

Spider looked over his shoulder as he walked. "Ey, kid. Go to the right, and ask around for somebody named Leo. Kid's been pestering me for days since we heard about you."

"Leo?" Takumi stopped in his tracks.

"Take the first right turn you see. He lives down on that street."

"Come on, kid. Don't run off like-" Cedar looked at Takumi breaking into a Sprint and going down the way Spider directed him. "Kid? Kid!"

Eirika stopped Cedar from following him. "Let him see his friend. Okay?" Cedar seemed to try and counter her, but decided against it, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation.

Takumi ran down the street, looking around. He tried to find the familiar blond hair or ebony black armor, as it would be easy to do so as the streets were mostly empty, but he saw nothing. For a split second, he wondered if he went left instead of right, and just got too excited.

All worries were vanquished when he felt a pull on his arm. He spun to see two armored hands gripping the appendage and saw chocolate brown eyes searching his warm amber's, hoping to find any sign of recognition.

Without a second thought, Takumi yanked Leo into a hug, wrapping his arms around his sides tightly and nearly crushing him in his embrace. He pressed his cheek against Leo's shoulder, sniffling.

_Leo_   
_Sorcerous Prince_

Leo didn't move to pull off Takumi. Instead, he let them both fall on their knees, stroking Takumi's head with his hand. He softly smiled before letting his own tears run down his face, placing his face in the other's shoulder.

"I've missed you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Serra was at Ephraim's bedside, her staff glowing the same unearthly blue as his body. "You guys better be grateful I'm doing this..."  
  
"Of course we are." Corrin smiled. "We barely have any medical supplies, and we had doubts the prince would have made it without those."  
  
Serra froze, the glow vanishing in an instant. "Th-The PRINCE?!" She spun around. "Are you serious?!" She pointed at Liberty. "She's of nobility," then turned to Ephraim lifting his head and staring, confused. "He's of nobility," Sharena and Alfonse watched as she pointed at them. "They're of nobility," then threw her arms up in the air in exasperation. "I'M OF NOBILITY!" She put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. "Are there any other nobles I should know of?!"  
  
"..." Corrin raised a hand in the air. "I'm the Queen of Valla."  
  
Serra had a priceless expression. "You have to be kidding."  
  
Lumine seemed to realize how many royals there were. "...We are surrounded by nobles, aren't we?"  
  
"That's one of the last things that comes to our minds in a situation like this," Titania agreed.  
  
Liberty walked over to Ephraim. "So? How you feeling?"  
  
Ephraim supported himself with his arms, sitting up. "Well, I can move without my chest screaming in pain. I can breathe regularly now, as well. So I'm feeling much better, honestly."  
  
Serra huffed, resuming her snooty personality. "Well, you're welcome!"  
  
"Ah. Thank you." Ephraim gave a warm smile.  
  
Axl nudged Lumine's shoulder as they talked. "I think Fox is calling us."  
  
Lumine gave a curt nod in response and walked out, Axl following him. Out into the empty hall, Lumine pulled out his com to indeed seeing blinking. He turned it on, hearing Fox's voice. "Fox."  
  
 _"Seraph. Gefangene."_ As usual, Axl seemed to glaze over at that word. _"I have news of a criminal organization threatening our goal."_  
  
"What do you mean?" Lumine questioned.  
  
 _"It's called the Web. Well, that's what they call themselves. The people that make up it they call "otherworlders". People from the different worlds. They're desperate to find a way home, so desperate to stoop down to criminal levels."_  
  
"Otherworlders...So there's a term now." Lumine seemed to think.  
  
Fox continued. _"They're resisting all of our movements to contain them. We need to take them out. It would also be a good learning chance for the princess."_  
  
"That is true," the architect admitted, but seemed doubtful. "But she's been a little off since they returned from the outpost with our new additions. A bit...distant."  
  
 _"Merely mood swings a child goes through. I'm sure she'll be fine."_ Fox oddly dismissed Lumine's worries with a careless handwave evident in his tone.  
  
"But-"  
  
 _"But nothing. Bring her along regardless. I'll send coordinates to you and captive."_  
  
Lumine watched the com shut offline, then at Axl, who had snapped back to attention. "I swear, Fox's orders get more ludicrous by the day."  
  
"I think they're kind of reasonable." A pause, then Axl gave an 'eh' gesture with his hand. "Somewhat."  
  
Lumine gestured Axl to follow him. "We better tell the group. Come on."  
  
When they entered the medical wing, they paused. Ephraim was on his legs, walking perfectly fine. He was laughing with the others, a few ready to catch him if he fell or stumbled.  
  
Lumine leaned against the doorframe, resuming his natural position. "I see you're up and at them, prince."  
  
Ephraim looked up. "Ah! Lumine. You said Fox was calling, correct?"  
  
"Who's Fox?" Sharena questioned.  
  
"The guy who gives us advice on what to do," Axl responded. "We got a problem."  
  
"Apparently, there's an organization of people called the Web, made up of people like you trying to get home. However, they're using criminal means of going about it. Somehow, Fox got us on their bad side, and we need to take them out."  
  
"Do we have any battle plans?" Titania walked up. "We'll need one to carry this out effectively."  
  
Lumine flicked out his com and pressed a button. Instantly, a holographic map projected out of it, forming a large, makeshift settlement. Out from it, three different outposts spread out, forming a large triangle around the settlement. Labels hovered over them all, flickering light blue words.  
  
"I guess we'll take out the outposts, first. Draw out their forces to go and protect them, then go hard and fast for the settlement."  
  
Liberty leaned in. "The Cocoon...Weird name."  
  
"Not as weird as these outposts." Sharena pointed. "Ladybug, Beetle, and Caterpillar...Who named these? Children?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," Lumine retorted. "What matters is that we need to take them out. We should split up and strike two at the same time, then group up and take out the last one while they're still reeling. Then, we radio for Fox's troops and take out the Cocoon."  
  
"Yea! Let's make sure this butterfly ain't hatching!" Axl cheered.  
  
"...Never describe it like that again, despite its naming," Lumine growled. "Alright. Titania, you take Serra, Ephraim, and Alfonse, and attack the Ladybug Outpost. I'll take the rest of our forces and go for the Beetle Outpost. We meet up at this-" He jabbed a finger on the map. "-rendezvous point nearby the Caterpillar Outpost."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Titania nodded.  
  
Liberty smiled. "Not only are you an architect, you're a tactician, too? Or have you been taking lessons from Corrin?"  
  
Lumine paused, then looked away, flushing red. "Lessons." The princess grinned as he cleared his throat. "Anyways, timing is imperative to this mission success. We have to attack the outposts at the exact same time. Mistakes will not be allowed, as they can jeopardize the whole mission. Am I understood?"  
  
Corrin nodded. "You are."  
  
"Good. Let's focus on what's ahead of us and get ready for the siege. Any questions?" Sharena raised a hand. "Princess Sharena."  
  
"Right. Um...Do we take prisoners? Hostages? Or kill all?"  
  
"Good question. I'll ask Fox for that." Lumine pressed a button on his com. "Fox?"  
  
 _"Huh? What?"_  
  
"Do we kill all soldiers or are we allowed to take hostages or spare them?"  
  
 _"Um...Limit of up to seven hostages per outpost. Leave them tied up for pickup. If hostages are acquired, radio me, tell me how many hostages and their names and weapon experience, and we will pick them up."_  
  
"Sounds solid." Lumine nodded. "Alright, we'll do that when we take hostages. Any other questions before I hang up on Fox? Prince Alfonse."  
  
"Will we have a way of communicating with the other side?"  
  
"Uh...Each leader will have a com, I presume. Titania, make sure to grab a com on the way out."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Remaining questions, comments, or concerns?"  
  
"What exact kind of firepower are we looking at?" Corrin asked.  
  
 _"Otherworlders may carry different kinds of weapons, varying on which world they come from. I presume expected weapons will be swords, lances, axes, cleric staves, bows, daggers, and tomes. There could possibly be beast-like morphs, listed are: manaketes, taguel, kitsunes, wolfskin. However, morphs are very rare, do not expect them, but do not think they won't be there. If they are there, proceed with caution, morphs are classified as most likely the most dangerous types of otherworlders."_  
  
Lumine nodded. "That is all very helpful info."  
  
 _"They also seem to follow some sort of weapon triangle, which follows as: axes effective against lances, lances effective against swords, and swords effective against axes. This also applies to tomes, so green tomes are effective against blue tomes, blue are effective against red, and red effective against green. Cleric staves, bows, daggers, and morphs do not follow this triangle. They are effective against nothing, but nothing is effective against them._  
  
 _"However, there are different types of units. Four are currently known: Infantry, cavalry, flying, and armored. Infantry are foot units, cavalry are units on horseback, flying are on wyverns and pegasi or have wings themselves, and armored are heavily-armored foot units. Each also have weapons effective against their unit type, as bows are effective against flying units."_  
  
"Why are we learning all this tutorial crap now...?" Axl muttered.  
  
"Better to learn it now than never," Liberty responded.  
  
"This is all very useful information, Fox. Thank you." Lumine hung up, and the 3D structure collapsed as the hologram faded. "Alright, everyone. Let's get our weapons and get situated with our teams." He made a 'move out' motion with his hands.  
  
Once that was all said and done, the base was made empty as they ran out. Keeping to the darkness, they followed Lumine leading the group, holding his com and using it as a GPS. Their footsteps were as silent as possible, none of them willing to give away their position, despite the Cocoon being a long way away.  
  
About halfway there, Lumine stopped them. "...Do you hear fire?" Signaling for them to be as quiet as possible, he peeked around the large tree next to him, a soft orange glow cast on his face.  
  
Indeed, there was fire. A small campfire. Two people sat at it, on opposite sites. One was a man in complete light blue, holding a bow on his lap. The other was more large, wearing heavy blue armor with blue hair and an equally large axe stuck in the log he sat on.  
  
The larger one leaned forward towards the fire. "Duke of Rosanne, was it? Where's that?"  
  
 _Hector_  
 _General of Ostia_  
  
The other one resumed a dreamy look, staring off into space. "It is a marvelous country. Beautiful and filled with amazing people."  
  
 _Virion_  
 _Elite Archer_  
  
"Once I return home, I will be happy to show it to you."  
  
Hector laughed. "I have a feeling you would. However, have you thought of me returning to my own home?"  
  
"Ah-Beg pardon! That slipped my mind!"  
  
"It's alright." Hector waved a hand, as if ushering away Virion's worries. "It is easy to forget that, in this world, we come from other places."  
  
Titania looked over her shoulder as the two talked. "They seem friendly enough. Should we-?"  
  
Lumine gave another hand motion. "No! They could be allied with the otherworlders at the Cocoon!"  
  
"We aren't even halfway there yet," Sharena remarked. "What would they be doing out here if they're with the Cocoon?"  
  
Liberty smiled. "Hi."  
  
All looked to see Hector standing in front of the bushes, watching them. He was currently raising an eyebrow at Virion, who was helplessly shrugging at the whole ordeal.  
  
Axl raised his hands up. "We mean no harm!" ...Lumine facepalmed at that.  
  
Hector obviously distinguished the whole group was not going to attack, judging by the amount of otherworlders in the group. He pretty much knew that from the start, as he left his axe back at the campfire. However, he still crossed his arms, glaring. "Mind telling me why you're in the bushes?"  
  
"Obviously, to distinguish if you're any harm to us," Sharena responded. "Duh."  
  
"Even though I'm one of you guys? Tossed in a world and require to help others and myself to survive?"  
  
"...Yea," was her reply.  
  
Hector sighed. "I'm Hector, General of Ostia. The man behind me is Virion, duke of Rosanne."  
  
The archer flipped his hair. "Hello."  
  
Serra had an exasperated expression. "More royals...?"  
  
"Well, yea. I am the younger brother of the marquess of Ostia-What do you mean more royals?"  
  
Cue everyone awkwardly waving. "Most of us are nobility on some level."  
  
"Well, nobility doesn't matter here. What matters is if you survive." Hector crossed his arms. "Virion and I escaped our captors a while back. We've heard of some sanctuary city called the Cocoon."  
  
"Bad news. That news...is lying news," Liberty said. "The Cocoon is part of a criminal organization called the Web."  
  
"Yes, and we were sent by our superior to end the organization." Lumine walked forward. "We also now apparently double as an otherworlders refugee center. Because why not?"  
  
Virion walked up, twirling a lock of hair. "A refugee center, you say...? Well, how about it, Hector? Shall we take a chance?"  
  
"We're full," Lumine instantly stated.  
  
Corrin smiled. "Come on, Lumine. We'll need extra hands to take down the Web."  
  
"..." Lumine shrugged. "Your responsibility to explain to Fox. Not mine."  
  
"You're welcome to join our little expedition," Corrin stated.  
  
Hector shrugged. "There's nowhere else to go for us. I'll say I'm down."  
  
"And I prefer not be alone in this dreadful world. I will humbly come with you and bless you all with my magnificent skills of the best of the best archers!"  
  
You could very much hear the crickets chirp as all stared at Virion with disinterested looks. After a pause of silence, Lumine only said, "Right. You do that."  
  
What was the icing on the cake was that Virion wasn't even put off by the lack of response. He simply flashed a winning smile, flipping his hair once more.  
  
On the way to the Cocoon, most of them didn't talk. It was mostly Serra and Virion arguing on the pettiest of subjects that only high maintenance people had the time and capacity to care less of the people around them to even argue about these things.  
  
Each person was on a different level of done. Liberty and Sharena were on level zero, listening with intent while Alfonse was on level one, trying to make sense of their logic. Most of the others were on level two or so, trying desperately to ignore them, while Lumine was on the highest level possible, having to literally restrain himself to stop from snapping at the two quarreling.  
  
Lumine inhaled, then turned to Corrin. "I hate you so much."  
  
"That is a terrible lie."  
  
"I know, and that's the worst part. I literally cannot make myself hate you."  
  
Alfonse suddenly pulled Lumine into cover. "Outpost!" He hissed. "Everyone down!"  
  
As they mimicked doing so, they looked ahead. Lit by fires coming from barrels, a wooden outpost reinforced with metal sheets stood before them. Otherworlders walked back and forth on the outpost, wielding weapons true to Fox's word like swords and tomes, but a few clearly having a gun on their side.  
  
"This is the Beetle Outpost," Lumine realized. "Okay. Titania, take your group. Bring Virion with you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Sorry?" The architect did a double take.  
  
"I'm taking Serra as well. You cannot condemn us to that."  
  
"...Even I'm not that harsh. Take Hector instead. Sorry." Lumine gestured them off. "Radio us when you arrive at the Ladybug Outpost and when you're ready. When I give you the all-clear, you attack."  
  
"Got it." Titania crawled off. Her team followed suit.  
  
The wait in the shadows for Titania's words to come through the com had to have been the longest moments in their lives. They sat in their own brewing silence for what felt like forever, the only sound the distant crackling of fire, chatter, and their heavy breathing.  
  
Liberty found it difficult to breathe. It was as if the silence was an iron hand gripping her chest, slowly squeezing her artificial life out of her body. This was new and baffling to her. You would think the adrenaline in her would be making her smile. But her nervous face was set in stone, a smile never showing.  
  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Titania's voice came onto the communicator. _"Okay. We're in position."_  
  
Lumine seemed to give a sigh of relief. "You took a lot longer than needed. We all were getting worked up."  
  
 _"I'm sorry, are you saying you were worried about us?'_ Titania gained an amused tone.  
  
"...Just wait for my signal." Lumine looked over his shoulder. "Everyone ready?" A nod. "Okay. Axl?"  
  
"First bullets ready to fire."  
  
"Aim for otherworlders equipped with tomes and guns. We would prefer the advantage of long-range on our side. Titania?"  
  
 _"And...?"_  
  
"...FIRE!"  
  
Lumine's voice rang loud and clear throughout the night air. Heads turned just in time for the golden streaks of bullets flying were seen, not a second later accompanied by archs of crimson blood glittering in the orange glimmer of the fires going into the air. Axl's bullets rang fast and true, and half of the visible soldiers fell dead in less of the time Liberty exhaled a shaky breath.  
  
The remainders scrambled for defensive positions. One ran to the alarm, only to find it crackling with electricity. The fuse box had a clear bullet hole in it, their only way of warning the Cocoon of what was to come yanked away by the small piece of metal.  
  
Lumine hung up the com as yelling and gunfire rang on the other side of the communications. "Titania's group is busy with their share. CHARGE FORWARD, NOW!"  
  
Everyone ran out of hiding, yelling and readying their weapons. Liberty scrambled up last, taken off guard by all of this, and ran in the back, pulling out her scythe. She veered away into hiding when gunshots rang out, Axl's guns not the only ones dispensing bullets at the opposite side.  
  
Virion ran into cover next to her. He fired an arrow before looking at her. "Are you unharmed, princess?"  
  
Liberty's entire body seemed to be on shutdown. Hands tightly gripped her weapon, but made no move to run out and attack. The color was obviously gone from her face, leaving a chalk-white expression.  
  
"Y...Yea. I'm fine. This is really what fighting is like? It's nothing like the games I played..."  
  
"War is not a game, and it never will be. Who taught you that?"  
  
"My sister's bodyguard, of course," Liberty stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"Well, they're wrong." Virion looked when something green landed in between them. He picked it up, staring at it. "What is this?"  
  
Liberty took it, looking at the pin still in it. "This is a grenade. That they didn't trigger." She pulled the pin, then threw it back, watching it streak through the air.  
  
After a moment, an explosion of bright colors engulfed the top of the outpost. Sheets of metal and burning wood flew past them as the outpost started to collapse from the top down, causing boxes of weapons and the surviving enemy otherworlders to fall and hit the ground.  
  
Virion looked at Liberty. "Was that the grenade?"  
  
"...I think. ...I did it!" Liberty pumped her arms up in the air.  
  
Lumine looked. "Good job, princess." He pulled out his com, pointing around. "Alright, everyone! Capture all of the alive otherworlders, maximum of seven prisoners, and execute the rest!"  
  
Virion flinched at that. "That's very brutal, sir. Perhaps we should spare a few?"  
  
"While it sounds bloody and remorseless, that's how war works, despite how merciful you may be." Lumine flicked on his com. "Titania, how are you and your team doing?"  
  
There was commotion and gunfire on the other side. "We're doing good! Most of them are down already, though at this rate, we'll have no hostages!"  
  
"...Judging by the way Fox makes me feel, I think that would be merciful on them."  
  


_Wild Card_

"You escaped?" Takumi looked up from his drink, sitting in the chair across from Leo.

"You wouldn't believe this, but I felt cowardly doing so." The mage leaned forward on the table. "All the other people I was with...They were going to die, and I did nothing to attempt to help them."

Takumi sighed. "I was more lucky. I was saved. And the people that saved me saved everyone I was being transported with. They starved me and tortured me." Takumi pulled down his sleeve to show his arm. "Look."

Leo reached out and gingerly touched the limb. "It's...a lot skinnier than I remember..."

"It's supposed to be. I didn't eat for...What, a week? Two?"

"That's...awful." The color was gone from Leo's face. "I feel horrible for saying I had it bad. At least I was fed."

Takumi pulled his sleeve back up. "But only you got out. Everyone did, in my case. And knowing Mavericks, all the people you were with...They are now suffering horrible fates. You obviously...had it worse."

"..."

Realizing what he said, the archer cleared his throat. "Well...How have you been?"

Leo paused, then smiled slightly. "I'm currently the historian of the Cocoon. It may not sound like much, but it is always a delight to tell stories to otherworlders interested in tales of the other worlds apart from theirs."

"Huh? Otherworlders?"

"It is a term that has been coined. People like us, taken to this world from others. Otherworlders."

Takumi looked surprised. "Well...At least it isn't offensive. I've heard some less tasteful things said about different people."

"Isn't that called...Racism?" Leo questioned. "It is a stupid thing. People are people."

"Well, what about Reploids? Are they people?"

Leo looked as if Takumi had grown a second head. "Of course they are! They act, feel, and choose like people, so why shouldn't they be?"

"Well...There's people who think that Reploids are below them and are only meant to serve humans and do specific jobs. If they disobey, they are destroyed."

"Well, then, they are disgusting and depraved scum. I view Reploids as equal."

"I was hoping you would say that."

"What, did you think I would agree with them?" Leo chuckled. "If either of us would, it would be you, seeing your hostility towards us Nohrians initially."

"That's...different. Nohrians wronged me in the past. Reploids didn't, and I have no reason to hate them. If anything, the ones they call criminals have shown nothing but kindness to me. They're the reason I'm alive now. Of course I wouldn't hate them."

The mage sighed. "Right. I find it foolish of myself to consider that. After all, you did come with...how many Reploids?"

"Four, if you include Spider. Which brings me to...He made all this?"

"Not alone. Apparently, the story goes like this: He was a wandering man, alone and on the run from the law. Then, he runs into a dying otherworlder. Out of the kindness in his heart, he nurses her back to health, then quickly leaves. But she found him. Spider realized she meant no harm, as no otherworlders did. She was adamant on saving us all. She started saving all the otherworlders she could. Eventually, Spider joined in.

"They realized that they had to find a place for the otherworlders. But they found nothing. Instead, they had to build. Initially, the others were not required to help. But they felt they had to repay a debt to the otherworlder and Spider, and aided in building. As more came in, more was built at a faster rate. I was there to see the Cocoon completed. I remember many crying from pure joy.

"The otherworlder's name was never revealed. She never spoke of it. Some even thought she had no name. Spider liked to call her Butterfly. Butterfly quickly moved her organized efforts to protection of the settlement. There were Mavericks, and...there were Hunters."

"The Hunters? Aren't they the good guys?"

"Extremists. They would shoot on sight if they saw Spider. And the otherworlders wanted to protect their savior. This culminated in Butterfly dying shielding Spider from harm. Many people think that they were together. It sure explained why Spider was devastated at her death.

"Without Butterfly in the head position, Spider had to be promoted into her chair and to lead the Cocoon alone. And so he has. He's appointed a lot of people to different positions. But...For some reason, the title of right-hand man or woman has always been empty. Spider never found it in himself for somebody to take his old position. I guess he's always been waiting for the right person. And something in me tells me he's just waiting for Butterfly to walk into the Cocoon like she never died."

Takumi was speechless at this story. It seemed as if the Cocoon, though recently built, was full of a compelling history. No wonder there was so many insect motifs, and the custom flags that flew high were ones of a sapphire butterfly on a playing card.

"...I think I've been hanging around for too long." Takumi stood up, his drink long finished. "I better go check back in with my team."

Before he moved to leave, Leo pulled him into another hug. "See you soon, then."

"I'll sure as hell make plans to visit. Check in and see if my siblings made it." Takumi hugged back, smiling.

The boy had a funny feeling that it wouldn't be the last he'll see of Leo. So he merely took the waves goodbye in stride and ran down the semi-busy street lit by the last rays of the sun setting, lights strung over the streets flickering on.

He eventually found the group at the main building, talking to Spider. He was smiling, staring at mostly Eirika as she gestured around, seeming to speak of the city itself.

As he walked up, he listened to her words. "...And I think the walls could use some fences to avoid falling off. Maybe some guard towers, too!"

Spider chuckled. "I'll think about it, Butterfly."

"Huh?" Eirika looked. "Is that a nickname, now?"

Spider seemed to freeze at what slipped out. He stared at the ground with misty eyes and seemed to open his mouth to say something, only for it to close. After a moment more, he tilted his hat over his eyes. "No. Sorry. You remind me too much of somebody."

"And who might that be?"

Dynamo signaled 'no' to Eirika, shaking his head. "I'm sure it ain't something to delve in to, amigo. Catch my drift?"

"...Right. Sorry, Spider."

"It's alright, princess. You didn't know." Spider still avoided looking at Eirika.

"Um..." Dynamo looked around, and noticed Takumi. "Hey! The little amigo's back!"

Nino ran towards Takumi. In one leap, she jumped into his arms, Mint and Mia following suit. "Yay! Takumi!"

"Ah-Nino-!" Takumi fell flat on the ground when all three girls were now stacked on him. "Oof!"

Cedar chuckled as the girls smiled at the boy. "Seems like you're the ladies man, Takumi."

"What?! I-! Well-!" Takumi's entire face turned beet red. In a flurry of motions, she struggled to get the girls off him. "Get off of me!"

"Aw..." The girls reluctantly did so.

Mia looked up. "Huh? Is that the guy you ran off to find?"

Takumi noticed Leo watching. "Eh?" He scowled when Leo quickly turned his head away, noticing Takumi saw him. "HEY! I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING ME, LEO!"

"Is he a boyfriend?" Mint innocently asked.

Takumi turned even more red. "What?! No! He's my best friend!"

Eirika giggled. "Aw. He's blushing."

Spider looked at somebody running up as Takumi got up, embarrassed. "Sh-Shut up!"

As the man ran up, the leader of the Cocoon looked at him. "Libra. Is something wrong?"

_Libra_   
_Fetching Friar_

Libra leaned over, catching his breath. When he righted up, he showed that he had a panicked expression on his face. "We lost contact with both the Ladybug and Beetle Outposts! Before they went offline, we heard fighting!"

Spider looked surprised. "What?! Could it be Mavericks?!" He seemed to think, then pointed off. "Warn the Caterpillar Outpost. Prepare the Cocoon defenses. And send out some people to check out the outposts."

"At once. We'll-" Libra paused at a dragon roar. "Nowi?"

The group ran to see a green dragon fly clumsily into the street. It skidded, then collapsed before glowing white, slowly transforming into a girl with the same color hair.

_Nowi_   
_Eternal Youth_

Takumi ran over to the girl, helping her up. "A-Are you okay, little girl?"

"Owie...They roughed me up bad...And they killed and captured everyone else! The Beetle Outpost is as good as dead!"

"The outpost taken out so fast...These attackers must be extremely powerful!"

Spider growled. "Then we need to call the Caterpillar Outpost as soon as possible! Reinforce defenses!" He ran off, going past Leo.

Cedar looked down at Takumi, then followed Spider. Soon, the rest of the group was spurred to following them both, running down the street as confused and frightened otherworlders watched.


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost impossible for the princess's internal data to register her on the ground, weaponless, and staring down the tip of a blade aligned with the bridge of her nose. The point already dug in, and she felt fresh synthetic blood trickle down the side of her nose and ran a new, but thin stream down her cheek and into her already mangled hair.

All around her and her opponent, was the result of a surprising counterattack. The small but resourceful army had gathered nearby the Caterpillar Outpost as quickly as possible, hoping to get to them and finish them off before they noticed something was amiss.

Unbeknownst to them, the Web already had known long before they reunited. As they planned out in the cover of the forest, Alfonse had suddenly given a yell, and all heads turned in time to see a large fireball launched at them from the outpost.

Instantly, their plan had nearly fallen into tatters. The Web had them scrambling for weapons, weakened by their previous attacks on the other two outposts. They were now scattered on the battlefield, trying to hold their ground.

Liberty glanced over with her eyes. As she expected, the person that was having the least amount of trouble was the gunslinger himself. Twirling his pistols, Axl opened fire on a line of otherworlders, taking them out swiftly and easily.

However, it didn't eliminate the problem above her. Her scythe had been kicked away, and now laid a good distance away in the dirt. Even the slightest movement towards it would get her killed, her attacker most likely stabbing down without a second thought.

Just as she thought her life was good as done, she thanked every kind of god all otherworlders believed in when Axl turned, raising his pistol. "I would recommend you lower the sword."

"And let this invader scurry away to whatever filthy hole she came from? I don't think so. She's already dead."

Axl grinned. "I don't think so." He pulled the trigger. All he got was a click in response. "...You have GOT to be kidding. Now?!" He looked in utter disbelief at his gun. "You never do this! Somebody's life is on the line, and now I screw up!" With a frustrated groan, he settled with lobbing the gun and nailing the attacker in the head with it.

Once the blade was a distance away from her face, Liberty got up and ran for her scythe. She even slid in the mud, reaching out for it.

Last second, a boot stomped on her hand, making her wince in pain. Her head shot up to looked at a figure standing above her.

The time in hand gave away it was a mage. Green hair blew in the hot wind, and a strange red symbol was clear on their forehead. Red eyes glared down at contempt and hate.

_Soren_   
_Shrewd Strategist_

Liberty obviously had no reaction prepared, so all that came out was a meager "Hi."

"I've heard of the Cocoon being a sanctuary city. This is a welcome surprise to find. I suppose I'll have to kill you, invader." The stranger opened his tome, his hand glowing green.

"Soren! Stop!"

Soren looked up. "Huh? That voice..."

Titania was as battered as Liberty. Her braid was about to come undone, her armor dented, beaten, and scratched as she ran over to Soren. "That child is with me! I order you to not harm her!"

"Titania..." Liberty seemed joyful at her timely arrival.

"Titania!" Soren repeated the name spoken, though more surprised. "Is Ike with you?"

"No. I wish he was. But you are not about to kill Princess Liberty of the Mavericks!"

"Mavericks?! You can't possibly be...!"

"She does not act like one of them. Do not make assumptions of her character based on her people. Now, get off her hand." Soren quickly did so, and Titania helped up Liberty. "Get up, princess. You're a sitting duck lying on the ground." The woman bent over, picking up the ruby scythe and passing it to the princess. "And I believe this is yours, as well."

Liberty took it. "Thank you, but...Do you know him?"

"This is Soren. Strategist of the Greil Mercenaries. We'll talk more later!" Titania ran off.

Soren watched her go, then turned to Liberty. "So, I presume you're the...good guys." Liberty nodded. "I don't believe a word you say. Do not try to convince me anything. You got that?" A slower, but still vigorous nod. "Good." Soren ran off, blasting the otherworlder opponents while chasing after Titania.

Liberty jumped when Axl put a hand on her shoulder. "Princess! Are you okay?"

She brushed off his hand. "Y-Yea. I am. Don't scare me like that!"

"Didn't mean to! Honest!" Axl raised his hands in defense, then looked at his guns. "...Got any extra clips?"

"Um...No?"

"It's fine, it's fine. I got a solution." Axel tossed his pistols in the air, and they vanished into data storage. He held his arms out, and instead, a large two-handed gun dropped out of storage, fitting into his hands.

Liberty was taken aback. "What is that?"

"G-Launcher. It packs a punch! Watch!" Axl turned to fire, and sent an otherworlder flying. The princess watched and winced as they crashed into a tree and slid down, leaving a sizable dent. "...Whoops." He drawled out. Standing there with smoke rising from the barrel, he turned his head and grinned at Liberty. "Well, the party ain't over yet! Care to dance, princess?"

Liberty realized she wasn't breathing the whole time. The whole time, it had been caught in her throat, unwilling to move. She let it out in some form of choked noise before clearing her throat. "Y-Yea! I can..." She lifted her scythe, her back to Axl's. "I can dance."

"Great! Take care of your side, and I'll cover mine!" Axl lifted the G-Launcher and opened fire on the crowd of otherworlders. As the muzzle flashes lit his face, he listened close to Liberty cutting down advancing otherworlders on her side, the sound of clashing blades then slicing flesh a normal noise.

Axl instantly turned his head when there was a bolt of magic and a yelp. He looked to see Liberty now on her knees, holding her smoking side. A glance up made him note a mage preparing to blast her again.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Axl snapped, and opened fire, gunning down the mage in an instant. He had to turn around again to shoot down some otherworlders on his side, bullets blazing, before helping up Liberty. "Are you okay?!"

"Besides my side injury...Relatively okay?"

"Good. Because the fighting's quelling down. We won." Axl flashed a winning smile to the young girl.

"...Did we have to win this way? Killing so many people...Can't we negotiate a peace or a surrender?"

Axl sighed. "It's...hard to explain why I like war. I enjoy popping off the heads of Mavericks. And at the same time, when I put enough thought in it...It disgusts me. The way I shrug off deaths. I mean, am I supposed to feel anything? ...That's the key to surviving in war. Don't feel anything. I know, it sounds harsh, but...It's the only way."

Anyone who took a mere glance could see Liberty was on the verge of tears. However, instead of letting them mix with dirt and blood on her face, she wiped it all away with an arm, smearing the awful mixture.

"R-Right. You're the expert on...war and all that." Liberty nervously laughed. "Meanwhile, here I am, a lost little girl..."

"..." Axl petted Liberty's head, looking down at her with sympathy. "And sometimes, that's the worst part. Little children being brought into a bloody world they don't understand." He looked at her unresponding. "Hey. How about this. After this, I'll find some way to get us some ice cream. Does that sound good?"

There was a sniffle, then Liberty looked up at Axl, smiling. "I...I guess I would like that. Thank you, Axl."

"Then it's a date! You, I, and maybe some of our other teammates hit the town, because after this, we earned it!" Axl patted Liberty's shoulder. "Now go see if Lumine can fix that injury of yours."

"You got it!" Liberty ran-limped off.

Corrin walked up to Axl with her arms crossed, watching Lumine panic over the gaping wound. "I worry for her."

"Ah, she can take care of herself."

"I'm not doubting her skills. I'm doubting her morality and innocence. What if she just...freezes up on the battlefield? Passes out? She'll die if nobody was there to help her."

"Then I guess that falls to me."

Corrin looked surprised. "Huh?"

"I promise I'll protect the princess! I'll be her bodyguard!"

She smiled slightly. "I thought Lumine already did that."

"Then I'll be her second bodyguard! I'll take care of her and support her and protect her with my life! Promise!"

After seeming to consider this, Corrin's smile grew. "Well, I don't see anything stopping you. Go on ahead! Protect her with your life! Though you were doing that already..."

Axl turned red as he scratched the back of his neck. "Heh, heh...Yea..."

Lumine raised his hand and voice so that everyone looked. "Alright! Let's gather so we can reorganize and get ready for the siege on the Cocoon!"

Corrin gave Axl a reassuring pat on the shoulder as they began to do so. "I have a feeling this will all go okay."

Lumine turned as everyone came up. "Alright, Serra. Heal any wounded as much as possible. We want to be in full health when we begin the attack."

"Fine...But don't expect I'll do everything you tell me what to do! I'm just-"

"A poor, defenseless healer," Hector finished. "I can't believe these people managed to deal with you for this long..."

Serra gasped. "Lord Hector! Saying that is such-!"

"I'm sorry you all had to deal with her. She is very stuck-up sometimes."

"I am NOT stuck-up!"

Virion sighed. "Darling, you and I got into an argument whether or not you get banned from this world's entertainment centers if you spill food."

"Well...It SHOULD be a rule! Spilling food is wasteful and disgusting!"

"OKAY MOVING ON!" Lumine shouted to shut Serra up, and she did so. "It seems that a LOT of otherworlders were here, meaning that they must have shifted the bulk of their attack and defense to this outpost."

"So the Cocoon is undermanned?" Titania questioned.

"My evidence states it as that. We have to move in fast, to catch them off-guard. As much as off-guard is, now that they pretty much know we're here."

Ephraim walked up to Lumine. "Hey, Lumine? I've been thinking. What if..." He paused, then cleared his throat. "What if one of your loved ones is an enemy?"

"An enemy isn't a loved one." Lumine scowled. "If they are, they are not your loved ones. Remember that."

"...Right." Ephraim looked away. "I will."

_Wild Card_

Spider was pacing back and forth in the dimly-lit office, Eirika standing by his desk and watching him. "I shouldn't have sent that many soldiers. We'll be unguarded if it was a diversion."

"Spider, I agreed to that idea. It was my fault for not realizing sooner what that spells for Cocoon."

The princess flinched as Spider punched the wall. The metal dented, and Eirika made note to remind Spider to fix it later. Pressing an arm against it, he placed his forehead against that arm, his fist still curled in the dent it made. "Goddamn you, Butterfly...You see what I meant?!"

"See what you meant...?"

"...I was not the original leader of the Cocoon. The first otherworlder I met helped me build it. I don't give out her name easily, so we all called her Butterfly. She and I were...close. Really close. And she died in my arms to protect me. And the vote was unanimous. I was made leader. And I damn suck at the job."

Eirika looked sympathetic. "Spider..."

"Look at me. I can't even bring myself to have somebody take up my old spot as right-hand. I don't want that same pain again." Spider's arm dropped to his side, but he continued to stand against the wall.

"...Spider...Nobody is immune to being hurt. Being hurt is a part of life. Because of one loss, you can't close your heart off to the ones who care. The people of the Cocoon wanted you as leader for a reason. They look up to you. Do not become a martyr for a reason you have no faith or belief in."

"...You don't understand."

"I understand the term loss completely."

Libra suddenly burst in, startling both of them. "THE OUTPOST HAS FALLEN!"

The princess gasped. "What?! But we sent our best soldiers!"

"Dammit! Exactly what I was afraid of!" Spider walked past Libra. "Get our best soldiers gathered together. Butterfly, come with me."

"...I think he means me," Eirika clarified when Libra looked around the room with wide eyes and an open mouth, half-expecting the actual Butterfly to be there.

"...Yea. I did." Spider hurried out.

Down the hall, Spider banged twice on a wall as he went by it. When an otherworlder peeked out from a door to look at him, he simply said, "Sound the alarm. The last outpost has fallen, and most likely, so have the units there." The otherworlder nodded, then ducked back in the door.

Nino suddenly bolted up from behind, going up to Eirika. "Eirika! Eirika! Have you asked Spider to help locate friends and family?"

"Not yet. We have something much more important to do, Nino. Our lives and the Cocoon are at stake."

"Oh...Okay..." Nino sadly nodded, then went off.

Eirika put a hand on Spider's shoulder. "I have to go and make sure our team is okay."

"Alright. I'll send a messenger your way when we spot the invaders." Spider nodded, then watched Eirika go. "Oh, and Eirika?" She paused, then looked. "...I recommend you and your group go home. Stay out of this. It's not safe." He paused, then ran down the hall, leaving her.

With his words in mind, the princess jogged down the hall, going by Nino. "Nino, come along! We need to find Takumi and everyone else!"

"Okay!" Nino turned and followed.

Outside, it seemed everything was normal. Yet, there was a tense air, as if everyone was holding their breath. It was as if this was a hostage situation, and they were waiting for something to go wrong, and the captor to pull the trigger on the unlucky captives.

Eirika held out a hand, and on instinct, Nino took it. The young adult started leading the child along. "Okay. Keep your eyes out for the group."

"Found Takumi." Nino pointed out Takumi talking to Leo, leaning against a building wall with the mage doing the same next to him. Confirming Eirika's thoughts of the group not being far behind was a Cedar watching from a building rooftop.

Eirika giggled. "Looks like Cedar is a little overprotective."

"That's what a dad has to do. Be protective." Nino looked up.

Takumi seemed to glance up and noticed Cedar. He nudged Leo, who looked up to, only for Eirika to swear that she saw Cedar give the dumbest, cheesiest grin she has ever seen in her life and run off. Of course, the two boys gave chase, yelling, spurring Eirika into following with Nino in tow.

Down the street, Eirika could clearly see Takumi yelling at Cedar, face red. "...were stalking us?!"

"That's what a dad's gotta do. Make sure you don't screw up on a date."

"We were NOT. On a DATE." Takumi turned even more red.

Nowi in bandages giggled. "You like him, don't you!"

"Shut up! And get better clothes on." Takumi looked as Eirika walked up. "So? How did it go?"

"I'm telling you, it was weird Spider only let Eirika talk with him..." Dynamo murmured to Cedar.

"Bad. The outpost has fallen, and that leaves the Cocoon undermanned. Spider said that we should go home and leave the Cocoon-"

"And all the innocent people here? The people that did nothing wrong?" Cedar pulled out his rifle. "I don't rightly think so."

"Same here." Takumi nodded, twirling out his bow. "You just said the Cocoon is undermanned. We're gonna help man it."

Eirika looked up at a whooshing noise, a shadow going above them. "What was that?"

All jumped when somebody spoke up. "I am the messenger." All looked to see a shadowy figure in a three-point landing behind them, glaring. "Spider sent-"

"Jaffar!" Nino let go of Eirika's hand and ran over to the figure.

"...Nino?" The figure uttered before Nino ran into his arms, taking him by surprise. After a moment, he smiled and pulled her closer into a real hug.

_Jaffar  
Angel of Death_

"I've missed you so much, Jaffar!"

"I-I've missed you, too...Nino..."

Takumi cleared his throat. "Um...You said something about being a messenger?"

Jaffar quickly stood up. "Oh. Right. Spider sent me to say that the invaders have-"

An explosion knocked them all off their feet. Jaffar's voice was drowned out, but they knew what it meant.

The invaders have been spotted.


	11. Chapter 11

With satisfying clicks, Axl hooked up the explosives out of data storage to the makeshift walls. "Can't go through the gates. Can't go over the walls. Guess we'll make our own entrance, eh?"  
  
"How long do you need?" Sharena kept glancing around, lance up at gunfire. "Team's making a distraction, but don't know how long it'll last until it goes awry. They always do."  
  
"As savvy as me, eh? Well, good news! I'm done." Axl pressed a few buttons as it started to tick. "Alright. Behind cover!" He ran behind a large boulder, covering his ears.  
  
As Sharena jumped after him, her hair picked up in a sudden wind as a shuddering explosion rocked the earth all around them. A quick glance revealed to Sharena that the wall all around was collapsing, the cleverly crafted sheets of metal and wood folding in on themselves as both the structure and otherworlders fell to the ground.  
  
"Ooh!" Sharena flinched. "They're going to need some ice for that!"  
  
"Much more than ice in a few minutes!" Axl yelled to the group. "WE GOT OUR WAY IN! FINISH UP THE GUYS ON THE WALL AND LET'S GO!"  
  
Lumine cocked a pistol. "Hm." With startling accuracy, he picked off all the visible otherworlders, all the while having the same bored expression of contempt.  
  
Corrin was obviously impressed. "Wow. That's really good!"  
  
"...Thank you, Queen Corrin. Now's our chance to get in."  
  
The woman protruded a familiar stone that sparkled blue. "I'm on it!" Raising it above her head, everyone covered their eyes when a red and black pillar of pure light shot up, engulfing Corrin as her form began to change.  
  
Inside the Cocoon, Cedar climbed up a building, watching the light go up into the sky and never seem to end. He looked back down at the group. "We got a problem!"  
  
"We see that!" Eirika replied. "Just what is it?!"  
  
Takumi squinted, then looked at Leo. "Doesn't it seem...?"  
  
"Familiar? It does. And I know why. That's Corrin!"  
  
The archer paused. The words ran past his mind a couple of times before he spoke. "Corrin is with the attackers?"  
  
For some reason, a part of Takumi registered that as perfectly normal. It was like Corrin had an undying need to be against him, no matter what. It was a tiny, negative voice that always was at the back of his mind, whispering nothing but doubts and lies into his mind. And sometimes, such as occasions like this, he believed them.  
  
"...That traitor!" Takumi seethed, and started climbing up the building side. He still did it clumsily, but was getting better. "Cedar, Jaffar! With me on the rooftops!"  
  
"I don't follow orders from-" Jaffar started.  
  
"Just go do it!" Nino scowled. "Our lives kind of depend on it!"  
  
"...Right." Jaffar listened to Nino immediately, baffling most of the people there. He climbed up easily after the sniper, even beating him to the top with pure speed and skill.  
  
Cedar glanced up, narrowing his eyes at the thief. "...Impressive."  
  
"You have to be quicker than others when you are in the Black Fang."  
  
"Can we save it?" Takumi questioned the two men. "We're being attacked!" Not waiting for a response, he broke into a sprint, flooring it across the rooftops. After a moment of hesitation, Jaffar and Cedar nodded before following the boy.  
  
At the smoking hole in the wall, Axl was the first to walk into the Cocoon, strutting through the dust kicked up by the explosions. He had a cheesy grin, pointing around his guns. "Helloooo, it's the good guys!"  
  
Titania followed, axe ready. "Lumine radioed for Fox's troops. We just need to draw their fire."  
  
"We already blew a hole in their wall. What more can we do?"  
  
"Blow holes in everything else?" Liberty suggested.  
  
"Hostages?" Lumine added.  
  
"A controlled explosion in one place and we all scatter, putting up explosives everywhere else, then detonating them all at different times, sending them into a panic?" Ephraim threw in.  
  
"...That's what I said," Liberty retorted.  
  
"No, you said just explosions. These ones are more tactical."  
  
"I like Ephraim's idea." Axl grinned before starting to open fire on opposing forces, dropping people firing on them like crazy. He then turned his attention back to the others. "I really do."  
  
The three men watched the attackers from their camping spot on the rooftops. Takumi sighed, brow furrowing. "Who the hell are these people?"  
  
Cedar next to him bristled with pure rage. "...It's him."  
  
With a start, the boy realized where he had seen Axl before. Right at the end of Cedar's sniper rifle. "Seriously? Him again?"  
  
"It's like he's a constant thorn in my side. He never leaves..." Cedar clenched a fist, mouth curling back into a snarl. "It's like his mere presence taunts me of my biggest failure."  
  
Jaffar flicked out a dagger in one movement. "I can kill him now."  
  
Cedar raised a hand to stop him. "No. He's mine." He cocked his rifle.  
  
The sound rang loud and clear in Axl's ears. He looked up to see the figures, and a special type of dread settled in his stomach. It wasn't a 'horror movie terror' dread It was more of a 'This dude will not stop until I'm dead' terror.  
  
"Yea, how about we scatter and not run in straight paths?! Set up explosives everywhere you can!" Without another word, he took off in a cloud of dust, wings jutting out and providing an aerial exit.  
  
Liberty watched him go. "Huh?! Axl?!"  
  
Titania started running in a zig-zag formation, and lo and behold, kept dodging Jaffar's ensuing dagger onslaught. "I think it's these guys who startled him! But yes! Scatter!"  
  
As the Maverick team did so, Cedar stood up, spinning to watch the line of dust weave through closely-packed buildings. "Dammit!" He started sprinting. "Takumi, with me! Jaffar, make sure everyone is ready to counterattack!"  
  
As Jaffar made sure to stick to the shadows on his way back, Takumi kept the sight of dust forming from Axl's jets in his sight. He had to be going somewhere, but judging by the random twists and turns, even the gunner had no idea where he was going.  
  
Takumi suddenly veered away, going down a different path. "Follow me! We can cut him off!"  
  
Cedar paused, then followed. "Where?! You better be right about this, kid!"  
  
Axl breathed deeply, making his wild attempts of escape through the makeshift town. He knew he kicked up dust, but that was exactly what he wanted to leave the people defending this town in.   
  
In one tight space, his wings shot in, and he tilted sideways. Dragging his fingers along the mix of metal and wood forming a wall, he ran on the wall, brow furrowed in thought.   
  
Who was that man that kept trying to shoot him dead? He tried to call any idea of a rival of Red Alert or his actions to his mind, but files came up with nothing, especially when he tried to add what info he knew about the boy he seems to always see with the man.  
  
When he burst out of the alleyway, his wings jutted out, and he took flight again. Swerving down a street, he ignored the panicked expressions of onlookers and continued on.  
  
Over the roar of his jets, he didn't hear the arrow fired. But he did hear a crack as a plasma arrowhead sliced through one of his wings, cutting it clean off.  
  
Without it, Axl's flying became uncontrollable. Quickly, his aerial systems shut down after numerous warnings flashing, and it left him rolling in the dirt, face smashing into the ground.  
  
After he stopped, he sat up. He face was skimmed from the impact, armor now dusty and scratched. Flipping onto his feet, he stood up, looking to see an arrow now in the ground, his broken wing next to it.  
  
A quick glance confirmed the boy's presence. Takumi slid down the wall and stopped next to the arrow before plucking it out from the ground. Inspecting it, he placed it back in his quiver as Cedar dropped down next to him.  
  
Axl whipped out his guns, pointing them at the two. "Who the hell are you people?"  
  
Takumi cracked his knuckles. "Well, we're proud to be the people that will kill you."  
  
"Then that's good enough for me." Axl clicked his guns together. "You just made a target on your head, good sir."  
  
Cedar raised his rifle. "Ready, Takumi?"  
  
"I'll let you get first shots." Takumi loaded another arrow into his bow.  
  
Just down the street, Titania rigged an explosive to a wall. Starting to type in it, she paused when a shadow went over her. After a moment, she finished up the typing, pretending to be clueless.  
  
Sure enough, she spun around when completed and swung her axe. It struck metal, and a dagger flew to the side instead of plunging into her. Watching it clink harmlessly to the side, she got into a battle position, looking around.  
  
"Impressive." Titania looked up to see Jaffar watching her, daggers ready. "You anticipated me."  
  
"I've had my fair share of assassins. I know how to anticipate them. How about you come down here and we can fight fairly?"  
  
"Don't you understand? We cannot fight fairly." Jaffar narrowed his eyes, showing no emotion. "I was trained to deceive and keep my distance."  
  
"Unfortunately for you, that won't be the case today!" Titania suddenly threw one of the daggers at Jaffar.   
  
Of course, the assassin dodged easily. It was clumsily thrown, almost...deliberate. A quick glance confirmed his sudden fear as he saw Titania vaulting up the alleyway walls next to him before leaping at him, axe ready to slice into him. Only a quick roll out of the way saved him from certain death.  
  
An explosion hit their ears, but the two ignored it, continuing to battle. It wasn't a detonated explosion. It was a magical one, stemming from the power of a tome.  
  
The wind from the deafening blast set Soren's hair and clothes flapping. One arm covered his eyes squeezed shut as dust stung his face and body. He kept a tight hand on his tome while he opened his eyes, going back into a battle stance.  
  
The blast missed him. Barely. He had gotten out of the way in time, so the attack from the small, green-haired girl meant nothing to him.  
  
"Can you stay still?" She asked in a desperate manner. "I don't want to cause severe architectural damage to this place!"  
  
"Then maybe you shouldn't be picking a fight in the first place," the tactician coldly bit back. His mouth was already muttering the chants that would bring out his next slew of spells.  
  
His ears failed him in picking up a second voice chanting as well. Before he knew it, he was in the air, branches entwining his entire body and constricting him tightly as he thrashed around, struggling to even breathe.  
  
Nino smiled as Leo closed his book. "Leo! You're okay!"  
  
"You were worried for me?"  
  
"Yes and no. No, I wasn't worried for you in particular, but yes, I was worried for Takumi losing his lid if you got torn into pieces in what's supposed to be a safe haven."  
  
"I don't think this place is really the definition of safe, currently. Our best course of action is to find the others and make an escape."  
  
"And just ditch the place?! Now I don't feel bad at all for not being worried about you!"  
  
Leo scowled and seemed to say something, but noticed the wind picking up. "Huh? What the-?" He turned to see a tornado of green color forming. "Oh, you have to be kidding."  
  
Nino flew in the air, yelping. "We should probably keep a better eye on hiiiiim!"  
  
Other people noticed the change of wind, too. Eirika watched the tornado from a different part of the town. "Where did that come from...?"  
  
She had no time to really ponder over it, as she had to immediately dodge an attack. A bolt of electricity from one of Lumine's crystals coursed through the air over her when she dropped to the ground, letting it instead strike the building behind her.  
  
When she got up, there was an almost instant attack from the side. She barely had any time to deflect a scythe swing from Liberty which threatened to knock her blade right out of her hands. She gripped hard, however, and managed to keep the sword in her hands.  
  
After barely deflecting Liberty, Eirika was unprepared for Lumine to attack again. She went flying from a strike to her side, pain from both a jet of fire hitting her side and from hitting a wall when she was launched into it. She had to have left a dent, as she was pressed into the metal sheets, and instead of sliding down, she simply fell out, face hitting the ground.  
  
Liberty twirled her scythe. "Well, that was surprisingly easy."  
  
"Very surprising." Lumine huffed. "What a pathetic warrior. We wasted precious time with her. Now, come along."  
  
"...Hey, who was playing cards here?" Liberty pointed down.  
  
Both looked to see a glimmering golden card in between them. Lumine's mouth began to form what was certainly a curse word before it exploded, sending them both into walls.  
  
Eirika looked up to see familiar black boots skid in front of her. "...Spider?"  
  
"Stay down, princess." Spider's voice was brimming with anger as he tried to not let it show. "I'll deal with these children." His hands filled with cards, he walked forward.  
  
Liberty was helped up by Lumine. "Whoa. This dude means business."  
  
"Well, so do we. This may be not as much as a pushover as we thought, princess, so get ready!"  
  
Just through an alley, a certain stuck-up healer hid, watching the two on two fight. "Hmph! Looks like THEY don't need my help."  
  
"Ha!" She looked up to see Mint standing above her on the roof. "Intruder!"  
  
"Ah-No! I'm just a helpless citizen!"  
  
"...Really? You sounded like you know the two attacking Eirika and Spider."  
  
"Oh, I do. But they obviously tried to kill me."  
  
Liberty noticed Serra and waved. "Hi, Serra! How's your part of the plan going?"  
  
..."INTRUDER!" Mint's hands turned into busters, and she opened fire.  
  
Serra instantly ran out of the alleyway and down the street, clutching her staff close. "Wait, no! I'm not an enemy! AAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Sharena watched from hiding, standing next to her brother rigging explosives. "Um...Alfonse? Looks like Serra needs our help!"  
  
"You can help her. I need to finish with these, then I'll follow."  
  
"You got it!" Sharena smiled, then ran after Serra. "Hey, Serra! Wait-!"  
  
Alfonse looked up when Sharena's scream reached his ears. Ditching the explosives, he ran out of the alley. "Sharena?!"  
  
He skidded to a stop when he noticed Sharena was scrambling away on the ground. He ran over and helped her up, following her gaze to who stood in front of them.  
  
"Aw. Are you two siblings?" Dynamo smiled at them both.  
  
"Who are you?" Alfonse drew out his blade.  
  
With one flick, blades protruded from two hilts in his hands, making S formations. He spun them in an almost hypnotic fashion. While Alfonse ignored them, Sharena tried to follow them as he said, "You know, when there's fighting, there's usually not that much talking, amigos."  
  
"If you're saying we should skip the formalities, I'll be happy to." The prince of Askr readied his blade. He nodded at Sharena. "Ready?"  
  
"Just a second...Trying to...figure out how he's doing that..." Sharena pointed at the buugeng blades.  
  
Alfonse sighed, noting the illusionary tactics in Dynamo's moveset. "Just ignore it as best as you can!" He noted before rushing forward, Sharena close behind as their boots kicked up the worn path's dust.  
  
If you moved your attention to the next street over, two axes were in a clash. One belonged to the priest Libra while the other belonged to the marquess of Ostia Hector. While Hector had more in brutal strength, Libra countered with a strong defense.  
  
Libra skidded back, digging his boots into the ground. He was more worn-out and tired than Hector, who simply spun his axe and lifted it onto his shoulders.  
  
"What? Tired already?"  
  
"Tired or not, I will not let myself fall to the likes of invaders like you!" Libra ran forward, but was deflected and kicked into a wall with superb strength. A strangled cry came out once he made the impact, and he crumpled to the ground, defeated.  
  
"And you let me take you down as easy as that?" Hector chuckled. "Tch. Guess that's what I should've expected. Oh, well." He cracked his knuckles. "Time to move on with my job..."  
  
As Hector walked away, Virion watched from a corner. He gulped before walking to Libra. "...Li-?"  
  
"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Virion was sent flying in an instant. Mia has dug both her feet into his side, slamming him into a wall.  
  
While Mia didn't land gracefully, Virion could barely support himself on the ground. Something in his side was definitely bruised or broken, and judging by the pain it was to move that spot or breathe, he took a wild guess it was a muscle. His ears rung from his head slamming into the wall as his vision flickered white, waves of nausea crashing on him.  
  
Mia scrambled up and pointed at Virion. "Ha ha! Serves you right for trying to touch a teammate! Speaking of, since you are NOT getting up any time soon, I'm going to have to go and drag him to safety! You got lucky, scum!"  
  
As soon as the girl scurried off, Virion made attempts to stand, but only succeeded in leaning against the wall, trying to gasp for breath while not irritating the injury at the same time. His vision swam still, but it was starting to get better, and the ringing soon left his ears.  
  
"...irion? Virion!" He looked to see Hector kneeling down next to him, looking concerned. "Are you alright?! What happened?!"  
  
"...Gh...Somebody..." Virion groaned in pain at the spikes of agony in his side whenever he moved. Mia had hit him well.  
  
"Hey, if it hurts to talk, don't talk." Hector pulled him to stand shakily on two feet. "I'll get you back to the meeting place. Knowing Serra, she's been cowering there from the start. She'll help you out."  
  
And now, we resume to the main focus of the fight. A slew of bullets forced Takumi into cover, who pulled out an explosive arrow for his bow and fired. The resulting blast threw off the never ending bullets, if only for a second.  
  
It was more than enough for Cedar to take his own shot from cover. He grinned in joy when blood hit the ground, and Axl's leg went down, sending him crumpling to the earth.  
  
For a second, Takumi shared the same joy of taking down the enemy. But it went as quick as it went, and he loaded another arrow and pulled it back, just in case, as he slowly crept up to the unmoving Axl. A quick nudge of the head with his foot elicited no response.  
  
Takumi lowered the bow, and nodded at Cedar. "He's either out cold or de-"  
  
At once, Cedar cried out in alarm when a sudden pain was at Takumi's head. He stumbled as Axl, having gotten up, whacked his pistol across the back of the prince's head and kicked him into a wall.  
  
Takumi didn't know what pain to register, first. The impact of the wall nearly crushing his entire face or a bullet digging into his back. He verged on the edge of fainting as he collapsed. He could hear Cedar yelling, and turned his head in time to see Axl make his escape, Cedar hot on his trail.  
  
He winced in pain when somebody grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him up. His eyes met those of a red visor that were definitely not Dynamo's. Whoever it was, they seemed to inspect him before pulling out a com. "Lord Fox? I found him. The escaped one that's been becoming a thorn in our side." A pause. "...Of course."  
  
Takumi tried to get his body to move as he was picked up. All he succeeded in was sending waves of pain through his muscles that was more than enough for him to lose consciousness.  
  
When he stirred again, he was waking up to the sound of gunfire. Yelling. He cracked an eye open to see himself on the ground, and lifted his head to see the Maverick captor fall onto the ground, blood gathering on his chest.  
  
A cloaked figure in gold and blue stood over him. They looked down at Takumi, then up at the rooftops. They raised their blade, and flicked it. Instantly, it split into numerous pieces as a whip of blue plasma before using it to swing off, leaving Takumi on the ground.  
  
Cedar wasted no time in jumping down from the building rooftops and running over to Takumi. "Kid! Kid!" He started to help him up, but stopped when Takumi groaned in pain. "Crap. This is my fault, ain't it?"  
  
"Did you get him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The killer. Did you get him?"  
  
"I gave up the chase as soon as I realized I left you to practically bleed out." Cedar picked up Takumi slowly.  
  
"Nngh...But why...?" Takumi's vision flickered once more, arms dangling in the air. He fell back into slumber, his head against Cedar's chest, before the sniper could answer.  
  
"...Because I've already lost everything I cared about. Damn the world if it'll take some more from me." Cedar started running with Takumi in his arms.  
  
He instantly fell when the whole ground went up in explosions all around. The planted explosives were going off everywhere, destroying buildings and lives alike. His first instinct was to pull the boy in his arms close, shielding him with his body if things went bad.  
  
His com crackled to life, and he could identify Dynamo's voice. _"Cee! Things are getting bad!"_  
  
"Well, I obviously couldn't tell. Everything's now on fire."  
  
 _"It's worse! Their reinforcements are here, everyone is scattered...Goddammit, amigo, the HUNTERS are coming!"_  
  
Cedar froze at the last part. "You're kidding."  
  
 _"The attackers are already regrouping and legging it. We won't stand a chance against the Hunters! Was this their plan all along?! Draw fire to us?!"_  
  
"Seeing all the chaos and the fact that Takumi was almost captured, it seems a mixture of that and taking prisoners." Cedar scrambled up. "We need to get the hell out."  
  
 _"I'll try and find the others, or at least contact them. Meet back at your place?"_  
  
"That'll do." Cedar hung up before beginning to run through and out of the ruined city.


	12. Hello it's the ship chapter

In the base, the Maverick team was jubilant. They had successfully taken down the Web, as the explosions and the oncoming Hunters were obvious. And now, back home, they could celebrate.

Lumine crossed his arms, watching Liberty chug an energy drink. "That is not good for your systems, princess."

"Who cares what's good for me? We're celebrating!" Liberty crumpled it up and tossed it into the architect's face, much to his chagrin.

Sharena giggled. "Yeah we are, Lumine! Loosen up a bit, it's a party!" She put a finger on Lumine's mouth. "And how about you go talk to that dragon crush of yours?"

"D-Dragon crush?!" Lumine turned beet red at that. "You accuse me of such-?! I would never let my emotions get the better of me like that!"

"Don't lie, you dummy! We can see it. Plain as day! And seriously. Nobody can stop a crush from going on. It just happens, and you have no control over it." Sharena giggled. "And honestly, you and the queen seem so cute together!"

"Princess of Askr! I DEMAND that you stop talking about this nonsense at once!"

"Kee-hee-hee..." Sharena giggled before running off, blending into the small crowd of celebrating people.

Lumine sighed. "Stay right here, Princess." He gave chase. "Get back here!"

Liberty smiled, watching Lumine disappear into the small crowd as well. While he was as grumpy as ever, he was more...emotional. From their first dragon ride to now...It was like a smile was slowly spreading on his face.

Virion smiled, walking up to the princess. "Ah! Princess! Just the beauty I was looking for!"

"Hello, Virion! How's your injury?"

"Serra healed it up as best as she possibly could. So, overall, I am back to my perfect self! Now, I was sent to inform you that Axl wanted you. He's on the rooftop."

Liberty looked up. "The roof? Erm...Okay." She gave a thumbs up to Virion, starting to walk off. "I'll go see him!"

In the back of the base, there was a staircase that the princess found herself going up. She pushed open the 'EXIT' door at the end and walked onto the roof.

The sky a shade of beautiful dusk, a gentle breeze stirred her hair. The rooftop was completely flat and empty, save for Axl sitting on the edge, feet dangling as he watched the last of the day slink away to follow the light to another part of the earth.

Liberty walked up, and took a seat next to him. "Hi, Axl."

"Hi, princess!" Axl grinned at her.

"Did you need me for something?"

"I just wanted you to enjoy the sunset with me. And..." Axl gulped, his fingers lacing on his lap. "I wanted to talk to you. Away from everyone else."

"Well, the sun's already long set. So I guess this meeting's mostly the latter." Liberty giggled.

"Well...It just...felt awkward to say that first." The princess could see a fine line of pink spreading on Axl's face. "Especially the context behind it..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well...What I'm talking about is...Um..." He fumbled for the words as he went along. He was never one for words, more for actions, and judging by the princess's concerned expression, she had no idea he was that way.

"Axl, are you okay? You're heating up."

"No, no, I'm fine! I just..."

"Hey, I don't think you're okay. I can go get Lumine to do a system scan on you."

"Hey, I don't really think Lumine is the best person to analyze what I'm feeling right now. For...For you."

"...Feelings?" Liberty looked baffled. "What...What feelings do you mean?"

Axl stared at his shaky hands before starting to speak slowly. "Do you...know what love is?"

"Love? Of course I do."

"I mean...the love yourself when you have a crush on someone?"

"What's a crush?"

"Alright, you don't. So..." Axl cleared his throat. He gripped the building with both hands to steady himself. "A crush is when...You see a person, and you think...Wow! That person is an angel! I want to...I want to be with them in a romantic relationship, but I can barely muster up the courage to confess my love!"

"...Do you have a crush?"

A dry laugh. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be talking about this."

"...You said that you have feelings for me. You mean...crush feelings?"

Axl didn't answer at first. A lump formed in his throat, and he had to force it down. "...Yes," came out quietly.

"...Oh." Liberty's facial expression didn't change in the slightest. And her voice didn't give the impression it was a surprised, flustered oh. It was a simple oh.

Axl nearly choked on the lack of reaction, and looked at Liberty. "...Wh...What do you mean...oh?"

"I meant oh, as in, I didn't know that. Obviously. Is this a love confession?"

"Wh-What else...would it be?"

Axl swore his pulse would be racing when there was a few moments of silence between them. Finally, Liberty huffed. "Well, I don't know what to say, but I definitely don't reciprocate the feelings." She shrugged, as if it was a normal talk. "Sorry."

It was like a blow to the gut. Axl had to steady himself, a hand on his chest as he paled. "You...what?"

"I don't return the feelings. First of all, I don't even know what they are. I like you, but I don't think I like you that way. I think of you more as a...a brother. A really close person, like family."

Axl had a feeling from the start it wouldn't go his way, but he couldn't stop the sour taste from coming to his mouth. He looked away, feeling tears starting to head down his face. Quickly, he wiped them away, shaking and gritting his teeth.

"Hey, are you okay?" Liberty leaned to look. "Are you...sad?" She paused, noticing the tears.

"...I am." Axl's voice broke before he got up and ran to the entrance to the base, leaving Liberty sitting alone.

She shot up onto her feet, looking shocked. "Axl-!" She scrambled to look at Axl, only to see the entrance swinging shut. She paused, then tilted her head. "Did I say something?"

Down below, Ephraim was pulling along Lumine. "Come on, now, friend! What's stopping you from talking to her?!"

Lumine was trying vainly to stop, though Ephraim's cause was helped by the large Hector pushing him from behind. "I don't know what's going on with you all! I have no crush on the Queen of Valla!"

"Keep lying, but we know well the eyes of a star-crossed lover!"

Corrin was happily chatting and giggling with Sharena, who kept glancing at Lumine being pushed up and smirking. Lumine scowled when the pieces came together and it clicked that they all planned this.

"Oh, hi, Lumine!" Sharena said clearly, and once Corrin looked as well, there was no escape.

Lumine waved slowly as Hector and Ephraim stepped away. "Um...Hello."

Sharena leaned in and whispered to Corrin. Whatever she said made the queen turn red in the face and smile, making Lumine fidget nervously, his face adopting the same coloring of embarrassment. When the Askrian finished, she skipped off, leaving Corrin.

The queen herself walked up to Lumine, waving hello. "Hi there, Lumine!"

Lumine recomposed himself as best he could and cleared his throat. "Hello...Queen of Valla."

"I keep telling you, Corrin is fine! It's less of a mouthful!"

"By two less syllables..." The architect murmured to himself.

She gained a mischievous grin, displaying fangs. "Now, I heard from Sharena that you've been giving me glances when I'm not looking. And when I was more aware, I kept catching you doing just that!"

Lumine's eyes widened, his entire posture becoming rigid as his whole face became ruby red. "Q-Queen Corrin! You accuse me of doing such a...such a..." He cracked underneath Corrin's amused gaze. "I've...done it occasionally."

"Occasionally?" Another laugh made Lumine cover his face with a hand in embarrassment. "More like all the time! And your red face says something as well!"

"Ugh...Listen, Queen Corrin. Apparently, the entire base has gotten behind the idea that we are...perfect for each other. These are just rumors, so I need to shut them down, you see, I-"

He never finished the sentence as Corrin's lips met his gently. He stopped whatever he was saying as everyone quieted and gaped at the scene.

It was...gentle and sweet. It barely brushed his own mouth, but ultimately silenced him better than anything else would've. It ended as quickly as it came, but the feeling still lingered as she pulled away.

Wide-eyed, Lumine stumbled, a hand on his chest. "When...When you did that...whyever you did that...Why does it feel like my entire system is going to shut down from overheating!? It's so baffling and weird, but...it feels good, and I don't know why, I'm a bit lightheaded, and wobbly in the knees, I don't-"

"That feeling..." Lumine looked when Corrin's hand was placed in his, then up at the queen. "...That was love. And I don't think you need to record it in some journal or whatever because it isn't logical. It's emotional."

"...Love..." Lumine seemed to contemplate it, then suddenly whirled and pulled Corrin into a deeper and more meaningful kiss.

Once more, the soaring feeling in his chest returned. Corrin stumbled a little, as it was her turn to be surprised, but quickly recovered. Placing a hand on Lumine's cheek, she closed her eyes and smiled in the kiss.

As what had to have been the entire room cheering, exclaiming "Finally!", and reluctantly forking over bet money, Axl watched from the corridor, tears still in his eyes. His arms were folded in front of him, holding tight while shaking. His fingernails dug into his arms while he watched the new happy couple with jealousy and heartbreak.

"...Heh." He smiled bitterly. "The cold, emotionless architect finds happiness in a queen. So...why can't I be that way...for a princess?" He slid down the wall, hands pressing into his face as he started to quietly cry to himself, the lone depressant in a sea of euphoria.

_Wild Card_

Takumi finished pulling on his gloves and flexed his fingers. After a few times of opening and closing his fist, he looked at himself in the mirror.

If he told you he was a prince, you would never believe him. Now, he looked even more the part of a mercenary. While he kept his gloves from his original outfit, he wore a purple, long-sleeved shirt along with a darker shade of pants. A belt looped around his waist, the center front of it colored green. He wore obviously Reploid boots colored blue with two gray rims on the top.

However, the main feature of his new outfit was the overcoat. Long, sleeveless, and pitch black. Just the same as Cedar's. It wasn't exactly his size, but it would do.

With the new, fresh change of clothes, Takumi walked out, pulling his hair back. He pulled a lavender hair ribbon out of his mouth and used it to tie his hair.

"Hey, kid." He glanced to see Spider against the wall, his hat tipped over his eyes.

"Hey, Spider. You feeling okay?"

"Not at all. I helped build the Cocoon with my bare hands, and now, it's under Hunter control. Butterfly is rolling in her grave."

"Don't say that."

"Are you kidding me? Spider turned to show misty eyes. "I abandoned them when they needed me. And have you heard? They're still not saying a word on me. They still trust me, even when I..."

"They know it wasn't on purpose. In fact, I bet they were happy and relieved you got away."

"I bet they did, but...still. I feel like I ditched them. How's the injury?"

"It hit nothing serious. I'm fine. I'm just glad Cedar got there when he could."

"Yea. I bet you would be long gone if he kept up the chase. What is it with him and that kid, anyways?"

"...I think he would like it if I kept quiet about that."

"Right. I can respect that." Spider faintly nodded, but gave nothing else besides, "If you're looking for him, he's in the main room."

"Got it. Thanks." Takumi walked off.

It wasn't hard to find the main room. He could hear the television from it playing. _"In breaking news, the Hunters have found an unregistered city called by its inhabitants the Cocoon. Said inhabitants are some of the numerous strange people that have been appearing recently, and the Hunters arriving were met with high amounts of hostility. The Cocoon is now under martial law while the Hunters find evidence of the leader of the Cocoon being the long-presumed dead and highly dangerous Maverick Spi-"_

With one flick, Mint turned the television off, cutting the reporter off. "Why are they calling Spider a Maverick? He helped a lot of people!"

"Because the Hunters, along with humanity, are quick to jump on the trigger," Cedar replied. Leaning against the wall, he looked at Takumi in the doorway. "Hey, kid. Finally got out of those rags?"

"I guess I did." Takumi shrugged a shoulder, smirking as he walked in. "How's everyone doing?"

Libra returned the one-shoulder shrug. "We are certainly low on everything. Food, money, other basic human necessities..."

"Hey, I wasn't ready to run a daycare here, gimme a break." Cedar huffed and crossed his arms.

Takumi glanced around. "...Hey, where's Leo?"

"Huh? He's in the room he was given." Eirika looked down the hall. "Third door on the left."

"Got it. Thanks." Takumi started to leave.

Mint giggled. "What? Worried about your boyfriend?"

Takumi didn't stumble in his pace, merely called over his shoulder. "Not my boyfriend!"

"Yea, you keep telling yourself that!" was the child's response.

Third door on the left. Takumi found himself standing in front of that door, hesitating. His hand hovered in front of the door before he finally gave in and rapped his knuckles against it, making twice a knocking noise. "Leo? Are you in there?"

After a pause, the door was opened. Takumi found himself pausing at Leo's messy hair and crooked headband. And were his eyes red from...crying?

"...You're okay."

"I believe I am." Takumi smiled. "...Are you okay?"

"...Can I answer that more privately?" Leo nudged his head into his new room.

"Oh. Right. I can understand that." Takumi entered the room and looked around at the barren room with only a cot on the floor.

Leo sat cross-legged on that cot, and Takumi followed. He watched as the mage gave a few shaky breaths to steady himself, trying to comb the mess of his hair with a hand.

"...To answer your question, I'm not."

"Why? Are you injured?"

"...I don't know. ...From the start, when I ended up in the Cocoon, I never found any Nohrian or Hoshidan that I knew. None of our family members or retainers or...anyone. I felt...alone. And that scared me. A lot more than I like to admit."

Takumi gave a dry chuckle. "I thought you liked being alone."

"Not that kind of alone. It's not the warm kind of alone in a library at dark with candles. It's cold and bitter, with you slowly becoming more and more worried and paranoid for the safety and whereabouts of your loved ones. I kept asking every Cocoon official, Libra, Spider, even Butterfly when she was still...there. And they came up with nothing. I was almost ready to give up hope. And then you ran down the street and...you were there."

Takumi paused at first, not making any noise. Then, he slowly exhaled. "Sorry I disappointed you."

"What?"

"Wouldn't you have preferred if one of your siblings came barreling down the street? Instead, it was me. The shadow of my family."

Leo suddenly gripped Takumi's hand in his own. "Stop saying that about yourself! I was never happier to see you in my life! By the gods, Takumi, listen to yourself! Listen to ME! If it was one of my siblings, I still would've been happy, but I would still hurt! I kept hearing that you were being hunted by Mavericks! I was worried sick! You could've been dead or captured or whatever they do to you, and I would never see you again, and I WOULD NEVER GET THE CHANCE TO TELL YOU HOW I FEEL!"

"...What?" Takumi stopped.

Leo stopped, too. He froze at the words that came out, then let go of Takumi's hand. "...How...are you feeling?"

"Baffled beyond comprehension. What were you saying?" No response. "Leo. What. Were you saying?"

"..."

"You said something about how you really feel about me. ...Do you love me?"

Leo looked, then nodded. "Yes. I...I have feelings for you."

Takumi stared at Leo, speechless. For a second, he doubted the truth in Leo's words, but seeing the tears return to the mage's eyes, he could correctly presume that he was not lying.

So instead of words, he lifted Leo's chin and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

That night was the first night Lumine didn't respond to Fox's call.

He wasn't in his capsule, first of all. Rather, he was lying next to Corrin, snuggling with her with a content smile on his face.

He was stirred out of slumber when he heard the familiar buzzing. Turning his head, he looked to see the com to his side flashing blue. Picking it up, he looked at Fox's incoming call.

Corrin opened an eye. "Mm...What's that noise?"

Lumine seemed to debate something before typing something in with one hand. Simply sending a text saying "busy", Lumine hung the call up and set the com down before returning to snuggling. "Just Fox."

"You've never hung up on him before."

"First time for everything." Lumine placed his cheek against Corrin's shoulder.

It wasn't long before Fox called again. Lumine, in no hurry whatsoever, reached for the com without turning to look and glanced at the screen before flicking a switch on it. The call was cut off as Lumine out it aside.

"Fox again?"

"Don't worry. I muted him. I bet he'll understand."

Only a couple of minutes later, in a different room, Liberty's com rang. Begrudgingly, she cracked an eye open, putting it to her ear. "Yea?"

_"Lumine isn't answering my calls."_

"No duh. It's one in the morning, dum-dum."

_"But he always does! I called twice, and he muted me! HE NEVER DOES THAT!"_

"Okay. Okay. Okay, okay, okay. He may or may not be in a relationship right now." ... "And sharing her bed with her."

_"Please don't tell me it's the dragon."_

"It's the dragon. Hands down the dragon. And he has smiled more in five minutes than he has his entire life. It's incredible."

_"I don't think you understand. It is a requirement that he answers his calls. If he doesn't check in on me, there will be consequences."_

"Well, then, tell him that."

_"I CAN'T! HE MUTED ME!"_

"Well, that's your problem. Meanwhile, I want to go back to sleep. Night."

 _"PRINCESS LIBERTY-!"_ One simple click ended the call, and Liberty flicked on the mute setting as well before tossing aside the com and snuggling back into her capsule.

Nobody expected Fox to confirm that there would be consequences. And extreme consequences, at that.

It was early morning when they got the call. The early birds were just beginning to wake up, passing by each other in the hallways and passing mumbled "morning"s to each other.

Alfonse was sitting at the table, half-asleep. He was the only one present when a call came through, the computer flashing blue from a message. Leaning over, he pressed a key. "Hello?"

Fox's voice came through. _"Otherworlder. Can you please gather everybody? I have a mission briefing."_

"What's it this time?" Alfonse was already getting up.

_"Hostage situation. Just please gather everybody, and I'll go into more detail once everybody is here."_

It was a pain to find everybody. Due to their ever-growing roster, it was a repeated loop of Alfonse thinking he found everybody, only for someone to point out that he completely missed somebody due to not knowing them that well.

Finally, with no more errors, Alfonse finally succeeded. With everyone begrudgingly present, he cleared his throat to gain Fox's attention. "Everyone is present."

"Wish I wasn't," somebody groaned.

 _"Quiet!"_ Fox growled. Everyone immediately stiffened as if to escape a sudden chill down their spine. _"Will you fools listen to what I have to say, or do I have to teach you to listen like a bunch of school kids?!"_ Nobody dared answer. _"Better. Now, remnants of the Web still lurk around. Recently, I found a video feed of them resorting to taking hostages of their own people. Take a look."_

The screen went to static. Before long, the hum of a camera feed recording was faint as a scene flickered to life. Liberty narrowed her eyes, picking out three figures bound and on their knees with armed men nearby.

Lumine frowned in disbelief as one of the men looked at the camera. _"Alright, you Maverick punks! You don't tromp in and think you can stop something that ain't yours to stop!"_

Virion stepped forward, recognizing one of the captives. "Sully?!"

Hector growled. "And I know the other two. How did they...?!"

 _"To settle a score, we're gonna kill these brats. Their bodies will be hanging at your doorstep tomorrow!"_ The feed abruptly ended.

Liberty paused. "They...Know where we live?"

Corrin seemed lost in thought as Fox's voice re-entered the conversation. _"What I want you to do is investigate. Do not deviate from the plan. Follow my direct orders. Destroy them, but if you cannot free the captives, do not attempt to. Am I understood?"_

Lumine paused before nodding. "You are." Fox said nothing else, instead hanging up. "He knows we're going to rescue those people, right?"

Liberty looked surprised. "Huh? You're so willing to help!"

"I don't think they're in danger. It has to be a trap. The Web wouldn't open fire on otherworlders, would they?"

"A fair point. However, they do have our faces on their personal wanted posters." Ephraim frowned. "It would be unwise to think they would spare us."

After a moment more, Lumine gestured Corrin over. "Do we have any EMPs?"

"A few. How will they help?"

"Grab about four or five, just in case." The architect started walking off. "Everyone grab their weapons and follow me! I just got an email of the coordinates."

"Lumine seems very calm about this..." Liberty murmured. "We're going on foot, too. I think he knows something we don't."

Corrin nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to him on the way there."

And indeed she did. As they walked along through the forest, she matched her pace with Lumine's and pulled on his arm. "Lumine?"

He glanced over at her. "Hm? What is it?"

Corrin looked around before lowering her voice only for Lumine to hear. "Do you see something about this hostage situation that we don't?"

"...I can tell they're not otherworlders." Lumine relaxed, the answer slipping out easily due to his trust in the queen. "When one came in close...Well, you can see the difference between our eyes, right?"

Corrin looked confused, then seemed to notice it. While the humans' eyes were more lifelike and color-vivid, Reploids were more dull in comparison. "Now that you point it out, yes."

"They had Reploid eyes. Not only that, but they wielded guns, and didn't wear any form of otherworlder clothes I've seen yet. And obviously, I've seen a lot."

"Isn't the Web made of otherworlders?"

"And not a single one was an otherworlder. It has to be a trap. Some sort of test Fox set up. I don't know. ...Can I admit something to you? The longer I stay with you all...The more I find Fox's behavior..."

"Offputting?"

"Exactly. You all heard him. It's like he is some sort of...two-faced, insane man. It's unnerving."

"Are we there yet?" Liberty tugged on his sleeve.

"We'll get there when we get there, princess. Don't worry."

"I think we are there. Get down!" At Corrin's sudden words, a domino effect was set in place, with everyone hitting the ground with numerous _whumpfs_.

Lumine lifted his head to look through the grass. A distance ahead of them, there was somebody Lumine recognized as one of the people in the video, looking around and holding a gun he knew that the Web didn't have. If they did, it would've been used against them in their attack on the Cocoon.

"Right. You all stay here." Lumine pushed himself up on his legs and slowly snuck up behind the person, an EMP ready.

Liberty wisely scrambled back, Axl following. "Um...What's he planning to do?"

Their answer came in Lumine slamming the EMP into the person's back and running as fast as he could away. Their head turned to see the architect and opened their mouth to speak, only for them to pulse blue and immediately flail as if they were having a seizure. Lumine slid back into hiding as they collapsed on the ground.

Corrin's mouth was open. "What...?"

"I was right. They are Reploids. If they weren't, he wouldn't have shut down from that EMP."

"Then is Fox testing us or...Framing the Web?" Corrin seemed to think. "What would he gain from that?"

Lumine stood up. "I don't know. But now that we know that it's a trap, it'll be easy to-" He was taken down by the butt of a lance to the side of his head.

Corrin gasped. "Lumine!"

Above the downed architect stood a woman. With red armor that matched her curly hair, she gripped tightly a lance that she flipped around and pointed the blade edge at Lumine.

"Alright, start talking! Who are you people?!"

_Sully  
Crimson Knight_

Lumine sat up, rubbing his head. "Wh...Ow! We're here to save you people!"

"It's true!" Virion suddenly rushed out, placing his hands on the lance. "Dear Sully, calm yourself!"

"...Virion?" Sully looked at the main in blue. After a pause, she laughed. "Boy, I never thought I would be happy to see your damn face!" She got Virion in a sudden hug with one arm. "C'mere!"

The man panicked. "Ah-S-Sully!"

"Sorry!" Sully let go, and he righted himself, smoothing down his hair. "I just haven't seen a familiar mug in ages! Getting dragged all over the place can be a bit nerve-wracking!" She took a quick glance at Lumine, then pointed at him. "You're with him?"

"Again, we were coming to help. So yes. He is."

"Well, he looked like an enemy. Can't really blame me, huh?" Sully lowered the lance and held out a hand to Lumine. "Name's Sully. One of the Knights of the Shepherds!"

"A knight...Yea." Lumine gratefully took the hand. "You hit me hard. I can see that. Look, we know other prisoners were with you. Where are they?"

"Right behind me." Sully stuck a finger over her shoulder.

Lumine craned his head to look. Indeed, right behind her stood the other two prisoners in the video. Both seemed to be woman, but Lumine was quick to identify the blonde in the blue clothing as a man with a second glance.

_Lyn  
Lady of the Plains_

_Lucius  
The Light_

The man smiled softly. "Are you okay, sir? Sully seemed to hit you hard."

"I'm fine. But I am wondering...How did you escape?"

"It was all on Sully." The woman shrugged, smiling. "As soon as they had their heads turned, she broke one and used their weapon on the others."

"...You broke a REPLOID?! With your BARE HANDS?!" Liberty gaped at Sully.

A shrug was her answer. "I guess if that's what you call them, yes. I did."

Hector stood up and ran to Lyn. "Lyn!"

"Hector?!" Lyn instantly ran to him as well and hugged him tightly.

Lumine smiled slightly. "So you do know each other."

"We do. We...have history." Lyn smiled warmly up at Hector.

Sully stretched, cracking her joints. "I presume you guys have some sort of base? I would love to sleep in some form of comfortable bedding."

"Is that wishing for quality I here? Dear Sully, are you softening?"

"Aw, shut your trap. I just need something better than my face forced in mud!"

As they settled in, Lumine glanced over at Lucius, then noticed something in his pocket. "Huh? What's that?"

"What is what?"

"There's something metal in your pocket."

"No, there-" Lucius looked. "Hm? When did I place that in there...?" He pulled it out to reveal a recorder. "Ah! There's a name on it. Lumine..."

The architect felt dread settle in. "That's...That's my name."

Lucius looked up, feeling Lumine's emotion. "...I think they wanted to send a message to you." He held it out. "Here."

With a shaky hand, Lumine took it, then looked at it resting in his hand. There was nothing special about it. It was a regular recorder with a tape smeared on it, the words "LUMINE" written on it. And yet, the knot in his stomach only tightened when he recognized the writing as Fox's.

With one glance up, he looked at the others departing. Yet, Lucius stayed still, watching the recorder with interest. He gulped, meeting the priest's gaze. "...If you are going to listen...I have a feeling it'll be bad. And if it is...I need you to promise me you would not tell anyone."

"I swear on it."

Wordlessly, Lumine gave a nod of confirmation. Then, raising his thumb, he slowly brought it down on the play button.

_"Hello, Lumine. I want to play a game. You're becoming different. Not heeding my commands as you do. You always have, down to the letter. Now, you aren't doing that anymore. I say, destroy the Web. You say, save the people._

_"Rebuild. Not repair. Isn't that what you've always said? You aren't following by that anymore. These...people you've saved. They're brainwashing you into helping the filthy liars, the self-harming, barbaric animals. Something you always said you would never do._

_"You always were my favorite. You followed orders without question. Gave me infinite knowledge. You were doing something positive for the world. And now, you're amoung the scum that don't even belong in this world. You don't shoot the animal with its leg in a bear trap. You let it go, and let it slowly bleed out and die alone in the winter forest. You released the dragon's leg from the trap. I want it shot dead. And you know what? I will have that, one way or another._

_"I will give you a second chance. You can prolong her life. Return to your philosophy. Follow my every order. Do not even think twice. Teach the princess the ways I want her to know. Do not teach her to repair. Teach her to destroy it all, raze the fields and burn the sins of humanity. And teach her to rebuild. Only then will you save your precious dragon._

_"Let the game begin, architect."_

_click._

_Wild Card_

Takumi woke up with one arm around Leo's waist, breathing in the smell of the blonde's hair. Leo was already wide awake, reading a book and being careful to not disturb the archer.

With a mumble, Takumi alerted the other that he was stirring. He unwound the arm around Leo and used it to rub his eye. "Mm..."

Propping his head up with one hand, Leo turned to look at Takumi sitting up. "You're up late."

Takumi blinked a few times before looking at Leo, and with a deadpan expression, "So?"

The delivery sold it. Leo burst into laughter, pressing his hand against his temple. His shoulders heaved with giggles as Takumi stared, messy hair eclipsing the confusion in his eyes.

"What? What's so funny?"

Leo forced the laughter behind a smile and looked. "Nothing. Just the delivery of that sentence..."

"..." Takumi made a snicker himself, running his words through his head. "Yea. Guess you're right." With one hand, he smoothed out the mess of his hair as best he could. "Sleep well?"

"...You know what? I did." With a smirk and a content, small purr, Leo reached out to stroke Takumi's hair himself. "That would be the first time in a long while..."

"..." Takumi leaned against Leo's chest, wrapping his arms around him. "Mm. I don't wanna get up."

Leo fell back against the cot, resting his cheek against Takumi's head. "Me neither. I believe that's another similarity between us. Neither of us are morning people."

Takumi smiled, lifting his head to look up at the spellcaster. "I guess that's tru-"

The door was opened by Mint. "Hey, Leo! Takumi's missing, and it's past NOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She shrieked at the sight of the two boys under the same blanket together and ran out. Her scream echoed across the hallway as both boys stared at the now open doorway.

"...We should get dressed now."

"That seems fair," was Takumi's meek response.

The archer was the first one to dress, so after a quick kiss and a bye, he rushed down the hall after Mint. He could hear the story flying past her lips as he rounded the corner, and swore to himself at his apparent luck.

"...And OHMYGOD, I think they slept together!" Mint was exclaiming. "They were cuddling, and-!"

Takumi skidded in. "OKAY, MINT! Enough's enough!"

There was only a quick pause before Dynamo grinned. "Was it your first time?"

Eirika gasped. "DYNAMO!"

"What? It's a genuine question. A genuine question that I genuinely want the answer to, amigo."

"..." Takumi's cheeks flushed a brilliant scarlet. "We didn't...do THAT."

After a moment, Dynamo burst into laughter as Cedar placed his head in his hand, shaking it. Takumi couldn't help but become more red, his face burning with bright red colors.

Cedar glared at his partner. "Okay! Okay, he gets it! He's embarrassed! Now shut up!"

"Dynamo! DYNAMO!" Eirika yelled at the mercenary still cracking up, then resorted to whacking him in the face. "SHUT UP!"

"OW! What the hell, princess?!"

"Can we please return our attention to the conversation we were having before Mint and Takumi rudely barged in?"

"Sorry..." Mint murmured.

Takumi looked up. "Huh? What conversation?"

Spider looked away. "Some people in the Cocoon were captured by Fox. We never have learned what happens to them when captured. And...There's been word. Rumors of a prison for otherworlders. I want to investigate."

"But they're just rumors," Cedar spoke, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "How do you know there even will be a prison?"

"That's the thing, mate." Spider gave a smile that was obviously forced. "I don't. But I want to see if there is. I need to save those people. They were relying on me, and I failed them."

"...Then it's decided." Eirika looked up. "We'll investigate. To the best of our abilities. I can understand Spider's need to aid his people. As princess, I should have that feeling commonly."

"...Thank you, Princess." Spider's smile turned more genuine.

It wasn't long before a game plan was in mind. The rumors always circulated around a specific part of an old city in ruins, long closed off. There, screams of pain filled empty halls and blood pooled into crimson stains onto the cobblestone grounds. They would slip in under the cover of darkness, and find answers.

As he was the smallest, and having been taking notes from Cedar, it wasn't long before Takumi was one with the shadows, slipping through the long-deserted buildings for cover and good looks.

And so far, nothing came up. As he crept along, careful to not make any accidental noises, no sign of life was prominent to his eyes.

Eirika looked at him slinking back. "Well?"

"The rumors have to be false. There's no sign of life. No guards, no..."

Dynamo suddenly shushed Takumi. "Hey, hey! Shush!" He paused, looking around at a faint noise that was unfamiliar to the archer.

"...What's that?" He questioned.

"...A prison siren."

"What does that mean?" Mint asked.

"Prison break."

"I want to know how you know that, but I'll spare you. Story for another day." Takumi shrugged, then paused. "But why's a prison out here?" Everyone gave him expectant looks. "...The rumors are true."

"Ding-dong. Right on the money." Dynamo gave a grin.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Eirika questioned. "If it's a prison break, we need to help them!" Without another word, her legs went forward in fluid movements, leaving everyone reeling.

Quickly, Spider gave chase. "Hey, don't sit there like children! There are otherworlders at stake!" His words riled up the group to give chase, legging it after the two towards the source of sirens.

At what was most definitely the source, two soldiers spraying gunfire were cut down with one swing. A golden sword in a man's hand, he stood over the fallen bodies, his body poised to leap back into the action.

_Ike  
Vanguard Legend_

Above him, a dark figure soared through the air. A black wyvern flew over his head, the rider equipped with a dangerous-looking axe. With one swing of it, more soldiers fell to the onslaught of the otherworlders. The woman stared down, a hand entwining her purple hair.

_Camilla  
Bewitching Beauty_

"How is it looking, Camilla?!" Ike called.

"Ike dear, I will have to admit, we are not looking very well!" Camilla admitted, looking down from her position in the sky above him. "They're making sure to end this revolt as soon as it began!" She looked. "Wait...I'll be right back!" She zoomed off.

What had grabbed her attention was blasts of a mint green magic down below. On all sides, a girl was trying to hold back Mavericks, steelfaced and standing her ground.

_Veronica  
Emblian Princess_

She was fighting a losing battle, and Camilla wasn't going to stand for that. With one quick move, she hooked her arm around Veronica's waist when he flew low and pulled her onto the wyvern, sharply ascending as bullets followed.

Veronica looked at Camilla. "...Thank you."

"No problem, sweetie! Just hold on tight!"

As Camilla soared over the prison with Veronica in tow, she noticed new additions to the fight below. Nature was rapidly growing, and bullets and buugeng leveled the Mavericks.

Camilla reared her wyvern, and it landed next to Ike. "Is that...?"

Takumi looked to see all three of them and nodded. "Looks like you needed help, Princess Camilla."


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

Liberty sat at a chair, staring out of the window. Watching the sky slowly crawl to a deep blue color, she smiled slightly at herself.

It was past the assigned time for everyone to go to bed. She had a feeling everyone else was long asleep, and she was the only one with their eyes open. A sinking feeling that suddenly appeared in her stomach when her first foot hit the inside of her capsule told her to stay awake, and so she did.

Now all alone with her thoughts, Liberty wondered why that feeling came to her. Something must have caused it. But, thinking back to the succeeded mission, she couldn't pick out anything...

Except one occurrence. On the way back, Lumine was fidgety, fists clenching as if ready to punch something, then relaxing as if to say forget it. Lucius, one of the people he saved, noticed this as much as her, and even pulled Lumine aside to the back. She couldn't make out the murmurs, but it was obvious. They were hiding something.

That must be where she got the feeling, she reasoned with herself. Lumine was acting scared.

Has she ever seen him like that? It was obvious the immediate answer was no. He has emoted in these last couple of days more than she's ever known him her entire life, so that has led to her discovering new emotions.

Such as love. She had found Lumine and Corrin just the other day, after the celebration of victory. They were in her room, laying on Corrin's cot and snuggling, with Lumine's head resting against her chest as he smiled warmly.

Lumine had the soaring feeling in his chest, but Liberty never has. She smirked to herself at that irony. The girl with nothing but emotions does not feel love, but the emotionless man of business does.

At first, she was happy to have discovered the apparent reason of her worries. Then, with the sinking feeling, she realized that wasn't it, either, though it was still worrying. It was still there, and growing bigger by the second.

There had to be something else amiss, she thought. And so, standing up, she resolved to find out what.

She took no more than two steps when she heard a second pair of footsteps. Mind whirring, she pressed to the wall and listened down the hall.

Reploid. It couldn't be Axl's, as they were light, while his were heavier. She assumed Lumine, especially after the events of the day, but a slow glance down the hall changed her mind.

A figure, wrapped in a worn cloak. They held a data pad, violet optics staring at the flashing white numbers on the blue screen. Occasionally, they looked up, as if looking for something or somebody.

Liberty took cover once more when they looked in their direction. This was bad. Her weapons were in her room, leaving her defenseless if they did find her.

Indeed, they did. She looked again to meet the barrel of a gun. "Don't move or make a sound." A woman's voice broke the silence. Slowly, the figure crept around the corner as Liberty raised her hands in defense.

"Hey. I don't want any trouble." Liberty kept her voice calm, hiding her fear.

"Nor do I. State your name."

"Liberty."

"Then you're the princess of the Mavericks?"

"I am."

"Wonderful." The gun was not lowered as the violet eyes narrowed. "You're coming with me."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. You have a bounty on your head. The pay's better if you're brought in alive, but I'll still get something if you're dead."

Liberty decided to repeat her words, in a more sterner voice. "I told you. I want no trouble. I would like it if you leave."

"You could offer me something more than ten thousand."

"Well, your life is priceless. You could leave with that."

After a moment of recoil, the woman chuckled. "I like your style. Regardless, you're still coming with me, dead or alive. And since you just said life is priceless-"

She never finished her sentence. Instead, she doubled over in pain when Liberty suddenly socked her in the stomach. Covering that, she looked in time to get a painful uppercut that sent her reeling, dropping her gun.

If it is one thing Fox has taught the princess, it's that you should never let the opponent recover. So, grateful that the gun was on a silencer, Liberty shot her in the leg, making her collapse.

Of course, Liberty would hit herself later thinking that a pistol was the woman's only weapon. A quick cut on the face from a dagger made of lavender plasma dispelled that notion.

What followed was a grappling session. Both woman threw each other around the room, slamming dents into walls and shelves free of their contents. They were on equal ground, the woman struggling to keep up with Liberty, and the same vice versa.

Liberty choked on blood when she felt one of her numerous daggers plunge into her chest, just barely missing her main core. Gritting her teeth, she narrowed her eyes at the battered attacker, who huffed in mere annoyance at the prospect of having to kill Liberty.

To this day, it is unknown what random idea possessed Liberty to do what she did next. But still, she ripped the dagger out of her chest, flooring the attacker enough, then slashing her clean across the face.

The redheaded woman hit the ground, Liberty driving the dagger into her stomach. In between gasps, she stared up at blue eyes, one optic clouded a lighter color from the eye injury evidenced by her scar. The victor breathed deeply, the red fluid coming out of the corners of her mouth and her chest.

"...That's whatcha get." She wiped away the blood from her mouth. "Learned your lesson?"

"Sure 'nuff." The woman chuckled. "Strange how we're talking like we're friends."

"All differences aside...I feel like we're not so different." Liberty let herself smile.

"Hey. You were...one helluva good fight. Haven't grappled like that in ages. You even got the drop on me at the start." The woman supported herself with one arm, raising her other arm. "Name's Echo."

Liberty shook it, collapsing against the wall. "Liberty. But you already knew that. How'd you even find this place?"

"Woman told me. Wore all black. Sounded really sarcastic and quippy. I liked her."

"And you came to kill me...why?"

"Told you. Money. Makes the world go round. I really couldn't go any other route. I got dirty money, but cause of that, I got people seeking to have my head for killing or stealing data. I turned to the Hunters, and...it's all they had for assassins."

"You're an assassin?" Liberty shifted to get more comfortable.

"What did you think I was? A door-to-door salesman? I tried to kill you, what else would I be?"

Liberty smirked. "That's true." She pushed herself up, then pulled up Echo after her. "Come on."

"To where?"

"The infirmary. Not gonna let a new friend die on me."

"Princess, you JUST beat me up, and I nearly killed you. How am I your friend?"

"I was always told I was the heart of the family." The princess smiled. "I guess it's just easy to forgive people. And I think you missed my core on deliberate."

The two started limping along. "How can you tell?"

"You most likely know where the cores are in a Reploid's body, to make a fatal hit. And you missed, at point blank."

"Damn, you're good," Echo complimented. "Yea. I purposely missed. You were worth more alive."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

It seemed their tussle did not wake anyone up. So, they were all alone in the infirmary. Both were ready to defend themselves if the other attacked, but it became clear they were too tired to do so. Instead, they wrapped up the wounds and welded the worst.

Liberty tossed a familiar blue cylinder to Echo. "Might need this. It'll most likely go to your wounds, so wouldn't really give you energy."

The redhead caught it and stared at it. After a second, she looked up at Liberty slurping hers. "Seriously. I just attempted to kill you. And now you're helping me."

"Well, of course. You have to treat a defeated person with respect. They would probably have damaged honor, and even more damaged limbs. A friend of mine...Marth. She taught me to consider every view of the battle. Even through your enemy's eyes. If they're mindless creatures, sure, I can fight them." The princess stifled a yawn. "But lately, I've been fighting people. Ordered to attack a settlement. And they were all...afraid. Angry. It only set in when we were heading back. I caused the deaths of most likely innocent people. And I didn't blink."

"..." Echo huffed. "I do dirty stuff. Kill people. Steal things. But something I don't allow is the slaughter of mass innocents. I have morals. You do, too. ...You're a good kid, princess, but if you treat every bad guy like this, you gonna die."

Liberty giggled, a hand on her mouth to muffle it. "I know. That's why I need to have people with their eyes on me."

"Like, you could kill me. I bet if you tried, you could kill me. But you're not trying."

"She is like that." Both girls whipped their heads to look at Lumine leaning in the doorway. His staff was gripped in his hand, as if ready to use it if needed.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I didn't sleep. Fox called me, something about a prison revolt...I almost have to thank you two for fighting. I had an excuse to hang up." Lumine pressed a hand to his temple. "God, I feel sick..."

"Are you okay?" Liberty wondered.

"Says the one with a stab wound. In her chest." He walked over, and collapsed in a chair. "...E-Tank. Gimme." He snatched it from the air when Echo tossed it.

"You seem grouchy," Liberty teased.

"Hell yea I am. These past few days are killing me." Lumine took a swig, then rubbed his eyes.

"I'm surprised you haven't threatened me," Echo joked.

"I would, under normal circumstances. But no. You showing up is a miracle."

Liberty gawked. "Eh?"

"...Corrin is in danger. We all are." Lumine stared at his reflection in the glistening canister in his hand. Slowly, his hands tightened around it, crumpling it and spilling out the black liquid. "Fox...LIED!" He threw it, causing it and its contents to hit the wall and making a splotch of the liquid as the can clattered on the ground.

"...Lied?"

Lumine looked up at Liberty with a tired expression. "Marth was right. He has horrible plans for all of us. I would kill him. I really want to. But I can't. I can't do anything, or...He'll kill her." He grasped Liberty's hand tightly. "She makes me feel. He's trying to destroy my happiness. I can't let him, but I'm powerless."

"Lumine..." Liberty's face fell. "You must be sleep-deprived. Fox wouldn't do that. He's our friend. He always has been."

The young girl finally believed him when he looked her dead in the eye, holding both her hands in a tight grip with his voice on the verge of tears. "He never was."

"...Who else knows?"

"Lucius. He heard the message Fox left for me with me."

Liberty pulled Lumine into a hug. "Lummie..."

For a second, he did nothing, only let the princess hug him. Then, he hiccuped before burying his face into her shoulder, starting to sob. Falling limp, he finally let out the worries he had all days into tears that stained the bandages on her body.

Echo watched with a near heartbroken expression. After seeming to grapple with herself, she cleared her throat. "Well?"

Lumine pulled himself together as best he could, and pulled his face up, face flushed and eyes red from crying. "W-Well what?" He replied in a shaky voice.

"You said I was a miracle. Care to explain why? I owe a debt to your princess over there for sparing me. Think I should return the favor, yea?"

_Wild Card_

Takumi braced himself against the door, gritting his teeth. Holding his bow, he listened to gunfire and yelling. After a pause, he rushed down the hall he was now in.

He had to keep eyes peeled for any stragglers. Camilla reported that most of the prisoners have not even gotten outside yet, and now, here they were, sending themselves out into definite danger to find these people.

Except Takumi found...nobody. At least, nobody alive. Bodies lines the halls, cut down by what seemed to be a plasma blade, judging by the black lines on the walls and the corpses. They were all prisoners, left to bleed out and die.

As he progressed, he could hear noises. Fighting, with the hum of plasma blades, then the sound of sizzling flesh and choked screaming. He instantly pressed himself to the wall, gripping his bow tightly as he peeked.

A large, threatening figure shook another corpse off their scythe. They slid down the wall as the figure watched, lowering the scythe.

"...Red?" Takumi murmured to himself, then froze when the one in question turned, having heard the boy.

"...Takumi." Red rushed over and pulled Takumi into a hug.

The boy instantly slipped out, stepping away in caution. "...Did you just kill that person?"

Red looked back. "...Right. Them." He glanced back. "It doesn't matter. Are you okay?" Takumi gave no response, and he sighed. "They all attacked me. I presume it was because of my Reploid status."

"There's too many bodies for that logical conclusion. You killed them."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're safe."

Takumi could feel the dread growing. He stepped back. "Something's not right with you. What have you done?"

"Somebody offered their help to me. To help find you and convince you that you're making a bad choice. And they've given me the power to save you."

Takumi took another step back, and another. "I don't need saving." Shaking, he looked at Red's grip on his scythe tightening.

"Yes, you do." Red grinned almost maniacally, walking forward to keep stride. "I'm going to save you."

Takumi's heel caught something, and he tumbled backwards. Falling, he landed on his back, and sat up. Scrambling backwards, he looked to see his dropped bow laying on the ground, out of reach.

Red kicked it aside, letting it clatter to the ground. "I'm going to save you, Takumi. I'm going to make sure nobody can ever turn you down a path that isn't yours." He raised the scythe above his head.

Takumi braced himself, an arm over his face. "RED!"

The hit never came. Instead, two boots slammed into Red, sending him flying into the wall. Takumi lowered his arm to see a figure land in front of him, facing Red with a familiar blade ready.

The archer recognized the blade. The same one that struck down his captor in the Battle of the Cocoon. "You...You've saved me before."

Red shot onto his feet. "WHO ARE YOU?! STEP AWAY FROM MY SON!"

The figure ushered Takumi up. "Get out of here." His voice was more akin to a young boy's than a man, surprising the prince. "Now!"

Takumi heeded the command, sprinting back the way he came as fast as possible. For a moment, he believed Red could easily catch up with him. But judging by the ensuing fighting noises, he realized he was going to be preoccupied for a bit.

That led to him looking for the way out. Only after a few random turns did he realize he made himself completely lost, having no way to navigate the prison halls on his own. Mentally beating himself up, he decided to look for the next option: a hiding spot, where he could wait for the group to realize he was taking too long and go and search for him.

He veered into the first open door he found and slammed it shut. Moving fast, he started pushing along a desk to block the door as a makeshift barricade. It was a vain attempt to block a Reploid of Red's strength and stature out, but it would hold long enough for Takumi to use some form of emergency exit.

After a few heart pounding minutes, his heart rate merely increased when he heard Red's footsteps and gasping for pain. It wasn't Red's voice, so it had to be the boy's. Judging by the dragging noises also prevalent, he was injured, and now Red's prisoner.

Takumi gulped. Quiet until the footsteps left, he started to move the furniture slowly out of the way to leave when a folder fell off the surface and scattered its contents on the ground. His eyes caught at two words, he knelt down and picked up the papers.

Blueprints. Rough sketches, then full-blown illustrations of a human body mid-morph into a Reploid body. There was blood and the chest cavity was certainly open for drills to delve in. The number "153" was in the corner, though there was no indication of what it stood for.

Takumi burrowed deeper into the papers, curiousity driving him on. Most papers were unintelligible, words and terms too foreign for him. But he recognized the pictures.

They were of the boy that just saved his life.

It all clicked after a few more papers. He used to be trapped here. In this place. They turned him into a Reploid, in a brutal and painful way. He must have escaped.

And now, he was using his new abilities to save other people. He was tailing them from the start to protect them. Like a hidden guardian angel.

And now, he was on the brink of death because of Takumi. While he knew he had no control over it, it didn't stop from a horrible feeling twisting his stomach.

He had to return the favor.

Dropping the papers, he shoved the furniture out of the way and rushed out, leaving the mess on the ground. On the main page, the bolder words "OTHERWORLDER REPLOIDS" was left for no eyes to see.


	15. Chapter 15

Of course, when everyone woke up, they would question the dents in the walls just down the hall and Liberty's battered state. Their first instinct would be to go to Lumine to question him, only to see him talking to Echo in a serious manner in his room. While most questioned it and a few even pulled out their weapons, Lumine waved them down, merely stating "I don't trust her, but I do want her to help us."

When Echo left after an undetermined amount of discussing with the architect, both him and Liberty held their breath. Liberty became less talkative, a dead sign that something was wrong. Lucius grew worried and had a private conversation, only to come out and refusing to disclose what he had learned, not even to his lords Lyn and Hector.

All three of them waited for Echo's return, fidgeting and biting their lips. And finally, when the sun was high at about noon, she returned.

The redhead sat in a chair, looking at Lucius. "This the Lucius guy?"

"The one that heard it with me. He knows. So it wasn't much of a debate to tell him." Lumine's arms were crossed as he shrugged them.

"Are we...sure about this?" Said priest questioned. "Trusting the Hunters...Especially so soon after the battle..."

"They didn't know it was you." All looked at Echo, and she leaned back. "All they thought is that it was some sort of Maverick vagabond group. But that's not why we're here. We're here because they agreed. We can meet with them peacefully."

Lumine looked surprised. "What did you do to convince them?"

"...I had to tell Axl."

"Oh, come on." He placed his face in his hands.

"I am an assassin. I could not put in a good word for a Maverick group, much less one led by a Maverick that's highly wanted. A S-Rank Hunter, on the other hand..."

"I know." Lumine pulled his face out. "I know...I just didn't want anyone outside us to know. This is...a risky move. And Fox can't know."

"What makes you think Axl will tell Fox?" Liberty wondered.

"Because it's Fox who made Axl join us in the first place."

As the discussion continued, Axl watched from the doorway. Ruby red eyes, which were a stark contrast to his normally green eyes, watched them before he lifted his com in the camera option, zooming in on Echo.

Click.

Standing in the Hunter hallways now, Axl stared at the com in his hands. At the photo. His thumb pressing against the screen, he pressed a small message icon in the corner, then a contact.

The message was sent as soon as a hesitant-looking X rounded the corner. "Hey, Axl? We might need you back in. Zero's ready to attack Lumine."

"Ah. Right." A few blinks returned his eyes to the familiar emerald shade. Putting the com away, he walked into the room pass the blue bomber.

Liberty leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, staring at the door as it was closed. She was entirely ready to protect herself if needed, not able to trust letting her guard down in a place like this.

"Hey! New girl!"

A bright and chipper voice startled her a bit, but she didn't let it show. Instead, she turned to see a young-looking girl who only reached up to her chest, and that was with the generous height addition of what seemed to be disconnected hair pieces.

_Palette  
Junior Navigator_

"Have we met before?" She crossed her arms. "You seem familiar."

"I don't believe we have." Pausing, Liberty decided to stick her arm out. "I'm Liberty."

Palette shook it. "Palette. By any chance, do you know somebody named...Seraphina?"

"That's my sister!" Liberty jumped on it. "You know her?"

"Pretty much everyone here does. That means you're..." Palette paused. "The...Princess of the Mavericks?"

Liberty realized the sudden tenseness and attempted to defuse it. "A-Actually, we're here on peaceful terms! My friends are meeting your friends in that room-" There was some yelling. "...over there, hopefully not murdering each other..." She giggled nervously.

Palette seemed a bit unconvinced. "Uh-huh..." To Liberty's relief, she merely shrugged. "Well, okay, I guess. I mean, nobody would break in and just sit around, with no weapons drawn." She looked away, stroking her chin in a thinking manner. "Hm..." She noticed somebody. "Oh! Cinnie!"

The person she pointed out was a more older woman, more mature-looking than the two girls. In a nurse's outfit, her hair fanned out in the back as she held a data pad.

_Cinnamon  
Hunter Medic_

She looked over. "Huh?" She smiled warmly at Palette waving. "Ah! Palette!" She jogged over, and both blondes hugged before the nurse noticed the brunette watching them. "Who's this?"

"You know the sister Seraphina's been blabbing about nonstop? That's her."

"You both know my sister?" Liberty asked once more.

Cinnamon giggled. "She's a friendly person once you get to know her. She was brought here about a week ago. We can take you to her if you want."

"I would love that!" Liberty grinned.

"You girls know I'm already here, right?" There was a familiar giggle.

Liberty gasped, and rushed to Seraphina. "Sister!" Picking her up in a tight embrace, she spun the older one around, laughing.

Seraphina kicked around, laughing too. "Okay! Okay, I know you missed me!"

The younger sister put down the older one. "I finally found you! And you managed to keep yourself in one piece without your younger sister to protect you!"

Seraphina merely crossed her arms, smiling. "I am more than capable of self-defense."

"Then how'd you get captured, hmm?"

"...It was a surprise attack," Seraphina murmured, looking away and making all three girls laugh.

When Liberty stopped, she sighed, then looked up. "...Are you really the Queen of Ylisse?"

"...Sit down, will you? It's a long story." Liberty did so, and the rest of the girls followed. "...I'll only talk about what's important. I was married to the exalt of Ylisse Chrom. When a war was over between Ylisse and another nation, people began disappearing. We investigated, but found no evidence on where they've gone.

"Until there was an attack on the castle. I was ripped out of my husband's arms, taken away in the night. I was brought before...Fox." Liberty paused. "And he revealed a program that...turned humans into...into Reploids."

Seraphina took a shaky breath. As the memories resurfaced, she laced her fingers in her air, gulping. "The memories came back to me as Marth explained to me who I was. I remember being strapped down, begging for my life...drills puncturing my entire body and ripping away everything for metal to take its place..."

Liberty said nothing as her beloved sister started crying. A horrible feeling was growing in her chest, but it wasn't suffocating grief or required sympathy. It was pure malice, a dark seed in her heart growing thorns that wished to strangle Fox slowly.

She swallowed the feeling in a hesitant gulp before doing what she did best. Spread happiness. Wrapping her arms around Seraphina, she pulled her shaking body close, letting her press her face into her shoulder.

Just down the hall, Axl exited the meeting room. The door swinging upon could allow anyone to see a heated argument between Zero and Lumine. As it closed, he went down the hall, turning in to a room.

Inside, a Hunter was on-duty, watching the security cameras and sitting in front of base controls. Slurping their drink, they soon were choking, but not from the drink, as Axl came from behind and tightened an arm around their neck before twisting the head sideways. There was the crunch of metals and sparks flying as wires stuck out, and the S-Rank gently lowered the body onto the ground.

Reaching over, he placed one hand on a switch that was labelled "POWER", which was at its maximum. For a second, he paused, green swirling in his red irises. Finally, he shook it off, and yanked it down, snapping off the lever in the process.

All around the base, the power shut off, lights going out, before the emergency red lights bathed every inhabitant of the building. Not a second later did the shriek of alarms hit every ear, as without any defenses, heavy bombardments collapses entire sections of the base.

Axl raced down the hall to the girls bolting up on their feet. "Hey, I don't think you guys might know, but we need to get out. Now!"

Liberty nodded, taking Seraphina's hand. "Alright! The flashing lights are proof enough of that!"

The five ran down the hall as the others came out of the meeting room, looking around with alarm.

Marth drew her blade. "Mavericks. They're here!"

"Not only that, but the power's been shut off...A sabotage..." X growled.

"If they're this careful in planning, that means they have to be going for Seraphina or Liberty." Zero drew his saber. "But it must be Sera. They can't possibly know about this meeting...not so soon..."

"It could, unfortunately, be likely," Marth stated. "To turn off the power, they had to do it from within the base."

"Then we put both princesses in a trap!" Lumine realized, lacing a finger in his hair. "Dammit! That bastard, it's like he knows our every move!"

"Let's ignore that for now." X summoned his buster to hand, it forming over his hand, and pointed it around. "We need to get them out of here and to safety!"

A side glance proved to Zero there was another reason to worry. "Problem is...Where are they? Weren't they waiting just outside the door?"

"Axl just left. He probably ran back and is already getting them out." X wasted no time in sprinting down the hall. "Let's catch up to them!"

As the others agreed and followed, Axl seemed to lead the girls out, at least at first. He was going down an exit path Palette and Cinnamon recognized, then skidded to a stop and swore before going down another path. A good idea, too, because the way they were about to take was riddled with bullet holes and a corpse.

Seraphina looked at Axl. "Wait! Maybe the attacker isn't there!"

"We're not taking risks! Come on!" All girls gave a hesitant glance to each other before following the S-Rank Hunter.

Axl was the first to turn a corner, so they didn't see him get knocked out. They did hear the thud when he was hit against the wall, however, and looked to see the scene.

The gunner was sliding down the wall, his helmet now lopsided. He laid unmoving as he made a dull thud against the ground. Fox's arm was still suspended by his side, having used it to whack the other Reploid aside like he was nothing. Slowly, he lowered it to resume his reverse arm fold, head lowered slightly so his brown bangs hung over his eyes.

"Well, well." He raised his head to show glaringly green eyes and a smirk. "Princess Seraphina. Princess Liberty. You know, it's high time we go home. What do you two think?"

Instantly, Seraphina swept one arm up to put Liberty behind it. "I think not. I would rather be run through with a dull axe."

"But you've already been punctured numerous times by drills. Are you really a glutton for pain? I must admit, I believe I am myself."

Seraphina visibly flinched at the mention of a drill. Liberty noticed her arm shaking before the tremors ceased, and she narrowed her eyes, a hand slowly slinking to a sword in her scabbard. "Well, if you are..."

Not another word needed to be exchanged. Axe and sword clashed, both staring at each other, Fox with an amused expression while Seraphina with one of pure hatred, ready to run the man into the ground.

Fox dislodged the axe and swung it upwards, only for Seraphina to nimbly dodge. "Hm. I didn't teach you that."

"You taught me nothing except one thing: to never be like you!"

Liberty looked to see armed forces run up. "Huh? Are those your Hunters?"

Palette squinted. "It looks like-"

All four girls screamed when electric currents ran through them, curtesy of stun bullets fired by Fox's arriving troops. He watched, walking over slowly as, one by one, they collapsed onto the ground in a dead faint.

"PRINCESS!" He looked up to see Lumine skid into sight, followed by the others.

Marth gasped. "Mother!" She ran forward, only to be intercepted by a trooper that grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hands off her!" X shot down the trooper, then ran to be besides Marth, buster raised.

Fox simply picked up Seraphina, idly stroking her chin. Even in her sleep, she grimaced at his touch. "Well, I had to presume it was only a matter of time before you Hunters arrived to try and ruin it all." With an almost careless shrug, he threw the woman over his shoulder. "I guess I'll just take what I came for."

Marth sprinted towards Fox. "PUT HER DOWN, YOU-!"

"Amusing." Marth made a choking sound as Fox grabbed her by the throat and held her in the air. "You really think that a feeble human like yourself can make a difference? Pathetic." X ran forward, giving him the viable opportunity to throw Marth into him, sending them both careening. "Give the sweet little Birdie my regards when she wakes up." Without another word, he kept out the window, Seraphina in tow.

X sat up, noticing Marth was knocked unconscious. With blood staining her blue hair, he supported her in his arms. "We need a medic! Somebody help wake up Cinnamon!"

Liberty woke up first however, mumbling. "Sera...Seraphina...?"

Zero went over to her, helping her up with a stern expression. "Seraphina isn't here. Not anymore."

"...But I need her..."

_Wild Card_

His eyes flashed warnings of severe damage. He ignored the red words. He knew that already. The fact that his left leg wasn't responding to any movement and synthetic blood welled out and down to make a trail spoke plenty enough.

Limping along, he gripped his blade in one hand as he peered around the corner. The other arm was barely functional, though wasn't dead weight. Not just yet.

Blonde hair matted with the ruby blood, he forced his arm to lock tight onto his blade in order to not lose it. Taking a stance at footsteps, he prepared to have to fight to the death if he had to.

Once whoever it was rounded the corner, he made an attempt to strike them down. All he got was his face slammed into the ground and his sword grabbed in one fluid movement.

Cedar was prepared to beat the hell out of the attacker, but paused. One of the boy's eyes was heavily damaged, glitching widely and cracked. The other was closed shut, synthetic blood covering it entirely. His left leg was smashed in by a blunt object, sparks dancing from the exposed wires, and his injured arm was in the same position. The rest of his body had been hacked away at by a plasma blade, judging by the burn lines.

What struck him more was that he had the clothes of an otherworlder, yet was obviously a Reploid desperately clinging on for life. He had little to no strength to continue, instead lying limp in Cedar's arms.

Deciding against it, he gently set the boy against the wall, watching him struggle for every breath. Staring at him with sympathy, he placed a tracker next to the boy, watching him flinch.

Only a few seconds later, Dynamo's voice came onto his com. _"Hey, babe? You just placed down a tracker. Is everything okay?"_

"I found a kid. He's obviously dying. He's an otherworlder, but...a Reploid. Look, you'll understand when you see him. I still need to find Takumi."

And so Cedar left, and the boy would not see him again for a while. It was too much work and agony to try and stand up, so he simply laid there, flickering in and out of conscious.

What happened next was a blur. He could remember someone cursing, a figure walking to him and seeing his condition. He could feel someone picking him up and starting to run, carrying him to what was apparently safety. A flurry of voices entered his ears as he caught glimpses of numerous other people and worried expressions, staring at him.

One stood out from the rest. He was injured, and in the same way he was. A burn line went down his cheek, cutting deep and showing reddened flesh. It would most definitely scar, along with another line at the edge of his mouth. They must have been made from dodging what we're supposed to be fatal attacks.

The other boy noticed he was staring at him and waved hello in an unsure manner. All he did while on the verge of death was give a small smile before finally entering emergency shutdown.

_"Looks like a survivor of your ex-dad's attack. Has the same injuries as you."_

_"He wasn't my dad. Never was. But yea. It seems like he was. But it got it much worse than me. How much did you fix?"_

_"I'm still working on the leg, along with the major cuts. But I hurried along his self-repairs, and I think he'll make it. I even fixed his broken sword for a freebie. Now, how about you?"_

_"It isn't good. Libra said they'll leave scars."_

_"I think they'll look pretty cool. You need some adulthood on your baby face."_

_"I don't have a baby face."_

_"Yes, you do. Baby."_

He stirred awake at voices and somebody stomping out, accompanied by snickering. Forcing the uninjured eye open, he winced at the bright lights as his optics adjusted.

He was treated to a small room with mattresses leaning against the wall, and a tool-covered bench in the corner. He realized he was lying on a surgical table after glancing.

Immediately, that haunting laugh heard before the drills dug into him and tore away his humanity came to mind. He launched himself off the table and made a mighty crash onto the floor.

The footsteps leaving stopped, and two people looked at him. One was a gray-haired boy who was the one in the process of leaving, the other towering over him with silvery-cyan hair. Both blinked in surprise at him suddenly awake.

He scrambled away from them, his injured leg dead weight as the older one hurried over. "Hey, hey, amigo. You can't be going around. You're not fully repaired yet." While the boy struggled to yell at him with a broken audio box, he easily picked him up and started dragging him back.

The other noticed his trouble in speaking. "Did you check the audio box?"

"I, uh...Haven't. Not yet."

"Dynamo, I swear to the gods..." The younger one sighed.

"Ey, shut up and help me get him back on the table!"

"Look at him, he obviously doesn't want on!" The boy gestured to the boy kicking and flailing his arms.

"Well, to repair him, I kind of have to! And I'll strap him down to do it!"

That only gave Dynamo a sock in the face. He stumbled back, dropping the boy, who scrambled along with his arms pulling him and rocketing to the door.

The other boy simply closed it with his foot. "Dynamo, I think he's scared."

"No, he's just being an uncooperative brat. Help me out here!"

"Ugh. Fine." The other boy knelt down. "Hey. My name's Takumi. And we're here to help. I'm sorry about him. He's very insensitive sometimes." When the boy's facial expression of pure terror remained unchanging, he sighed. "I'm not a good talker, are you?"

"He's scared of me more than you, so I'll let you answer that for yourself." Dynamo made his way over in only a few strides, standing over the boy. "Look, kid. We found you nearly dead, and all we want to do is help you out. You're not fully repaired yet, so we need you back on the table."

Slowly, he looked over, then examined the table as if searching for something. When he found nothing, his shoulders sank to show he was relaxing before a slow nod was there.

"Wonderful." In one movement, Dynamo picked up the boy and strutted back over to the table. "Now this time, how about you not roll off and cause more damage to yourself?"

Takumi's thoughts of leaving gone, he leaned against the wall and watched Dynamo. He couldn't say he wasn't impressed as Dynamo began to expertly repair the strange Reploid.

Which reminded him...What WAS he? He was wearing otherworlder clothes, and looked like one, too. However, there was the fact that he was a Reploid. And the papers he found...Was he an otherworlder...Reploid?

"R...Rowan."

Takumi snapped out of his thoughts, looking over as Dynamo reeled back a bit. "Eh?"

"Th...That's my name." The boy's voice was filled with static, but clear enough. "Rowan."

"...Rowan, eh?" Dynamo looked nervous, but chuckled. "...Nice name. Now that there's a name to a face, can I ask for a story? How you ended up nearly dead."

"Saving your friend over there." Rowan turned his head to look at Takumi.

Dynamo let himself chuckle. "Guess that explains why you're more injured than him?"

"Yea. Then he proceeded to save me. Whoever attacked us was dragging me along...taking me somewhere...then ran after him when he distracted him. I got myself to start moving..."

"To where Cedar found you," Dynamo finished. He paused in repairing Rowan's leg, then leaned back a little, letting himself chuckle. "I'll tell you, with your injuries, it's amazing that you could even stand."

"I guess it was." Rowan rested his head, eyes half-closed. "I'm just tired, more than anything..."

Takumi pushed himself off the wall. "Then rest up. Dynamo's almost done."

"I bet his self-repair systems can do the rest." Dynamo put aside his tools. "You wanna sleep on the table or a mattress?"

"...Mattress. Definitely mattress."

Dynamo gripped Rowan's hand and pulled him onto his feet before helping him limp over to the mattresses. He nudged one onto the ground with a foot, and guided Rowan to settling down on it, watching him wince in pain every now and then.

"When you're up, bathroom's down the hall. Take a shower. You look like you crawled through hell."

"I feel like it, too."

Rowan barely had the strength to move, now that he was finally lying on something comfortable. Eyes half-closed, he watched as the lights were flicked off, and Dynamo and Takumi exited before pressing his cheek against the mattress and drifting off into a peaceful slumber he longed for.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The backstory of Cedar and Dynamo, along with the presence of the novel Takumi is reading, is inspired by how fellow writer Featherhead perceived it. I really liked their backstory for the sniper, and incorporated it into this story, while there are slight alterations, such as Cedar’s siblings. Keep up the good work if you’re reading this, Featherhead!

The army had returned home, but few could sleep. Others stayed up, staring at the ceiling with thoughts brewing in their heads while sometimes pacing their rooms in a restless manner. While all fidgeted, whether in their sleep or not, none really did nothing else.  
  
Except Liberty. She was currently pulling together what she had to go out. With only her scythe and a bag of E-Tanks, she was going to go and rescue her beloved sister, or die trying. Preferably the former.  
  
And so she went, slipping out the door into the blanket of darkness that came with the night, with a mission in her head and her weapon in her hand.  
  
She had been outside numerous times at night, but for once, there was a foreboding feeling in her stomach. As if something twisted and horrible laid ahead of her. She would normally turn tail and flee, hide in her bed until her loving father or sister checked on her and helped her to sleep. But the thought of either of their smiles made her chase away her fears and keep going.  
  
For a mere moment, she thought she was crying. A hand bolted to her face, pressing against her cheek. Completely dry.  
  
But there was the sound of crying. It sounded like...a man's. And close. Her head turned, and in the darkness, she saw a figure hunched over in the bushes, head covered.  
  
"...Sir?" She tested her luck, walking forward.  
  
"H-Huh?" Their head turned to reveal a pale man with barely opened brown eyes. They shot open in surprise as he screamed. "No! NO! DON'T SEND ME BACK! DON'T SEND ME BACK!"  
  
He was injured. Red soaked the clothing he wore, which were those of an otherworlder's. On closer inspection, Liberty could see deep gashes across his stomach that the blood seeped out.  
  
"Sir, you're injured. I can take you back to my-"  
  
Everything went white for a second, then the blinding pain began. She should've ran when the hurried chanting started, but instead stood there and, as a result, flew back from the force of the fire streaming at her in a tidal wave. Now lying on the ground, she could feel her self-repair system working and slowly proceeding to repair the worst of the new and sudden burns.  
  
She forced an eye open. The only eye that works. The scarred one never has. There, above her, stood the man, the fire in his hands lighting everything around them.  
  
He had white hair. His clothing was dark, with purple trim. As sweat shone on his dirty face, he breathed deeply, eyes nearly closed again, though Liberty couldn't help but wonder if it was automatic or in pain.  
  
Liberty managed to force out, "Sir. Are you okay...with me taking you...to my home to...heal you? We have...a healer."  
  
"...A-Are you...A Maverick?"  
  
"...Not anymore. Not after...seeing the things...they have done..."  
  
For a moment, the man seemed to consider ending her right then and there. Then, he finally lowered his arms.  
  
"...Sorry, then? Nyah hah..."  
  
While he cracked a smile, he shook heavily, obviously traumatized by whatever he had been faced with. What could have possibly broken him so hard like this?  
  
Instead of taking more time to ponder the answer, Liberty forced herself to get up. Fighting off the agonizing pain, she stood shakily on her feet. “Look...I mean no harm...I want to help…”  
  
One step forward made the whole world swim. Liberty teetered forward, then fell down, systems beginning her emergency shutdown protocols. Something tried to stop her from falling, but instead made her collapse more gently. It had to be the man, she reasoned as she processed the last of what she heard before shutting down, which was his voice yelling for help, and faint footsteps to answer the call.  
  
The next time she opened her eyes, she found herself surrounded by worried-looking faces. In her hazy awakening, she could identify them all as her comrades.  
  
The first one to move was Axl. “Liberty!” He swept her up into a tight hug. “You’re okay!”  
  
“Axl, careful!” Corrin warned. “She got seriously burned!”  
  
“Yea...It still hurts…” Liberty gave a weak smile. “How bad is it?”  
  
“It would be in the range of third-rate burns for humans,” Lumine simply answered. “Henry hit you point-blank with a powerful fire spell.”  
  
“Henry?”  
  
“The mage that you found. Serra healed him up fully, but he finds it hard to talk to me and you. Really, the only people that can make him talk at all are Virion and Sully. Apparently, they were part of the same army he was.”  
  
“Don’t use past tense.” All looked at Sully crossing her arms. “The Shepherds aren’t dead yet.”  
  
“How’s Henry?” Lumine questioned. “Is he okay?”  
  
“No more injuries. Except…” Sully shuddered. “He used to be happy. All the time. Though in an odd way. He always wondered what death would feel like, but...was nice in the end. Now, he’s...scared. His hands keep trembling, and we can’t get him to talk about what happened.”  
  
“...Let him rest,” Lumine stated, having to hesitate before saying that. “It’s best for humans to rest after traumatic experiences.”  
  
“You got it.” Sully was the first to leave, walking out and closing the medical door behind her.  
  
Soon, the rest of them left, returning to bed to recover the hours of sleep the event made them lose. Liberty was left alone to heal, lying in the bed.  
  
After a few hours, she turned her head at the creak of the door. There was the familiar man of white hair entering, gently closing the door behind him.  
  
She decided to test the name she heard, and forced out, “Henry?”  
  
He looked up. “Huh?” After a pause, he gave a dim smile. “Yup. That’s me…” He started making his way over. “I-I wanted to apologize for hurting you.”  
  
“Don’t. You were scared. You had every reason to attack me. It was my fault for frightening you.”  
  
“...You didn’t even try to do self-defense. You worried more about me than yourself.” Henry sat in one of the vacant chairs next to her bed.  
  
“You were injured, and near death. I just wanted to help you.”  
  
“...It was cold.”  
  
Liberty turned her head, dragging her hair on her pillow. “Huh?”  
  
The boy now had an empty smile, closed eyes seeming to gaze off. “The sort of prison I was locked up in, alongside many others. That was the first thing I noticed when I was dragged in. People say I have a few screws loose! Nyah hah, and they’re right! I’m a glutton for pain! I was almost excited to embrace the death I thought they would give me.  
  
“Except one day, they gave me a choice. Kill an animal, or kill a human. Most people would obviously kill the animal, and, regretfully, I did that. What they did to me...was...awful. It was like they were testing torture devices on us. They gave me little food, and I usually threw it up after seeing my wounds or others. I started to become...scared. They healed the worst, but left the rest. What did they want if they weren’t going to kill us?  
  
“I was given the choice again and again. I always chose to kill the animal. Some people I knew killed the human, and...I never saw them again. And new guards of theirs always came and they were so familiar and...I didn’t realize it. I didn’t put the pieces together. Not then.  
  
“I thought I was going more insane than I ever could! I couldn’t take it anymore! I...killed the human. To end it. They stopped me before I turned the weapon on myself and dragged me off, kicking and screaming.  
  
“What they showed me...were surgical tables, soaked in blood. People with their chest cavities open and being drilled into. And I realized...People who passed their test became one of them. And I was going to be turned, too.  
  
“Right then and there, I focused all my magic into one blast...and killed everyone.” Henry sank his head into his hands. “I emptied the prison of all living beings. I didn’t mean to. It just happened. And I ran as their reinforcements arrived. Then...you found me.” He looked up, smiling as tears went down his face. “You saved me from something worse than death, princess.”  
  
“...Henry…” Liberty placed her hand on Henry’s. “I’m so sorry that all happened to you.”  
  
“Nyah hah...It was out of both of our controls, princess. I’m just glad I have someone here with me, now. And familiar faces. That helps.”  
  
Henry didn't leave. He instead fell asleep at the chair, Liberty soon following him into slumber. They still held hands as they snoozed the rest of the frightful night away, seeming to be comforted by the presence of someone.  
  
It did not stop the horrid, vivid nightmares of permanent markings on his pale face and blood pouring from an open chest jolting Henry awake. More than once, his eyes shot open, and he looked around, frightened.  
  
It seemed he always woke up the princess with him, because then he would feel a comforting squeeze on his hand. A reminder he wasn’t alone. That at least one person will do their best to chase the nightmares away.  
  
Liberty didn’t succeed, but seemed to keep convincing Henry to try sleep once more.  
  


_Wild Card_

  
“Nineteen Eighty-Four, huh?”  
  
Takumi jolted in his seat and looked up. There, Dynamo was leaning against his chair, smirking. “Dynamo!”  
  
“You know, that’s mine.” The silvery-blue haired Reploid didn’t lose his grin. He walked around the chair to face Takumi. “I gave that to Cedar. My first gift to him.”  
  
“Your first gift was a dystopian novel?”  
  
“Well, back then, he was still working for the humans. I just decided to stop by and say hello. Only a few months later, he was side-by-side with me as I convinced him to run away.”  
  
Takumi’s interest was peaked, and he leaned forward. “You’re the reason Cedar’s a mercenary now?”  
  
“If you put it that way, I am. Funny how things work out that way, huh?” Dynamo laughed, plopping down next to the boy with his arms stretched out on the couch.  
  
“I thought you didn’t like Reploids working for humans.”  
  
“I don’t.”  
  
“But you met Cedar and befriended him when he was doing just that.” Dynamo paused. “...What was different about him?”  
  
“...His eyes,” was the final answer.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Even Reploids can have it. The look in their eyes that says, ‘I’m not happy! I can’t do what I want to do!’. Cee had those eyes. I could tell by one glance.” Dynamo even stuck up one finger for emphasis. “He had the eyes of a slave. Dissatisfied, but yet scared to take any action.  
  
Dynamo paused, then dropped his arm. “It wasn’t an immediate click, but I realized I had seen Cedar before. In a production line. With his siblings. Curiousity nagged at me. Did they feel like Cedar, too? So I dug into files. ...Kid, that’s what got me started.”  
  
“Started?”  
  
“Started on the path to crashing the colony. One by one, I had to go to this man and tell him that I found out his siblings were scrapped. Retired. All because of greed.” Dynamo displayed five fingers. “Cedar had five siblings.”  
  
He dropped one, leaving four fingers. “Redwood, the youngest. Worked at a mining facility. Was injured, and thrown away when they didn’t want to spend the money to repair him.”  
  
Three. “Birch. On-field medic. Torn apart to make extra bullets.”  
  
Two. “Aspen. Security. Tried to contain a riot, and was beaten to death by protestors. His co-workers didn’t want to step in, to minimize their own injured.”  
  
One. By now, Dynamo’s hand was shaking. “Cypress. Shipping and handling robot. Went out of date, they made her bite the dust.”  
  
Finally, Dynamo’s fist was closed. He looked ready to punch something as Takumi looked horrified. Finally, he spoke in a low voice. “Notice a trend with the names?”  
  
“...They’re all named after trees.”  
  
“Guess what the second-eldest sibling’s name was.”  
  
Takumi furrowed his brow, thinking. Redwood, Birch, Aspen, Cypress, Cedar…  
  
He paused. His mind brought up the recent memory of Dynamo freezing up when the boy they saved introduced himself as-  
  
“Rowan.”  
  
Dynamo nodded. “News reporter. I got to him before they did. I gave him all the information. The next day, I was going to see Cedar when I saw an emergency news broadcast. That smart guy hacked all channels and broadcasted a rant about the cruelty of humans against Reploids. Got gunned down on-screen. I remember running as fast as I could, only to see Cedar replaying the scene over and over. He was...traumatized.  
  
“It was my fault. I shouldn’t have told him. Cedar smiled a lot more back then. More happy. Now...he doesn’t.  
  
“That night, I got him to leave with me. Gave him a gun, and we parted ways. Next time I saw him in person, I was a mass murderer and he was bleeding out from a bullet wound to the chest. That was when I realized...I wanted to protect him. So badly. But hey. I was a criminal. I fixed him up, and ran off when he was still asleep. And then, a while later...there he is on my doorstep, with you right next to him.”  
  
“...I knew Cedar had to come from somewhere, but-”  
  
“Good morning.” Both looked to see Rowan entering, head bandaged. Rubbing an eye, he crashed into a chair. “You would think you’ll be less tired if you’re a Reploid…”  
  
Dynamo threw the emotional baggage away to his best abilities and grinned, walking over. “Ey! Rowan!” He paused. “It is Rowan, right? Am I saying it wrong, or-?”  
  
Rowan laughed a little. “No, no. It’s Rowan.”  
  
Dynamo swore in his mind, having hoped he heard Rowan’s name wrong and that it really was something like Ronald or Richard. Instead, he grinned. “Good to know. Wasn’t gonna call you the wrong name to start off our first real conversation.”  
  
“G’morning, Dynamo. Takumi. New kid.” All three looked at a fourth presence entering. Purple hair in knots here and there, Cedar stumbled in, a hand over his mouth as he yawned.  
  
“...My name’s Rowan. I would prefer to not just be called new kid.”  
  
Dynamo noticed the exact moment Cedar fully jolted awake. The sniper whipped his head to stare at Rowan, barely even blinking. Takumi tensed up, noticing Rowan looking uncomfortable and seeing something was wrong.  
  
Takumi jumped in, a hand on Rowan’s shoulder. “He had a brother named Rowan.”  
  
“Had-?” The boy realized what Takumi meant. “Oh! ...Oh.”  
  
Cedar frowned. “When did I tell you about my brother?”  
  
“Actually, I did.” Dynamo raised a hand.  
  
The sniper looked at Dynamo. “Dynamo-”  
  
“He’s your kid! I thought he should know!”  
  
“...MY kid…?” Cedar murmured to himself, his eyes trailing from Dynamo to the ground. After a pause, he forced down a smile and looked back up.  
  
Rowan’s tensed up shoulders have relaxed, now engaging in friendly conversation with Takumi. Now that the more early risers have awoken, there was the murmurings and yawns of most of the others awakening and shuffling in today at least something. The late sleepers and night owls were a pain to wake up, and Cedar didn’t feel like awakening them.  
  
“...Dynamo, I appreciate that you trust Takumi…”  
  
“A healthy and honest relationship with your child is how to build trust.”  
  
“And...that’s what I’m worried about. He’s a prince. He’s going to have to return to his home eventually. We can’t…”  
  
Dynamo raised a hand to stop Cedar, and suddenly yanked him out of the room before pushing him into a closet. After slamming the door behind him, he turned to face Cedar. “Can’t bond with him?”  
  
“Dynamo, we can’t. After this is all said and done-”  
  
“What if it’s not? What if he’s stuck here forever, trapped in a limbo of loves me, loves me not, because you’re trying to avoid getting attached?!”  
  
“You know how this works.” Cedar glared up at the taller Reploid. “The prince lives happily ever after. Everyone else just has to stand by and clap for him.”  
  
“This is NOT a fairy tale, Cedar. There are few mega-happy endings in real life. And if we want one, we need to work for it. Gain friends and lose some. Build an empire only to destroy it. That kid needs guidance, and while damn, we aren’t shining idols, we can clean up our act enough so he knows at least the basics of what path he needs to take!”  
  
“Dyna-”  
  
Dynamo grabbed him by the overcoat, fists clenched. “You can’t hide away your heart forever! You’ll just rot in your own grief and anger! There are people out there that need you, so just accept that life sucks and try to help make it better for others!”  
  
“I can’t, Dynamo! I’m scared that, one by one, they’ll leave me, just like they all did! My siblings, you, Aluce-”  
  
Dynamo cut him off by pressing his lips against the sniper’s. Lacing his hand into the messy lavender hair, he did his best to push away the pain and instead make Cedar focus on something else. He succeeded very well, with his partner instantly fastening his hands on Dynamo’s waist and returning the kiss with passionate force.  
  
When they pulled apart, they felt each other’s breath on her mouths as Cedar murmured, “I’m scared, Dynamo.”  
  
“It’s gonna be okay, Cee. If it comes down to it, I’ll always be by your side.”  
  
Cedar didn’t answer with words. Instead, he began another passionate kiss, one that ended in Dynamo pinning Cedar against the wall, fingers scrambling for a steady grip as they fumbled for clumsy but sweet kisses that every moan and gasp punctuated.  
  
As that couple made up for their argument, another was sneaking away. That couple happened to be the princess of Renais and the ex-leader of the Cocoon, currently sneaking out the door as everyone was having breakfast.  
  
“And where do you think you two are going?” Both froze in their tracks and turned to Libra, who tapped one foot in the same way a mother would if she had caught her children doing something bad. He even had his hands on his hips.  
  
And just like children, both Spider and Eirika scuffed their feet, trying to think of an excuse. “...Outside.”  
  
“To where exactly?”  
  
“To have a private conversation.”  
  
“About taking back the Cocoon underequipped and undermanned?”  
  
“...How did you-”  
  
Libra smiled. “Spider, there is a reason I was named your secretary.”  
  
“Your psychic powers have nothing to do with being a secretary! What are you talking about?!”  
  
Eirika frowned. “Libra, I do not wish to see the Cocoon under enemy control. It used to be a safe haven for the innocent otherworlders that had no other home to turn to. I want to to go back to that way.”  
  
“So do I, princess. All of us do. That is why I informed everyone we are heading to the Cocoon after breakfast.”  
  
“...You are one tricky little priest,” Spider murmured, clearly impressed by Libra’s obvious dedication. “Nice job.”  
  
Libra would still have that proud smile from the compliment when they were nearing the Cocoon. While everyone had the faintest feeling they were going to fail miserably, Libra managed to encourage them to continue marching.  
  
The first person to notice them coming was an otherworlder. Grinning, they raised their arms to gain the attention of others. “Our leader is back! Turncoat! Turncoat!”  
  
Turncoat obviously seemed to be a protocol. Every otherworlder is trained in it, as they suddenly turned weapon against the unsuspecting Maverick Hunters, striking them down whenever possible.  
  
X jumped back from an otherworlder swinging their blade at him. “Wait! We’re on the same side! I thought you were listening!”  
  
Another otherworlder jumped at him from behind, though a buster blast sent them flying. X looked to see a blonde woman in pink and red armor.  
  
She directed the mic on her headset to her mouth, and X could hear her voice through the com. “The backup is here, Maverick Hunters!”  
  
 _Alia  
Genius Navigator_  
  
“Alia?! You...You’re on the battlefield?!”  
  
“Layer and I saw that really, no other Hunter was open to assist. We decided to jump in ourselves. You can do a mission without a Navigator, right?”  
  
“Well, yes. I can. But Layer is here, too?”  
  
“Hyaaaah!” X turned to see a a woman strike down another otherworlder just down the street. She noticed him and saluted. “Mega Man X! Layer here!”  
  
 _Layer  
Flustered Navigator_  
  
“Well, we did need backup, but...Where’s Zero?” X looked around.  
  
“Here’s your answer!” Rowan called, and X looked to see Zero thrown straight into him, sending them both sprawling.  
  
X sat up. “Ugh...What upgrade gave you extra weight this time?”  
  
“Hurtful, X.” Zero scowled in response, then both looked up to see themselves at the end of Rowan’s blade. “...Oh.”  
  
“Hello.” Rowan smiled, then ducked from a buster blast by Alia. “Hey! No fair! Four on one?!” He looked at the girls, then the boys, before smirking. “I brought my game on, though.”  
  
His technological blade, blue metal with lines of blue plasma, was more than a blade. It suddenly broke into numerous pieces, with a line of plasma connecting them all to make a whip. It went beyond Rowan’s body length, dragging on the ground as it cast his face in its blue glow.  
  
As Rowan swung it, X stepped back. “What kind of weapon is that?!”  
  
“I don’t know. I was forced to use it by my captors. I’ve gotten pretty good at it. I like to call it...the whipblade!”  
  
Rowan swung his arm, and the girls were knocked aside. Thrusting the whip forward, it shot forward like a weighted chain tossed, and struck aside Zero. He quickly spun, then brought it down on X, who barely dodged it.  
  
Immediately, Takumi poked out of hiding, rifle ready. “Hands up, Hunter! Your team is subdued, and you’re surrounded!” Otherworlders emerged out of hiding, holding various weapons to prove his point.  
  
“Turncoat.” X raised his hands in surrender, his battered friends doing the same, as Spider walked up, Eirika and Libra on either side, “A little gimmick of mine. If you’re captured, play along with your captors. Pretend to have Stockholm Syndrome. Then, when they trust you, strike back.” After a pause, Spider high-fived Libra.  
  
“What did you brainwash these people with, Maverick?!” Zero questioned.  
  
“A. That is rude. B. You are in no position to be questioning me. And C...I didn’t. Instead, I saved their lives. All of them.”  
  
Libra crossed his arms. “I was bleeding out and left to die. Spider revived me, and I owe him a life debt.”  
  
“Spider housed my family when we had nowhere to go!”  
  
“Spider slew the Maverick and avenged my brother!”  
  
X looked as all the otherworlders yelled their stories. Some were of wandering upon the place. Some were of dying and Spider outstretching a hand to them. But all involved a life debt yet to repay.  
  
One story stood out. The person who said it stood in front of X, two scars on his face. One on his mouth, and one on his cheek. “Spider reunited me with the love of my life. Spider helped two young girls protect themselves from the people that hunt us. Spider helped build this town with his bare hands. Spider saved all of our lives, our loved ones, our freedom. And not a single one of us will let you tear these walls down. This cocoon has hatched!” Takumi made an X across his chest with his arms before spreading them out like a butterfly, making a Y with his body.  
  
The motion caught on. Every otherworlder seemed to do it in unison, arms raised towards the sky. Spider watched them all, tears in his eyes.  
  
“...It’s silly,” Libra murmured. “We’ll perfect it later.”  
  
X looked confused, returning Takumi’s stare. Then, finally, he made the same motion, an X into a Y, earning cheers from the crowd. The cheers only grew when the Maverick Hunter shook Takumi’s hand, both smiling.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“I don’t know. It just felt right.”


	17. Chapter 17

The only sounds that Marth could hear were of the forest around her. Besides her heavy breathing from the constant walking, the distant sounds of the creatures of the night carrying out their lives was all she could hear. And yet, she preferred for the noises to be there instead of not at all.

They weren't loud enough to mask footsteps. So when she heard nothing behind, in front of, or besides her, she thinks she's safe. In the clear.

Should've counted on upwards, too.

She's on the ground before she can react. Her sword knocked aside and out of her reach, she struggled worthlessly underneath the metal weight in the shape of a human on her.

"Well, well. A human in a strange outfit, strange mask, and a strange sword. Strange enough to be the one Fox has his eyes on." Marth stared up at a figure pinning her down, giving her a toothy grin. "You're coming with me, pretty lady."

"Hands off the lady!" The Maverick looked to see a bullet hit them in the head, splattering blood everywhere, and collapsed next to Marth, who rolled away from the gruesome sight as figures ran up, one she recognized as the Maverick Hunter Axl. "Is that you, Marth?"

"Of course it is!" Liberty chimed in. "Nobody else wears blue with a mask!"

Marth got onto her feet. "Have you all been following me?"

"After you were healed up, you rushed out the door! We had to follow you, when we heard from X you did that." Axl spun his pistols before sending them back to his storage, watching them vanish from his hands.

"Where exactly are you going?" Liberty questioned. "Don't tell me you're-"

"Going after Fox? I have to. I need to save my mother."

"Yes, but...not alone!"

Marth looked away from Liberty. "I thought nobody would allow me to. This is a dangerous thing to do."

"She may be your mother, but she's my sister. She's really all I have left of my family. My father is dead, and I don't want her to be, too. I love her as much as you do."

"..."

"Marth, listen to me. In this life, she's happy, too. Me, her, and my father...we were inseparable. Our bonds were stronger than your blade. And now that my father is gone, I want to help save what's left."

Marth took a breath, as if about to say something, then closed her mouth, instead exhaling the air she took in. Liberty almost thought she would say no until she finally said, "So do I."

With one hand, she reached up to her mask, and pulled it off. Everyone took in a breath as her other arm was used to ruffle her hair.

Instead of the hair being just above her jawline, as if it out of nowhere, longer hair dropped down her back. Her eyes were just as blue as the rest of her outfit, but one, instead of a pupil, had a brand in the shape of a teardrop.

"Wow..." Axl muttered, then took a picture.

Marth looked. "What did you just do?"

"I'm going to send a picture to X. He's gonna lose his damn mind." Axl grinned, texting.

As Liberty leaned to watch him, and he pouted before pulling it away from her view, Lumine tilted his head. "I don't understand why you disguised yourself like that, Princess Marth."

"Actually, my name is not Marth. It is instead Lucina." Lucina smiled slightly. "I disguised myself so Fox would not recognize during my time with you and your family, princess. But now that you are far away from his clutches and we have to attack him to regain my mother, there is no use for the disguise anymore. Besides, I think Fox has discovered my identity already. He has eyes and ears everywhere."

"X likes it!" Axl gave a grin with a thumbs up.

Lucina turned red. "Could you have at least asked me for permission before taking a picture of me?!"

"...No," was Axl's simple answer. His com pinged with a text back, and he smirked before walking off a distance, the com to his ear.

"Why do I get the feeling the picture wasn't sent to just X?" Corrin murmured to Sully, who merely shrugged a shoulder.

"So, where exactly were you going?" Lyn questioned. "You couldn't have been just wandering blindly."

"I wasn't. I've heard...rumors. That the Mavericks are gathering in this area are for a purpose. I don't know what they're gathering for, but it must not be a good reason."

"A large gathering..." Lumine seemed to think. "It could very well have to do with Seraphina, or something even worse. It would very much be best to investigate."

"Then that settles it. We're coming with you, Marth! ...Lucina!" Liberty scratched the back of her neck. "Sorry. I'm just used to calling you Marth."

Lucina only gave a small smile and nodded. "Either one is fine, but I presume we should get a move on if we are to investigate the gathering."

"Of course." Lumine whipped out his staff. "Everyone, follow me and Lucina. Prepare your weapons in case things go wrong. We're going to see what Fox is up to."

_Wild Card_

Takumi was in the middle of a sentence, talking to X as they walked down the corridor of the main building of the Cocoon, when a blunt object made him black out.

It was only for a few seconds. When he forced his eyes open, wincing in pain, he could see Red's armored boots in his blurry vision, standing over X beaten and on the ground.

"How is this...possible?" X growled. "I've fought you before. When did you become this strong...?"

"A man named Fox gave me this power. With it, I can get back my son that you took from me."

"What...? Axl...?"

"No. That little brat can go die, for all I care. I am going to...protect...a fragile little human that NEEDS ME..." Takumi froze in horror when he looked to see an almost manic smile on his face. "I'm going to make sure nobody can touch him...ever...AGAIN!"

Before Red could move to Takumi, there was the sound of what seemed like a chain shooting through the air before Rowan's whip blade pierced Red. Slowly, he turned to look down the hall, the whip extended a good twenty feet with Rowan at the end of it.

Instead of reacting in pain, Red grinned again. "King of Aytolis! I was wondering when you'll arrive."

X looked shocked. "King...?"

Takumi completed the thought. "Of Aytolis?"

Rowan yanked the blade, and it shot back, returning to its normal blade form and leaving Red with a noticeable wound in his stomach. "You were expecting me?"

"The one I'm working with gives you his regards. It's truly amazing, being the first otherworlder Reploid. He's happy to have made the first."

Rowan froze, the color leaving the skin-colored parts of his face. "...Y-You're...working for him?"

"He really misses you. He's made many like you, but none are as special as you. It's hard to really copy the prototype. Especially when the prototype is not present."

"I'm not going to go back for the world." Rowan kept a steady stance, but his grip on his blade shook.

"Really, now? What if it meant saving family? What then?"

Rowan paused. "...Family?"

Red pulled out a tablet and tossed it to Rowan, who caught it. "Those are the coordinates you need to go to. Bring anything and anyone you want. Your family is there."

"How do I know you're not lying?!"

"You have a twin sister and a mother. You and your sister rule your kingdom together while your mother stepped down from the throne. Their names were Lianna and Yelena." Rowan paused, lowering his blade. "Come on. You wouldn't know unless you investigated for yourself." Red stepped back with a grin, starting to teleport off.

As he vanished, Rowan looked at the coordinates in his hand, then at both Takumi and X pulling themselves up. Noticing there was more to the message, he scrolls down.

_"By the way, tell Dynamo he can't hide the truth from Cedar forever. Eventually, he'll find out who I am."_


	18. everything spirals downwards from here: the chapter

It was still dark by the time Liberty was stopped by Lucina, who was peeking ahead through the bushes and signaling everyone to stop moving. As they did so, breaking in their tracks, she only whispered, "It's an execution."

Slowly, Lumine leaned forward to see what she meant. His eyes widened at the sight of catching just in time to see an otherworlder's throat slit, spraying a long line of red across a wooden platform surrounded by armored Mavericks.

The executioner was Fox, who lowered his axe now glistening with the scarlet liquid. Facing the corpse on the ground, he tilted his head up, smirking before speaking. "Bring forth Subject 2457. Crimes of theft and threatens towards prison guards."

As an otherworlder with the numbers both sewn on their clothes and burnt onto their cheek was pulled forward, thrashing around and screaming, from the other side of the clearing filled with the brutal murders, Takumi looked out, watching it. "It's a massacre...None of these people truly did any crimes."

Rowan joined him. "Do you see my mother or sister? They wear gold, and have blonde hair, like me."

"All the otherworlders are in rags. Descriptions of clothes aren't going to help us, Rowan."

"Right, right. I'm just worried. Was this a trap, or-?"

"Wait, wait! Look at the one they're getting now." X pointed out one being grabbed by two Mavericks as the one currently in front of Fox was slaughtered.

"Bring forth Subject 3. Crimes of rebellion."

Rowan's eyes widened, noticing the figure not making any sign of struggling, only glaring darkly at Fox. "I know her...Lianna! My sister!"

Takumi instantly placed an arrow into his bow. "I can hit Fox from here. Straight to the head."

"What if you miss?"

To answer, the prince raised the bow, drawing the string back. "I won't."

On the other side of the clearing, Axl loaded a pistol, raising it as well. "Lumine, permission to shoot your commander?"

"He doesn't order me around anymore. Permission sure as hell granted."

Both Axl and Takumi prepared to fire, hoping dearly to gain the rights of having killed the man who orchestrated the kidnappings and deaths of thousands. Fingers slowly releasing the bowstring and an index finger pressing on the trigger, both bullet and bow prepared to shower the platform in more blood.

Axl never fired, but Takumi did. The bowstring was finally let go of, and the arrow shot through the air. The projectile seemed to throw Axl off-guard, as he lifted his red eyes to look at it, blinking in surprise.

To everyone's surprise, Fox barely blinked. He only turned to watch a flash of green and white as one of his soldiers threw himself in the arrow's path, letting it sink into his shoulder. With a thud, the nameless warrior fell against the ground, twitching in agony as Fox smiled.

"I was wondering when you'll arrive!" He clapped his hands. "Bring them both."

"Bring them bo-?" Libra murmured, but never finished the sentence as numerous guns were loaded.

"Both armies of Princess Liberty of the Mavericks and Prince Takumi of Hoshido! We have exactly fifty-seven hostages, and it will lessen if you make any move to escape! Come on down to the clearing with your weapons in clear sight, NOW!"

It was obvious both armies knew each other's presence, now. Surprised, yes, but also relieved. Both armies alone made up only a maximum of twenty people. With unexpected reinforcements most likely seeking the same goal, it would be welcome to have about forty people in all seeking Fox's head.

Except on the way down by gunpoint, most of them recognized others from the army, whether comrades or having fought them back at the Cocoon, realizing the opposite army was still their enemy. Libra visibly winced when he saw three of his fellow Shepherds on the opposite side, Sully glaring, Henry heartbroken, and Virion not even looking at him. Eirika made a small gasp, recognizing her brother besides the princess, who looked at her with utmost betrayal.

All were forced on their knees, weapons thrown in front of them. With their hands behind their head, all they could do was look in fear at each other or in anger at Fox.

Speaking of, he chuckled, finally removing his axe from Rowan's sister's neck, causing the boy to exhale in relief. "It's incredible, really. A few words here, a carried message there...It can really help remove two thorns in your side at the same time, can't it?" He looked over at Liberty, who immediately looked away, and adopted a soft, loving tone. "Oh, princess. You must be so confused. Aren't you?" Silence answered him. "You can speak."

"...I'm not confused. I'm terrified," she admitted.

Fox hopped off the platform, walking over to Liberty. "Well, don't be, my sweet girl." He put a hand on her cheek, and noticed a guard have to force Lumine back down onto his feet. "Architect. Calm yourself."

"Hands off of her."

"Ooh. Defensive, are we?" Fox did remove his hand from Liberty, instead heading over to Lumine. "Didn't I tell you to not form any relationships with any people?"

"...I didn't."

"Trying to protect them, hm? I already have a feeling..." Fox raised his gun to point at Corrin.

Immediately, Lumine launched his entire body into Fox, giving a loud scream of rage. He barely even moved to get his weapons, instead deciding to slam Fox with just his fists. As a result, despite landing a few hits, he was easily hit off by a rifle butt, causing him to let go of Fox as he fell onto his back.

Corrin scrambled over. "Lumine!" She pulled him up so he should sit up, wincing in pain at blood now pouring down his face.

Fox, bleeding now as well, merely brushed it off his face as he sighed. "You've become as unruly as the people I tell you to kill. It's almost depressing to see so many hours of work on you put to waste. Oh, well. I can fix it eventually. Humans, however, are not so easy to fix...That's why I change them to metal. They're surprisingly much more malleable." Rowan started shaking as Fox went over to him. "Isn't that right?"

"Get away from me." His voice trembled as he hissed.

"You were the first one that actually succeeded. Exactly 152 people never moved after they flatlined. You did. Do you wish for me to tell your friends what happened?"

"Please...don't."

"Aytolis was the first world I visited. It's also the first and only I've conquered. I burnt it all to the ground. No need in keeping castles that would have nobody in them. I decided to test Rowan for a new way to make otherworlder Reploids. Hooked up to a heart monitor, I drilled him them slowly and meticulously, turning organs into wires and cores as he screamed and begged for mercy. I was mad when he flatlined. At first. Then I saw it." Fox suddenly yanked one of Rowan's hands, pressing his thumb to his palm. "A twitch of the fingers. You were alive."

"I wasn't alive. I died the moment my heart stopped, and I'm just a dead man walking, now."

"But you're walking. I knew I succeeded. I tested you, again and again, and got every inch of you down to replicate more. More otherworlder Reploids. I gave you the weapon you now use. I gave you the abilities you now fight with. You should be thankful."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Not yet." Fox let go of Rowan's hand, still smiling, and stepped back onto the platform. After a pause, he looked over at Rowan. "Well? Come now."

"Like hell I would-"

"Do it, or I kill quite a few of your fellow soldiers." Gun clicks and a muzzle to Takumi's head made it clear Fox wasn't playing.

Slowly, Rowan got onto his feet. Like weights were on him, he trudged onto the platform and got besides Fox, who grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to stand in front of Lianna.

What made him start to cry is what she said. "Are you okay, little brother?"

At once, he started bawling, pressing one hand to his face. Fox merely watched as he fell to his knees in front of his older twin sister, sobbing for both armies and the Mavericks to see.

Lianna only watched. "Rowan. Rowan. It will be okay. I don't care that you've been twisted into this. You're still the brother I know and love." She hugged him tightly, smiling.

Fox smiled, too. "Subject 3. Do you plead guilty or not guilty?"

Lianna's answer was immediate, as she pulled away from the hug, still smiling at Rowan. "Guilty."

"Then by the power as the current leader of the Mavericks, I pronounce the sentence for your crimes will be death." Fox put a hand on Rowan's shoulder, and he looked to see a dagger held out to him. "Come now, Rowan. You can do it."

"...You're not-"

"Rowan." The dethroned king looked at his still-smiling sister. "It'll be okay. If it's to save the lives of others, I'll accept it."

"Lianna, no..." Rowan hiccuped.

Lianna took Rowan's hand, and placed it on the hilt of the dagger. She gave him a solemn nod, and the hand slowly closed around the hilt, as if Rowan was forcing himself to. Taking the silver blade, Rowan positioned it in both hands, ready to drive it into Lianna.

Fox only watched with amusement. "Execute her."

"Find Mother for me." Lianna smiled. "Okay?"

Rowan gulped. "Okay." With tears streaming down his face, he slowly raised the dagger. After hesitating for a few more seconds, he drove it into his sister.

Everyone seemed to gasp. Mint started bawling, and Eirika hugged her close, letting her bury her face into her chest. Libra was cut off from praying by the butt of a gun hitting him, and Virion was stopped by Sully from running over there to most likely kill Libra's captor.

Rowan pulled out the knife and caught Lianna as she fell, misty-eyed. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. It had to happen." Lianna gave a small smile as she spoke in a low voice. "Seriously...Find Mother. You need her more than ever now."

"Lianna..." Rowan hugged his sister close, crying as he rocked on his legs.

It took too long for her to finally go limp. When she finally did, she turned her head to Takumi, staring right at him, and mouthed, "Thank you", before her head fell back.

"...You're welcome," Takumi whispered, tears in his eyes as well.

Fox huffed at her corpse Rowan still held tightly. "She spoke of your mother, right?"

"Y-Yea..."

"Oh, how forgetful of me. I never told her. Your mother was test subject number 152 in the Otherworlder Reploid program." Rowan froze, his face turning a stark white. "She died before you even went on the operating table. I apologize if your braindead sister gave you any false hope."

Rowan slowly turned his head, tears going down in floods as he gritted his teeth. "You...monster..."

"I gave her a choice, you know. Your mother. I told her, as she was about to undergo the test, that if she failed, one of her children will be the next test subject for the process. I asked her which one it would be. I think you know who she chose."

"No...No! You're LYING! YOU'RE LYING!"

"What's amazing is that her answer was almost immediate. She didn't want to force her darling and fragile Lianna into a life of agony. The brazen and stupid Rowan, however..."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! SHUT UP!"

Takumi slowly slid a hand to Cedar's rifle next to him as Fox continued. "Face it. You're all alone now. No mother to run to when the nightmares come. No place to call home to hide from the monsters. No siblings to ward off the darkness with flashlights and invite you into their pillow forts. Nobody to call family. No. You're all alone."

Rowan glared at Fox for a few more seconds before once more breaking into tears. Clutching Lianna, he continued to sob as he set her body onto the wooden platform in front of him. It was heartbreaking for all except the Mavericks to watch this boy get crushed again and again in front of them.

Fox snapped his fingers. "Grab his blade, and take him away to be sent back to testing and rehabilitating."

Rowan started screaming, thrashing around as he started to get dragged away. Pulled onto his feet, he could really only sob and beg, vice grips on his arms.

One of the Mavericks holding him suddenly coated him in red when their head exploded, a sniper rifle being shot ringing out. All turned to Takumi, who quickly shot down the other Maverick gripping Rowan.

At once, utter chaos broke out. About forty people raced for their weapons, stabbing, blasting, and shooting their captors down. The remaining hostages cheered and sighed in relief as they saw arms being taken up against the Mavericks.

Virion legged it to the other side. "Libra!"

Libra noticed him. "Virion..." He looked away as the archer skidded next to him. "I-I didn't know you were on the-"

"It doesn't matter. Are you unharmed?"

"Huh? Do you even care that I'm-?"

"You're still very dear to me, Libra. Nothing will change that."

"Well...I'm unharmed." Libra grabbed his axe and swung it, striking down a Maverick about to attack Eirika. "Be careful, milady!"

Eirika looked. "Thank you, Libra." She spun to throw a card straight into another soldier's head, and it exploded. "I can see why Spider likes his cards so much!"

Cedar leaped onto the platform, then grabbed Rowan as gunfire rang out. "We need to go. Dynamo's got your sword."

"Wait. Wait! Lianna's body!"

"We need to go now. There's no time!" The sniper started dragging along Rowan, who started to scream, kicking around.

"NO! NO! LIANNA! LIANNAAAA!"

Libra looked to see the armies regrouping and starting to run. "...I believe this is goodbye once more."

Virion seemed surprised. "You and Nowi can't come with us?"

"We have duties with the people on our side."

"...So do we. Listen...Libra, the next time we meet-"

"It will most likely be as enemies. I know. That's why I must do this now." Grabbing a fistful both of shirt and cravat, Libra pulled Virion forward by the collar so their lips came in contact, making Virion go wide-eyed.

It was sweet, but short. Libra pulled away after only a second, leaving Virion with the faint taste of vanilla and Libra with mint. Before the archer could utter a word, Libra let go, running after Spider and Eirika in the back of the army.

Virion stood there, mouth partly open, and only started running when Sully yanked on his arm. "Come on! Don't stand out here like a target!"

Fox watched both sides flee the scene, followed by bullets. Smiling, he stood back onto the platform, one Maverick gently picking up Lianna's body as if she was asleep and carrying it off. Turning, he faced the prisoners they still had. Both armies had realized it was hopeless to try to press forward and free the hostages, surprise no longer on their side.

"Bring forth Subject 1482. Crimes of prison riot."


	19. Chapter 19

While nobody came out with any physical injuries beyond bruises and throbbing heads, the only mentally injured case was Rowan.  
  
Cedar had to physically carry him the entire way back. The first half, he screamed, kicked, and even bit at Cedar in an attempt to make him let go. Finally, he quieted, but not in a good way, as he laid unmoving in the sniper's arms, eyes dull as his hands were pulled close to his chest just under his chin.  
  
Now, Rowan sat still in a chair, completely still. No rise and fall of the chest, or blinking. Both human aspects were washed away, no longer required when he became a Reploid. It was so unnerving to see a boy normally full of life sit so slouched and stone-like, the color drained from his expression.  
  
Takumi watched him, hoping to catch any twitch or blink. He had to admit, he was bored sitting around, but he didn't want to move from watching the prototype.  
  
Leo knelt down in front of Rowan to look at him. "Hey. Rowan." No response. Leo cleared his throat, then continued. "We're all worried about you, so at least give us a response." Still nothing.  
  
"It's not really worth it, amigo." Dynamo leaned forward in his chair. "He's been still as stone this whole time."  
  
"...He was human, before, right?" Leo turned his attention back to Rowan.  
  
"Uh...Yea. What's your point about that?"  
  
The sorcerer lifted a hand. Slowly, it brushed through Rowan's gold locks, making his in comparison a more pale yellow. "Perhaps if I try hard enough...I could grasp the humanity left and look into his memories. There has to be something more plaguing him..."  
  
Takumi watched as Leo grew completely still while yet the almost-clawed hand pulsed a soft purple in Rowan's hair. His lips moved, a sign of magical chanting, but they stopped mid-word after about seven seconds. Instead, his mouth was partly open, eyes slowly widening in unbridled horror.  
  
 _Rowan fell to his knees, screaming in pain. Electricity crackled all around him from the collar around his neck, driving him to the sheer limits of agony. The blinding white room surrounding him was not comforting, the technological blade that his beloved Enliron was twisted into besides him._  
  
 _Behind him, Fox watched with no sympathy in his eyes. "I said...try again."_  
  
 _It should be impossible to cry. His blood and flesh was already long ripped away to leave only metal, fake skin coating an exoskeleton that should be bones. Tear ducts were no longer a part of his body. And yet, the water poured down his face as he sobbed, the contraption around his throat slowly sapping away his life._  
  
 _"PLEASE! PLEAAAASE! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALOOOOONE!"_  
  
 _"Didn't I say try again, Otherworlder Reploid? Do that."_  
  
 _There was a hiccup before the boy reached out slowly. Fingers curling around the whipblade besides him, fighting through the pain, he managed to slowly get himself back onto his feet._  
  
 _Instantly, the electricity stopped, and he nearly collapsed back to his knees in relief. However, the words of "Try again" reminded him otherwise._  
  
 _Rowan looked down at the blade in his hands. It was the first thing he felt when he was first turned. He had spun around and tried to run Fox through with it, only to get the collar and enough volts to knock him out slowly and painfully. Only a few hours ago, he believed it was the legendary blade Enliron. But it wasn't._  
  
 _It looked identical, except for the lines where it could split into parts prominent and small parts of blue plasma showing, going down the blade. When he questioned it, Fox told him he had used Enliron to make it, but was disappointed to find out that in doing so, he made it lose its magical properties. Now, it was just a sword._  
  
 _Flick of the wrist, then throw it forward. Rowan ran the sentence over in his mind before throwing his arm forward, pressing a hidden button in the hilt._  
  
 _It split into numerous parts, all strung together by a line of blue plasma. The very tip of the sword slammed into the other side of the room, leaving Rowan with an incredibly stretched-out whipblade._  
  
 _Fox smiled, writing down a note. "Whipblade appears to be working phenomenally. Retract it."_  
  
 _Rowan did so. "It's the Enliron."_  
  
 _"Not anymore. Load up Test 2."_  
  
 _The boy made a mistake of raising his voice, clearly agitated at this. "You said that would be all! You lied!"_  
  
 _Fox slowly turned, an eyebrow raised. "...Increase shocks. Clearly, the Otherworlder Reploid is not cooperating."_  
  
 _"Wait, I-"_  
  
 _The pain can back at a tenfold. Rowan dropped the whipblade, screaming as the collar sent out a more powerful shock. Warnings flashed in his eyes, and he desperately tried to yank off the collar while sobbing and begging the entire time._  
  
Leo yanked his hand off of Rowan's head like he had touched a hot stove. Falling back, he scrambled away, gasping for air. His heart rate was barely there, beating faster than ever before.  
  
"LEO!" His boyfriend rushed to his aid, putting an arm on his back to support him. Leo turns his head to see amber eyes looking down at him in worry. "Leo, what did you see?!"  
  
"Oh gods...Oh gods, they tortured him...Put him through tests and shocked him with the power of an Elthunder tome in a collar, a constant pain!" Leo was absolutely pale, a stark contrast to Rowan's ironically more vibrant colors. "How...How has he not lost his sanity already? That was...before this all..."  
  
"It all hurt." All three present looked at Rowan finally speaking. "Day by day, I ran myself thin, hoping to escape the pain. I tried to be a soldier so he would let me go. He never did. He kept hurting me. The pain kept coming back. I forgot how long I was in there. Surrounded by white walls, barely having enough energy to make it through the day. I welcomed the times when I passed out from lack of energy. I could sleep well those times.  
  
"I finally, finally escaped. I can't remember how. I broke the collar and ran, hoping to find somebody to help me. All the people I found turned me down. I lived on the streets, alone. But I was never happier. I was free.  
  
"Then the nightmares came. All the pain came back. All the exhaustion and passing out came back. I considered many times ending it. Killing myself, to end it. I planned to do it one day, but I wanted to see the sun set one last time. I got to a clear place and watched the sun. Before it set...I saw you, Takumi. I have seen you before, but I can't remember where. Everything before Fox are meaningless words and blurs now.  
  
"Fox was hunting for you, too. I had a feeling to make sure he didn't catch you. So he couldn't hurt anyone else. I followed you, making sure you were safe. I saved you from the Mavericks in the Cocoon. I saved you from the Maverick in the prison. I wanted to continue living to keep protecting you. But then I was dying again. And then...I was saved again.  
  
"This place was warm. Happy. Full of smiles. I began to smile again. Regaining the smile I had before Fox. Piecing together my broken self. And now it's broken, all over the floor again. This place isn't warm anymore.  
  
"Nowhere's warm, anymore."  
  
Far away, as Rowan began to shed tears again, Lucina sat in a chair, hands through her hair as she leaned against the table in front of her, one below propped up, the other arm laid in front of her. Nobody got sleep that night, not in the Maverick army or the Cocoon army. The feeling of sleep deprivation hasn't even hit her, yet.  
  
"Ey, blue princess." Lucina glanced with her eyes to see Echo sit herself down in a chair next to her. "You there?"  
  
"Yes. Do you require anything, Echo?"  
  
"I don't need anything, but you most definitely need something. Somebody to vent to. Look, nobody got a wink of sleep last night, and we all know why. We failed to do what we set out to do, and we basically screwed ourselves over with Fox. We all have slightly different reasons that go beyond that, too. Damaged pride, hurt feelings, scarred for life...I know I am. I saw a brother stab his damn sister!"  
  
"I'm not really appreciative of your joking voice."  
  
"Sorry. That's my normal voice. The point is, everyone is gonna be looking for a shoulder to cry on. So..." Echo hit her shoulder, then displayed it to Lucina. "Sob into this."  
  
At first, Echo think she screwed up, because Lucina did not respond, only stared at her. Then, the princess did just that. With one hand clutching the redhead's arm, she buried her face into her shoulder and started bawling.  
  
Echo swore about a thousand times in a millisecond in her head. She dug her grave. She dug a nice little grave. And now, laying in it, she had no idea what to do. She wasn't good at comforting. Then again, she wasn't about to tell a shaken young woman to stop crying. She did tell her she could.  
  
So instead of complaining about it externally, she only did internally. Shuffling around, she made so her torn cape covered both of them in a hug of sorts. With one arm wrapped around Lucina from the back, she pulled her close, staring at the princess of Ylisse.  
  
"We couldn't even see...if she was amoung the prisoners! We...We had to leave them all to die! We gave them hope, and...and never carried out what we needed to do!"  
  
"I'm sure Fox didn't...kill them ALL..." Echo spoke softly.  
  
"It wasn't a trial for any of them. They were being killed for theft. It wasn't just. It never will be."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, princess, but...Wasn't like we could do anything..." Echo looked away, tears in her eyes herself.  
  
Both looked when Axl skidded in, stopping himself by putting a hand on the door. "Guys...!" He heavily breathed. "I'm getting a call! From Fox!"  
  
"We haven't blocked him yet?!" Echo growled. "Block him, then!"  
  
"He's saying if we don't pick up, he'll kill a very important person from the country of Hoshido!"  
  
"...What's a Hoshido?" Echo questioned.  
  
"A country, I just said! And this important person is most likely royalty! Come on! We need to see what's up!"  
  
Elsewhere, Rowan looked confused. In his eyes, the words "Video Incoming" were flashing. "Video...incoming? From an unknown person?"  
  
Cedar walked up. "I believe you can play it so you can see it in your retinas."  
  
The small boy didn't seem to understand, but nodded. With enough concentration, he found himself hearing a ding, and a window opened, though not in his retina like Cedar said, but projected from his eyes as he went completely still, displaying the message to everyone.  
  
Leo gasped. "That man...King Ryoma?!"  
  
Both sides watching the message saw one thing in dim lighting. A man, covered in blood on both his body and the wild, unkempt brown hair that cascaded down his back. His head hanging forward and the fact that he wasn't struggling to escape the tight bonds that anchored him into a chair would make him look deceased, but all watching could hear ragged breaths of pain from him.  
  
Fox walked onto the screen, smiling. "King Ryoma of Hoshido. Bargained his life for the release of his dear, precious sisters, completely forgetting about the waste of space that is your brother. You're already a beaten and broken mess. You're less durable then you were described as."  
  
The man looked at the viewers. "Oh! Are we being watched? Hello." He put a finger to his lips. "Sh! Sh! I'm not going to be stopping for anybody's words. I don't prefer to answer questions. So shush if you don't want to miss anything that could be important."  
  
Fox stepped back to stand next to Ryoma, and leaned on the chair. "Now, your highness...Your brother is obviously watching this. Do you have something to say?"  
  
"...Don't come for me. You'll die. You won't even make it past the guards...You're too weak. You'll be the first to get picked off."  
  
As Takumi visibly recoiled at what felt like an insult slipped in, Fox continued smiling. "Oh, but really. You should come. Otherwise, I'll kill him. Simple as that." To prove his point, he flipped a knife in his hands before positioning it at the king's throat, who made a little gasp. "The choice is yours. Come along, or let him die." The video shut off at that.  
  
Nobody could stop Takumi. Confusing everyone, he beelined for the armory, grabbing his weapons and going to the door as fast as possible. Due to how fast he went back and forth, it was impossible to stop him, so instead, they ran after him, sprinting after him as he went out the door and into the night.  
  
At the other army, the same thing was happening with somebody quite more difficult to stop. Plus, nobody was really willing to stop a large dragon with what amounted to toothpicks compared to her. But they still felt they had a duty to uphold, and gave chase to the dragon flying in the air.  
  
"You!"  
  
"You guys?!"  
  
Guns clicked and weapons were drawn when both sides found themselves facing each other, back in the clearing where they last met. The Mavericks were long gone, dragging away the corpses of their prisoners with them but left bloodstains along the wooden platform now abandoned.  
  
"What are you here for?!" Lumine demanded.  
  
"We can ask you Mavericks the same thing," Cedar replied.  
  
"Calling us Mavericks is the pot calling the kettle black when you have the man who caused the Eurasia colony crash!" Lumine pointed, causing Dynamo to stick out his tongue.  
  
"We're just here to save my brother, so if you don't mind, we'll do just that!" Takumi snapped.  
  
Corrin paused. "You mean Ryoma?"  
  
"What a nice coincidence," Echo sarcastically remarked. "We're here to save him, too."  
  
"...So you AREN'T here to kill us?" Rowan questioned.  
"Why would we come HERE to find and kill you?" Sharena gestured around. "That doesn't make much sense!"  
  
"So we have a start in tracking them back to their home," Alfonse murmured to her.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But you...still want to save King Ryoma?" Nowi looked at the opposing army with an unsure expression.  
  
"We could work together!" Mint cheered. "Detectives!"  
  
"We? Work with them?" Dynamo questioned. "Oh, no. No no no. That's not a good plan. They could shoot us in the back at ANY second!"  
  
Liberty smiled. "Well, I'm willing to put aside some rivalries for the good of others!"  
  
"I am, too." Takumi lowered his bow. "If you're really going to help us find my brother, I'm all for it. Though I won't hesitate to kill you if you turn against us."  
  
"The same goes to you," Lumine retorted.  
  
After that exchange, everyone scattered. While most went to search for clues to Ryoma's whereabouts, others approached family and friends from the other army.  
  
"Ephraim..." Eirika looked up at her brother as she approached him.  
  
"Eirika, you're with the enemy..."  
  
"They're my friends. They saved my life. Many times."  
  
"The same on my behalf. I don't believe I can leave them. I was saved from the brink of death."  
  
Eirika hesitated, seeming to prepare to say something before finally stating, "Please stay safe. Until we find a way home."  
  
"...I will. You do, too, sister."  
  
Virion looked around on the platform. "Let's see...There's a lot of blood. It doesn't look good for the king."  
  
"Virion?" His head snapped up to see Nowi standing next to him.  
  
"Nowi..."  
  
All of a suddenly, she pulled Virion into a hug. The archer stumbled, surprised as his eyes widened. He did nothing at first before finally hugging Nowi back, smiling slightly.  
  
"I missed you, Virion."  
  
"I missed you too, Nowi."  
  
Darkness. Then, light streamed into a small alcove as a trapdoor was opened. Jaffar waved away dust he kicked up, then peered inside as he crouched down. Staring at the staircase that led down a hall and turned into a room beyond his sight, he looked behind him. "I found something."  
  
Cedar ran up. "What is it?"  
  
"I do not know. Whatever it is, it was hidden."  
  
Liberty peeked in. "This looks a bit familiar..."  
  
Dynamo grinned. "That's because this is the place where the video was filmed. I recognize the wall texture!"  
  
"RYOMAAAAA!" Takumi called. "ARE YOU IN HERE?!"  
  
The boy's voice echoed across the hallway, but no answer came. He went first, going down the stairs into the darkness. One by one, the armies followed, attracted by the growing crowd.  
  
Cedar stopped Lumine, as they were in last place. "It seems some of our soldiers know each other."  
  
"Yes, quite..." Lumine mused. "I suppose this would make it harder for us to fight each other."  
  
"...Why exactly are we fighting? What caused you to attack the Cocoon?"  
  
"It was an order from Fox. But we don't work for him anymore. ...That being said, I believe I have to apologize for all that."  
  
"That's nice, but about fifty people died in the fight. Words aren't going to resurrect them."  
  
Lumine gave a dry chuckle. "Then the blame of the deaths are on me. Not on anyone else in my army. I gave the order of attack. They just followed through."  
  
"Hm. Selfless. I feel like you weren't that before." Still, Cedar cracked a smile.  
  
Lumine returned it with one of his own. "Something tells me there's really no reason why we're at odds with each other anymore."  
  
Takumi's scream suddenly shattered all hopes of peace. Both jumped to attention, and shared a worried look before bolting down the hall.  
  
Takumi was on his knees, hands over his mouth. Tears were pouring down as faint whimpers came out. Other people seeing the same thing he was covered the eyes of others, screamed, or stared in silent shock.  
  
Ryoma was dead. He has been for a while. His body was no longer tied to a chair. Instead, he was crucified, nailed to a metal cross. His mouth was forever open in a scream, eyes wide open and bloodshot. Dried blood caked his entire body, armor pieces scattered on the ground. His hair was even more ragged than in the video, and the stench of rotting flesh was prominent, which only meant one thing. The video was taken long before present time.  
  
Everyone was silent, trying not to vomit at the sight. The first one to give was the sweet little Liberty, who emptied her stomach in the corner. When she finished doing do, she turned back, completely pale and shaking with tears in her eyes.  
  
The poor girl rushed into Axl's arms, burying her face into his chest. He merely wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair while gazing at her with a sad expression.  
  
"...No..." Takumi gingerly reached out a hand to place it on Ryoma's face. His face was no longer a bright, light peach, only instead beginning to show gray, shifting from pure white to a moldy color. "No...No, no, no, no..." He began sobbing more loudly. "NO! NO! RYOMA! RYOMAAAAA! NOOOOOOO!"  
  
Cedar knelt down next to the sobbing boy and pulled him into his arms. "Takumi. Takumi, just let it out. Just let it out, that's good for you."  
  
As Takumi began sobbing loudly, others moved to comfort him. Leo tenderly stroked his hair as Corrin wrapped her arms around one of his, tears in her own eyes.  
  
Libra walked up to Ryoma. For a moment, he didn't speak, before placing a hand on Ryoma's chest. "Be blessed by all the gods beyond our reach, King Ryoma. Let them guide you to Hoshido's heaven."  
  
Titania looked around the room. Torture tools lay strewn across a table streaked in blood. She cringed, knowing it was Ryoma's. While most were different variations of knives, blood-soaked scissors and a saw made her sick to the core.  
  
Only one thing on the table was not a tool. She picked it up, inspecting the disc now in her hands. It wasn't even covered in blood, but had the words "Insert into open compartment, close compartment, then press play" on it. Instructions.  
  
Looking for the compartment, Titania finally set her sights on it. It stuck out of a large electronic in the corner of the room, away from everything else. Her boots echoed in the room that only heard Takumi's sobs as she walked over.  
  
Lyn looked. "Titania. What did you find?"  
  
"Instructions left. For us." Titania crouched down in front of the TV, then pressed the disc into the compartment. With a finger, she pressed it back into the TV. "Fox knew we would find this place."  
  
Her fingers hovered above the play button, as if not willing to do this. What horrifying things laid in wait, ready to spring to life as soon as she hit play and began the recording? Things were already bad enough. How much more worse can they get? How deep does the rabbit hole Fox dug go?  
  
Finally, an armored hand pressed down onto the button, and the hum of the TV made Takumi lift his tear-soaked face from his hands.  
  
 _"Good job, Lumine."_


	20. Chapter 20

Fox finished nailing in the last nail, the prisoner on the cross giving faint, gasping breaths. He was on the verge on death. Just a little nudge more...

"Ah. You're waking up. Good. I hoped you would." Fox gestured to a recording camera. "Your brother is going to watch your final moments, days from now."

"My sisters...What of...my sisters?"

Fox picked up two files, waving them in front of the samurai's face. "I told you. I let them go." A pause, then he chuckled. "Both in different ways. Sakura is now my loyal assistant and maid. Otherworlder Reploid number 17. Well, isn't 7 a lucky number? She's a sweetheart. Hinoka was released. I wonder if she'll ever make it before bleeding out. Most people don't when they're bleeding from their tendon heels."

"No...NO! That isn't...what we bargained for!"

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Fox flicked a knife he had picked up back and forth on every 'Ah'. "You said to let them go. I let them go from captivity. I kept my word. But enough talking to you." He took a breath, turning to the camera. "I'm sure you're all very confused. Aren't you? Let me just put this aside."

Fox suddenly drove the knife into Ryoma's stomach, making him gasp in pain, but not scream, not having the energy to. Fox stepped forward, hands clasped together as he gave a smile to the viewers. "Now. Let me explain a few things. You're viewing this...Mm, I say a week or so after I recorded this. Time does fly by when I'm having fun. Oh, I'm so sorry, prince. At this rate, your brother's corpse will have rot quite profusely. I apologize for the smell.

"I do have to thank you, Lumine. You always were my favorite experiment. Actually, that's a lie. Rowan is my favorite." Fox waved a hand, now pacing around. "But you get the point. You brought me such wonderful data. What data? Ah! He might have forgetten! Rowan, I have a gift for you."

Fox pulled out a small, wrapped item that fit in his hand. Going close to the camera, he lifted it, showing it closely. "Now. You see this?" He stepped back, then yanked out the knife from Ryoma's body. "Let's see how much I need to carve out to fit this in nice and snug."

Immediately, Rowan pierced the TV from afar, the whipblade shooting out straight into the screen. Everyone turned their heads as he rushed over, beginning to brutally destroy the electronic.

X grabbed him from behind, pulling him away. "Rowan! ROWAN!"

"WHAT DID HE MEAN?!" Rowan sobbed. "WHAT IN THE GOD'S NAME DID HE MEAN?! WHAT DID HE DO TO ME?!" He paused, then whipped his head to look at Lumine. "...What did YOU do to me?"

Lumine, meanwhile, was staring at Ryoma's corpse in disgust. "...Whatever he had...He put it in..." His eyes went down to Ryoma's open wound in the center of his chest. "There."

"...We can't." Takumi shook his head. "We can't! No! Never!"

"This may be the only way we can figure out what Fox is planning!" Axl retorted. "We have to!"

"This is defiling a body worse than he already has!" Leo reasoned. "Takumi is right!"

Sully raised her voice. "We'll just dig it out, then we leave it alone! It's wrong to just...leave it in there!"

"As disgusting as it is, Sully has a point," X clarified. "One of us needs to do it."

Nobody spoke up. Obviously, they were too afraid it was booby-trapped or they would be condemned to hell if they stuck their hand in.

Finally, Mia's young voice spoke. "I'll do it." Heads turned, watching the small girl walk through the crowd forward. Nobody said anything, though Titania did reach out to stop her. However, Ike put a hand on her shoulder to still the older woman.

The young girl stood in front of Ryoma's corpse. She seemed to have second doubts before exhaling and lifting her hand, reaffirming her resolve for this desecrating action.

A few more people's stomachs gave out as the small hand entered the open chest wound. Even Mia fought back the urge to vomit, becoming a sickly green as she slapped her other hand over her mouth. Breathing in through her mouth lightly, there were gross noises made as the hand shifted around.

Finally, Mia yanked a fist out. Her lower arm was soaked in blood, and in her fist, she held the wrapped item, the wrapping now a shiny crimson red. Scurrying back over, she held out the item to Rowan, gasping. Once he took it, she ran out, yelling, "I'M GETTING FRESH AIR!"

Rowan watched her push past others, then looked at the item now in his hand. With a shaky hand, he peeled away the blood soaked wrapping, pausing only once when he saw a metal glimmer from the contents. After steeling himself, he continued unwrapping.

It was a small flash drive, smaller than a normal drive. The coating was pitch black, but written in white sharpie were the words "Data Log: OR #1" on the side. Rowan had a sinking feeling that the OR stood for Otherworlder Reploid, which would mean #1 meant...him.

Perhaps Fox was lying. Perhaps this was a trap. But Rowan could feel all eyes were on him now, waiting for him to do something. So finally, finally, he opened his arm compartment, still trembling, and plugged it in.

Immediately, he stumbled back, screaming. His eyes glitched, going haywire as everyone rushed to catch him when he stumbled back and crashed onto the ground. He screamed for a good minute while Ike grabbed his arm, others trying to pull out the flash drive. However, it was stuck, unwilling to budge.

He was being cradled by Cedar when he stopped screaming, gasping for breath. Tears have resumed to pouring from his eyes as he shook violently, hands clasped onto the sniper's overcoat.

"Rowan. Rowan!" Cedar yelled. "Are you okay?!"

"I remember. I remember everything. All the things done to me. How long I was there." Rowan scrambled onto his feet, eyes wide as he faced away from everyone. "I was there for one year, three months, and fifteen days. I was tested on 576 times. They stopped being tests at Test 98. Instead, they became...missions. Black market, body guarding...assassinations. Terrorism.

"I was destroyed exactly twelve times. Each time, I was repaired and...brought back better. Oh gods...I have so much weapons data in me..." Rowan laced a hand in his hair, but didn't stop rambling. "I have hidden guns in my arms. Blades in my wrist. Claws on my fingers. It doesn't end. There's so many weapons...I didn't know because Fox had them all locked. Now they're...unlocked...

"Oh god, I've killed so many innocents with them all...I've killed exactly 468 Reploids..." Rowan gasped for breath, falling to his knees. "...232 humans. Men, women, and children. I killed them all."

Everyone was aghast at these words. Where there wasn't shock, there was rage. Such a sweet and happy boy was used as a full-on war machine by Fox.

"I remember who took over the tests after Fox left, on Test 27. Who was mission control for my missions. Who tortured me when I didn't comply. And he's here right now."

Immediately, weapons were readied. Everyone pointed around tomes, staffs, and swords, taking battle stances.

"There's no way they can be here!" Sharena pointed out. "There's nowhere to hide!"

"COME OUT, YOU DASTARD!" Sully screamed. "WE'RE GOING TO MAKE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THIS KID!"

"He's not hiding. He's among us. Among...them!" Rowan pointed to the Maverick army.

"But...The only man here that could have possibly worked with Fox...is..." Virion froze.

And all turned to Lumine.

The architect gasped slightly at all eyes on him. "I don't even know Rowan! I couldn't have done that!"

"Lumine's my friend, and he would never do such a thing!" Liberty agreed. "I know him!"

"I REMEMBER HIM!" Rowan suddenly screamed. "I REMEMBER HIS EMOTIONLESS GAZE, HIS TAUNTING WORDS, EVERYTHING! THAT MAN IS A MURDERER AS MUCH AS I AM!"

"You obviously have your data scrambled, Otherworlder Reploid!" Lumine stated.

"Then how do you know what I am?"

Lumine paused before admitting, "I...I don't know, it just came to me."

Rowan suddenly unsheathes his blade. "YOU'RE A LIAR!"

All froze at a gun clicking. Axl's gun. Rowan paused when the end of the Reploid's pistol was at his forehead.

"Threaten Lumine some more," Axl challenged. "I dare you."

"Axl!" Corrin panicked. "This isn't helping us!"

"No, it isn't," Rowan muttered before springing. Spinning to fully face Axl, a brilliant blade of silver shot out from his wrist like he said there was, and drove it right into Axl's unarmored stomach.

Something snapped in Liberty. She swore she could hear Fox's voice in her mind. From a memory, she presumed. It's a bit fuzzy on what he said, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except protecting her friends.

Her scythe unsheathed as she brought it up. Giving a scream of pure rage, she sent Rowan flying backwards from an upwards slash, blood flying everywhere.

The slash took more than just blood with it. Rowan stumbled back, gripping tight to a mesh of wires and artificial blood. That was all that was left of his hand.

Axl yanked said hand out of his stomach and tossed it aside. "Thanks, princess."

"So, you want to fight, huh?!" Takumi whipped out his bow. "We shouldn't have trusted you!"

X equipped his buster. "I'm sorry to say this, but...By my status as a Maverick Hunter, I hereby place you all under arrest! Except you, princess Lucina. I know your innocence. If anyone else can prove their innocence, please speak up!"

Sharena jumped on that. "The princess, of course!"

"Yea! Spare her!" Serra agreed.

"After she cut my damn hand off?!" Rowan snapped. "She's princess of the MAVERICKS for a reason!"

Liberty paused, then looked down at the stump. "I...I don't know what came over me! But you stabbed Axl fir-"

Dynamo shut her up by beginning to strangle her. "How about you shut your mouth, you little brat?!"

Everything that unfolded next was out of anyone's control. At once, both sides launched at each other, just as, if not more ferocious than their fight at the Cocoon. While the Cocoon inhabitants were more out of justice for the crimes against Rowan, the Mavericks were on the defensive to protect their more criminal members.

Axl stood in a battle-ready stance, guns trained on X and Zero. "I won't hesitate to open fire on either of you!"

"Axl, just put the guns down," X attempted to reason.

"Yea. You're no Maverick. You're better than this."

Axl turned to glare at Zero. "I'm helping the people that need help! That's what a Maverick Hunter is supposed to do!"

"If you continue like this, you won't be a Maverick Hunter at all!" The blonde ranger retorted.

"..." The sound of pistols clicking confirmed Axl's choice. "So be it."

Virion stayed in the back of the crowd. Placing an arrow right into his bow, he lifted it and drew back the bowstring, looking for an open target.

On the other side, Libra was dueling with Lyn. He was more injured than her, blonde hair becoming more wild with every dodge. Countless strikes against his axe have weakened him considerably, leaving him to resume a defensive stance.

Lyn noticed Virion watching, seeing he was ready to fire. "Virion! Take the shot!"

He never did. Instead, with a heartbroken expression, Virion lowered the bow, his full attention on Libra noticing him. Both shared the same expression of star-crossed love and sadness, watching each other.

The spell was quickly broken by Virion getting thrown straight into the wall by a blast of wind courtesy of Nino. The young girl held her tome, yelling magical chants to blast away all Maverick army members near her.

Libra took the opportunity to run to Rowan's side, who was looking at his severed hand. "Rowan, are...?" He took a glance to confirm Virion was still alive, and sighed in relief at the archer getting up before returning his focus to the injured. "Are you okay?"

To respond, Rowan tossed the hand away. "Mentally or physically?"

"...Right. I'm definitely sure you are lacking positive health in both areas. But can you fight?"

"...No. When everything came back to me...there's numbers in my vision, now. They're kill counters. And they're added to every time I kill somebody. It sickens me to add another body in."

Indeed, in Rowan's vision, six numbers were in his vision, small enough to not faze his eyesight, but noticeable enough. Three were 232, and three were right above, 468. The numbers of his human and Reploid victims.

"I'm so sorry this all happened to you, Rowan." Libra had to stop himself from when Sully was tossed straight into Hector. He was about to go and heal her when he remembered she was with the enemy. "Nobody should ever have gone through what you have."

"I should have never put that drive in. There was a chance at peace-"

"You revealed the true identity of a murderer. In the end, it would help many."

The closed space was quite a difficult place to fight in, but it provided a few people with an advantage. Palette, for example, could slip through and easily shoot Takumi from behind.

Worst mistake of her life. As soon as Takumi hit the ground, yelling in pain, Cedar whipped his head around as if an explosive went off. "Takumi?!"

Palette's eyes widened like saucers the moment Cedar figured out who shot Takumi. She immediately bolted away, hoping to gain some distance in between the two.

Dynamo noticed the chase and immediately attacked the girl. With two slashes, she was in immediate danger. The first one cut her ray gun right in half. The second slashed across her, sending her tumbling back.

Palette struggled to sit up as Dynamo strutted up to her. He spun his buugeng in a bored manner, smirking. "I've killed many Hunters. Most of them got in my way. You're the latest."

Axl looked, and froze as Cinnamon next to him gasped. "Palette..."

Dynamo swung his buugeng in front of him, making it go across Palette's throat. Blood splattered the walls as the girl-like Reploid's eyes became pinpricks. Her head went to one side, choking noises coming out before they were silenced by another slash of the buugeng digging deep into her head. What really confirmed it was her hair pieces losing their power and clattering to the ground.

Cinnamon had her hands over her mouth. "Palette...Oh, Palette!"

Liberty looked at Cinnamon starting to cry. Her shoulders sank as the seriousness of the situation set in. Most of their people were injured, and it looked like the other army was surviving just fine.

The young princess picked her way through until she came to Corrin, who was just kicking back Veronica, the Emblan princess having managed to injure her in the side with a blast of magic. "Corrin. We need to go."

"Agreed." A simple nod came along with the answer.

All stopped when Corrin roared, shape shifting only her head into a dragon because of the lack of space. Her head reverted back to normal so she could scream, "RETREAT! RETREAT NOW!" and starting to run out.

Lucina turned her head to face X, who had one hand raised to her, his buster to his side. "Princess. Think about this. We can find your mother and father, without you having to take this path. We'll save them both from Fox."

"...Liberty is my friend as much as you are." Lucina started stepping back. "I'm sorry." She then followed Corrin out, leaving a heartbroken X.

The rest of the Maverick army got the point. Fleeing, they ran out the hallway and nearly climbed over each other on their way out, bleeding profusely and scared. Mia, who was still outside, jumped when they burst out, running into the surrounding forest to sprint their way back home.

She stood up when Cedar ran out first. "Mia! Where did they go?!"

The young girl pointed to the trampled bushes and yelling growing fainter. "That way. Why?"

"They lied. They are still with Fox. And even their merciful princess had no qualms about trying to kill Rowan."

Mia gasped. "So they still are the bad guys?! Let's go after them!"

X walked up. Blood was on his armor, but only a fraction was his. "Not yet. We have injured, too. And we can track them easily. We need rest, and healing. We won't get that if we run after them."

Zero followed, emerging from the trapdoor. "X is right. Let's head back to the Cocoon. I'm sure its citiziens will have no qualms with taking us in for a few days."

One by one, they began to start their own journey back to the small, but lively settlement. While most were injured, a few were fit enough to carry others, shown by Nowi letting Nino and Mint ride her in dragon form, both bloody and bruised.

Takumi looked back at a low whistle. His eyes watered at the sight of Spider carrying Ryoma's body in both arms. In the bright light, the corpse looked even worse than it had, most of his armor long gone. His skin was completely gray, but Spider had closed his eyes, so he looked relatively more asleep.

"Should we wait until you find a way home, or...?" Spider hesitantly started. "We could use preservatives to try and keep his body..."

Takumi was surprised himself at how monotone his voice came out. "Put him in a coffin. Bury him. If we do find our way home, we...can bring it with us."

The leader of the Cocoon swallowed and nodded before walking ahead. Takumi had to force his legs to move, in dead last of the trailing army.

Perhaps there was a second mentally injured person amoung them, after all.


	21. Chapter 21

Moans and groans filled the old Hunter base now used as a Maverick hideout. Serra, who had bandages on her head herself, ran back and forth between beds to try and heal up the worst wounds as the smell of blood reeked all around.  
  
Lumine was already fully recovered on the outside, but was deeply shaken. He walked slowly, with none of his usual air of pride and elegance. Instead, he looked at Alfonse, who has been asleep for fourteen hours, at Ephraim, who was stabbed by a plasma blade in the gut, and at Hector, who had multiple burns all over his body.  
  
Finally, he stopped at one bed. Corrin laid in it, a bandage on her cheek as gauze went around her arm. During the run home, she had injured her leg more than it already was, and while Serra had healed most of the damage, it was still sore and aching.  
  
Lumine gently took her hand in his. "It's my fault. I ruined our chance at burying the hatchet with them. I don't know, but...I did."  
  
Corrin gently squeezed his hand. "Lumine, it's alright. None of us hold anything against you."  
  
"Corrin, apparently, I helped in the death of 700 people. Innocent or not."  
  
"I was in a war, too. It wasn't without casualties. I think regularly of all of those innocents dying and the lives they had. This may sound harsh, but...Lives are taken in the course of bloodshed. It is up to us to help those left, repair the villages burnt down."  
  
"...Repair..." Lumine looked down, frowning.  
  
Corrin smiled up at him. "And rebuild. Both are courses of action taken in fixing everything in the aftermath. Both can lead to a brighter future. Why choose one over the other when we can use both?"  
  
While most people were in the infirmary, most of the people who weren't injured were somewhere else in the base. Which was why Axl was sitting in an empty room, all alone, as he repeatedly threw a small ball against the wall, catching it when it bounced back to him.  
  
He looked in suprise when his com buzzed. Who could be calling him? Nevertheless, pulling it out, he decided to answer, and held the com to his face. "Hello?"  
  
 _"Initiate full control, Gefangene."_  
  
"Full con-?" Axl stopped, his systems seeming to click at that command. "Y-Yes...sir..." He lifted a hand to the side of his helmet before his other hand grabbed his wrist, letting his com clatter onto the ground. "Wait...Wait, what's happening to me?! What are you doing to me?!"  
  
 _"Silence yourself, Gefangene."_  
  
Axl opened his mouth to scream at Fox, but his voice box suddenly shut off. Clutching his throat, he stumbled back, hitting the wall behind him as he tried desperately to regain his voice.  
  
All over him, white spread over navy blue. The red lines on his armor became more of a lavender color, resembling more and more of Lumine as it progressed, including his auburn hair becoming a shade akin to Lumine's. Even the bodysuit lying under his armor changed colors, becoming more of Lumine's bodysuit's shade of maroon.  
  
 _"Purge all data of Axl except of speech patterns and mannerisms, Gefangene."_  
  
The last words of the poor boy finally croaked out, forcing its way past the locks to make out a "I'm sorry, X. Zero. Please help me..." before green eyes snapped to red and stayed red.  
  
Gefangene was on his knees, leaning on one arm in a three-point position. Breathing heavily, he stilled himself, the palm of his hand pressed firmly to the concrete ground below him.   
  
The voice that came out in a chuckle was Axl's, yet...not. It was less friendly, more haunting and threatening. Gefangene plucked the com from the ground as he stood up, clear evidence of his manevolent intents in the cruel smirk on his face.  
  
"This is Gefangene, Lord Fox. Purging complete."  
  
 _"Wonderful. Your task is to capture Seraph and Subject 120. Do so without any kills, and do so while you are disguised as Axl."_  
  
Already, Gefangene was glowing a white phosphorus light, though his build didn't change. His outfit and hair reverted back to 'Axl', but his expression did not change in the slightest, eyes narrowed with a haunting grin.  
  
"Of course, Lord Fox."  
  
Liberty sighed, watching Lumine sit next to Corrin. "I shouldn't have attacked him like that. I don't know what happened to me. It was automatic." Her voice had lost its peppy flair, instead tired and almost monotone.  
  
The architect gazed sadly at the princess. "Liberty, you only were protecting your allies. There was no settling for peace once he stabbed Axl. You did the right thing."  
  
Echo scowled. "Yea. You did. Problem is, all of us are now grade-a criminals. We can't really go to the Hunters and ask for help against Fox now."  
  
"I have an idea." All looked at Axl in the doorway. "Though it's a long shot, it's our best bet."  
  
Lumine should up, his interest gained. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Well, I want to be sure on this route. Can I talk to you? Alone?" Axl nudged his head to the doorway, beckoning the architect.  
  
Much to his delight, Lumine didn't seem suspicious in the least, instead rising to the offer. "Of course. Liberty, Echo, watch over our injured, okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"You got it, buddy." Echo gave a thumbs up, arms crossed.  
  
Both Reploid boys exited out of the medical wing, going down the empty halls. Everyone else was in the room they just left, leaving them all alone.  
  
Lumine found himself leaning on his desk in the room he made his office, Axl sitting in a chair across from him. "Alright. What's your idea?"  
  
Gefangene was an expert actor. He forced his gaze to the ground, eyes half-open. He frowned, as if doubling back on his thoughts.  
  
The architect felt as if he could read the motions well, and narrowed his visible eye. "You don't like your idea, do you?"  
  
"It's the only path I could think of, but at the same time, I don't like that I'm thinking of it."  
  
In about three steps, Lumine made his way over to the chair. "Axl, I don't think you've noticed, but...I'm getting a bit desperate. We're on the edge of our ropes here. I'll hear you out."  
  
Lumine stepped back to give Gefangene room to stand. He waited patiently as the other Reploid seemed to steel himself to speak of his plans, exhaling. He had no idea what kind of trap was about to spring.  
  
Without a word, 'Axl''s expression darkened. He suddenly spun the off-guard New Gen around before pinning him to his chest, a hand over his mouth. Before Lumine had a chance to properly react, about 50,000 volts went through him when a taser was jabbed straight into his chest. After screaming in pain in Gefangene's hand, his eyes went into the back of his head, and he blacked out.  
  
Gefangene gently set Lumine down on his knees in order to not make any noise. It only took a few seconds to replace the taser in his hand with a com. "This is Gefangene. I have one of two targets, though unsecured. Send coordinates for securing."  
  
The coordinates given led to the middle of nowhere. Gefangene found himself teleporting into the middle of a dense forest, and a quick look on his internal map revealed to him he was in the depths of Minnesota, quite easily away from any hint of civilization, which was perfect for securing Lumine.  
  
First, communications had to go. Gefangene spent the next few minutes disconnecting Lumine's signal from anything and everything. It was a bit difficult to do, but he did it in the end. To be sure, he also put locks on Lumine's internal communications and destroyed his external, crushing the com in his hand.  
  
Now, came the fun part. Out of data storage, Axl called out ropes. However, they were specifically made for restraining metal, or Reploids. They were extra useful in restraining humans, so the second half of this task will be quite easy.  
  
Pulling Lumine's arms behind his back, he lashed them together tightly, making sure a good half of a foot of Lumine's lower arms and wrists were tied. Making sure that they were tied tightly, he moved on to his ankles, tightening them as much as the bonds on the arms.  
  
By now, Lumine's systems had finished their forced reboot. A groan escaped his lips as he forced an amber eye open. Blinking a few times, he called upon his signal to see his location, but he came up with no data.  
  
Gefangene looked as he lifted his head. "So you're awake now."  
  
"What? Axl, what's going on?!" Lumine began struggling. "Why have you tied me up?! Let me go!"  
  
"Axl has been purged from my systems. Now, there is only Gefangene."  
  
Lumine froze at the name. "Gefangene...Fox?! What did Fox do to you?!"  
  
"I am getting tired of your pointless words." Gefangene summoned something else out of data storage. "Open wide."  
  
"What the he-?!" Lumine was cut off by a large wad of cloth forced into his mouth. "Gfffh?!" He tried to force it out with his tongue, but failed to do so before shiny black tape was smeared across his gagged mouth. "Mmmmm!"  
  
Gefangene sat the squirming Lumine up, and started looping rope around his chest to further restrict his arms. "There's no use crying out for help. We're miles away from any civilization."  
  
Still, Lumine kicked and thrashed, trying to get Gefangene to let go. "Mmmph! Mrrfff!"  
  
Lumine had woken up too late, however. He was too far tied up to be able to break free, and could only make muffled yells as Gefangene reinforced the bonds with ropes around his chest, and extra knots that were on the lower and upper parts of Lumine's legs.  
  
Gefangene considered leaving Lumine simply like that on the ground, but thought against it. While Lumine was securely tied up, it would be better safe than sorry to anchor him to one spot.  
  
So finally, the architect found himself tied to a tree, and could do nothing but kick around his legs and give muffled noises. Under normal circumstances, the enemy would be too forgetful or stupid to do something about Lumine's internal communications, but it seems Gefangene has thought of everything.  
  
"I will be back shortly, and with your fellow prisoner," Lumine could hear before who he thought was at least an ally teleported off.  
  
At the Cocoon, Fox had at least kept his word about Hinoka. Despite both feet bandaged, she nearly injured them again running into Takumi's arms and sobbing as soon as he entered the city. The tears he had kept in himself came out immediately, and he began bawling with her.  
  
"He killed him!" The prince found himself repeating. "He took Sakura, and killed him!"  
  
Both were clearly shaken at the loss of not one, but two siblings. While a sliver of hope was with the recovery of Sakura, they could do nothing but mourn for their brother. He had given his life in a vain attempt to save his sisters, his last and most likely most noble act.  
  
As night descended on the Cocoon, both of them bid farewell to each other, though Hinoka added a "please sleep well" to Takumi. He almost laughed at that. The last time he had a good sleep was when he was rescued from the Mavericks by Red and Kurami and slept for a good sixteen hours. There was no way he would get a wink of sleep tonight.  
  
So instead of sleeping, he found himself sitting on one of the numerous building rooftops, watching the sky. He was alone, of course, so he sat there alone with only his thoughts to keep him company.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?"  
  
Takumi looked up at Cedar. "You're awake?"  
  
"I should be asking that to you." Cedar walked over, sitting next to Takumi. "You need sleep more than me."  
  
"I don't think sleep will come easy to me," Takumi admitted. He crossed his arms, looking up at the sky. "Or for a while, if that."  
  
"...Then if you're out here..." Cedar shrugged. "I can show you how to use my rifle. A bit away from the Cocoon so we don't wake anyone up."  
  
Takumi raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "Alright. I'm down."  
  
Both stood up, pulling back their feet from dangling. Cedar moved to the side of the building, one foot ready to push himself off to start moving along the building rooftops to out of the city.  
  
Before Takumi went by his side, he could hear Cedar's voice ask "Takumi?". But it came from behind him, yet Cedar was in front of him.  
  
The prince turned his head and nearly gasped. Identical in everything, a different Cedar stood a distance behind him, looking very worried.  
  
"Wait, if you're Cedar, then-?"  
  
Cedar's face suddenly showed panic. "LOOK OUT!"  
  
Takumi turned on his heel, whipping around. Gefangene, who was right behind him, wrapped an arm around the boy's neck, yanking him close to pin him against his chest. As Takumi choked at the sudden pressure, Fox's servant whipped out a gun that he put under Takumi's jaw.  
  
Gefangene stared as Cedar whipped out the rifle, knowing he had started with the upper hand. "I wouldn't pull the trigger if I were you."  
"What the hell?" Cedar questioned. "What's with your armor? Are you not Axl?"  
  
"I'll put it this way. I was the one that killed your friend Aluce."  
  
"Then that's a yes." Cedar cast glances of worry at Takumi struggling to pry Gefangene's arm from his neck. "Look. What do you want? You already took my friend. You can't take my kid."  
  
A smirk appeared on the captor's face. "Send that sniper rifle over. I'll take what I'm here for, and I'll go."  
  
Cedar looked at his rifle. "This? You want this?"  
  
The gun dug into Takumi's jaw, making him wince in pain. "Do it."  
  
Cedar only looked at his rifle one last time before putting it on the ground. With a foot, he sent it over to Gefangene, who caught it with his own foot.  
  
"Okay. You got what you wanted, right?"  
  
"Oh, I have." Gefangene's grin grew wide. "Thank you for disarming yourself while I go off with your kid."  
  
Takumi froze. "Wh-What?!"  
  
"YOU BASTAR-!" One shot rang out across the Cocoon, and Cedar was down on the ground, red spreading fast on his stomach.  
  
"CEDAR!" Takumi screamed, kicking around.  
  
Gefangene put away his gun. "Goodbye for now, sniper. If you pray hard enough, you might see Takumi on one piece again."  
  
Takumi yelled for Cedar as he and Gefangene teleported away. Cedar, on the ground, kept a hand on his wound. His eyes narrowed in hate, teeth gritting in both pain and rage. Slowly, he got up, and limped over to his rifle.  
  
When he picked it up, he looked as others ran up, attracted by the commotion. "Cedar!" Dynamo was heard yelling.  
  
Eirika rushed over to her friend's side, a hand placed delicately on his arm. "Cedar, what happened? Who injured you?"  
  
"Axl. Axl, from the other army. He's got Takumi."  
  
Many gasped. Eirika put a hand over her mouth. "No!"  
  
"We should have followed them. We should have killed them while they were injured. Now Takumi's in a lot of danger, and it's my fault." Cedar looked at everyone watching. "First thing tomorrow. I'm going out, and nobody can stop me."  
  
"Who says we're stopping you?" Eirika placed a hand on her blade. "In fact, we'll come along with you. We care about Takumi as much as you do."  
  
"Yea!" Mint agreed. "Those mean Mavericks can't keep us from our friend!"  
  
"We've bonded well in our last few fights. We won't let the enemy make all that for nothing!" Leo declared.  
  
"Then it's decided," Spider stated. "First thing tomorrow, as Cedar said. We're going to find them, and get back that kid."  
  
Meanwhile, Takumi was forced on his stomach, his face crushed in the dirt. He thrashed around as Gefangene held his arms behind his back. "Let go of me, you damn shapeshifter!"  
  
"Lord Fox has requested me to take you in for captivity. Who am I to not oblige?" Gefangene began tying Takumi's wrists behind his back.  
  
The prince gritted his teeth. "So we were right. You Mavericks are still working with Fox!"  
  
Lumine, still tied to a tree, looked definitely annoyed at this. "Hrmmmf!"  
  
Takumi paused and lifted his head to see the peeved architect. "Wait a minute, isn't that your leader? Why's he tied to a tree?"  
  
"He turned against us."  
  
"...Or did you turn against him?" Takumi scowled, the gears in his mind going. "Your master isn't the most trustworthy person, and I doubt you're diff-"  
  
Gefangene, annoyed, gagged Takumi in the same way Lumine was. "How about you shut up?"  
  
"Mmmmph!" Takumi narrowed his eyes, and began to struggle again.  
  
Even if he wasn't tied up, Gefangene's grip was strong, his metal hand easily holding his organic limbs together to be tied. And so, Takumi was helpless as he was trussed up in the same way Lumine was.  
  
After untying Lumine from the tree, Axl looked at both captives lying next to each other. Both were struggling, but secured tight, with slim chances of escaping at this point. While the rope was, as mentioned before, meant to secure Lumine, that just meant it was going to be a bit worse for Takumi. The ropes barely budged, no matter how hard he thrashed around.  
  
Gefangene felt a bit of pride in his work, having been able to capture not one, but two of Fox's greatest threats. He wondered why the princess or the Otherworlder Reploid weren't requested to be captured, but he wouldn't dare question Lord Fox.  
  
Takumi felt a blindfold placed over his eyes, turning his entire vision dark. It was on so long that, when it was pulled off, the dim light nearly blinded him.  
  
He was sitting in one of two chairs, ropes tying him to it. Lumine was next to him, in the exact same position. One lightbulb hung over them, barely illuminating the room they were in that looked like a library. Both resumed their struggles, trying to break free of their bonds.  
  
"Well." Clap. "Well." Clap. "Well." Clap. Both looked to see Fox emerge from the shadows, clapping as he showed a smile. "The great architect of the Jakob Elevator...and the powerful second prince of Hoshido. Both at my complete and utter mercy."  
  
"Hmmmf!"  
  
"Mrrrph!"  
  
"Sorry. Can't understand you." Fox smiled. "Now, I bet you're confused on why you're here. You're here for different reasons. Prince, you're here to-" There was the sound of a door opening. "Ah! I shouldn't talk. The answer is here."  
  
There were the sound of soft bootsteps before a figure came into view. It was a young girl, with Reploid markings similar to Rowan's. She wore a nice and simple, long pink dress that had armored gloves, boots, and shoulders, with an armored piece of helmet on her forehead. However, the pink hair was unmistakable.  
  
Takumi paled visibly. "Hrrkrruui?"  
  
Sakura looked to see the prisoner. There was no recognition in her dull, lifeless eyes, the warmth of her smile not even reaching her irises. "Oh. Hello. I didn't realize Gefangene brought you here already."  
  
"Meet Sakura. Otherworlder Reploid #17. Your little sister, if I remember."  
  
Lumine pulled at his bonds, eye narrowing. "Yuu mmmser!"  
  
"Really, I can not understand either of you. It's not best to try talking. Now, Takumi, I'm sure you've been missing your family, with your brother off into your version of heaven and your other sister I don't know where. But. I have plans. Instead of Subject 120, you'll be one of my elite Otherworlder Reploids. #431."  
  
Takumi thrashed around. "Nmmmm!"  
  
"You are a very. Special boy." Fox walked up to Takumi, taking a glass of what looked like wine from the platter Sakura brought in. "I've had my eyes on you for a long, long time. I was originally watching Rowan, then I caught up on you. You were originally meant to be #18, but...As you can see, there were a few setbacks to that."  
  
Fox took a sip of the wine glass in his hand, moving back to Sakura's side. "But about four hundred Reploids later, you're back in my hands. Took you long enough. I realize that, since you made quite the few friends, you're going to be bringing some unwanted company here. That's fine. I always have preparations for more Otherworlder Reploids."  
  
Bye now, Takumi began to sob. Muffled cries escaped him as his head hung forward. Lumine looked over, a flash of pity in his chest, replaced by anger towards Fox.  
  
"Don't think I'll forget about you, architect. Sakura, if you please."  
  
Sakura bowed as Fox placed the glass back on the platter. "Of course, Lord Fox!" She walked out.  
  
"Ah, what an adorable child. I can see why you love her so, prince." Fox looked from the sobbing boy to the angered architect. "Now. I'll explain to you after this. Or during this. Dry your tears, Takumi, you're going on recording."  
  
Behnid Fox, Sakura set up a camera. When Fox finished talking, she pressed a button, the Maverick turning to face it.  
  
"Hello. I'm going to presume you'll get this a couple of hours after I record this. You may notice you're missing a few people. Well..." Fox gestured to Takumi and Lumine. "Look who I found."  
  
Lumine pulled against his bonds, squirming. "Hrrmmm!"  
  
"I wonder...Which one will go first?" Fox stood in between the two chairs. "Will it be...?" He grabbed Takumi's chin and forced his face up to show him looking distressed and whimpering. "The poor little royal in distress...? Or..." Lumine was treated the same way, glaring at Fox in anger. "The smart architect who fell for an illusion?"  
  
He let go of both of them, walking forward. "You may also be wondering about Axl. Well...Axl is dead. I killed him. He was quite easy to kill. Just a few words, and he's begging for his life. How pathetic." Fox shrugged. "I don't know how he ever became a Hunter.  
  
"Try and save these poor little boys. I could always use more Otherworlder Reploids in my army. And until you arrive, I won't harm a single hair on their heads. But beware...I get a little impatient. Good luck."  
  
Sakura clicked off the camera. "Wonderful lies, Lord Fox!"  
  
"Oh. Yes, lying." Fox turned around. "I am going to hurt you both very dearly. You realize that, yes?" Without waiting for a muffled answer, he plucked a strand of hair from each of their heads, making them wince a little in pain. Sakura took both strands. "Place these in clear sight so they see them when they enter, with a note that says 'Here's the single hair on their heads I said I wouldn't hurt'."  
  
"Of course, Lord Fox." Sakura walked off again.  
  
Fox smirked. "Oh, Kuramiiiii!"  
  
Takumi had a feeling she was with Fox since Red was, but it still hit him hard when the white-haired woman leaned in, still as careless as ever. "Yo."  
  
"Take Seraph to be upgraded and reprogrammed."  
  
"You got it." Kurami walked in, going over to Lumine glaring daggers at her. She leaned in, whispering. "Just so you know, you're about to get drilled into. A lot. It's gonna hurt. Like, seriously." She started dragging the chair along the chair. "Food for thought!"  
  
Takumi suddenly felt much more alone when the door closed. With a gasp of pain, the tape was ripped off, allowing him to spit out the wad of cloth.  
  
Takumi's chin was held in place, and he started shaking when the tip of a knife was at the scar line going down the corner of his mouth. "Was this Red's doing?" Fox went down it, a trickle of blood dripping out. "This wasn't here when we last met." He pulled away the knife, only to start tracing the scar on the cheek. "Or this."  
  
"Just goddamn leave me alone."  
  
Takumi choked when the knife suddenly dug into the side of his throat. Blood welled down deeply as Fox's voice became more manevolent. "I'm not going to leave you alone. I never am. I'm going to be basically your shadow." He drew out the knife, blood on it as Takumi gasped. "You got that?"  
  
"Y-Yes..." Takumi nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, I put off some things so I can have some time with you." Fox raised the knife again. "You have to be ready when they come."  
  
"What? What are you-? No. No, no! Get away from me! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"


	22. Chapter 22

"I know that place!" Liberty practically yelled when the feed ended. "I know where Fox is keeping Lumine!"

The whole army, all having recovered enough to leave their beds, had to literally run after her as she yelled for them to hurry outside. Before Alfonse could shake off his sleepiness or anyone could ask what was happening, Liberty was already teleporting off with a few people, then coming back for others.

Cedar watched the hurried teleportations through his scope. How he itched to pull the trigger on the girl then and there...he forced himself to wait, pulling out his com. "They're on the move. I need somebody to track the girl's teleportations."

Eirika dropped in. "Leave it to me. I've been learning a bit from Spider on technology."

"He's never really taught anyone technology like that before," Libra noted. "The Cocoon is just fine without it. Spider, are you-?"

"Stuff it, Libra, or you're getting a hell of a demotion."

"Got it, sir."

Eirika either ignored the two or wasn't paying attention, because she called out, "Alright, I got it! She's...going to the middle of nowhere. Miles and miles from the current position."

"What could the girl want there?" Spider wondered. "Eirika, send me those coordinates, and I'll plan a spot for us to teleport in. Don't want to teleport directly onto their heads."

"Of course. You got it, Spider."

When Liberty pulled the last army member through teleportation, she had to face a few grumpy ones, especially the fiery redhead cavalier. "Okay, Liberty! Where are we?!"

"Sh! Sh! Voices down!" Liberty made a signal for her to shush it, and Sully thankfully did it. "Look, I recognized the place where Fox filmed the video. It was the personal library of the fortress I was raised in. Seraphina and I camped out there all the time, since nobody went in."

"Mother..." Lucina realized. "If this is Fox's main headquarters, she has to be here. She's a valuable prisoner to him."

"Yes, but let's not forget that Fox probably knows Liberty would identify her home," Hector pointed out. "The video could have deployed that on purpose to lead us here."

Lyn frowned. "Hector is right. He could be prepared to open fire right now. For all we know, he could have seen the numerous teleportations."

"What if he's giving us the benefit of the doubt?" Virion surmised.

"Yea. Just waiting for us to enter the fortress..." Henry murmured. "Then picks us off from the darkness...one by one..."

"Then we watch each other's backs." Liberty scowled. "We're not just allies, we're friends. And friends help friends. Don't they?"

"..." Lucius nodded. "Yes. They do."

Hector gave a mighty sigh. "Princess, Fox is a deceiving man. I believe you know first hand. He could try and turn friends into enemies. And seeing his success rate recently...It might actually work."

"What?! But...how could he do that?! I trust all of you!"

"And that may be one of your greatest flaws." Lyn joined in. "You're...too nice and trustworthy. We're in a war, princess. Trusting the unknown will only get you killed."

"Well, I trusted all of you! And I convinced Lumine to let you stay!"

"You got lucky a lot of times," was Echo's curt response. "If I wasn't the assassin hired to kill you, and if you had spared them, you would have your throat slit in your sleep."

"Echo..." Liberty seemed downcast. "Are you saying I shouldn't have saved you?"

"You shouldn't have. I appreciated it, and I still owe you, but you shouldn't have."

Liberty didn't say anything. Instead, she looked down. "...Alright."

"Now, I believe it is time we go and get our dear Lumine back!" Virion declared. "He's practically our wits and brains, so without him, we are basically sitting ducks."

A distance away, Dynamo nudged Cedar in hiding. "You hear that? We can take 'em out, right here, right now."

"Is Takumi in there?" Cedar was more focused on the fortress nearby, ignoring Dynamo practically pointing out the other army.

"Uh...Hello!" Dynamo shook the sniper, scowling. "Enemies! Our mortal enemies! Right there! Without their brains!"

Eirika frowned. "We do have the same goal, of rescuing our comrade. Perhaps we can put our differences aside and-"

Rowan's response was an immediate "NO!" that got plenty of shushing, and everyone scrambling into hiding when Titania looked in their direction, an eyebrow raised.

Sanaki smacked Rowan. "You nearly got us in a heap of trouble!"

"Sorry, sorry..." Rowan whispered. "But we can't trust them. They're with Fox!"

"Then why would their leader be captured by Fox?" Mint retorted. "Something isn't adding up here, and it's so frustrating that I can't figure out what!"

Libra scowled himself. "Yes. I'm afraid it's stumping me, too. That army will kill us on sight, I'm sure of it." He watched the twenty or so soldiers start making their way to the fortress. "Yet, not only do we have a common enemy, some of our loved ones are on the opposite side."

Camilla frowned. "Like my dear, sweet Corrin!"

"And Titania and Soren..." Ike agreed.

"I'm starting to think that maybe this was all some sort of really elaborate, twenty-two-step plan of Fox's to turn us against potential allies!" Nowi declared. "What do you guys think?"

"Thinking about it, I can see that Nowi is sounding pretty logical..." Spider mused.

"They're allied with the man that controlled me into killing numerous innocents!" Rowan retorted. "Why should we trust them?!"

"Because it's not out of the question that your controller was controlled himself!" Mia answered. "You hear me? Fox has unaware puppets galore these days!"

Cedar sighed. "Rowan, it could be our best chance to get Takumi back. We can't have two forces raining down their powers on us at the same time."

"But-!"

"No buts! The longer we stay here and argue, the more danger Takumi is in!" Cedar stood up. After a pause, he looked in the direction of the fortress. "He needs us right now."

"I see no other tactic," Veronica admitted. "Cedar is correct in this being the best option."

"Then let us hurry and catch up!" Camilla declared. "Those naughty children already have a headstart!"

Camilla was right on that. Already, the Maverick army was close to the fortress. The mercenary army nodded to each other before getting up and following Cedar after them, Rowan in dead last as he hesitated before even standing up, forcing his legs to go forward.

Titania in the other army suddenly stopped, raising a hand. "Everyone. Pause." They did so.

Sharena looked behind them. "Footsteps! And a lot of them!"

"Weapons out!" All obeyed Titania's command. "We are not alone."

Everyone held their breath, waiting for Fox's troops to spring out for a surprise attack. Instead, they got what they initially thought was much worse.

"You guys again?!" Serra screamed as Cedar appeared first. "Ugh! You're insufferable!"

"They must have followed us here." Alfonse gritted his teeth, his blade ready in front of him.

"Yea, but we didn't exactly follow you to pick a fight," Cedar stated as the rest of the mercenary army ran up behind him.

"We're here to rescue our friend as you are rescuing yours," Leo stated. "We merely followed you to track down Fox's location."

Ephraim lowered his lance. "Then I guess that means that we once more have a common goal." He raised it again. "However, last time we did, it ended in the death of one of our teammates and most of us barely escaping with our lives."

Dynamo shrugged. "She shot at us. It was self-defense more than anything."

"We don't have to get along beyond this," Mint stated.

"In fact, I barely think we'll get along right now." Rowan stepped forward.

X raised a hand to stop him. "Rowan. Stop it." He lowered his arm, then took a few steps forward. "We both want our friends back and alive."

"And we both want Fox dead," Veronica added.

"We can work together to accomplish both of those tasks." Zero walked up next to X. "You just need to trust us long enough for that to happen."

Echo put a hand on Titania's shoulder. "It could be a trap, girl!"

"Echo, if they wanted to kill us, they would have done so by now. They know we're outmatched compared to them." Titania stepped forward to face X, raising her voice to talk to him. "You make a valid point. Just for now, we'll try trusting each other again."

"You can't be serious," Rowan whispered to Dynamo. "We're helping them free a murderer!"

"He gave the commands. YOU did the actions." Dynamo grinned, whispering back. He turned away, not noticing Rowan visibly flinching.

"Then it's settled. We'll attack this fortress." X shook Titania's hand. "Together."

Sully looked from the side back to the two armies. "Nice that we're bonding, though we have a problem! The fortress gates are opening!"

Immediately, both armies turned, weapons ready. Sure enough, the gates were swinging open, but it seemed nobody was there to open them. Liberty peered to see the courtyard entrance completely vacant.

Titania slowly lowered her axe. "Okay. The princess knows exactly which room Fox filmed from. We can start from there."

"Fox isn't that dense," Corrin replied. "He would move Takumi and Lumine. There's forty of us, all formidable fighters. We should split up into groups of five, and spread out from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Titania nodded. "Everyone, get situated into groups. You may have to be with a person from the other army, and if you do, suck it up!"

Immediately, Virion found himself with Libra, who held onto him by the shirt cuff. Eirika and Ephraim were obviously in a team together, Spider tagging along to keep a wary eye on her brother. The Greil Mercenaries reunited in a snug team of Titania, Ike, Soren, Mia, and Sanaki, smiling and embracing each other fondly.

As all this happened, Rowan found himself simply drifting behind Cedar, as there were no family or friends of his to seek out. So, he ended up in his team, along with Dynamo, Leo, and Liberty.

The rest of the team members were a bit unsure with having the princess of their enemy on the team. However, she was very persistent and stubborn, and they finally let her tag along, much to their chagrin and to her joy.

There was one advantage with having Liberty, however. She knew exactly where to go. While everyone else went in blind, Liberty led her group through the fortress she knew like the back of her hand.

Before long, they stood in the enter of the library, all dimly lit by one lightbulb. Liberty was correct in her theory. All five of them could recognize it was the exact same room from Fox's broadcast.

"I was right!" Liberty grinned. "Fox was at least here!"

"And long gone, it seems." Leo brushed an armored hand over a table, dust being pushed off with every movement. "Not a single person besides us resides in this fortress."

"Leo may very well be correct," Dynamo stated. "If Fox really is running things here, we'll have people calling in about captives and machines and all that!"

"What if this was some sort of false lure? Or a trap?" Rowan looked around.

"No, no, no!" Liberty suddenly declared. "I know Fox is here, and I know just how to find him! He has to be in the east wing. I was never allowed in there!" Liberty once more rushed out, taking the poor fellas off guard.

The boys had to run to follow her as she skidded down halls left and right. To any person watching, it would seem that they were being chased by some maniac with a chainsaw, or they had seen a glimpse of one of their dear friends.

Soon, they came across a door. It was wider than most, and more reinforced, being made of steel instead of classic wood. There seemed to be no controls or doorknob, either.

Dynamo ran his hands over it. "No hidden doorknobs..."

"No controls, either," Rowan added.

Leo eyed a row of potted plants at the windowsill. All were flowers that were supposed to be vibrant, beautiful colors, but they were all dying, wilting up from lack of water.

Liberty noticed him staring. "Oh! Those are my sister's. There are windows with flowers on them all over the place! They really put some color to here."

"Do you mind if I use them to open the door?" Leo spoke plainly as if this was a normal question.

Poor Liberty was baffled. "Um...Sure. But how will you do that?"

"Stand back." Leo opened his tome, it glowing purple and blue. Wisely, everyone stepped aside to give him room.

Liberty looked to see life returning to the dying flowers, and started to grow again. At first, she smiled, but stopped when the thin stems began growing thicker like vines, and like vines, they grew out of the pots, becoming more like gnarled trees as the seconds past.

Leo, his hands still glowing, suddenly threw them forward. With mighty crashes, the flowers, which had grown into twisted, gnarled vines three feet thick and two feet wide, burst through the steel doors, growing into the hallway on the other side and allowing passage.

Dynamo whistled. "Now I understand why Cedar lets you screw around with his son, princey."

Leo only gave Dynamo a glare and was about to say something when Liberty interrupted him. "Hurry! Our friends are in a lot of danger!"

All five ran down the hall, looking around. It was apparent the wing was a lot larger than first glance, because it was obvious the hallways split numerous times, over and over.

Cedar sighed. "If we stick around with each other, we won't cover any ground."

"Okay. Then let's split up, and call for some other groups to join us!" Liberty deduced. "I go forward, you boys just check the halls!"

Dynamo watched as she scampered off. "Now I know how full their hands are with her."

Rowan frowned. "...I don't think that was it. This was her home, right?"

"She said so," Leo answered. "What are you thinking of?"

"I don't know, but...I think she wants to be alone. ...That she's sad." Rowan awkwardly rubbed one arm with a hand. Looking down, it was clear he was not in the right mindset, and felt almost uncomfortable talking.

Regardless, the other boys either didn't notice it or ignored it, as they continued with talking amongst each other. "Yea. You're right."

From there, they scattered in other directions. Cedar went alone, and so did Dynamo, Leo following close behind Rowan as they went off.

While the other four were not lucky in their search, Cedar struck gold. To be honest, looking back, he should have seen that it was a trap, but one look at Takumi's condition didn't make him care.

The hallway was a sterile white, unnerving Cedar as he walked down it. Seraphina's flowers were not present, making the entire place seem less like a home and more like a hospital, or at worst, a testing lab. The sniper had a funny feeling that's what it was used for.

Everything was deathly quiet, so quiet gasps of breath and heavy breathing picked up almost immediately. Cedar froze, then rushed to the nearest door, which belonged more in a prison. Moving aside the cover on the window, he peered in, and his heart stopped cold.

Takumi laid in a puddle of his own blood, his chest rising and falling. Eyes were half-open, and it seemed he struggled to even stay awake. He laid with his side to the door, head tilted up towards the ceiling as his mouth was slightly parted, the faintest trickle of blood pouring out of the corner. The rest of his body was covered in red splotches, blood from recent injuries.

A bang resonated from the door, coming from Cedar ramming his shoulder into it. Another bang dented the door, but wasn't enough. A third bent it in enough for Cedar to grab it and pull it out the rest of the way. Tossing the door aside, he looked as his large figure eclipsed much of the light that now streamed into the small cell.

Takumi turned his head to the doorway, eyes squinting through the light. After a moment, he smiled slightly. "Cedar..."

Cedar slid on one knee when he ran into the room. Placing a hand on Takumi's cheek, he based upon the boy with horror and fear. "Oh my god. Oh my god, what did they do to you?" He put one arm under his body. "We're leaving. Now."

"Wait-" As Cedar stood up, Takumi yelled in pain, as if something on him was pulled.

The sniper looked confused. He tried to not aggravate any of Takumi's wounds by picking him up. Quickly looking over him, he tried to figure out what he did wrong, only to understand what it felt like to be nauseous.

A chain looped around Takumi's left arm, which had been hidden from Cedar's view. The arm itself was entirely bloody, bending in a way it should not have. What really got to Cedar was that it was barely attached to Takumi's body, having been yanked on to start tearing it off.

He slowly set the boy back down as Takumi spoke up. "I've been going at it ever since I was left here...Fox wanted me to...There's no locks on the chain...Like an animal in a bear trap..."

"...Oh god..." Cedar repeated, but in a much more horrified voice.

"Yea, I bet it's sucking for him." Cedar whipped his head to see Kurami leaning in the doorway. Chewing on gum, she popped a pink bubble before pulling it back into her mouth with her tongue. "I don't even think he's got feeling in that arm."

Cedar stood up. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"

"Do you REALLY want me to go into detail? Long story short: Everything is wrong with us." She shrugged. "Happens when you go Maverick. Hey, thanks for falling for this trap."

"What?!"

"Yea, we expected you to find your kiddie. These walls are soundproof. You only heard him cause the microphone was on. Funny how you can become trapped so easy. Later!" Kurami stepped out of the doorway.

Cedar immediately stood up and rushed to the door. "WAIT-!"

About five feet of steel slammed down from above the doorway. Cedar stumbled back, the whole room plunging into darkness without the light streaming from the entrance. Thinking fast, he turned on night vision to see better.

Takumi sighed. "You shouldn't have come here. He...He'll kill you now. Or worse...change you."

Cedar slowly walked over. He looked over at the bloodied arm that was barely connected to Takumi's body now. He could use what was in data storage to patch up the wound, but in order to fully dress it...

"Takumi...I'm going to have to finish what you started." Cedar crouched down slowly. "That's what I have to do to be able to help you."

"...Do it fast. It's going to sure as hell hurt." Takumi gripped onto Cedar's coat with his free hand.

Cedar placed one hand on Takumi' shoulder, the other on the bloody and broken arm. His fingers trembled, and he stopped, wondering if he really has to go through with this.

"Just do it already!" Takumi yelled.

Cedar yanked hard.

Crack!

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"_ **


	23. Chapter 23

Liberty ran her hand along the wall. After a pause, she looked up. "This place is almost like a different building than everything else...Like a hospital."

The hallways seemed to twist and turn, never-ending routes of mystery and confusion. While the rest of the fortress was memorized in her head, this place was entirely new, and almost frightening. It was scary to think a place as empty and haunting as this had a place in her home.

No sounds returned her voice. She suddenly felt very small and alone, with only the echoes of her words bouncing back to her keeping her company. Slowly, the thought came to mind that she should not have split up from everyone else.

Click. Clack. The sound of heeled boots hit Liberty's audio sensors. A familiar pair, one she always heard when the shorter architect walked alongside her, and one sound she always picked up, even when she wasn't listening to the other's words.

Liberty spun around with a bright smile. "Lumine!"

It wasn't Lumine.

The Reploid that stood before her had the same color palette, but there was coldness and unfriendliness in his red eyes. A large red crystal jutted out of his chest as a band of energy circled his head, like a halo of technology. Gone were careful, precise hands and soft lavender hair, replaced with deadly silver claws and metallic plating.

"...You're not Lumine." Liberty took a cautious step back.

"I am not. My name is Seraph. I have orders to capture you and Otherworlder Reploid #1 alive and bring you to Lord Fox."

"...And yet you have Lumine's voice..." The princess was even more alarmed and frightened.

"Come with me peacefully, or there will have to be a fight."

Liberty waited a second more to confirm her next action to herself before drawing out her scythe, unsheathing it. "Then I guess we fight!"

Seraph's emotionless face did not change. He merely raised his arms, the familiar crystals of Lumine's power orbiting them. "I will make sure to not harm your cores, then."

It was obvious Liberty was doomed from the start. She rushed forward, scythe ready to slash who she presumed was a doppelganger across the face, but merely sailed past him as he did a hopping side-step to avoid her with ease. She skidded and spun to face him, gritting her teeth.

Seraph raised a hand and beckoned her forward. "Come on. Try again."

She did so. Springing forward, she bolted down the hall, only for once more her scythe to miss him by inches. Digging her heels into the ground, she whipped her head, staring with a scowl at her opponent.

"How about you come on and fight me?!" She challenged. "I can take you!"

"With pleasure." Seraph flicked a finger forward, and the crystals of power flew from his arm to in front of him, spinning in a circle manner.

Liberty knew how the crystals worked, so at first, she felt confident. She twisted her body to dodge a shock of electricity, remembering the warning of avoiding blue sparks on the ground that signalled the oncoming bolts. Running forward, she was also able to dodge quite well a thrust attack from Seraph.

The attacker spun gracefully and crossed his wrists in front of his face, catching Liberty's scythe with it. Sparks flew from the collision of metal as he spoke. "You are not as hesitant to attack as I thought."

"You're an enemy! Why should I hesitate?!"

"Because Fox turned me into an enemy. I used to be your best friend."

Liberty froze at that, the color leaving her face. "So...You ARE Lumine?"

"Or I could be lying to you in order to manipulate you. Didn't I teach you how to fight and how to view your enemy under Fox's orders?"

Liberty paused. The scythe pressing on Seraph's blockade loosened, now seeming to just rest on it. And that was all that he needed.

He removed one hand and placed his palm on Liberty's stomach. She felt it heating up, and her eyes widened just before a stream of fire blew a hole straight through her.

The scythe clattered to the ground, and she dropped onto her knees, screaming in pain. The echo of it didn't fade before Seraph flicked his wrist, and a wall forming straight out of thin air sent Liberty back flying when it shot towards her and slammed into her entire body. The princess hit the wall, and collapsed on the ground.

From there, the attacks were not let up. Liberty was thrown back and forth in the air, hit back up as Seraph darted around, smacking her all over the hallway. The scythe had long left her hand, leaving the girl defenseless against the onslaught.

She finally hit the ground, only to feel hands around her ankle. The wind whistled in her ears, blowing her hair back as Seraph swung her straight into the wall. She crumpled onto the floor, eyes barely open as she breathed deeply.

Seraph stepped back from the defeated opponent, and pulled out a com. "Lord Fox, this is Seraph. I have secured-"

"LIBERTY!"

Liberty forced her head up as Corrin skidded in between her and Seraph. "Wait...He's strong...and-"

"Whoever you are, I won't allow you to harm the princess anymore!" Corrin declared, Yato ready.

Seraph made no movements. He was frozen in place, com slipping out of his fingers. He blinked once, twice, the warm amber returning from hiding behind the cold red of his irises. "...Corrin?"

Corrin paused herself, the voice recognizable. "L...Lumine?" She reached out slowly. "Is...that you?"

The moment her hand touched his cheek, one of his arms shot up. Corrin flinched, but gasped a little when he gripped her hand tightly. Tears began streaming down as his breaths became more ragged and choking.

"It...It hurts...His voice won't go away..." Seraph spoke, shaking.

"Lumine, it'll be okay," Corrin stated. "We're going to try and help you."

"...No...NO!" Seraph stumbled back, holding his head. "STOP IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME HURT HER!"

"Lumine?!" Corrin stepped forward.

All of a sudden, Seraph let out a shrill scream and turned on his heel. He bolted down the hall, abandoning Liberty and Corrin where they were.

Liberty managed to sit herself up on one arm. "He...He needs help!"

"You do, too! There's a hole straight through your stomach!"

"I...I'll be fine...Self-repair...Agh...I'll call for...for help...he recognizes you...You can...can stop him..."

Corrin hesitated for only a minute more before running after Seraph. She trusted that Liberty would actually carry through with calling for help instead of risking her life crawling along down the hall.

As everyone else had this problem, it was like a labyrinth of white halls and no directions. Corrin only could go by sounds of what she presumed to be Seraph running away.

Eventually, while her stamina gave out, Seraph kept going. All she could do was lean against the wall, heavily breathing, while the metallic footsteps faded then finally disappeared from her ears. Soon, the only noises she could hear were her ragged breaths.

And the click of Axl's pistol.

Scarlet erupted from her chest as a gleaming bullet went into her back and out the front. Blood flew from her mouth in small flecks as her body curved from the blow, then crumpled onto the ground. The ragged breaths became choked gasps as Corrin fought to stay awake, red spreading fast on the ground.

She could hear footsteps again, but not Lumine's. Gefangene stood by her side, looking down on her with no emotion present on his face.

"You were a fool for coming alone, Queen of Valla," Gefangene stated.

"A...Axl...? But...Fox...he...he killed you..."

Corrine screamed in pain when Gefangene stamped on her arm. "That is true. He did kill Axl. Now, only Gefangene remains. Therefore, I will not hesitate in killing you." Gefangene removed his foot, only to use it to kick the woman straight into the wall. "Since Seraph won't kill you, I was sent to."

"Axl..." Corrin choked out. "Axl...listen to me-"

"NO!" Gefangene stamped on Corrin's head. "You listen to me. I'm going to kill you. I will break every bone in your body...slowly, and painfully. Then, I will let you bleed out here on the ground, and your last thoughts will be of how you failed to save your precious princess or your dashing architect."

What followed next was hell. Gefangene did not use weapons, only his boots as he stamped on Corrin and kicked her up and down the hall. He made good on his promise, pushing the poor women to death, then dragging her back into the realm of life to continue the torture.

She begged. She yelled for Axl to stop as blood stained the red walls. But Axl did not answer.

Only Gefangene stared her down.

She was unaware how much time had passed when he left to indeed let her bleed out. Everything still hurt as if he was still kicking at her, and blood and the throbbing ache blurred her eyesight, leaving her unable to tell wall from the blinding white of Gefangene's armor.

Her ears still worked, however. And she picked up heeled boots approaching her. Gritting her teeth in pain, she forced her eyes open to look at whoever was walking over.

She barely moved when Seraph slowly sat down next to her. Her hand twitched, but nothing happened beyond that. It was as if she was waiting for whatever Seraph was going to do.

Finally, a glass vial was pressed to her lips. "This is a vulnerary. From your world. It heals you, right?" Seraph's voice had emotion breaking through.

Corrin gulped it down. She recognized the taste, as it was the familiar taste of medicine and herbs. Indeed, it was a vulnerary, and pain was replaced with just feeling tired as the liquid ran down her throat, the worst of her wounds beginning to heal.

Without the agony, she could force a sore arm up to place it on Seraph's chest. "Lumine..." A weak smile graced her face.

"Sleep. You are weak now." Corrin felt arms wrap around her in a protective manner, her body pulled into Seraph's lap as he sat against the wall. "I will protect you if any danger comes."

A warm feeling rose in the queen's chest. The feeling that had been forced down by worry and fear when Lumine vanished, kidnapped by Fox's forces. The warm feeling, along with the arms of the Reploid around her, were more than enough to send her straight to slumber in the midst of enemy territory.

Seraph looked back and forth down the hall. The voice in his head was gone. Removed. Fox had decided to focus on other things besides the New Gen, leaving him to be able to break free from his control, but Lumine had yet to come back, the architect who learned how to feel emotions, bad and good, still locked away.

But the lock was beginning to wither away, and Lumine was close to breaking free to be with the army he now calls his friends again.


	24. Chapter 24

"I can walk by my own, let go of me!"

"Lord Fox requires me to hold you by the arm in case you run away."

"As if I'm going to run away and leave a kid to bleed out and die alone! If I stay here, at least he'll die with one friendly face."

Kurami dragging along Takumi stumbling on his feet watched as Red punched Cedar square in the face, the sniper unable to defend himself due to his arms being cuffed. "Hey, I like to value myself as an all-around, friendly gal! A bit crazy, a few screws loose, but a friendly gal!" She shrugged, looking at Takumi. "What do you think?"

Takumi barely responded, half-dead. He trembled on his feet, his legs shaking underneath him. Endless rolls of gauze from Cedar's data storage wrapped around the bleeding stump where his left arm used to be, now just empty space. He was almost completely pale, blood both dried and fresh on his clothes and his bangs stringy and clinging onto his face from sweat.

Kurami didn't seem to notice the condition he was in, instead merely shrugging. "Don't remember you being so silent. Oh, well. At least you aren't fighting, which is good. Couldn't put you in restraints if you only have one arm."

Cedar turned his head to look at Kurami. "You all are sick!"

Red merely threw Cedar forward, hand tightly gripping his arm. "Sick or not, who's in restraints?"

There was a thud, but not from Cedar. All three turned their heads to see Takumi having collapsed, unmoving on the ground.

Cedar yanked against Red's grip as Kurami rushed over to the kid. "TAKUMI!"

Kurami checked his pulse. "Old man, I think he's going to die."

"Lord Fox told us to bring him to him," Red merely replied.

Cedar turned on his heel to face Red. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you just going to let a kid die?!"

"Lord Fox...won't let him die."

"How stupid are you?! Fox is merciless! Takumi will bleed out, and he wouldn't even blink!" Though it was hopeless, Cedar struggled in his restraints. "Now let me help my kid!"

Red lifted his scythe suddenly so it hooked around Cedar's neck, barely grazing it. "Why should I?"

"Because you care for him too."

Red paused. After a moment, he lowered the scythe, recognition obvious on his face. He looked over at Kurami, who instead of forcing Takumi back on his feet, was pulling him into her lap. Her hood was down, which was rarely done, so when she looked up, both Red and Cedar could see her face had no amusement evident, rare of her.

One nod from her was all it took. Cedar felt his handcuffs ripped off, and looked at Red stepping back from him, scythe by his side.

"...Well? Go. We'll say you escaped the trap."

"...Thank you."

Cedar started running, picking up Takumi from Kurami's hands. Carrying him in both arms, he fled down the hall, holding the young boy close.

Kurami crossed her arms, watching them go. "I had a feeling you'll give in, old man."

"...You're not under any sort of brainwashing, are you?"

There was a moment's hesitation, the woman standing to lean against the wall. "No. I'm not. I'm just staying with you."

"...Why?"

"Obviously, cause I love you?" Kurami shrugged. "And I needed a good way to break you out of Fox's control. And...I did it."

After a pause, Red smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. Why wouldn't I, after all we've been through?" She watched the hallway, arms folded. "You know, it's only a matter of time he'll figure out, Woody."

"You haven't called me that in a long time."

"Well, what do you want? Old man? Woody? Red? ...Redwood?"

The larger mercenary smiled. "Whatever you wish."

Red bentdown to meet Kurami's height, their faces close. Kurami only smiled before meeting Red in a sweet and loving kiss, the larger Reploid's hand being placed on the more delicate's cheek.

When they pulled apart, Red noticed Gefangene standing perfectly still, watching them. "...Axl."

"You are not under Lord Fox's control."

Kurami opened her mouth. "Well-"

Red put a hand on her shoulder. "She didn't know. She is still perfectly loyal to your fake god. While I am literally holding back every part of me to strike you down, right now."

Gefangene whipped out his guns. "Then why don't you do that?"

"Because you're my son."

"...Incorrect."

BANG!

Kurami forced every part of her to stay completely still as Red got shot down next to her. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she was unnaturally good at hiding them.

Gefangene walked up to her, and she almost gave a choking laugh because she was taller than him. "After them. Kill them all. I will take Red to be reset."

"...Reset?" Kurami almost let her voice tremble as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Gh...Kurami..." Red lifted a hand. "Fight it...please..."

Kurami would hate herself forevermore when she smirked and leaned down to wave. "Bye-bye. I'll be coming for you soon." She started walking down the hall with her swaggering stride.

Only when the dragging noises of Gefangene dragging Red off became faint did the stride fall into a more forced walk, and the smile gave way for the tears.

Up ahead, Takumi was on the ground, barely awake. Blurs he picked up as his friends swarmed over him, yelling.

Mint leaned in close, her head a swathe of pink. "Taku?! Taku!"

"I'm here..." Takumi gurgled out, barely even whispering. "I'm here..."

Libra looked worried. "To stop the bleeding of his arm, I need to completely heal it. Forming tissue and everything. It's...going to hurt."

"Okay. Okay, Takumi." Leo's reassuring voice was clear as day, and a clear dot of purple formed in his vision. "You see this?"

Takumi made a slight nod with his head. "Yea..."

"Keep your eyes on it. Keep your eyes on the light." Leo tightly gripped Takumi's arm, the only one that was still there. "Keep watching it. Okay? Okay..." He looked at the priest. "Do it."

Libra nodded slowly, then placed a staff close to the amputated arm. "Naga give me strength..."

As Takumi glowed, the wounds vanishing, a sharp pain formed on the left side of Takumi, where his arm used to connect to his body. He groaned in pain, barely having the strength to scream.

Leo continued to hold him close, the flame dancing in his hand. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay."

Finally, Libra removed the staff, the glow fading. The pale-faced Takumi immediately let his head fall back, slipping into unconsciousness from all the exhaustion and blood loss.

"...He's not moving." Leo shook Takumi. "Takumi! TAKUMI!"

"I think he lost too much blood!" X placed a hand on Takumi's face. "That's very dangerous for humans!"

"What do we do?!"

"We might need a blood transfusion." X looked over at the remaining Navigators. "They can go into detail."

Alia shuffled forward on her knees. "When a human undergoes surgery or loses a lot of blood, it's important to have a blood transfusion. It replenishes the blood lost, and could actually save Takumi's life. But I need to know his blood type."

"His what?" Mia questioned.

"Look, just...everyone cut your hands and let blood flow out. I can scan it and see who is compatible." Alia pulled Takumi close.

Finding out Takumi's blood type was easy. Blood was all over him, easy to scan. However, Alia frowned at the result. B+. That did not leave many chances of a compatible blood.

Thankfully, her scanning components in her retinas picked up a B+. Her head shot up to look at Titania digging her axe into her hand, letting blood flow out.

"Ma'am!" The redhead looked up, snapping to attention. "You have the same blood type as Takumi. Come over here, now!"

Titania immediately hurried over. At Alia's urging, she pulled off her glove to bare her wrist, pale skin showing.

In the Navigator's hands, a needle connected to a bag formed. Titania groaned in pain when the sharp needle entered her vein, the red fluid already beginning to enter the stream.

Liberty laid on the ground a small distance away. Propping herself up, she looked over at the still archer on the ground, her stomach and other wounds covered in gauze. He looked almost peaceful, not even twitching when another needle was slid into his wrist to let the blood go in.

After a few moments, Alia sighed. "I think he'll be okay. I just need a bit more time to make sure all the blood gets transferred into-"

Everyone reeled back at an explosion of dark colors hitting the ground, like a dark-colored plasma blast. All looked up to see Kurami land a good distance away, her back to the door.

"...You know this isn't on any of you, right?" Kurami smiled. When nobody answered, another plasma shot built on her hand, almost like magic. "Good. ...I'll make sure to not hurt the kid any more than he already is."

Cedar immediately put himself between Kurami and Takumi, using himself as a shield. "Don't you dare!"

Kurami raised her hand, and got into a throwing stance. The plasma shot, the size of a baseball, seemed to be made of the void itself, pure darkness, and she let it hover in her hand before cocking her arm back.

A glint of steel was seen, and Kurami gasped as there was a cutting sound. A blade had scored across her back, and judging by her expression, the strike was fatal. The plasma shot vanished from her hands, the arm dropping.

Still in the stance, she gave a wry smile. "...Well then..." she breathed out before collapsing to the ground, revealing who stood behind her.

The cape of the man who had dealt the blow went back to its resting position as he righted himself up. The red velvet hair as wild as Liberty's was ruffled by the course of war, evident by his not-so viable condition. He looked up as the man in blue behind him removed the hand on the sword in his sheath.

"Is everyone here alright?" Fallus asked before smiling. "What did we miss?"

Liberty and Lucina gaped.

"FATHER?!"

"DAD?!"


	25. Chapter 25

Lucina bolted from the army, running forward. All who were crouching stood up as she ran into Chrom's arms, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight.  
  
"Father...Oh, Father!" She cried, holding him close. "You're okay! I can't believe you're okay!"  
  
"Of course I am." Chrom smiled. "I was in danger for a bit, but thanks to Fallus, I made it out."  
  
"DAD! DAD!" Liberty rushed to Fallus, and hugged him tight, tears in her eyes. "TU VAS BIEN! TU VAS BIEN!"  
  
"Liberty!" Fallus was as happy as her, pressing kisses to her noggin as his arms wrapped around her. "Mon bébé, mon bébé! Comment vas-tu?"  
  
"Ça va très bien! Tu vas bien!"  
  
Titania looked a bit confused, pale in the face from the blood transfusion but able to still stand. She watched them as she put back on her glove, adjusting it back into its snug position. "What are they saying?"  
  
X tilted his head. "It sounds like French. And they both seem very fluent in it."  
  
Liberty wiped her tears, looking back and smiling. "Dad and I were built with French as our primary language. We talk in it a lot when we wish to speak privately. Or get really emotional!" She hugged Fallus again. "Like right now!"  
  
Zero crossed his arms. "If you're her father...You must be Fallus."  
  
"Yes, I am." Fallus gently brushed aside Liberty. "Dear, you're completely hurt..."  
  
"I'm okay. Really!"  
  
The man nodded before looking back at Zero and the rest of the army in the process. "If you're not opening fire on me, I can presume you all know that I, like my daughters, was manipulated by Fox to be the main targets for you as he stays in the shadows."  
  
"We know quite well," Layer stated, clasping her hands in front of her. "However, one thing is bothering me. The report of the mission to siege this exact fortress...Details included you falling in battle."  
  
"While I'm not very sure whether I'm exact or not on this, I can tell you I have two theories on that." Fallus placed a hand on his hip. "One, Fox has spies in your ranks, and used them to alter the report to make you all believe I was dead. Two, Fox merely repaired me after I fell and you all left."  
  
"So, you ended up with Fox?" Alfonse questioned. "That really makes me wonder how you're now against him, why you have the exalt of Ylisse with you, and-"  
  
"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" Dynamo put his hands up, then made a cranking back motion. "Back it up, back it up! ...What even is an exalt?! What is going on?! WHO EXACTLY ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"  
  
Chrom looked over at Fallus, then nodded, sighing. "This might take a while, but...I'll start. My name is Chrom. I'm the current exalt of Ylisse, and the husband of Seraphina."  
  
Liberty scratched her head. "Does that make you my brother-in-law? And Dad's son-in-law?"  
  
"Well, then, I will allow you to consider me as a brother, then. But that's not...exactly important right now. My part of the story goes like this: After Fox captured my wife, I brought the future Lucina back and explained to her what had happened. We agreed to gather a team of Shepherds and follow Fox into the world he had taken her in. However, upon entering...only Lucina and I evaded capture."  
  
"The rest of us were taken." Sully nodded. "I remember that."  
  
Chrom paused before continuing. "Lucina and I decided to part ways to avoid detection. She went to the Hunters for aid while I decided to try and find a way to save Seraphina on my own." Another bit of hesitation, and he looked down. "One mistake led to another, and...I found myself in chains and at his mercy."  
  
Not so long ago, Fallus was indeed being repaired by Fox. Numerous panels were open in his body to allow the man's careful, precise hands to go in and repair or replace broken parts.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Almost finished repairs. He should be on his feet by this evening."  
  
"I do not understand why you are bothering yourself with something like him. So what if he was a casualty? We have much more important things, like retrieving the Otherworlder Reploid, who had escaped by unknown means."  
  
"Believe me, I know what I am doing. This man is what could be the key to crippling those fools they ever turn against me. I can hold his life against the princess, and hers against him. When I put him back on this board of chess, I create a stalemate, and neither he or his loved ones can do a thing."  
  
"I see your reasoning. But why don't we just kill the princess if she'll be so dangerous against you?"  
  
"Oh, she's not dangerous in the least. What's dangerous is her ability of gaining allies. You have seen that, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes. I can see her as the heart of a forming army. So, she in particular isn't dangerous, but her passive abilities are what's a threat?"  
  
"That is true. Without her, the army wouldn't form to fight us. But there is a conundrum. If we simply kill her now, the architect will use his tactics against us. He harbors quite the sibling-like love towards her after all these years."  
  
"What if we kill him, too? Or make him a weapon against them?"  
  
"A weapon...Yes, I like that. Good idea."  
  
"And then we can kill her?"  
  
"Kill her or bring her to me so she can be weaponized, too. There are, after all, infinite possibilities."  
  
Fallus woke up for the first time in days later that day. He slowly awoke from his almost-permanent shutdown, irises flickering as he cracked open his eyes.  
  
Fox leaned into his hazy vision, smiling. "How are you feeling, my king?"  
  
"F...Fox?" Fallus groaned. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought you perished in the siege. What happened? Where are my daughters?"  
  
"Liberty is on the run, but safe in Lumine's hands. However, Seraphina has been captured by the Hunters. No doubt they are doing horrible things to her as we speak."  
  
Fallus shot up, sitting up on the operating table. "Wh-What?! We must rescue her immediately!"  
  
"At ease, my king! I am already working on that. But believe me, it has been hard juggling your repairs and her rescue."  
  
"My repairs...Yes. I remember. I fought to the last breath to ensure my dear Liberty got out safely." Fallus let a faint smile show. "And I'm happy she did."  
  
The next few days went off without a hitch. Fox and Fallus directed repairs of the fortress as well as coordinating plans to rescue Seraphina from the Hunter's clutches. Fox already knew where she was being held, so then came the problem of getting her out of there and to safety.  
  
The next few days after that, Fallus finally started to notice things were being hidden from him. Specific doors were always locked, and while he saw Fox entering them, he could never get authorization to enter as well, despite ranking higher than everyone else. It almost infuriated him, but he managed to keep a cool head.  
  
What also struck him as odd were the files. The bodyguard always carried files back and forth with numbers on them that Fallus couldn't link anything to. 153 and OR1 appeared frequently, but they meant nothing to the king, shrouding the contents of the folders in mystery.  
  
Finally, curiousity and worry got the better of Fallus. Without Fox knowing, he stole the first paper he could get his hands on from one of the files, read it over, and returned it before he knew a thing.  
  
He almost didn't return it, too bowled over with shock. The contents of the page were horrifying, notes on a Test #312, having taken place seven months ago. The name of it did not allude to a test, instead stating 'Weapon Data: Clawed Hands'. The details were horrifying, a 'Test Subject 153' sent out into the field to kill a family of humans with a new weapons upgrade. A mother, a father, and two sons. What sickened him was that the test was a complete success. No survivors.  
  
He started stealing more papers for investigation. Almost all were of the same subject, 153. All of those tests were of acts of pure terrorism, whether it be murder or vandalism. About a dozen or so were labelled with the words 'Test Subject Critically Damaged: Repair and Upgrade Required'.  
  
The ones that weren't were still horrifying. They were files on numerous people in strange clothing labelled 'otherworlders'. A few were labelled as 'Unsuccessful', but most had the stamp of approval. It took Fallus a day or two to realize that all that had succeeded in whatever competition was going on, he had seen as Reploids working loyally in the fortress.  
  
One of them was of his beloved daughter Seraphina.  
  
 _Test Subject 238_  
  
 _Name: Seraphina_  
 _Sex: Female_  
 _Age: 24_  
 _Eyes: Green_  
 _Hair: Green_  
 _Magic-Potent: Yes_  
 _Hailing Continent: Ylisse_  
  
 _Notes: Subject showed no signs of resistance when conversion was successful. Magic was lost during conversion, and has become useless. Subject encountered Icon 2 early on after conversion, and immediately became attached and clingy. Plans to re-program as Icon 3 if attachment continues._  
  
Only a few papers later did Fallus know that there were three icons. Figureheads for Fox. Him, Liberty, and Seraphina.  
  
He had to find out more. He needed to figure out what Fox had done to him and his beloved daughters. He didn't care if they were adopted or not. He had to make things right, and that meant figuring out what was wrong.  
  
Fallus did the most risky thing that night. He broke into Fox's office to find the files that held the answers.  
  
It was a cold midnight, and Fallus worked in darkness, holding his breath whenever a patrol went by. He nearly was caught when one patrol went into the office to investigate noise, but had hid in time to evade notice.  
  
The oldest file held what he was looking for. It was worn, with coffee stains on it, but the papers inside were still readable.  
  
The plan came together in Fallus's mind after that. Fox needed to work in secrecy, controlling an army but at the same time avoiding attention. So he needed figureheads, people that seemed to control it all, but never came close to.  
  
He found a female Reploid, and tried to forcibly capture her. But he only succeeding in scarring her eye with his axe, damaging it, and narrowly avoiding a hidden protector's wrath.  
  
But his interest was peaked. He investigated more. The girl and the man were of the same production line from France, both now living comfortable lives after their creator peacefully passed away. The production line was built to be family, after all.  
  
Fox killed them all. All the ones in the production line besides those two. And then he took them. He reprogrammed them as the man begged for him to leave the sobbing girl alone. They were unresponsive the first few days, but returned to their normal personalities by the end of the week, blissfully unaware of what had happened to them.  
  
Their names were Liberty and Fallus. And they have been used from the start.  
  
Fallus wanted to bide his time, to spring to stab Fox in the back and run to save his family himself. But he never got the chance, as the next morning, he was on the ground, face pressed into concrete while his arms were held behind his back.  
  
Fox looked over a paper in his hand. "I was wondering where the page of Icon 3 was. Thank you for holding on to it for me."  
  
"Go to hell!" Fallus yelled.  
  
"Not yet." The Reploid in control knelt down. "Now, how much do you know?"  
  
"Everything. I'm going to rip your eye out so you pay for damaging my daughter's!"  
  
At those words, Fox let out a laugh. It wasn't the low chuckle Fox made usually. It was a psychotic, eccentric laughter. It echoed up and down the hall, the Reploids around him not responding to it making it even more frightening.  
  
Fox quelled his laughter after a good ten seconds, sighing. "Take him away."  
  
Fallus kicked around as he was dragged off. "I don't care what you do to me! If you harm any hair on either of my girl's heads, I will murder you! YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL MURDER YOU!"  
  
Fox smirked. "Oh, please. One of them isn't even yours."  
  
"AND HOW DOES THAT CHANGE THE FACT THAT I LOVE HER ALL OF THE SAME, AND WILL GLADLY DIE TO ENSURE HER SAFETY?!"  
  
"Then die, Fallus."  
  
Fallus was thrown into darkness. The cell he now called his home was not the only one, numerous other cells with people in clear eyesight. Most of them begged for mercy or simply sobbed themselves to sleep every night. None even talked to him, showing fear at his face, and a few had the nerve to yell at him for all the pain his soldiers have given them.  
  
Sometimes, they were dragged away, never to return. It was always one person at a time, the results being family and friends ripped out of a loved one's arms while screaming for them and their gods to save them. The ones that were taken, Fallus never saw again.  
  
Fallus never gave up his determination. Hope at Liberty and Seraphina taking care of themselves filled him, and he never once wavered in his thoughts of his two daughters figuring out the truth and escaping.  
  
Though he did occasionally wonder. Who exactly WAS Seraphina? Obviously, in her current state, she couldn't answer the question, but maybe these was somebody there that knew her from her past. Maybe Fallus could help her restore that identity so she can return to her previous life as best as she could.  
  
The answer to the question started with a thud and a groan. Fallus looked from leaning against the wall in his sitting position at somebody thrown into the cell, barely twitching and unmoving.  
  
"Say hello to your new cell mate," was a curt sentence from a guard as he slammed the cell door shut and walked off to resume his position.  
  
Fallus looked worried at said cell mate's condition. While they were breathing, they made no movement to get up, instead laying there with their hair stuck onto their forehead from sweat and their face pressed into the cold ground.  
  
With a few steps, Fallus moved over to the person's side. "...Are you alright?"  
  
"...Gh..." One hand tried to prop the man up, but failed, and he fell back to the ground. He resorted to just tilting his head to look at Fallus with tired eyes. "...Who...are you...?"  
  
"My name is Fallus. And I need get out and save my daughters. I don't care if I die doing so. I want them safe."  
  
"...Chrom." The man tried again to support himself. "I'm looking...for my wife. She was captured...and I don't know where she is. Her name...is Seraphina."  
  
"...Does she wear a robe, and has green hair?"  
  
"Yes! Have...Have you seen her?"  
  
"I know her."  
  
Over the next few days, they discussed numerous things, the prime conversation starter being Seraphina. Chrom seemed definitely saddened that Seraphina had no memory of her previous life, but was certainly happy to hear that as far as Fallus knew, she was okay.  
  
The second most common discussions were escape plans. They worked as discreetly as possible, whispering to each other of the things they've seen so far. Fallus had the advantage of knowing the layout of the fortress, every hallway memorized in his head, while Chrom knew the prison levels, dragged back and forth through them to be tortured by Fox.  
  
So they broke out. It was a miracle they got out at all. Chrom had gotten shot in the back and begged for Fallus to leave him. But the king denied, instead risking his life by bringing the exalt with him. There was a very close run-in with one of Fox's elites, but despite that, they made it out.  
  
At a campfire, Chrom gritted his teeth in pain as Fallus applied medical aid to the wound. "Nngh...!"  
  
"It'll be okay. I hope..."  
  
"Why did you save me? You could've...agh...saved Seraphina on your own."  
  
"I wasn't going to without you."  
  
For the next few days, they travelled, keeping themselves secret as they avoided any Maverick activity. This meant leaving otherworlders to their fate, much to their dismay and guilt.  
  
Even though they put all their energy into moving forward, they still were too late. They were almost at their destination when both noticed Fox calmly walking along with an unconscious Seraphina over his shoulder in the thick of the woods.  
  
They gave chase, of course. Weapons drawn, stealth flew out the window as they sprinted towards the bastard of a man.  
  
They never caught him. He turned a corner, and when they did, he had completely vanished. No trace of him or his captive remained, as if they were never there to begin with.  
  
They realized only one option remained: backtracking. And so, they set off back the way they came, back to the fortress to find Fox and potentially Seraphina.  
  
And that is what led them to behind Kurami, cutting her down and preventing an otherwise fatal blow.  
  
Fallus exhaled as he finished the story. He now was sitting down, his daughter by his side. "And that's it. I'm sure you all have had it worse, no?"  
  
"True." Rowan nodded, arms crossed.  
  
"Of course YOU would say that," Dynamo snapped with annoyance in his tone.  
  
"You escaped an elite of Fox's?!" Liberty gaped. "I knew you were awesome, but that takes the cake!"  
  
Fallus gave an almost nervous laugh, and tried to not let it show. "Yes. It was...eventful." He cast a knowing, unsure look to Chrom, who shook his head in return.  
  
They didn't truly escape from the elite. She let them.  
  
Kurami spread out her arms, challenging the Reploid supporting Chrom. "Can you fight one-handed? Come on. Come on, you can do it!"  
  
"Go to hell!" Fallus snarled. "I'll strike you down if you stand in our way!"  
  
She laughed, then lowered her arms. "You know, I don't HAVE to be."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I can let you guys waltz on out. Free of charge, you know? All I ask in return is a small favor."  
  
Fallus considered his options. After a moment more, he raised his head. "What do you want?"  
  
Kurami made a walking motion on her hand, smirking at the fact that she had got them basically cornered. "I need you to, in two week's time, come back here to this fortress...  
  
 _And help me fake my death."_


	26. Chapter 26

"I need to go."

Corrin opened her eyes to see Seraph setting her against the wall. "Huh? Lumine, where are you...?"

"I do not know how much longer I can maintain my sanity. That is why I need to do something that will hopefully ensure our victory."

"Lumine-"

The New Gen gently clasped Corrin's hand. While his red eyes betrayed no emotion, emotionless as ever, a tear seemed to well in his right eye. "You may not see me after this. But that doesn't matter right now. I need you to gather our friends and be ready to attack Fox."

"Will there be a signal?"

"...You'll know when you see or hear it. ...Goodbye, Corrin."

And then he left. Seraph turned on his heel and raced down the hall, leaving her alone. The way he phrased the goodbye made it sound like he wouldn't come back at all, but...he wouldn't do that, right?

Corrin held what he gave her close to her chest, watching him go. After a few moments of silence, she unfurled her fingers to see the gift.

It was a rectangular-shaped electronic device. Numbers and symbols on the side were lost on the queen, but she had a feeling it was important. How or why it was important, she had no idea. But still, she smiled, knowing Lumine had trusted her with something certainly valuable.

That means she had to carry out her part of the order. Forcing herself onto her feet, she started making her way out of the wing and to the others as fast as she could, ignoring the sore feeling of running.

Seraph went down his own way, heading deeper into the wing. He passed a few soldiers of Fox setting up barricades should the armies infiltrate the wing and attack them, but ignored them. They weren't what he was looking for.

"Ah! Seraph!" Fox spread his arms in a friendly manner as the New Gen entered, Gefangene standing dutifully besides the door. The chess master stood up from fiddling with Red's internal wires, going over to pat Seraph's shoulder. "You took a while. Was everything alright?"

"I failed to capture either the Otherworlder Reploid or the princess. I apologize."

"You...failed." Fox lost his smile, narrowing his eyes. "...How odd. I didn't expect you to. Perhaps I did not give you the necessary upgrades. Well, then. Gefangene!"

In two steps, the white-clad gunner sided up with his master. "Yes, Lord Fox?"

"Remove Red from the operating table and place Seraph on it. I completed the reset and repairs, anyways."

"Yes, Lord Fox." Gefangene grabbed Seraph by the arm and started to lead him over to the table.

Red sat up when the clasps were undone. He looked around with no expression, and merely stepped off for Seraph to take his place. With hints of effort, Seraph clambered on.

Gefangene looked confused. "Are you alright?"

"I believe my power core was severely damaged."

Fox turned his head at this, eyebrow raised. "Really, now?"

"Yes. I believe I need core repair."

After a moment, Fox sighed. "You are quite careless." He strode over, Gefangene moving out of the way. He placed a hand on Seraph's chest compartment. "Very well. I'll investigate it."

The room fell silent as Fox opened the compartment. As the metal tabs pulled away, he swore he could hear a faint beeping noise getting louder, but he ignored it.

And then he was face-to-face with a bomb wired in Seraph's chest counting down, dangerously close to zero.

Seraph smiled. "Checkmate."

He exploded in bright colors of fiery red and orange, the knock back sending all three flying. Numerous tools and weapons were consumed in the fireball.

Seraph died immediately when the bomb exploded. Yet the smile never dropped like the lone tear that went down his cheek. It didn't go away until his metal body was incinerated in the suicidal blast.

All three Mavericks crashed into walls or tables. Fox, closest, had taken the most damage. Burn marks were all over him, one leg severely damaged, while Red was the least injured, with only a few dents.

Gefangene ran over to Fox. "Lord Fox!"

"Dammit...DAMMIT! I didn't see it. I didn't expect Seraph to do that!" Fox pressed his knuckles into the ground to try and push himself onto his feet, but failed to do so, instead snapping wires already fried. "Guh!"

Red rushed over. "Do not move. Scans indicate 54% of your body is in critical condition."

"Nngh..." Fox looked at Gefangene. "Get me a repairman! Now!"

As he stood back up, Sakura ran back in. "Lord Fox! Lord Fox! Their troops have come en masse, and are taking out all barricades at an accelerating rate!"

"What?!"

All four silenced themselves and listened. Gunfire rang out, along with the clashes of steel, magic blasts, and yelling. They echoed back and forth down the halls, and they seemed to only get closer with each passing second.

"...Sakura." The small girl looked at Fox. "If you take the first door to the left and pull the lever labelled 'SQ', a hidden door that leads out of the fortress will open. Take it out, and when you meet somebody sitting under a tree, tell them that I sent you to safety. You are NOT falling into the enemy hands!"

"Yes, Lord Fox! Of course, Lord Fox!" Sakura bowed and hurried out, her footsteps becoming faint as she took the directions her master gave her.

Fox pointed back and forth between Gefangene and Red. "You two. I don't care if you die doing so. Stop those soldiers, whatever the cost!"

Both said in unison, "Yes, Lord Fox!" Both pairs of metallic footsteps fled the room, leaving the man alone as they drew out their weapons to fight their foes.

Just a few turns down the hall, Titania cut down the last stationed Reploid. "That should be the last one." She straightened up, holding her axe close. "This barricade is as good as taken over."

Sharena cheered. "Yea! Good guys 3, bad guys 0! What's next?"

Sanaki pointed. "How about them?"

Veronica whipped out her tome. "I believe those are our next targets. It's two of Fox's elite soldiers!"

Everyone followed in raising their weapons once more. Gefangene and Red faced them from the other end of the hall, Red with his scythe by his side and Gefangene ready to unload his whole pistol clip into the crowd.

"You're outnumbered, you two!" Lyn called. "Lay down your weapons, and no further injuries will come to either of you!"

"We have orders to fight to the last breath. Surrender is not an option."

Sharena shivered. "That is definitely not Axl. There's not even a trace of emotion in his voice..."

"Maybe we can have better luck with the other one?" Nowi guessed.

Cedar growled. "Not on your life. That man is a murderer."

Red scoffed. "What a thing to call your sibling."

That definitely made the sniper freeze. His rifle lowered to graze the ground. After there was a few seconds of pause, something clicked in Cedar's mind, and his eyes shot open wide. "...Redwood?"

Eirika looked. "You know him?"

"Correct. He and I were in the same production line. He was the first. I was the last. I was deployed to be stationed at a mining facility. It is where I got this scar. I mean, the humans running it weren't keen on repairing it. Or me, for that matter. I had to drag myself out of a ditch to save myself."

"...Dynamo, you told me he was dead!" Cedar whirled to face the other mercenary.

It was obvious something was up with Dynamo. He was looking down at the ground, avoiding anyone's direct eyesight. Anyone who knew him well would realize in an instant he was hiding something.

"...Goddammit, you KNEW, didn't you?!" Cedar put it together quickly.

"I didn't know until after. I didn't know until after he and the kid nearly killed you that Redwood survived. It would have crushed you, so...I decided to keep it to myself."

Red let his eyes swivel over the army, noticing the two new additions. He ignored that, however, looking for something else entirely. "...Where is she?"

Dynamo glanced up. "Huh?"

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS KURAMI?!"

"Dead," came the immediate answer from Spider. He took off his hat, letting it be held by his side, as Red visibly paused at that. "Fallus killed her."

"...Kurami would not be taken down that easy. You are...You are lying."

What was a response was the sound of something skidding along the ground. It hit Red's foot, and he looked down to see Kurami's gleaming black sword, as if it was made of obsidian itself.

"...How did you...get this?" Reid's voice was low and barely audible.

"I told you. We killed her," Spider repeated. He looked over at Eirika, who nodded at Red.

"...Heh...She's actually dead..." Red lowered his head. "...Kurami's actually dead. You...heh heh...you killed her. You killed the last person there for me...heh heh heh...ha ha ha ha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Red's scythe pierced through metal, and Takumi made a choking gasp. Eirika held Mint close, looking shocked at the scene unfolding.

The orange blade was straight through Red's chest. He held the handle tightly, making choked breaths as tears ran down his face, a direct contrast to his almost-manic smile.

"Red!" Takumi screamed, and tried to run forward, only to almost collapse, but saved by the timely intervention of Cedar. "Nn..."

"C-Careful!" Liberty next to him placed a hand on his shoulder.

"None of you...NONE OF YOU...are getting the satisfaction...OF KILLING ME! Kurami...I'm coming for you...just wait for me...WAIT FOR ME!"

"RED!" Takumi screamed again, reaching out his only hand.

With the sound of sparks and metal crunching, the blade drove deeper into Red's chest. The mercenary choked, then let his hands slowly let go of the blade. The light in his eyes dimmed, then faded altogether before he thudded on the ground, unmoving.

Nowi hiccuped, hands over her mouth. "That's...s-so sad...he just needed somebody there for him..."

Cedar looked shocked beyond words. His mouth moved, but only after a few moments did words come out. "Redwood..."

All looked to see Gefangene click his pistol, pointing it. "He may have failed, but I will not. I will fight until my dying breath."

"Axl, please stop!" Liberty screamed. "This isn't you!"

"Didn't I tell you that Axl is deleted? If not, then I will repeat it. Axl's data was purged. Only Gefangene remains."

"..." Libra looked down. "I need you all to take him alive. I think I may have an idea to restore your friend."

At those words, everyone ran forward, weapons ready. Gefangene immediately started opening fire, but nobody was hit fatally, while Alfonse was grazed in the leg.

With about forty people swarming him, Gefangene was quickly overrun. Pinned to the ground, he struggled and kicked as the sea of people parted to let the priest go through.

"What idea do you have in mind?" Virion questioned.

Libra knelt down in front of Gefangene. "I have been taught many things by Spider. One of them is recovering purged data."

Gefangene started thrashing around, but to no avail, as every appendage was held down tightly. "What?! No! No, get away from me, you filth! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He screamed the entire time. Not from pain, but from anger. Curses directed at all present, threatening to kill them and all they have loved. When whatever Libra was doing was nearing completion, anger turned into fear, as he begged and pleaded for him to stay. It was as if more and more of Axl surfaced the more data was recovered.

Finally, he shut down. Gefangene fell limp, his head falling to the side with his mouth partly open. His eyes were half-lidded, but dull, and the feeling that the worst has come crept into Liberty.

"Did you...kill him?!" She freaked out. "I-I think you killed him!"

"No, no, calm down!" Spider raised a hand to keep her away from them. "He may just be going through a hard reset."

The next few moments were completely silent. The only thing that broke it was Alfonse suddenly yelling, "His hand! I saw his hand twitch!"

Liberty immediately pushed past Spider, siding up against the gunner on the floor. "Axl?! Axl! Is that you?! A-!"

Axl suddenly sat up and lunged towards Liberty. Everyone scrambled for their weapons, the girl herself flinching back as she was grabbed...then yanked into a tight hug.

The hands that wielded guns so delicately yet brutally latched tight onto her shoulders as arms wound around her body. Axl's face was buried into her shoulder, not willing to be raised.

And he was crying. He wasn't heaving sobs just yet. Instead, he was making quiet, shaky gasps, barely audible for everyone else but loud and clear to Liberty.

"...Dead...Dead, I...thought I...I was dead..." Axl whispered under his breath. "Am I...Am I dead? Am I dreaming...My last visions before death...?"

"No." Liberty hugged him back. "You're okay. We saved you."

"Axl?" Axl lifted his head to look at X staring on in concern. The last they saw each other was when they were on opposite sides, ready to fight to the death. Now, X has seem to have forgotten all that in favor of seeing Axl as a friend. "Are you okay?"

There was no stopping it now. Axl started bawling, sobbing as tears went down his face in multitude. Liberty merely held him tighter, murmuring words of encouragement in his ear.

"It's okay."

"The nightmares are over now."

"You're back home."


	27. Chapter 27

Fox placed a hand on the wall to stabilize himself. A mixture of coolant and synthetic blood dripped down his body in multitude as he dragged a limp foot down the hall. The sounds of fighting have long faded away, which only meant bad things for him.

There was desperation in his movements, a vain attempt to hurry himself to whatever he called safety. His carefully-laid plans were now falling apart in his hands. He didn't get it. She said that the plan would work, would succeed!

There were footsteps. Many pairs. They were coming for him, he realized with a cold start. They were coming to kill him. And they would most likely drag out his death, as he made the deaths of many people.

One step, and another. He forced his injured body forward, still attempting to escape with his life. He knew he wouldn't get far, but he tried anyways.

It wasn't long before something collided with his head. He went down into a crumpled mess on the ground, ears ringing louder than they have before. Shifting himself slowly, he rolled onto his back to look up.

They were all there. Every last one of them. From the princess to the king and exalt, everyone was present.

And mad.

Fox grinned, though the nervousness showed. "So...this is to be a reckoning."

Cedar cocked his gun threateningly. It was clear his patience was up. "One hell of one."

"You've made us all suffer," Rowan growled, absolute malice in his eyes. "We're ready to return the favor."

"Where is he?" Crouching down slowly, Corrin sat by Fox's head. Her red eyes sparkled with rage, while his dimmed with fear. "Where is Lumine?"

"...D...Dead." Fox gasped. "Seraph...blew himself-"

Corrin whaled on him. She brought Fox to the brink of death, crushing every appendage in his body while screaming with utmost rage. It took about five people to pull her off so others can have their turn before he died.

Rowan had to take part. The hum of his whipblade came to life, and he walked forward to Fox.

Fox could only lift his head. "Wait...Wait...I gave you...life..."

"You made me a dead man walking." Rowan stepped on Fox's chest, then slowly pressed down, forcing coolant and blood to sleep out even more. "Offer me anything."

"Everything..."

"What will you give me?"

"All I have..."

"THEN GIVE ME BACK MY KINGDOM, MY FAMILY, AND MY IDENTITY, YOU BASTARD!" Rowan brought the blade down.

Nobody else stepped in. Rowan deserved every right to finish him off. Slashing left and right, up and down, the boy had tears going down his face in a downpour. Lines of blood and coolant went all across Fox's body and soaked his sword.

When Rowan finally stopped, Fox was no longer moving. He laid perfectly still, black and red liquid blending into a horrific color of maroon. The simulated breathing Reploids had, the humane rise and fall of their chests, was gone.

The boy dropped to his knees, sword clattering to his side. Gasping for air, he let it cycle through once, twice, to expel out in a ragged exhale.

The first one to help him up was Libra. Brushing Rowan's shoulder with his hand, he got his attention. "It is over, Rowan. Fox is gone."

"...We did it." Rowan showed a bitter smile. "It'll all be over."

"We'll still have to deal with lingering forces, but without their leader..." X smiled. "Yes. It is indeed over."

"...Lianna...Mother..." The boy looked up to the ceiling and the sky beyond. "My only wish was that I did this sooner."

Cedar patted Rowan on the back. "Better late than never."

"I don't want to stay in this place another moment longer," Sharena complained, standing up.

Virion returned to standing, too. "Yes, the dear Sharena is right. I believe we should go."

One by one, they began to leave the body. It was as if a great weight has been lifted from their bodies, and they all could breathe just a little easier.

Spider suddenly stopped everybody, jumping in front with his hands up. "Hey! Hey, wait! Maybe Fox has the technology here!"

"Technology?" Eirika questioned. "What are you saying?"

"Fox brought you here with some sort of technology, right? There could be blueprints of the things he used to do that? Like a portal, or a gateway!"

"...Spider's right," Libra realized. "This is Fox's main headquarters, right?"

All turned to each other, murmuring. It took only a few seconds for everyone to start scattering, looking through and entering every door they found.

Takumi stayed by Cedar's side. He had no other option, barely standing alone on his feet. He tilted up his head, smiling up at the sniper. "Does this mean...?"

"Yea. We're getting you guys home."

The prince sighed, and it seemed that the weight of the past few weeks was let out with that breath. "Thank the gods."

As Cedar stood there, helping along Takumi while he peeked through vacant doors to find any rolled-up blueprints, he felt a twinge of guilt at the small, dying hope that maybe they wouldn't find anything.

It was when he finally clutched the blueprints in hand that he realized he didn't want Takumi to go.

Just down the hall, Corrin held the small device in her hands. It did not hum with the sound of technology she has grown accustomed to, but it was not broken.

"Why do you have a core?"

Corrin looked up at Spider. "Excuse me?"

"That is a Reploid core. More exactly, the one in their heads. It stores memory and personality. The one in your chest just makes sure the body is running properly."

"Well..." Corrin paused. "I had ran into Lumine. Before he left to attack Fox, and...die...he gave me this."

"..." Spider snatched it. "I'm going to need this."

"Huh? Why?!"

"Because I think this is Lumine's core!"

From there, the wing was vacant, devoid of any life. All that was left was the bloodied body of Fox, left to rot.

Armored heels became apparent, clicking down the hall. It was the only sound that graced the empty white corridor.

"Ah, Fox..." The heels stopped next to the body. "It seems things couldn't go your way. Well, oh well. It means things are going to have to go my way."

Delicate, armored hands picked up the body like it was of paper maché. "Still, I can find some use in you. You did forward my plans. Only a little, but the effort was there." The heels started to move back the way they came, droplets of the maroon mixture following and making a thin trail. "I just hope that they didn't destroy you too badly."


	28. Chapter 28

"Okay, try flexing the fingers in." The fingers of steel whirred as they folded in so they rested in a fist. "Now, outwards." They returned to their splayed-out position. "One at a time." One by one, the fingers were folded in, then out. "Can you rotate the wrist?"

Eirika giggled. "I think it's working fine, Libra."

"I'm just making sure nothing was improperly made."

Takumi raised a hand to reassure the priest. "I feel fine. It doesn't seem to have anything wrong with it."

What they were referencing was the brand new arm on Takumi's left side. A dark gray, a sharp contrast to the rest of his body, a mechanical arm has taken the place of the long lost appendage. While it was not perfect, it was a suitable replacement, functioning just as his arm would.

"It just sort of feels weird," the boy admitted. "May be because I didn't have anything here for a while."

"Hm..." Libra placed a book on the table next to the examination couch Takumi laid on. "Try picking that up. With the mechanical arm, of course."

After a hint of hesitation, Takumi stretched out the metal appendage. The fingers snaked around the book, then gripped it tight.

"...I don't think I can...feel the book," Takumi admitted. "Like...I can feel that it's there, it's in my hand...I just can't feel the leather, or the pages."

"Yes, that is something I believe mechanical arms cannot replicate," Libra admitted. "In order for it to do that, most likely, a very complex procedure will have to be done, linking up the metal with every nerve in your arm. Obviously, we didn't do that."

"So, I can't...really feel anything with this arm?" Takumi guessed.

"Exactly. I apologize if that is hindering to you."

"No." Takumi smiled. "I'm just glad to have an arm overall."

The door suddenly flew open. All three of them sat or stood up to look at Rowan in the doorway.

"He's waking up!" was all he said before he took off back down the hall, and it took no time for the others to follow.

Just down the hall, a Reploid cracked his eyes open. Data flashed in his amber eyes, but he waved it aside, instead focusing on his surroundings.

Ignoring the light from above the table he laid on, he instead focused on the silhouettes that surrounded him. Searching for the cream curls, the red eyes, the silver armor...

There. Right next to him, on the left side of his head. She had her hands clasped together tightly, seeming to hope for any sign of recognition.

He merely smiled and reached a hand out. "Thank you...Corrin."

Nobody stopped the woman when she brought Lumine into a tight hug. Instead, they stepped back, smiling as the happy couple sank into each other's embrace, starting to sob with both relief and joy as they pressed kisses to each other's faces.

"There may be a few gaps in your memory," Spider explained, letting himself lean against the wall. "Your core was obviously taken out during when you were Seraph, so-"

"I know. I blew myself up to save you all." Lumine sighed. "I was just hoping that Corrin would know what to do with the data that was practically...me."

"Well, speaking of, since you blew yourself up, we had to build you an entirely new body." At the words of Sharena, everyone parted to reveal a mirror. "What do you think?"

Lumine stared at his reflection, the mirror showing him on the table. Instead of a light lavender, his hair was a slightly more darker color, but still in the range of a nice violet. His bangs still swept over an eye, but his hair laid flat on his back, fanning out at the edges. He was clothed in a gray bodysuit that encompassed everything below his neck except his hands and feet.

"Whoa..." He breathed. "I look..."

"More vibrant. More..." Corrin placed a hand on one of Lumine's. "Alive."

"...Yea." The architect smiled. "I do."

Swinging both legs over, he put his bare feet on the ground to see if he could stand. Corrin keeping him steady by holding one of his hands with both of hers, he trembled slightly, but stood straight otherwise.

When he glanced at her, he noticed he was more eye-level, if not looking down on her a bit. "...Am I...taller now?"

The woman giggled. "That was Liberty's idea. She joked that you wouldn't have to wear the heeled boots all the time now."

Lumine let out a laugh at that. "Come on. I've gotten used to those." He looked around, then let an eyebrow raise up. "Speaking of, where IS she?"

"She said she was going to contemplate what had happened over the past few weeks," Corrin answered. "Do you want us to go get her?"

"Yes, please. I want to make sure she's alright."

"I got it." Dynamo walked out. "You just make sure to say goodbye!"

Lumine looked confused at that. "Wait...goodbye?"

Corrin paused before answering. "We recovered the technology used to bring us here. We're...going home."

It was the people of Askr and Embla that went first. A large crowd of people stood at the gate as the thin layer of blue parted to show familiar structures.

Sharena clasped her hands. "Oh, it still looks as beautiful as ever! If not more!"

Alfonse bowed to Axl. "We never would have made it this far without you or your friends. Thank you all. I hope we shall meet again."

"You all were very nice to me." Veronica's usually dull voice barely hid her happiness. Her genuine smile punctuated it as she looked up at Takumi. "You treated me like...a friend. I will never forget that."

All three turned and walked through. The picture shimmered as their bodies phased through, then vanished out of sight as they dropped back into their home, hopefully to stay this time.

With a turn of a dial on the side, the scene changed. It was of a forest, with the remnants of what looked like a city in the distance. Everyone obviously looked confused at this one. Nobody found it familiar.

Rowan, surprising everyone, walked forward. "This is my stop."

"Didn't you say Aytolis was destroyed?" Takumi questioned.

"Yes. And it is my duty as king to repair it. And to repair myself in the process. All of you...You are so kind to me. But you can't help me. This is something that can. I'm going to miss you all."

"...We'll miss you too, Rowie..." Mint whimpered.

The boy in gold gave a sad smile. "Wish me luck," came out in a trembling voice before he turned, cape swishing. With three strides, he was through the portal and gone.

Another turn, and the scene changed again. The people who found the walls in the picture familiar stepped forward, Nino included.

"That's the nation of Bern!" Nino pointed out. "I know those walls!"

Jaffar nodded. "I do, too. It is indeed Bern."

"We're going home, Hector." Lyn smiled up at Hector. "What a story to tell Eliwood."

"Ah, yes. We will be chatting about this for decades to come!"

Mint sniffled. "I'm gonna miss you, Nino..."

"Aw, don't cry! You heard the blue-haired guy! If he's so sure we'll see each other again, you can count on it! Until then, I'll just wave goodbye and hope you remember me when I get back! Goodbye, Mint! Goodbye, Eirika! Goodbye, Nowi! Goodbye, everyone!"

"G-Goodbye, Nino..." The young girl still was on the verge of tears. "Please remember that you were my first friend!"

Nino waved goodbye one more time before following the people through the portal. The last Mint saw was of her blue cape flying gently in the breeze before it, too, slipped through.

From there, the scene changed once more. A city formed in the portal, and Lumine's mind found himself thinking of those old Victorian towns.

Sanaki walked forward, hands held together in front of her. "Sienne..."

Ike joined her. "The capital of Begnion. I believe this is our world."

Titania looked back at the others. "Thank you all. Both armies. For taking care of all of us, and helping us get back home."

Mia ran forward. "Last one in's a rotten egg!"

Soren chased after her. "Mia! Don't be so rude as to leave without a thank you!" Ironically, he didn't give a thank you himself, instead rushing in after her.

Ike laughed. "Thank you. For everything. Now, let's catch up to them, and see our families and friends again!"

The others that belonged to that world rushed in, laughing. Like everyone else, a great weight has been lifted off their shoulders, causing their laughs to be carefree and joyous once more.

Eirika and Ephraim had been murmuring the whole time, and stopped just before the scene in the portal turned to the rolling plains of Renais.

Ephraim walked forward, smiling in an almost bitter manner. "That's Renais, which means the continent of Magvel. I'm going home."

"Hold on!" Zero pointed at Eirika, who still stood dutifully besides Spider. "You mean both of you, right?"

Eirika shook her head. "No. Ephraim succeeds the throne, which means it really will not truly affect the kingdom if I stay here and help run the Cocoon with Spider."

Spider was obviously unaware of this, as he turned to Eirika with a shocked expression. "What?! You're...staying?!"

"Of course. You do need a right-hand woman."

The Reploid stayed still for a few seconds. Then, smiling, he tipped his hat. "Then...Be my guest. Stay as long as you like...right-hand."

"I'm not leaving this new position for a long time."

Leo felt a metal hand brush against his arm. Confused, he looked to see Takumi standing there, a hand on his arm.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Takumi asked as Ephraim went alone back to Renais, vanishing from sight.

As the scene changed to Ylisse, both boys went into the back. Leo was already worried, judging by Takumi's solemn expression that this may not be an easy thing to digest.

"Alright. What-?"

"I need to stay."

Leo immediately froze. "...What? No, you can't JUST stay. With Ryoma...dead...you inherit the throne! That's how Hoshidan lineage works, correct?"

"It does. But, like Nohrians...we can forfeit the throne if there are other candidates. Listen, I've been talking to Hinoka. She's agreed with me on this. I need to find Sakura."

Leo paused. He didn't know whether to feel sympathetic, heartbroken, or angry. "You're abandoning the throne...?"

"I am. And that's my final decision. Sakura is still out there, and brainwashed. I need to find her."

"..."

Takumi clasped Leo's hands with his own. "Leo. I can't leave without my sister."

"...Takumi..." What came out was strangled and forced. Leo paused, clearing his throat to regain a solid tone. "If you forego your duty to your kingdom...I won't be waiting for you when...IF you come back."

Takumi looked absolutely devastated. "Leo..."

"You can't do this. You know how dangerous this world is. You may never come back at all. The entire kingdom of Hoshido will be in grieving. And you're going to leave it."

"Not permanently. I was hoping you would understand."

"Well, I don't." Leo tugged his hands out of Takumi's grasp. Turning on his heel, he marched back into the dwindling crowd.

Takumi watched him go, then looked at a squeal. His eyes met Mint hugging Nowi, grinning. "Oh my god! You're actually staying?!"

"Yea! You live forever, and I live forever! I can't stay away from you and grow old without you!"

"This is amazing! One of my Otherworlder friends stays with me forever and ever!"

Chrom chuckled, then hugged Fallus. "Make sure both my daughter and my wife come home safely."

"I will help her search high and low." Fallus released Chrom, then looked at Lucina and X holding hands while they talked. "And I'll make sure your daughter is well-protected. She is my granddaughter, after all."

As the ones who decided to return to Ylisse stepped through after saying their goodbyes, Takumi sided up to Cedar. "I presume my home is next."

"..."

Takumi looked up. Cedar was usually silent, but he did always respond to a question, even with a sound. "You alright?"

"...I guess this is goodbye."

For a second, Takumi took his gaze away to look at the portal springing to life. He almost ran through at the sight of cherry blossom trees and the familiar buildings of Hoshido, but he stopped himself.

Instead, Takumi turned his gaze back to the sniper. "I'm not going to leave, Cedar."

That got a real response out of him. "Huh?!"

"I need to find Sakura. And what better way than to go with you and really, actually see the world?"

Cedar was obviously speechless. "Kid..."

Takumi took the opportunity to nudge Cedar. "But hey, don't get used to it. I'm not planning on sticking around for long after I find my sis."

No words came out. Instead, Takumi found himself enveloped in a gentle, affirming hug. His chin rested on Cedar's shoulder, who crouched down enough to wrap him close.

"Thank you," came out in a small whisper that tickled Takumi's ear. The prince only responded with smiling and hugging back.

Lumine was holding Corrin's hand, looking up at her. "You...want me to..."

"I mean, if you want. I understand if you don't."

"No, I...I would love to! I just...The princess isn't here yet, and if I leave with you...I can't say goodbye to my first real friend."

Axl placed a hand on Lumine's shoulder, getting his attention. "Hey. I'll carry a message to her from you."

"...Thank you, Axl."

"No problem. Now, go get the title of King of Valla." Axl cheered as Lumine and Corrin walked forward, hand in hand. "Whooo! I believe in you!"

Takumi and Cedar finally pulled apart when the sound of deactivating machinery was heard. Both with misty eyes, they glanced to see X turning off the portal.

"So, I presume everyone made it home, or are where they want to be?" X guessed. He glanced around at everyone nodding. "Alright, so. I guess this eliminates our biggest problems. Now. There are still relief efforts, papers to make the Cocoon an official city with laws-"

"Hang on, you're doing that?!" Spider exclaimed.

"You're gonna need a lot of renovating, but yes. We are. I mean, there are still otherworlders who choose to stay here. They're going to need a place to stay."

Spider's mouth was open, and a laugh slipped out. "What is it, Christmas for me?! Not only is my city becoming official, I got what is the political term for girlfriend!" Eirika turned red at that as he continued laughing.

"Wait, so AM I your girlfriend?" She questioned.

Spider stopped at that. After a moment, he looked more shy and bashful, face showing scarlet as he poked together his fingers. "Well, I mean, if you want to..."

"Well...We'll see where things go." Eirika smiled, looking up at the taller Reploid.

X chuckled. "As I was saying, we also have to look for any M.I.A people. That includes the Queen of Ylisse, the princess of Hoshido..."

Dynamo walked in, helmet off to show a worried expression. "The princess."

"Yes, the princess-" X froze, then looked up. "Wait, what do you mean the princess?"

"I couldn't find her. She wasn't anywhere."

"Okay...That doesn't mean she could be missing...Can anyone call her?"

"It's saying there's an error!" Axl looked up from his com. "Her line isn't patching through!"

"Okay, that definitely means there's something wrong. Everyone, split up! We need to find her!" X tossed the clipboard in his hand aside, rushing out the door into the hallway. "LIBERTY? LIBERTYYYYY!"

They all scattered, calling out 'princess' and 'Liberty'. They searched throughout the city of the Cocoon, scoured the old Maverick army base, and asked around in the Hunter headquarters. No results were yielded.

Far away, in the ruins of what once was a civilization, a broken Reploid opened her eyes.


End file.
